


Eternal Love

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Angels vs. Demons, Blasphemy, Demon Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kris is God, M/M, Religious Content, Suho is Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 109,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: Even God gets a little lonely when you're away.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 245
Kudos: 101





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for blasphemies, religious themes, violence, cursing.
> 
> Loosely based around the Of Heaven & Of Hell fic, with Kris being God and Suhø being Satan. 
> 
> There's two Krises and two Suhos in this fic.

If humans knew the true nature of the Lord, they would be surprised. If they knew the true nature of Satan, they would also be appalled. If they knew of the relationship of the two, the devoted sworn enemies of good and evil, they would realize that the tales throughout the ages had gotten it all wrong. That God didn’t so much as cast Satan out for his selfishness, but because God showed favoritism.

In his work of creating everything in existence, he’d taken pride in creating Satan. Or better known to the Lord as _Suhø_. Suhø had soar through the ranks after his creation and wanted more. It wasn’t enough that Suhø was at the right hand of God anymore, he wanted that throne, he wanted that worship, he wanted to be adored by all, and most of all, by the Creator himself.

It was true that Suhø was full of wickedness as the Lord, Kris, was full of justice, but one thing that the two had for one another that was left untold was a love that would rival the love that Kris had for the world, for the humans, for all of his Creation. And Suhø returned that. Until jealousy had him cast out.

After his great fall, God grew lonely. For centuries, he’d sealed himself off from the rest of Heaven, until he’d finally summoned the one being that he desperately wanted to see. For a simple game. The game of life. The winner taking whatever the winner wanted.

Neither one of them ever played fair at the game. It was understood that in the sealed chambers of the Lord, neither one of them had to. Who was watching to dictate otherwise? Who knew of the things that happened behind the closed doors other than the two occupants themselves?

No one.

Or so it was thought.


	2. Chapter One

Suhø’s head fell back as he felt that warm mouth take him deeper, his hand was still tangled into those black locks, fisting them tightly and earning a whimper from the kneeling individual in front of him. He sank back into his throne, legs widening, a soft groan falling from his lips as his stomach started tightening up. There was no one else but the two of them inside this room, as it had been so many times before. No interruptions, nothing coming between his pleasure and the one bestowing it upon him.

“God, why are you so perfect?” His blue eyes opened to meet that dark gaze staring up at him, lips stretched around him, the old familiar face that he adored. He was simply perfect, especially when he was on his knees like this before him.

Instead of answering, the demon simply hummed, earning a soft moan from the vibrations around the hard cock. He pulled back slightly to tongue at the leaking slit, coaxing the red head’s climax further. Just as he felt the hard length throb, the demon bobbed his head, taking him deeper each time.

Suhø sucked in a sharp breath, his hand tightening the grip on the black locks of hair, burying himself deeper as he finally let go with a silent cry. He felt the demon gulping around him, gagging slightly when it became too much, but he stayed perfectly still until Suhø finished. He pulled off with a pop, lips glistening with spit and reddened from the abuse.

The black haired demon sat back on his hunches, Suhø’s hand falling away from his hair, “Why am I so perfect you ask?” His voice was raspy at the question, he cleared his throat, continuing with a smirk as he took in the sight of his Lord, “You made me, of course.”

He couldn’t stop the smirk from mirroring the black haired demon’s, he reached out, thumb tracing his bottom lip, “I did.” His gaze ran over the face of the demon, that old familiar face that he created. His eyes darkened again when the demon’s lips fell open and he sucked in his thumb. “And you’re all mine, Yifan.”

The demon reached up to take hold of Suhø’s hand, pulling his thumb from his mouth after placing a quick kiss to the digit, “Are you going to see him again?”

Suhø hummed, watching as Yifan started tucking the red head back into his red slacks, zipping them up, and buttoning the top, “He hasn’t called me lately for a game.”

Yifan slowly nodded, hands resting on Suhø’s knees as he looked up at his Lord, “The angels don’t bother you, do they?” Suhø couldn’t stop the small chuckle at the question, knowing how protective the black haired demon was over him, despite the fact that Suhø could destroy a whole army of angels without so much as breaking a sweat.

“You need not worry about me, Yifan, they don’t even dare to look in my direction,” Suhø nodded towards Yifan’s lower half, “Do you want me to take care of you now?”

Yifan shook his head, “I’ve got a list to take care of first, but will you leave your chamber doors open to me later tonight?”

“They’re never closed to you,” Suhø grinned, winking.

“Junmyeon, if you don’t hurry to the courts, you’re not going to get your wings!” Minseok’s voice rang through the small quarters of the home.

Every angel’s home looked identical, all to deter from any kind of jealousy that might bore from it. Just a simple rectangular living quarters with a bed, a desk for studying, and many windows to let the sunlight fill the home at all times. Every inch of the home was white, from the white sheets on the bed, to the white desk that sat in the corner.

Minseok was Junmyeon’s neighbor and mentor, an older angel that had already received his wings. He’d been waiting for the day to come for the little angel’s time to finally receive his wings and then to get to travel down to Earth. Minseok would oversee the travel for as long as Junmyeon needed.

Junmyeon quickly threw on his white coat, buttoning it up, and brushing off the shoulders and sleeves to make sure it was perfect, he grabbed his golden blade, tying it to the belt loop of his pants.

“Coming, Minseok!”

He took one glance at himself in the mirror to make sure he was presentable, and then dashed out of the door to where his mentor was waiting for him. A bright grin on his face as he bowed as the two started down the golden streets to the palace that stood in the distance.

The young angel was excited about today, it would be the first time he’d ever gotten to look upon God’s face, to see the Creator, as the ultimate being gave out wings to the newly born angels. He wondered if his wings would be as brilliant and large as his mentor’s but had little hopes of it, Minseok was an older angel, one of the firsts that had been assigned to him, so of course, Minseok’s wings would be larger than most. He’d seen them on a few occasions, those wings shined like the sunlight, white, pure, and radiant.

To have those kind of wings, Junmyeon imagined that he’d have to train like crazy to accomplish those, and be the best angel that he could be in every task he was given.

Minseok was in line to be an archangel, but had declined due to enjoying the challenge of training new angels. There was a softness to the older angel that made any of his students calm and feel less intimidated by the older angel. Junmyeon had felt at ease the first time he’d been introduced to his mentor.

“Will my first task be back on Earth, Minseok?” Junmyeon asked as they neared the pearly white walls around the palace. Standing guard outside the walls, at the two large golden gates were two of the highest archangels. Jongdae and Yixing.

The black haired angel glanced back at him, shrugging, “It all depends on what the Lord wants you to do. He’ll take my recommendations into consideration along with the accomplishments you’ve done throughout your training period and decide then.”

Junmyeon slowly nodded, bottom lip poking out at the older angel, “Will you give me a good recommendation?”

Minseok laughed, ruffling the younger’s hair, causing Junmyeon to panic and quickly try to fix his hair, “Of course, you’ve been one of my best students so far.” That response left a beaming smile on Junmyeon’s face as he trailed after his mentor through the palace.

“He’s getting his wings today, my Lord,” the servant commented, an almost teasing glance in the Creator’s direction from where he was sorting through the clothing items to start placing on Kris.

Zitao was the first angel to be allowed back into Kris’s chambers after the fall of Suhø. The angel was still a newborn at the time, and had a way of seeking to comfort the Almighty after he’d sealed himself away. Zitao tried every attempt to get the Creator to open his doors to him, to let him help ease the pain of the loss, he was also the only one that knew what Satan meant to the Creator. He could see through the veil that God had placed better than anyone else.

And when this newly born angel had came along, with a familiar face, a smile that looked almost identical to another’s smile, he knew all about the Creator’s watchful eye over the newborn.

“So he is,” Kris murmured, staring out of the windows of the balcony. He spared a small glance over at the black and white checker board that sat untouched in the corner of the room, then looked over at Zitao. “I’ll finally see him face to face.”

Zitao nodded, chuckling softly, “You will, it’ll be better than you sneaking glances any chance you could get at him.”

The Lord would refuse to admit the slight blushing to his cheeks at the comment, he moved over to where Zitao had finished lying out the accessories and garments. Everything was white and gold. He shed off the white robe he was wearing and Zitao started to dress him in the white formal silk he’d laid out.

“Will you send him to Earth?” Zitao asked, peeking up at Kris through his eyelashes, as he pulled the robe over him shoulders and started fastening the buttons.

Kris was quiet for a moment, staring ahead, he had been wondering about that decision for some time now, “It would be a delight to have him wondering the halls _here_ … wouldn’t it?”

Zitao smiled, pulling the golden sash around to Kris’s front and tying it neatly, smoothing out any creases, his next question had God faltering, “What will Suhø think if he sees him?” At the gaping mouth of the Lord’s, Zitao laughed softly, continuing in a hushed tone, “You couldn’t hide those little details from me, my Lord, I know you miss him.”

“Is that so wrong to?” Kris questioned quietly, for a being with infinite strength and power, anything he said could be law, anything he did would be just by default. He could say that it wasn’t wrong at all for him to love and adore a red haired fallen angel. One that had stolen his heart since the first of his creation. One that he had practically cloned into a newborn angel.

One that was on his way to the palace right now.

“My Lord, you are never wrong,” Zitao chimed in, eyes focused on adorning Kris’s wrists and fingers with the different bands of gold and jewels. “He loves to read… and he loves music… the Hall of Records can always be tended to… and the choir can always use an additional voice of melody.”

Kris hummed, he entertained the thought of the small black haired angel wandering the Hall of Records, or when the choir sang for him, the newborn angel would be amongst the front row, eyes shining and singing unto _him_. But then he shook off the thoughts, “Minseok said he liked humanity. He’d love to go to Earth.”

“Then send him to Earth. Let him come back as an archangel,” Zitao replied, reaching up and placing the large diamond crown upon his head.

That thought hadn’t escaped Kris, but the more he thought about the newborn angel, the more he worried that whatever path he’d given the young being, it would slowly result in the same ending as it did for the fallen angel that he loved dearly. More than the other angels. The angel that was cast out due to jealousy from the other angels.

“I can’t allow myself to adore him the way that I want to,” Kris murmured, eyes closing when Zitao placed the final touches to the golden rings on his fingers. “It would be another accident waiting to happen, just like with Suhø.”

The touch of Zitao’s hand on his cheek had Kris’s eyes opening again, surprised by the sight of the saddened gaze staring up at him, “My Lord, no one would stop you from loving that angel now.”

“Please, don’t take my soul!” the man cried, on his hands and knees before the dark cloaked demon, “I take back the contract, I didn’t mean it!”

 ** **“You can’t take back a contract from**** ** _ **me**_** ,” his voice was deep enough to rattle the windows, send a quivering shiver down the man’s spine as those eyes glowed red. When he held up his hand, palm upwards, a scroll appeared in a streak of smoke, the red gaze turning from the man’s figure to the paper as it was unrolled, ****“You wanted fortune in return for your soul, I gave you ten years of fortune, your time has come now.”****

The man whimpered, shaking his head, sweat pouring down his face, “But I have a wife and children now! They need me!”

A wicked toothy grin crossed the demon’s face, eyes glinting, ****“That’s none of my concern, the payment of your soul is due**** ** _ **now**_** ** **.”**** The scroll vanished from his hand and with a snap of his fingers, the man’s neck twisted to the side, breaking it swiftly. His body slumped to the floor, and beside the demon appeared a graying orb of light.

The demon took the soul in his hand and held it in front of his chest, allowing the soul to slowly be absorbed. He smacked his lips and hummed, while it wasn’t a pure soul, it wasn’t as disgusting as some of the other souls he’d consumed. The human was an honest human, despite having sold his soul to a demon to get where he was in the mansion’s office.

“The last one on the list?” A voice echoed from behind him, sending a small streak of annoyance through the demon as he turned to see the grinning blonde lounging on the leather couch.

He sighed, stepping over the body to take the man’s seat behind the desk, kicking his feet up, “Last one for now. What are you doing here, Luhan?”

The blonde shrugged, “What? I can’t follow around my favorite protege?” At the demon’s pointed glare, he threw his hands up, sighing dramatically, “I swear, after you kids get grown, you think you don’t need us anymore.” He laughed at the eye roll he received, “I’m here, _my dear Yifan_ , to inform you of a new group of fledglings that’s arriving on Earth.”

Yifan’s eyebrow rose at that, “You followed me around just to tell me about that?”

“The name tells everything, _pure souls_ , newborn angels. Clueless, innocent, absolutely divine in consumption,” Luhan licked his lips, eyes glossing over for a moment, and Yifan knew why.

He’d had an encounter with a newborn angel before, they fought, Yifan killed them, and consumed their soul. It was all in a day’s work. The faults of being an incompetent fighter for the newborn and the rewards of Yifan knowing how to hold his own.

Luhan was right about the taste of a newborn angel’s soul. It tasted like consuming pure sunlight, everything so sweet and savory, it left you wanting more. At least, it did for Luhan. Yifan enjoyed the soul, but there was only one individual that had ever satisfied his taste.

And that individual was waiting for him back in the Underworld.

“I’m not interested,” Yifan shook his head, standing back up from the chair, he was about to phase out when Luhan’s voice stopped him.

“But there’s plenty to go around! I said a group! More than just one, Yifan, come on!”

“ ** _ **Not interested**_** _,_ ” Yifan repeated, voice booming as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Luhan glared at the spot where the younger demon had been standing, mocking the deep voice, “ _Not interested_ he says.” He rolled his eyes, muttering, “Fucking lapdog.” He stood up from the couch, and walked over to the windows of the office, pushing back the curtains to peer out at the night sky.

It was a clear night, the moon hung brightly overhead, stars were faint due to the streetlights that flooded the area. He scanned the skies for a point of entry, watching for any kind of sign that there was about to be an angel’s descent. He’d received word that it would be soon, but how soon?

His mouth watered at the thoughts of being able to sink his teeth back into the neck of one of those fluttery beings. If Yifan didn’t want to share the spoils, he’d surely take all of the angels for himself, especially one in particular.


	3. Chapter Two

Junmyeon stared in awe as he tried to keep up with Minseok’s pace as they were lead through the palace. His gaze move from the height of the ceiling that was decorated in all the colors of the rainbow, gold adorning bits and pieces here and there, and then when he passed by other angels, higher ranking angels, he couldn’t believe how beautiful they were.

And how they radiated power.

He’d learned about the different ranks of angels through his studies, he’d saw pictures of the highest angels and archangels, but to see them in person, the pictures failed at capturing everything. The auras of every angel he met was different in color, but shined brightly like the sun.

He was so caught up in admiring everything that he wasn’t aware Minseok had stopped until he collided with the older angel. Fortunately, he didn’t fall down when Minseok quickly grabbed him upright.

“I’m sorry, Minseok!” Junmyeon bowed, eyes wide and apologetic, “I was just-”

“I know,” Minseok interrupted him, glancing around themselves, a fond smile on his face, “You were just amazed by the palace, I was the same way with my mentor when I first came here.”

Junmyeon straightened himself back up, trying to be presentable, “Really?” He found that a bit hard to imagine since Minseok seemed like the definition of perfect to Junmyeon.

Minseok chuckled, “Really.” He nodded towards the large white doors in front of them, adorned in golden vines with red rubies in the shapes of flower petals at the ends of the vines. In front of the doors stood two angels. “Don’t forget yourself now, beyond these doors is our Creator.”

The younger angel gulped hard, nodding shaky as the two angels opened the doors with a bow. The entire entryway flooded in light as bright as the sun, pure, white, and golden. When they stepped through the doors, having them closed behind them, Junmyeon couldn’t stop himself from staring at the throne that rested in the center of the room.

Or more importantly, at the being that sat in the throne.

Cloaked in the purest white silk, draped in jewels and gold, and the clearest crystals adorning the crown on his head was the Creator himself. Junmyeon barely took his eyes away to see that there were other angels and their mentors all bowing before the throne. He knew he should’ve been kneeling down and bowing like the rest of the angels but he couldn’t peel his eyes away from the beauty that radiated from God. His skin was completely unblemished, his eyes were dark as a moonless night, as was his hair.

Minseok nudged him slightly, a teasing smile tugging at his lips when he shook Junmyeon out of his awed stupor. The newborn angel quickly knelt down, bowing his head just like the other angels and the mentors.

“That’s the last one, my Lord,” Zitao whispered quietly, “The first five are the ones that you assigned for Earth… two are to be directed to the choir, and then Junmyeon…” He trailed off because the newborn angel was still up for question, Kris hadn’t informed him about where he was going to be assigned yet.

Kris nodded, smiling softly as he looked over the eight newborn angels with their mentors, his gaze lingering on the last one in the line. He’d fancied the idea of seeing the shorter black haired angel wandering the Hall of Records, getting to see that bright smile on the newborn’s face. He’d also entertained the idea of watching the angel sing hymns of worship unto him, those eyes bright and shining as they looked upon him.

Much like how he looked at Kris when he entered the throne room.

The other newborn angels were finally laying their eyes on their Creator for the first time too, and their reactions were much of the same. The only difference was the small flashback that Kris had of the small red haired angel when they first received their wings.

_It was the only ceremony where there had been only one newborn angel that was receiving their wings that day. The other angels were still training, but this one, this one had soared through the training within the first three weeks. A fiery red head with eyes like the clearest blue skies._

_Kris can remember anointing the angel as he knelt before him, allowing his wings to sprout from the angel’s backside, they were the largest pair of wings he’d given any other angel. Solid white, spread overhead, and when the angel finally stood up, head still bowed, the tip of the wings almost touched the ceiling._

_When the angel raised his head, looking up at Kris, the Lord fell into those bright blue eyes, and that beautiful smile that graced the angel’s lips._

That same beautiful smile that this newborn held when Kris graced him with his wings. They weren’t as big as Suhø’s, they weren’t as pearly white, but Kris chalked that up as a good thing. This little angel, Junmyeon, was just like the rest of the angels in the line. Merely soldiers, merely _average_.

There couldn’t be a chance of jealousy to bore into the others. Why would there be? He had played it safe with the birth of this angel.

“The six of you that’s going to Earth, be cautious of the dangers of demons,” he addressed, looking at the six angels as they stood in front of him. Behind each was their mentors. “Each of you will be protected by your mentors until you’re settled in, spread the love and goodness, protect those in need, and come back to Heaven once the list of your souls is completed.”

Zitao handed out the scrolls to each of the six, each containing a list of human souls that would need guidance throughout life and onto Heaven once they’d passed on. Each angel was to oversee the humans as they lived out their lives, they were souls of the average human, none of them would be targeted by demonic forces, so they would be safe on their first mission to Earth.

After they returned to Heaven, they would be given another list containing souls that needed converting and had demonic interference. The mission was to win the souls over to God, an almost game of good verses evil. But that was only after the newborn angels had gotten their footing.

The six of the angels bowed respectfully towards Kris and then started out of the throne room. The two remaining were ushered behind Zitao as he lead them to the choir practicing chambers. Kris watched them go, his eyes lingering on the back of one of the newborn angels, his eyes softened.

With the list of souls each angel had, it would be some time before he would be able to see that angel darken his doors again. He walked back up the stairs to his throne and took a seat, the doors closing echoing through the room.

The kisses trailing down his chest left Yifan’s stomach in knots, each kiss searing slightly, a tickling heat that set his skin on fire. He was spent long ago, but it didn’t stop Suhø from teasing him relentless, and he could only plead for rest against the Devil. The two of them were sweaty, hair twisted in different angles, lips swollen, limbs heavy with weariness, but that didn’t stop Suhø from worshiping every inch of his skin.

Yifan’s hand pulled Suhø back up, coming face to face with a wicked grin from the red head before he pulled him into another kiss. One that border-lined on heating up but being too lazy to stoke the fire. Their tongues lapped lazily at one another’s, teeth nibbling at lips softly, no more blood spilling this time, until finally Suhø pulled away and fell to the side of Yifan, curling up to the taller demon.

“I never can tire of you,” Suhø murmured, head resting on Yifan’s shoulder now, his red tipped finger tracing the lines of Yifan’s chest.

Yifan’s arm tightened around Suhø’s body, bringing him closer to him, “Only you satisfy me, my Lord.”

He cracked a small grin at the thought of earlier when Luhan told him about the newborn angels. Maybe they did taste divine but nowhere near as divine as the skin of the ruler of Hell did, it couldn’t measure up to the taste of Suhø’s blood that Yifan had drank after sinking his teeth into that shoulder, or the tight heat when he sank down into the Devil.

“Luhan informed me of a group of newborns descending on Earth again,” Yifan stated, hand finding the short strands of that red hair and massaging his fingertips into Suhø’s scalp. The pleased hum and the way that the red head leaned into his fingers made Yifan smile softly.

Suhø’s eyes fluttered shut as those fingers kept up their work, “So he did. Are you going to feast yourself on newborn angels’ souls? Or are you like Luhan? More interested in angel ass?”

Yifan shook his head, “The only soul I want to feast on is right here.” A teasing grin made its way across Suhø’s face, a laugh leaving his lips as his eyes opened to look up at Yifan. “And I’ve already done that.”

“You have,” Suhø replied, “And we’ll do more of that in a few minutes.” At the darkening of Yifan’s eyes, Suhø reached up and patted the side of his face softly, “But you could still feast yourself on some angel souls. They are quite delicious.”

“They are, I’ve had a few before, but newborns… the thrill of the fight isn’t there. It’d be like stomping on a baby chick… I’d feel almost bad about it.”

Suhø nodded at that, “Understandable. Newborns are so inexperienced in fighting, and if it’s their first trip down, it would be much like what you said, stomping on a baby chick. Hardly any kind of fight at all. It wouldn’t be anything like when you fought against the archangel, Uriel.”

Yifan remembered that feat with pride. Uriel had been imprisoned in the pit of the castle, all thanks to Yifan. The demon had learned of all the names of the archangels that dared to cast out Suhø from Heaven, and he’d set his path on vengeance against them. So when the opportunity came along during a small run-in with one another on the Earth’s surface, Yifan didn’t stop until the archangel was a bloody mess, wings broken, halo set ablaze, face busted in, and his bones were on their way to being shattered.

All thanks to Yifan.

But the archangel didn’t go down without one hell of a fight. It’d left Yifan limping and barely holding himself up as he dragged the archangel wrapped in chains back down to the Underworld. He’d passed out as soon as he’d entered Suhø’s throne room, but by then, the threat of the archangel had completely ceased.

Being heavily injured and surrounded by demons on each side of him, Uriel didn’t have much hope of escaping.

It was later on that Yifan woke up, completely healed thanks to the healer, Yixing, and then Suhø granted him the reward for his battle with Uriel’s soul. Yifan was already ahead of himself in the ranks before he fought Uriel but afterwards? Suhø granted the demon with being his right hand.

“Now if any of the newborns were accompanied with an archangel, especially one of the ones that dared throw you out, I would go in a heartbeat, but I’ll pass,” Yifan stated.

Suhø chuckled softly, chest filling with pride as he gazed at Yifan, he’d made the demon solely to love him, but the demon was doing so much more than that. Yifan did more than just love him and worship him, he’d devoted every part of his being to Suhø, and the Devil couldn’t get enough of it.

He wondered vaguely if this was how God felt after creating Suhø… so prideful of his highest ranking angel.

Just before his thoughts took a dispersing turn into memories of his fall and the relationship between him and Kris, he decided to continue where they’d left off earlier. With moving up from Yifan’s side, and rubbing the demon back to hardness, earning a surprised but amused moan from the demon.

“I ask you all the time, Yifan, but why are you so perfect for me?” Suhø sank back down on top of him, moving to swallow up Yifan’s moans with his lips. His hands came up to tangle into Yifan’s hair as his lips and hips moved. The fire inside him renewed completely.

But it quickly dispersed when the knock came to his door. He growled when he pulled away from Yifan’s lips, blue eyes flaring up as he glared at the door, “ ** _ **What**_**.”

The door slowly creaked open and in peeked the young demon, Sehun, bowing his head, keeping his gaze on the floor as he held out a white envelope with a golden encasing around the edges. The glare immediately faded at the sight of the envelope, the heat that was there had frozen over. He knew who that letter came from, and he knew the contents of the inside already before he’d even opened it.

“A-A message for you, my Lord,” the young demon stated, slowly edged up to the bed, eyes still on the floor, fear racing through his veins from the glare earlier. He held out the letter and when it wasn’t snatched from his hands, he dared to look up, relaxing slightly when he saw that the Devil wasn’t glaring at him anymore. Instead the demon under the Devil was glaring at him.

Sehun dropped his gaze again, bowing on his way back out of the chambers in an almost sprint.

Suhø stared at the golden letter on the front of the envelope. It was only a K. It was all he could do. How long had it been since Kris called for him? Long enough to be chalked up as _too long_. Too long since he’d have the holiest being under him, too long since he’d drew cries and whimpers from those lips, too long since he’d sank his teeth into that pale white neck, too long since he’d moaned as the richest blood he’d ever taste spilled onto his tongue.

_Too fucking long._

Yifan glared at the white envelope in the Devil’s hands, he knew what that letter entailed, and then his gaze drifted up to Suhø’s to see that look in his eyes again. There was the previous lust there, but there was longing. A longing that he’d always saw in Suhø’s eyes anytime he’d received those letters. It made Yifan jealous. It made him angry.

But most of all, it made his chest ache.

Because after Suhø threw the white envelope down, and returned to kissing Yifan, it wasn’t the same as it was moments ago. Whoever Suhø was kissing and touching, it wasn’t Yifan that was on Suhø’s mind.

“I’m sorry about earlier, Yifan,” the young demon murmured, he was hesitant to make his way beside the older demon as he watched Yifan leaning against the balcony of his room. He’d entered the room seconds ago, knowing the demon was inside without the demon acknowledging him. Sehun was just a servant, he wasn’t acknowledged by mostly anyone unless he was delivering something.

In his hands now was a bottle of alcohol. He knew the older demon was angry and sad right now, and he knew what the demon usually demanded for after the small event between Suhø, Yifan, and that damn letter. Despite the anger that he felt radiating off of Yifan towards him, Sehun knew it was only due to the message. It was a rarity that he’d ever faced Yifan’s wrath.

Yifan barely spared him a glance as he turned back to the blood red moon that hung overhead. The blackened skies and the red tinted clouds had helped him calm down as he decided to wallow in his own misery, but the added alcohol from the helpful hand never hurt either. He held out his hand to Sehun without turning around, hearing the sounds of the cap popping, and then his hand closed around the neck of the bottle.

He glanced down at the label before taking a swig, “You brought the good stuff, I see.” He nodded towards Sehun to step up beside him instead of stand a few feet back.

“You always requested that kind… I figured it was your favorite?” Sehun murmured quietly, stepping up to Yifan’s side, he was still growing and the top of his head was already at the top of Yifan’s shoulder.

Yifan laughed, “It’s the only kind that leaves any lingering buzz, but thank you.” He took another drink, sighing deeply, eyes on the red moon.

Sehun’s eyes hadn’t risen that far up, he was a servant, he couldn’t look that high, so he kept them lowered, low enough to take in the sight of Suhø’s garden below. Every plant in it was black leaved and red blooms. Under the moonlight, the blooms practically glowed. It was a beautiful sight, one that Sehun had grown to enjoy the times he had found Yifan like this and kept the older demon company.

“I… I’m sorry about that letter, Yifan,” he quietly mumbled, gaze looking up to Yifan’s shoulder.

Yifan breathed a soft chuckle, “You didn’t write the fucking thing.”

Sehun grimaced, “I didn’t, but you always get so sad when I bring him the letters. I feel bad.” He flinched out of impulse when Yifan’s hand landed on top of his head, but when Yifan ruffled his hair, it finally coaxed his gaze up higher to meet the older demon’s. He was surprised by the amused grin on Yifan’s face.

“You don’t have to concern yourself with me, Sehun, but I do thank you for this because you did,” Yifan held up the bottle of alcohol. He turned back to the sky above, taking another drink, “All that letter means is that Suhø will be gone for a few days, maybe even weeks.”

Sehun looked back down at the gardens, “And you’ll miss him?”

Yifan decided to keep some of his pride since this little twerp seemed to be reading him like a book, “I’ll be _bored_ without him. It is a lot quieter around here when he’s gone, isn’t it?”

A quiet laugh fell from the boy’s lips, “It is.”

The two fell silent again as they enjoyed the view, the only sounds coming from the liquid that sloshed around in the bottle each time Yifan took a drink, and the breeze that blew every so often. It was just like the times before when Sehun would keep Yifan company. He didn’t have to say much, just be present, Yifan didn’t mind the silence, and Sehun didn’t mind the fact that he wasn’t being talked down to like with other demons.

A thought struck Yifan as he neared the end of the bottle, a slight buzz was all he felt, barely even enjoyable.

“Hey, Sehun, I know you’re still young and as a servant, I really doubt the possibility, but have you ever surfaced?” Yifan asked, looking over at the servant to see that he was staring at the gardens before being addressed.

He was met with widened eyes by the younger, Sehun shook his head, “I’m not allowed…”

Yifan hummed, knowing that servants in the castles would rarely, if ever, be allowed to surface, but some had. While accompanying another higher ranked demon. “Would you like to?” Suhø had already left hours ago, after he finished up with Yifan, the Devil practically flew out of the chambers, so Yifan could entertain himself elsewhere.

Like with the small group of newborn angels that Luhan informed him about. He could snatch a newborn angel for Sehun to feast on.

He could tell that Sehun wanted to say yes but the servant hesitated, “I wouldn’t get in trouble?”

Yifan shook his head, “You’d be accompanying me, if anyone has a problem with it.” He set the bottle down on the balcony ledge, “There’s a group of newborn angels that’s coming to Earth, I’ll snatch one up and you can eat it’s soul.” Sehun’s eyes widened at that to which Yifan shrugged, “I personally like an angel with a little fight in them, so I’ll pass on the soul-eating of a newborn angel, but you might like it.”

Sehun had heard stories of how delicious angels were, and while he hadn’t had the opportunity to try one, because what demon would give up an angel to a lowly servant like Sehun just to try, he was curious about them. It’d seem a little unfair for Yifan to catch the angel and then just give it to Sehun, but Yifan didn’t mind apparently.

“Okay,” Sehun nodded, an excited smile on his face, “I’ll go with you.”


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story has more smut than anything. XD
> 
> Warning for attempted noncon scene.

It had been awhile since Suhø had darkened the halls of the heavenly palace. It had been awhile since he’d sneered at the passing angels that dared make any eye contact with him as he passed through, he’d even bored holes into the back of the angel that lead him to God’s chambers. But the little angel didn’t seem bothered by him, despite the fact that Suhø could set his entire being ablaze with a snap of his fingers.

Even though it had been awhile since his last visit, and an even longer time since he roamed the halls as an angel, nothing about the palace ever changed. _God stayed the same always and forever._ That saying made him snort a laugh, but if God stayed the same always and forever, he supposed the palace that God lived in would stay the same too.

Same boring white, same boring gold, nothing to catch the eye.

The angel stopped outside of the tall, white and golden doors that lead to the throne room, he backed out of the way, bowing towards Suhø as the other two angels that stood guard allowed him to pass through. Once the doors closed behind Suhø, he eyed the white cloaked being resting on the throne.

He hadn’t heard the clinks of the door locks yet, “You going to get that? Or shall I just tell them not to disturb us?” Seconds later, he heard the locks clinking. He smirked, making his way down the golden carpet leading up to the steps of the throne. “Did you miss me?”

Kris stared at him, expression unreadable at first until Suhø stepped up to his throne, towering over the seated being, his gaze softened, he could almost envision Suhø back in that newborn angel body. Back then, his flaming hair was settled, neat, his blue eyes were softer, they didn’t hold the harshness that these eyes did. His face was completely unblemished, unlike now, Suhø had scars from his fall that glowed red.

One scar under his left eye that was left when Michael attacked him with his sword, it glowed the brightest red. It was also one that Kris found himself kissing the most when Suhø was laid out on his bed. Almost as if asking for atonement.

Kris wanted to reach out to Suhø, but he knew his hand would be slapped away, “I always miss you when you’re not here, Suhø.” He broke his gaze from Suhø’s to land on the game board that had been set up as soon as the letter left God’s hands to be delivered to the Devil. “Shall we get started?”

Suhø’s hand coming up to cup God’s face brought Kris’s gaze back to those sky blue eyes, “You really think I came all this way to play your stupid game?” The red tipped thumb caressed Kris’s face softly, a small smile gracing the Devil’s lips, one that Kris knew was simply mocking him, “If you really want to play chess so bad, bring your little fluttery bastards in here to play,” the hand on Kris’s face moved up to card his fingers through Kris’s hair, starting to grip it, “ _You_ and I know we want more than that.”

Kris cried out softly when that hand yanked his head back, baring Kris’s neck to him, Suhø’s other hand moved down to cup the growing hardness under the white robe. God couldn’t argue with that, the game was only a cover-up for what went on behind the sealed doors of his throne room. His hands came up to clutch at the opened sides of Suhø’s blazer, pulling the Devil to him, and he was rewarded when those sharp teeth sank into his exposed neck.

Compared to before when God invited Suhø for small discussions behind closed doors, when the Devil was still one of his flock of angels, the movements and grasps had been gentler. There was no harsh biting, there was no filth falling from those lips, there was no ripping of Kris’s robes. There were soft caresses, soft kisses, quiet moans, and there was _love_.

Now, it was only pain, blood, and anger. All directed at Kris, and he endured it all just to be able to touch his favorite being again. Just to be able to hold that fiery red head back in his arms. God was all powerful, _until_ it came to this fallen angel that had set about ripping his white robes, turning them into rags by the time they hit the floor, speckled with blood droplets.

As Suhø settled on top of his lap, feasting himself on sinking his nails and teeth into whatever inch of skin he could get of Kris’s, God’s hands simply held him close. “I’ve missed you so,” he quietly murmured, believing it’d fell on deaf ears of the Devil’s.

It was wrong. All wrong. Nothing at all like Junmyeon had imagined his first mission to Earth being. The few times that Minseok had allowed him to oversee a minor mission during the training was different. So much different than it was right now. His mind was swirling with fear and worry, his heart slamming against his ribcage as he ran down the city streets, trying to get away from the demons that were hot on his trail.

They must’ve been waiting for them, as soon as they landed, they were ambushed. Some of the other newborns weren’t as lucky as Junmyeon, they’d been jumped and dragged away, kicking and screaming. When one of the demons tried to grab Junmyeon, Minseok threw himself between the two and told the newborn to run.

That’s how he ended up where he was, running through the dark streets, trying to find a place to hide.

The three demons on his trail weren’t letting up either, but when he threw a glance over his shoulder, he saw only two now. Maybe the other one gave up? Or found one of the other newborns to grab. Junmyeon whimpered at the thought of one of his brothers being hurt, but he kept pushing himself to continue running.

He ran down one of the streets, coming to the end, and started to round the corner when he came face to face with the third demon that was missing from earlier. Junmyeon was grabbed by his shirt and slammed up against the brick wall behind him, banging his head hard, causing him to cry out.

“You didn’t really think you’d escape us, did you, little angel?” The demon’s eyes flashed red, the grin on his face widening, showcasing his sharp fangs.

Junmyeon’s vision was swimming from the impact of his head hitting the wall so hard, he whimpered, words slurring, “Pl-please… don-don’t… kill… me-” He was cut off by the harsh laugh in his face.

“We won’t kill you… _yet,_ ” he smirked, “An angel’s blood is just as good as a soul… and you just happen to be an endless supply of that.”

The other two finally caught up with them, Junmyeon could only cry out when the three wasted no time in finding a part of his body to sink their teeth into, drinking from him.

The two had backed into a corner of the alleyway, hidden from other eyes, and the blonde had wasted no time in ripping the white suit from the other’s body. Their lips moved against one another’s, tongues drinking in one another. Luhan gripped the angel’s thighs that had tightened around his waist, sinking deeper into the angelic being, hitting that one spot that had him swallowing up Minseok’s cries.

His hands pulled at the blonde hair, running down to rest on Luhan’s shoulders, trying to pull the demon closer to him. When that hand wrapped around his own hardness, stroking it in time with Luhan’s thrusts, it wasn’t long before Minseok was painting his shredded suit in his essence, the demon’s thrusts started faltering when he felt Minseok tighten around him due to the climax.

He slammed home one last time before letting himself go, resting his head against Minseok’s shoulder as he braced them against the cold brick wall of the building, panting heavily. “You couldn’t run from me long, _feathers._ ”

Minseok breathed out a laugh, kissing the side of Luhan’s temple, “I had to keep up appearances, Luhan.” He felt boneless now, but he knew they were far from being done for tonight. “I still feel a little guilty… I didn’t know you’d bring so many demons this time. My student is good as dead now.”

Luhan chuckled, “They all are, I wouldn’t doubt it. Newly born angels stood no chance against my boys, even your other mentors barely have a chance, unless they returned home… but you wouldn’t simply leave your students to fend for themselves, would you?” The blonde raised his head, an eyebrow cocked upwards as a smirk played out across his lips, knowing that it was exactly what Minseok did.

Minseok shrugged, “There’ll be another flock of them born once this gets back to Heaven. You can always replace foot soldiers.”

“You’re beginning to sound like me, feathers,” Luhan grinned, reaching up to nip at Minseok’s neck. “Just go ahead and fall for me, yeah?”

The angel bared his neck, eyes fluttering shut when Luhan started sucking on the skin, “I’ve already fallen for you… but you wouldn’t get pure souls if I left the mentoring business behind.”

Luhan hummed, mumbling against Minseok’s neck, “That’s true… just wish you wouldn’t take so long until you bring the little bastards down.”

Minseok moaned when he felt Luhan start to harden inside him again, “Have to… get them… trained though…” he threw his head back as Luhan started up his pace again, sinking his teeth into Minseok’s neck once more to drink from him.

Yifan had followed Luhan’s scent when phasing into the Earth’s plane, Sehun was following after him, sticking close to Yifan’s side as he took in the humans’ realm. Although Yifan quickly diverted their path when he spotted the blonde pinning an angel to the wall, lip curling back in disgust as he shook his head. Suhø was right, the demon did like angel ass more than angel soul.

“He wasn’t killing that angel…” Sehun mumbled, following after Yifan.

The demon shrugged, “Some demons like to play with their food, I guess. A bit disgusting, if you ask me. I like a partner that’s _willing_.”

Sehun glanced back as the two in the corner didn’t seem fazed by him or Yifan, “That angel looked willing…”

Yifan threw one last disgusted glance back at the two, “He could be only to keep Luhan from eating his soul.” He turned back ahead, nodding at the end of the alleyway, “Come on, we might be able to find a newborn before the others finish them all off.”

Sehun nodded, following after him, out onto the sidewalk, he allowed himself to look up, to take in the height of the buildings around them, and the streetlights, the very few humans that passed through them. He wondered if that was a normal thing?

The humans didn’t appear to be concerned at all with the demons that were roaming the streets, and they didn’t seem to be aware of the angels that were being hunted down.

“They don’t see us, do they?” Sehun asked, watching as Yifan walked right through a man walking towards them.

Yifan shook his head, “They’re not like the humans in the Underworld. Unless we make ourselves known, they don’t know we’re here.”

Sehun nodded slowly, and made it a game to walk through all the humans they came across. There wasn’t many, it was the late hours of night, but the ones he did come across, it amused him. Something that Yifan chalked up as a child’s humor, the servant was still just a young demon.

“Hey, Yifan?” He called, getting a glance from the taller demon, “I’ve never… I’ve never killed anyone, if I eat an angel’s soul… that’ll be me killing it, would it?”

Yifan nodded, “Yeah, it would be.” He shrugged, “I figured you’d never killed anyone, you’re a servant, your only worry is that Suhø’s suits are kept in pristine condition. That’s why I offered my services of snatching one up for you.”

They neared another alleyway entrance and Yifan caught the sounds of whimpering echoing off the walls. He nodded towards Sehun and they started down the alleyway, turning at one of the corners and finding a ginger-haired angel being attacked by two demons. The angel was trying to shield himself with his hands against the punches from one of the demons until the other demon knocked him down. The one throwing the punches had grabbed one of the angel’s arms and sank his teeth into the crook of his elbow, causing the angel to cry out.

The other was ripping at the angel’s suit, leaving behind bloody scratches as his nails turned the suit into a shredded mess. Yifan knew what the second demon was aiming for, and a growl rumbled through his chest, catching the demons off-guard. They looked back to see two large black wings sprouted from the demon’s back and his eyes glowing red.

“ ** _ **Beat it, that one’s mine,**_** ” Yifan growled out, and being two lesser ranked demons, they couldn’t have hoped to land a scratch on Yifan, if they dared to.

The one that had drank from the angel quickly dropped the arm and took off down the alleyway, but the other one started to growl back. A costly mistake because the next minute, he had been thrown off the angel and slammed into the brick wall on the opposite side of the alleyway. He barely got another growl out before Yifan had punched a hole through his chest, setting his body on fire with a fireball.

He dusted the ashes off himself, letting his wings recede back into his back. He turned around to find that Sehun had helped the angel sit up and was giving the newborn a dark colored bottle to drink from.

“What are you…” Yifan started, but paused after the angel had drank a few gulps, his wounds had stopped bleeding.

“It’s some kind of elixir that Yixing gave me, when one of the other demons hit me too much or too hard, it helps to heal my wounds,” Sehun stated, coaxing the angel to drink a little more. “I figured it could help heal him too.”

Yifan stared at the servant for a moment, letting that information soak in, and feeling slightly bad for Sehun. He didn’t know that other demons had used him as a punching bag before. But what really had Yifan pausing was the fact that he had just fought off the two demons in order for Sehun to take the newborn angel for himself.

“You do know that I attacked those two demons so that _you_ could have him, right?” Yifan’s eyebrow rose when Sehun’s eyes widened, the angel slowly started to slink away from him.

Sehun capped the bottle, tucking it away, and hesitantly looked up at Yifan, “I… I’m sorry, Yifan, I don’t think I can eat his soul.”

The servant thought that Yifan was going to get mad at him for that response, but the tired sigh that fell from Yifan’s lips and the hands raising up in defeat was something that Sehun didn’t expect. Then Yifan started slipping off his coat as he stepped up to the two, confusing Sehun with the notion.

“Well, if you aren’t going to eat his soul, let’s not have him running around half naked,” he handed out his coat to the angel, and stood back when Sehun helped the angel up on his feet.

The wounds were still slowly healing, the bleeding had long stopped. The newborn angel’s suit had been almost completely ruined. The top was barely held together by a few threads, and his pants were almost in shreds. When he slipped on Yifan’s coat, an odd contrast with the black color against an angel’s skin, the tails of the coat ended just below the angel’s mid-thighs. The newborn was only a few inches taller than Sehun now that he stood to his full height.

“You’re… you’re really not going to kill me?” the angel asked hesitantly, voice deep, deeper than Yifan would’ve imagined a young angel having.

Sehun shook his head, about to reply, but Yifan spoke up, “If Sehun doesn’t want to eat your soul, then I guess you’re safe and sound for now. _I’m_ not going to eat your soul either.”

The angel’s eyes widened again, gaze shifting between the two, although the shorter demon beside him didn’t seem as threatening as the taller one.

Sehun looked back over at Yifan, “He’ll still be targeted by other demons, won’t he?”

“Mhm, they’re still swarming the streets. Luhan didn’t come empty-handed,” Yifan shrugged, but he could see the look in Sehun’s eyes as the servant looked back over at the angel.

There was sympathy and worry in the younger demon’s eyes. Two odd emotions for a demon, but then he recalled what Sehun said about the elixir that Yixing gave him. The abuse that Sehun suffered in the underworld by other demons. And then he realized that he was feeling the same emotions that Sehun was, except they were for Sehun himself.

Yifan nodded towards the angel, “Grab him, I’ll let him hide out in my apartment. You can stay there too, Sehun.”

Sehun reached over to the newborn angel, turning back to Yifan, “I won’t get in trouble?”

“You’re still accompanying me, remember?” Yifan stated, reaching out his hand to Sehun to lead them to his apartment.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the small wait, this week has been hectic. x.x

“You should be able to find some pants that fit you, you’re not that much shorter than I am,” Yifan stated, nodding towards the closet after he opened the door to his bedroom. “Grab a shirt for yourself too.”

The newborn angel, _Chanyeol_ , nodded slightly, still looking a bit hesitant around Yifan as he stepped into the demon’s bedroom. Yifan closed the door behind him, providing him with some privacy. They were five stories in the air, surely the angel wouldn’t try to escape through the window. Even if he did have his wings, there was no guarantee the angel knew how to fly with them.

Sehun was seated on the couch, looking around at the inside of the living quarters, “I didn’t know you had an apartment on the Earth plane.”

Yifan scoffed, sitting down in the recliner, “What? I can’t have my own place or something? I’m not always under Suhø, you know.”

Sehun nodded, “I know, but the things other demons say… you’re always with Suhø when he’s there… or you’re always by his side in every meeting he has. They say you’re his lapdog.”

Rolling his eyes, Yifan shook his head, shrugging, “Yeah, well, that isn’t anything I haven’t heard before.”

“I don’t mean to upset you about that… it’s just what I’ve heard,” Sehun mumbled, gaze falling to the floor. “I can tell that you feel very strongly for Suhø, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.”

Yifan chuckled, “There _isn’t_ anything wrong with it.” He turned towards the closed door of his bedroom, hearing the rustling of clothes from the angel, glancing back at Sehun, “So what are you going to do about your new little friend?”

Sehun’s eyes widened, he wasn’t expecting that question, “I don’t know. Since I don’t want to eat his soul… I figured you’d keep him for whatever you wanted.”

The bedroom door opening caught Yifan’s attention, but his gaze remained on Sehun, “I’m not interested in him. Like I said, I don’t eat newborn angel souls.” He turned to the newborn angel, Chanyeol, gaze taking in the angel’s face, “He looks fully healed now, thanks to your little elixir, Sehun.”

Chanyeol bowed, still hesitant about coming closer to the two demons, even if the youngest one looked harmless. The subject about the elixir had him speaking up though, finding the substance odd for a demon to be in possession of. “How did you get that elixir? You gave me warm manna…”

“Yixing gave it to me. He’s our healer that visits Suhø every so often… I’ve heard stories that he’s really a human that made a contract with Suhø for eternal life as long as he provides his healing services to our Lord.”

Chanyeol’s head tilted at that, he wanted to reply to that. About the fact that warm manna can only be found in the fountains of Heaven. A mere human couldn’t possibly get their hands on it. But the name, Yixing, sounded so familiar to Chanyeol, but he couldn’t recall why he knew that name.

“Do you think any of the others survived?” Chanyeol questioned, looking over at the older demon. “I can’t be the only one that was saved… right?”

Yifan hummed, “It’s a slim possibility that any of the others survived. Luhan had a gang of demons ready for your descent.”

Chanyeol grew frantic at that, “But-But they can’t be all dead!” To which Yifan shrugged, the demon didn’t know. “But our mission! My first mission, my mentor… my classmates, they can’t be all dead!” The angel was on the verge of a breakdown until Sehun came over and wrapped his arms around the angel before he could crumple to the floor in tears. He wept into Sehun’s shoulder, “They can’t be dead!”

“They can’t be all dead, right, Yifan?” Sehun asked, rubbing Chanyeol’s back to try and soothe the angel.

Yifan’s gaze shifted from the angel to Sehun, uncertainty in his eyes, because he really doubted that there was any survivors. Chanyeol was lucky that Sehun didn’t want to eat his soul, because he would’ve been one of the added bodies to the group. But hearing the newborn angel crying, like Sehun, it made Yifan, _at least_ , want to lie to the angel that there was a possibility that some of the angels survived.

He sighed to himself, standing up and moving over to the two, he helped Chanyeol back up and nodded towards the couch for Sehun to lead the angel over, “I’m sure they aren’t all dead… you two stay here for now, it’s safer here, we’re two cities over, I’ll go and check for any that might still be breathing.”

He didn’t wait for Sehun or Chanyeol to reply to that, simply phasing out, and returning to the location they left when they found Chanyeol. It was two cities over from where Yifan’s apartment was located, so the two should’ve been fine in his apartment. The other demons were still roaming these streets, not the ones around the apartment building.

It was still dark out as he wandered the streets and alleyways, following the traces of the other demons’ scent and catches the lingering scents of the the angels. So far, the angels that he came across were all dead, souls eaten, and demons were still feasting on the blood left over in the angels’ bodies.

The possibility of finding a live one was starting to slim down to nothing.

“That’s enough,” Luhan almost growled after the last punch was thrown at Minseok’s face, the demon’s hand dropping to his side, head tilting in confusion.

The angel was more or less a bloody mess now, face busted in, left eye swelling and turning blue. His lip was split in the middle, dripping blood down his chin. His clothes had been ripped, but that was more so from Luhan’s eagerness earlier. But they were speckled with blood now.

The demon backed away from the angel, waiting for more orders from the higher ranked demon when Luhan simply flung a fireball at the demon, vaporizing him into ash. Luhan walked up to Minseok and reached out his hand to help the angel up, grimacing when Minseok groaned in pain.

“I think this is the part I hate the most about you _visiting,_ ” Luhan’s gaze ran over the damage, seeing the way that Minseok had to lean against him for support. “Surely you’ll get caught one day."

Minseok breathed a small laugh, “I haven’t yet, you don’t attack _all_ the time for it to raise some concern about myself.”

“But the students that you’ve brought and that I’ve killed or others have killed… it’s more than half the fleet you were given to mentor.”

“They know you have a fascination with me, it’s more than obvious when you’ve left your essence all over me,” Minseok tsked, motioning towards the white substance on his clothes. “I was asked if I’d like to refrain from descending to Earth for the first missions with my students… I declined and told them that I couldn’t let _you_ scare me away from doing my duties.”

Luhan hummed, shrugging, “But still. I’d be suspicious of you, if I were them. Just go ahead and fall for me, yeah?” At Minseok’s head shake, Luhan laughed, “Or I could just hold you captive, it’s not like you’d mind.”

Minseok threw him a small smirk, but still shook his head, “You wouldn’t want me anymore if I weren’t the feathery little bird though.” He didn’t wait for Luhan to reply, tiredly sprouting his wings, he cupped Luhan’s cheek, “I’ll be back soon.”

With a weak burst of light, the angel was gone. Luhan stared at the spot where the angel had occupied, sighing. “I would still want you, feathers.” He shook his head, deciding to go back to the Underworld now. Suhø was still gone and would be for the next few days, he could play king until then.

Yifan edged around one of the corners of the streets where he spotted two demons feasting themselves on the remains of an angel. From the stench of the blood, he could tell it was a newborn. Their soul had long since been eaten and now the angel was being sucked dry.

Nearing the end of the street, he heard a soft whimpering coming from the distance. He looked around to pinpoint where it was coming from and caught the whiff of a newborn angel’s blood. He followed the sound and smell to an isolated part of the street, no streetlights overhead, no other buildings around except for the abandoned warehouse.

The windows were shattered here and there, the roof looked like it was about to collapse, the walls were dented in. But the closer that Yifan got, the louder the whimpers got, and the stronger the scent of blood was. He stepped into the gaping hole in one of the walls, looking around the inside of the warehouse, the newborn blood filled the place now.

He moved around the debris of where part of the ceiling had collapsed, pushing some of the beams from the ceiling out of the way as he moved further into the warehouse. Following the smell and sound of the whimpering, he walked towards the end of the warehouse, more parts of the ceilings hanging down, along with parts of the wall, the whole place looked like the wreckage of a bombing going off.

Moonlight streamed into areas of the warehouse from the holes in the ceiling and when he’d come up a small cleared area, the whimpering not sounding so distant now, and he realized why. In the corner of the cleared area was a black haired angel that barely had any clothes left clinging to his body, covered in red marks and drying blood. His arms were outstretched over his head, wrists bound by a chain, but the chain provided enough length for him to slump back against the corner.

He was whimpering, eyes closed, and trembling from either fear or the cold. Yifan believed it could’ve been both, given that he’d forgotten his own coat in his apartment, having failed to retrieve it after Chanyeol shed it off, it was a bit cold for even him.

But as Yifan edged closer to the angel, still undetected by the newborn, his eyes grew as he took in the facial features of the angel. The shape of his eyes, his nose, his lips, his jawline… the angel looked just like Suhø. Only with black hair instead of the flaming red.

One of Yifan’s steps bumped into an empty can, making a noise that caught the angel’s attention. His head jerked up, face paling at the sight of Yifan, he started whimpering louder. The sound of it had something in Yifan’s chest clenching up in sympathy for the angel that was obviously scared out of his mind.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Yifan held up his hands, to show that he wasn’t a threat as he walked closer to the angel. Those dark eyes of the angel’s followed every movement he made, still whimpering, and the closer that Yifan got, the more it seemed so surreal that the angel looked exactly like Suhø. The only differences was the dark eyes and the dark hair.

“I promise, I’m not going to hurt you,” Yifan repeated again, getting close enough to inspect the chains that had the angel bound, “I’ll get you out of here, okay?”

As he looked over the chains, his gaze trailed down the pale arms of the angel’s, seeing the various bite marks that littered them, they continued down the angel’s body, his neck was covered in dried blood, his shoulders, almost every inch of the angel seemed to have been used as a chew toy. He shook his head, whichever demons found him wasn’t interested in killing him so much as having him around as a blood bag.

He turned his gaze back to the chains, finding the padlocks that were keeping them locked around the angel’s wrists, “I’m going to break the locks, okay? Keep your head down in case there’s any fragments that fall when I break it.”

The angel looked hesitant to obey but lowered his head, his whimpers had faded into sniffles now, “They… they said they were coming back…” Even his voice sounded like Suhø’s, something that Yifan was still trying to comprehend, and failing to find reason in.

“I’d imagine so. An endless supply of blood would be something to come back for,” Yifan mumbled, gripping the padlock and pulling it. It didn’t take much effort to yank it open, then went to the other one, repeating the motions. “I’m going to unwrap the chain now, it might pinch your wrists, but I’ll try to keep from hurting you further.”

The angel sniffled, nodding his head, “It’s okay, I just want to be free.”

Yifan slowly started to unwrap the chain from around the angel’s wrists, and was lucky to not pinch the angel’s skin with any of the links. Once they were free, they fell almost as dead weight by the angel’s side. From being held up so long, they were numb, it would take some time to get circulation back to his hands.

Once Yifan was about to bend down to help the angel up, he stopped when he heard the growl in the distance. The angel started whimpering again, eyes wide as they stared in the direction that Yifan came from. The demon looked up and his eyes flashed bright red when he saw the three demons, obviously they weren’t about to let Yifan take off with their little blood bag.

“Back off, that one is _ours_ ,” the one in the middle growled, baring his teeth at Yifan.

Yifan stood back up, coming between the demons and the angel, his eyes still glowing red, “ ** _ **Finders keepers.**_** ” The growl alone sent one of them back out where they came from, but the other two stood their ground. That was until Yifan’s black wings sprouted, practically filling area with their expansion.

The bigger the wings, the higher the rank of the demon. Now they knew what level Yifan was, and they knew what they were facing. Before the two could even make a run for it, Yifan was disappearing with a blink, reappearing in front of the middle one, hand wrapping around the demon’s neck and squeezing it until the demon’s neck burst. The other demon that was slowly trying to back away, terrified now, Yifan obliterated with a fireball.

He allowed his wings to recede, turning back to the angel to see him still on the floor but staring at Yifan with wide eyes. He looked crossed between fearing Yifan and feeling grateful that the three demons weren’t going to hurt him anymore. The angel still shivered every now and then.

Yifan walked back over to him, unbuttoning his shirt as he moved, something that had the angel’s eyes watching his fingers as they moved. His gaze looked fearful again, but realized it was without reason when Yifan shed off his shirt to cover the angel with. Underneath, he had a black tank top on.

“You look like you’re cold, and you’re practically naked with those rags on,” Yifan stated, helping the angel up, and letting him use the demon as support to stay standing.

The angel nodded, “I… I am a bit cold… thank you,” he slipped on the shirt which practically dwarfed him in size. The demon was a lot taller than him. But at least it covered most of his body up. “You said finders keepers… are you going to keep me now?” The angel looked up at Yifan as he leaned against him for support as they started to head back the way that Yifan entered.

“Not in the same sense as they were, no,” Yifan shook his head, “I have one of your fellow newborns at my residence, and I think he’ll be happier than anything that I found one of you still breathing.”

The angel’s eyes widened, he feared that he might be going from one prison to another, but that statement had him stilling, “What? Who?”

“Goes by Chanyeol, myself and another demon saved him from being eaten,” Yifan replied, looking back down at the angel, “Which reminds me, we never introduced ourselves. I’m Yifan.”

“J-Junmyeon. I’m Junmyeon,” the angel mumbled, “You found Chanyeol… you didn’t come across any other of my brothers?”

Yifan shook his head, “I’m afraid not. The ones I did find throughout the city were all dead. I only found you thanks to hearing your whimpering.”

Junmyeon sniffled, eyes filling with tears at hearing about the rest of the newborn angels that descended with him. There was only six of them that descended, along with their mentors. Then it struck him, if none of the angels that Yifan came across were alive, did that mean that Minseok was dead too?

He tried to keep from crying, but the thought that his mentor was dead, and then all his brothers, it became too much for him to process. He gripped Yifan’s shirt tightly as he buried his head into Yifan’s chest, a sob falling from his lips that he couldn’t stop. He was too consumed with grief to conceive the arm tightening around him, and the comforting pat on his back from the demon.

Yifan stared at the top of the angel’s head as the sobs fell from the angel’s lips, maybe it was because the angel resembled Suhø so much as to why the sounds of the angel’s cries made Yifan feel sympathy for him. He just imagined being in Sehun’s footsteps earlier when the younger demon was comforting Chanyeol. He found that a bit odd earlier, but now, it didn’t seem as odd anymore.

As Yifan patted the angel’s back soothingly, his hand touched something damp on the shoulder blade of the angel’s back, he frowned, he didn’t think it could be blood because the bites on the angel had already stopped bleeding. But when he took his hand away, it was stained red. He craned his neck to see Junmyeon’s backside, and gulped when he saw the two areas of the angel’s shoulder blades that were still bleeding. It looked like the angel’s wings had been ripped from his back… which could’ve very well been the case.

“Did… did they… are your wings… gone?” The question caused more tears from Junmyeon when he nodded. Yifan sucked in a breath, cursing softly. “No wonder why it’s still bleeding. Come on, let’s get you back to my place. Maybe Sehun still has some of that elixir… I just don’t know how well it’ll be at healing your wings.”

Yifan gripped Junmyeon tightly as he phased them out of the area, reappearing inside his apartment. He knew the phasing would be a bit much for the angel to take, but the necessity of getting him healed was greater. He wasn’t surprised when they appeared that Junmyeon had slumped down in his grasp, having lost consciousness.

Chanyeol and Sehun quickly rushed to his side, the newborn angel was frantic at the sight of one of his brothers being so badly injured, and Sehun was quickly digging out the little dark bottle. Yifan moved over to the couch to lie Junmyeon down, careful of how he was positioned due to the condition of his back.

“Does that elixir heal wings, Sehun?” Yifan asked, watching as Chanyeol went to the kitchen area to look for something to help clean the wounds.

Sehun’s eyes widened at the question, he looked down at the bottle, “Yixing never said anything about wings… just that it heals wounds…”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to see then. The demons that had him, it looked like they literally yanked his wings out,” Sehun cringed at that but Yifan continued, “For now, we can clean him up, that phasing probably took whatever little energy he had left in him. He’ll be out for at least an hour.”

Chanyeol came back over with the towels he’d found in one of the drawers and a bowl of warm water, he set them down on the coffee table, and started working to clean the wounds on Junmyeon, “Was he the only one you found?”

“The only one alive,” Yifan stated, grabbing one of the towels, he didn’t even know that he had them since he barely ever frequented the kitchen area. He pulled open the shirt he’d given to Junmyeon and started cleaning the visible wounds. “I get that it was lower ranked demons that attacked majority of you, but this just seemed almost cruel.”

Sehun couldn’t help but agree. He wasn’t one for combat, he was a mere servant, the lowest rank of a demon aside from the newborn demons. Even when Yifan had offered him the chance to consume a newborn angel’s soul, he’d merely agreed so that he could surface. Finally get to see what the Earth realm was like.

But when they came across Chanyeol getting attacked, he cringed to even think about lifting a hand to hurt the angel, much less sink his teeth into him or kill him.

Chanyeol’s eyes watered at that response, not replying back as he tried to focus on cleaning up Junmyeon to keep from weeping again.

“For now, you two are safe here,” Yifan glanced over at the angel, “We’re two cities over from where you were attacked, and not many of those lower demons would think to cross me.”

Chanyeol looked up at him with wide eyes, wondering what kind of demon Yifan was. Sehun had told him that he was a highly ranked demon, but how high of a rank, he wondered? To be able to hold that much power over other demons, he must’ve been of great respects.

“Thank you,” the angel spoke softly. “For helping us… both of you.”

Yifan shrugged off the gratitude, turning back to clean more of Junmyeon’s wounds, while Chanyeol went back to cleaning up Junmyeon’s face and neck area. Sehun sat back, and handed them more towels and fetched clean water when they needed it.

When he came back over with a fresh bowl of clean water, his eyes widened when he saw the angel’s face completely clean of any dried blood now. His mouth gaped when he recognized that face immediately. He almost dropped the water bowl if it hadn’t been for Yifan quickly grabbing it and setting it down.

Sehun looked up at Yifan and then down at the angel, “Yifan, he-”

“I know,” the demon replied, already knowing what the servant was going to say.

“But how…?”

“I don’t know,” Yifan shrugged, shaking his head. “Other than the hair and, when he wakes up, you’ll see, his eyes, he looks exactly like him.” He nodded towards his bedroom door, “See if you can find some extra clothes for him… they’ll swallow him whole but at least he won’t be wearing rags anymore.”

Sehun nodded, taking one last glance at Junmyeon, before he headed to the bedroom.

“What was that about?” Chanyeol questioned, head tilted to the side, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Yifan dampened another towel in the clean water, ringing out the excess water, “Junmyeon looks like someone we know, that’s all.”

“Oh… who? Another demon?” Chanyeol’s eyes widened at that, finding that hard to believe.

“Sort of,” the response made Chanyeol even more curious but the look on Yifan’s face told him that he didn’t want to talk anymore about it. So he left the response alone, but it still muddled his mind.

Minseok had reappeared in Heaven, right on the outsides of the gates, falling to the ground as his face bled and his body ached from the punches and kicks he’d received. The two angels that were standing guard quickly rushed over to him, Yixing and Jongdae. They helped him up and moved him as quickly as possible to the insides of the kingdom to the healing station.

“Luhan again?” Jongdae asked, once they’d gotten one of the healers to examine the wounds.

Minseok glared into the distance, wincing when he was poked and prodded in the wounded areas. His glare slowly turned into tears, “It was Luhan. He had a group this time, they attacked all of us. Did anyone return before I did?”

“Chanyeol’s mentor did, Mingyu,” Yixing replied, “He was barely alive, having flown back with one wing still attached and one barely hanging. He’s still recovering right now, we had to put his mind to rest since he was frantic about Chanyeol’s survival.”

“Is Chanyeol…?” Minseok asked, more tears forming.

“We don’t know. You and Mingyu are the only two that came back,” Yixing shook his head.

Minseok’s bottom lip trembled, sobbing, “Then they’re probably dead… I couldn’t find Junmyeon either.”

Jongdae and Yixing stepped back as the angel cried, the healer was making her way around the wounds, catching pained whimpers from the angel as she worked. The two guardian angels looked at one another before bowing slightly and returning to their posts.

“I can’t help but find his remorse… pathetic, if I may speak freely,” Jongdae stated, picking up his golden staff again.

Yixing sighed, “Well… he’s been told countless times that it’s unsafe for him to descend if Luhan specifically targets him. I don’t see why Our Lord hasn’t refused him to descent, especially when it’s resulting in the death of so many newborns.”

Jongdae shook his head, “But he’s prideful, doesn’t want to be scared away by the demon.” He groaned when the thought hit him, “I forgot… do you want to report this to Our Lord this time?”

Yixing chuckled softly, “I’ll do it this time. Zitao said he’s still in the meeting with Suhø.”


	6. Chapter Five

Zitao waited outside of the throne room, having relieved the other two angels from their post. It was his place every time that Suhø came to visit Kris, mostly to keep everything inside the room secret, and to insure no one would disturb God. The two doors were still locked from the inside, no one could get in, but Zitao still took precautions in every measure.

He stared at the hourglass that sat on the windowsill of the halls, the sand was slowly passing through. It had been hours in this realm since Suhø darkened the doors again, and two days down on Earth since then.

Jongdae had informed him a few minutes ago about Mingyu returning to Heaven, one of his wings missing and covered in bite marks and injuries. He feared the worst for the newborns that had descended to Earth, especially when he spotted Minseok with the group earlier. He knew about the demon, Luhan, targeting the mentor angel.

While he was concerned about the other newborns, it worried him more that Junmyeon was amongst the descent. Zitao knew how important the newborn was to Kris, and he feared the worst.

Kris stared at the ceiling overhead, at the thin white veil that hung over the bed in his chambers, the tear streaks on his cheeks had dried long ago. Suhø’s head was on his chest that moved slowly with each breath he took, his arms held the Devil to him. Suhø had finished for the last time moments ago, having collapsed on Kris where he lied right now, and he didn’t have any objections to Kris’s arms coming up to hold him.

In instances like this, it was so easy to step back in time, to take a moment to relive memories of the two being inside this very chamber. Of a time when Suhø wasn’t covered in scars, a time when Kris didn’t have a longing ache in his chest.

_“I think Michael is jealous of me,” Suhø commented, allowing himself to sink into Kris’s embrace. “You don’t show him near as much attention as you do me.”_

_Kris chuckled, lying back on the bed, arms full of his favorite angel, “I don’t… but I can’t imagine him being right here with me, like this,” he glanced down at their naked forms. The aftermath of their climaxes moments ago was splattered on Kris’s stomach and dripping down on the bed from between his legs._

_Those soft blue eyes looked up at him, “I can’t imagine him like this either.” He laughed, reaching up to cup Kris’s face, “You have better taste than that, my Lord.” He left out the little bit about the rest of the archangels also making snide remarks about his relationship with the Almighty. He could handle his own for now._

_Kris covered Suhø’s hand with his own, moving the hand to his lips to place a kiss to Suhø’s palm, “I love you, Suhø.”_

_The angel’s eyes softened and his smile widened, “I love-”_

The walk down memory lane was interrupted by Suhø’s shifting, the Devil was still inside him but had softened long ago, and Kris winced when he pulled himself out. Suhø sighed to himself, throwing a glance over at Kris before moving out of the bed, grabbing his red slacks. Kris continued to lie there as he watched Suhø started to dress himself.

That pale back rippled with muscles and old scars. Scars that Kris wanted to banish for even thinking of marring his favorite creation’s back, but he refrained. What he wouldn’t give to go back in time and change things. To make things better, to keep his favorite creation by his side.

When Suhø bent down to pick up his blazer, he noticed the expression on Kris’s face, he smirked, “You always get so sad when you see me getting dressed.” He stood back up straight, and flexed his pecs and right arm, “Am I that much of a sight for you?”

Kris moved up from his spot, and came to sit on the edge of the bed, his legs hanging off the side, he could feel the dried blood caked to his neck, and the dried remains of his release as he moved, “I feel so guilty for letting them do all of that to you.” His eyes didn’t rise to meet Suhø’s, simply staying on the scars that littered the Devil’s body.

Suhø looked down at himself, gaze dully taking in the marks, he didn’t miss the way that Kris tried to kiss almost every one of them earlier when Suhø wasn’t as rough with him. “You could’ve stopped this,” he murmured, then his voice turned into a snarl, “ ** _ **always remember that**_**.”

The stories throughout the millennium were wrong, the tales that God was almighty, all invincible, all good, and all powerful, were wrong. He could breathe life into anything and take it from anything whenever he chose, but even he bore shame. Even he bore guilt. But his heavenly creations didn’t seem to believe that, didn’t seem to acknowledge it.

So what other reply could he have gotten from the battered remains of his favorite creation that he’d allowed to be hurt, cast out, and continuously sought after?

Suhø pulled on his blazer, “Shall we play your little game now?” He held out his hand, mockingly to Kris, chiming in, “I’d like you on your knees when you lose to me.”

When Junmyeon woke up, he was a bit confused by how warm he was, he was also confused by the fact that his arms were lying by his side, and not outstretched over his head, and he actually had feeling back in them. He started to shift but froze when pain shot through him, there was no specific area either, it was all over his body.

Junmyeon’s whimper caught Yifan’s attention, the demon came over to his side, coaxing the angel to open his eyes. “Sehun, he’s waking up, you can give him that elixir now.”

The angel’s eyes took in the familiar sight of the demon from before, the only odd thing about it now was that he looked just like their heavenly father, God. Only… he didn’t radiate light, he was dark, his skin was a darker tone, his hair was slightly longer than God’s. And he was cloaked in dark clothes, but his eyes, they were the same shade of black that God’s was.

Before, back in the warehouse when this demon saved him, he was too scared to think straight, too cold and too tired and too drained that his brain didn’t recognize the face of the demon’s, but now he was.

The little dark colored bottle coming into his vision distracted him, his gaze trailed up the hand holding it to see someone else, he assumed it was another demon. A young dark haired demon that almost resembled the other demon, he had almost the same facial features, only slightly different. His lips were more plump, his nose not as sharp, and his eyes looked kinder.

If it hadn’t been the older demon coaxing him into drinking the substance from the bottle, he would’ve hesitated, but he remembered this demon saving him from those other three. Even going as far as to kill two of the demons.

Once the liquid met his tongue, his eyes widened, it was warm manna. He drank a few gulps and could already feel the pain from earlier fading. The pain that he felt in his shoulder blades was still there, but had dulled to a faint ache. He knew why, his wings were gone. Even he knew that warm manna wouldn’t fully heal those, it would take time.

Something that Minseok covered in one of their lessons.

The thought of his mentor had his mood dampening, from what he remembered of the older demon telling him, he didn’t believe Minseok was still alive now.

“Are you okay now?” the demon asked him, noticing the way that Junmyeon’s eyes had started watering up. The angel nodded, trying to will the tears away. “Sehun, go get Chanyeol, he’ll probably feel better if one of his own is with him.”

After they had gotten Junmyeon cleaned up, Yifan could see the weariness on Chanyeol’s face. It didn’t surprise him, due to the night that the newborn angel had, the injuries he’d sustained, and the fact that a newborn angel wouldn’t have the same stamina as an older angel. So Yifan offered his bed to the angel to rest while they waited for Junmyeon to wake up.

The younger demon bowed and started towards Yifan’s room, leaving the two alone.

“You’re not in anymore pain, right?” Yifan asked. “Sehun said that elixir is supposed to help heal and ease pain.”

Junmyeon shook his head, “I’m not hurting anymore… other than my shoulders, but it’s a dull pain.”

He shifted to try and sit up, amazed that when he shifted, he didn’t hurt now. The demon helped him to sit up on the couch, and that’s when he saw himself. He wasn’t in the white suit that he had, he wasn’t in the shredded remains either, but in a darker attire. The shirt was too big, slipping off the side of his shoulder, and the loose pants swallowed his legs and the ends of them covered most of his feet.

“They’re my clothes, we changed you after getting you cleaned up,” Yifan stated, seeing the confused expression on the angel’s face. It still seemed too eerie that this newborn angel looked so much like Suhø. “I don’t know if that elixir will help with your wings or not.”

Junmyeon was about to reply to that when the bedroom door opened and out came Chanyeol, rushing to Junmyeon’s side. The taller angel threw his arms around the smaller one and held him.

“I’m so glad Yifan found you, Junmyeon, I worried that I might’ve been the only one that survived,” Chanyeol cried.

Junmyeon returned the embrace, looking over at Yifan, “Are we the only two that survived? You didn’t find anyone else?” To which, Yifan shook his head.

“After I found you, I just returned here, I haven’t been back out to look for anyone else, but the ones that I did come across when I found you, they were already dead,” Yifan stated. “If anyone did survive, they might’ve flew back to heaven, maybe your mentors did?”

That theory made Junmyeon feel a little bit better, mostly because that added to the chance that Minseok was still alive, but at the same time, he wondered why the older angel left him on his own? Unless it was to come back with more angels to try and find any surviving newborn angels?

“Do you think they’ll come back for us?” Junmyeon murmured.

Yifan shrugged, “That I don’t know?” He laughed softly, humorlessly, “This is the first time I’ve ever rescued newborn angels, I don’t know how you guys work. But you two are safe here for as long as you need to stay.”

Chanyeol spoke up, “But we can’t stay here forever, right?”

“Unless Junmyeon’s wings heal soon or if you’re strong enough to carry both of you back to heaven, I think he’s stuck here for now,” Yifan nodded at Junmyeon.

Chanyeol looked wary at that, Yifan figured he would be unsure about that. The two were like newborn babies, they were trained, but this was the first descent, and this was the first time they’d experienced anything like they had in the last twenty four hours.

“We’re both free until Suhø returns to the underworld too,” Yifan nodded towards Sehun. “And until any of my contracts come due.”

Sehun looked to Yifan, “That could be days.”

“Minseok has returned, having been attacked and injured by Luhan again,” Yixing stated once he’d found Zitao outside the doors to the throne room. “I believe him and Mingyu might be the only two surviving angels that descended.”

Zitao sighed to himself, “I feared that would happen. None of the newborns survived?”

“We don’t believe so, none of them have returned. Only the two mentors, and they’re still in recovery.”

“Thank you, Yixing, I’ll let Our Lord know,” Zitao dismissed him with a bow, turning back to the closed doors, he feared the worst would happen to Junmyeon. Maybe it would’ve been better to have assigned him to the choir or the Hall of Records, even if the newborn angel wanted to explore Earth.

Yixing walked away from the main hall, and decided that before he returned to his post, he would do a little investigating of his own. He quickly made his way back to his own home, and found the amulet that he needed to make his descend to the Earthly plane. Slipping it around his neck, he exited the backside of his home, and quickly descended to the Earthly plane.

He pinpointed the location that the newborns and their mentors descended to on their first mission and arrived in the exact location. It was daylight now, and there were no demons around the area. He reached out with his aura to try and locate any angelic souls that were around, but came up empty in the surroundings of this city.

So he continued on until he was sure to find someone still alive.

Kris studied the move on the chess board, he only had three pieces left, while Suhø had almost a full set. This time, the pieces weren’t tied to any souls, so the pieces that Suhø took from him were simply game pieces. This was their third game so far, the best out of five, and he’d already lost the other two, with every intention on losing this one too.

Suhø knew it, Kris knew it, anyone that watched their game, knew that Kris had intended on losing. It was how every one of their games played out. Kris lost. Only once did he win, and that was only due to every trick that Suhø used to ensure that Kris won.

The reasoning was still left unknown, other than Suhø’s cocky remarks about changing up the roles. Plus, he stated that he’d grown tired of always being the victor.

Suhø’s movement of taking another piece had Kris’s mind returning to the present, watching the Devil set the game piece to the side of the board amongst all the others.

“Tell me, how much time has passed now? On Earth?” Suhø’s question had Kris’s head tilting slightly, finding it odd. Since when did Suhø care about how much time had passed? When they were locked within these chambers, nothing else mattered.

At least, not to Kris.

Although… the mere thought of the newborn descending did cross Kris’s mind at first, but with the harsh kisses and red tipped nails sinking into his skin, the thought quickly vanished.

“Two days, or forty nine hours to be precise,” Kris answered, glancing at the board before returning his gaze to Suhø’s, “Why the sudden interest in the Earthly realm?”

Suhø hummed, moving another piece closer to the last two remaining ones of Kris’s, and then waited for his turn, “Just curious. Luhan plays king of Hell when I’m away, I was wondering how long I should wait until I crash his little party.”

Luhan was amongst the group of angels that fell with Suhø, along with Jongin and Baekhyun. They were a close group in Heaven, so it only made sense that they would end up being cast out along with Suhø. At least, that’s how Michael approached them. Along with Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael.

There were other angels that were cast out with Suhø, but they had perished with the fall, having been lesser ranks.

“You’re sure he’s not just trying to overthrow you?” Kris asked, the question causing Suhø’s smile to widen. “He did have it out for you during training and even after you descended to Earth for the missions.”

Suhø shook his head, “I’m not worried about him, Luhan is a dog that I throw a bone to every now and then and he’s satisfied.” He shook his head again, chuckling softly, “And you forget, he still didn’t complete training until one month after I did. He had no hopes of catching up with me.”

Kris moved his piece, knowing that Suhø was quickly going to take it with his next move, “I remember that, but it still didn’t stop him from trying to come after you. He’s the next ranked demon to you in the Underworld, even Baekhyun and Jongin don’t come close to him.”

Suhø snatched up Kris’s piece and placed it amongst the others, “He is, but he’ll never reach my level,” he winked, then hummed, watching as Kris pathetically moved his last piece, the Queen. “Suppose I have you to thank for that, you made me the best of the best. It was no wonder why it took four of your archangels to cast me out.”

Kris’s eyes turned glossy as he watched Suhø take his final piece, gaze rising to meet the wicked glint in the Devil’s eyes at the small victory, “I had never made anything else even remotely close to you, Suhø.”

The sight of God on the verge of tears didn’t cause Suhø’s expression to falter as he tallied up his wins on that game, then started to reset the pieces on the board once more. They still had two more games to play, despite him already knowing he was going to win. He used the actions to avoid the sight of Kris’s tear-filled eyes, he liked making God cry and whimper and beg for mercy, but only when he was on top of him, marking his body up, and tasting a sliver of the powerful being’s soul.

He didn’t like it when things became sentimental, nor did he like when Kris said ridiculous things like that. It still didn’t change the fact that he fell, he was cast out, he was left with burns and scars of the great fall, he was left with the burning pit in his core that radiated with anger.

 _And hurt_.

“I’ll let you play first,” Suhø smiled mockingly, leaving Kris’s little statement unnoticed.

Kris looked down at the board, and carelessly moved one of the pieces, starting the game. He knew what Suhø was doing. Which is why Kris tried to refrain from getting sentimental, but he could see the anger and hurt inside Suhø, and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and stop it. He wanted to end that, but he knew that if he did, Suhø would recoil from him like an injured and battered animal.

“Was it Luhan that killed Uriel?” Kris asked, he’d heard of the fight, and while he could’ve investigated into the matter himself, he refrained from doing so. One less archangel to surround himself with, the better. “I heard the fighting style was his.”

Suhø shook his head, a smirk on his face that confused Kris, “It wasn’t Luhan, but one of his proteges. Much like myself, this little demon quickly rose up the ranks. The fight alone almost killed him, but not only does he have my strength, but also my stubbornness.”

Kris hummed, “Must be quite the demon then. You almost sound fond.”

“Maybe I am?” Suhø shrugged, “You were fond of me at one point, because of my strive.”

 _I still am_ , Kris wanted so desperately to say, but refrained. Instead, he moved more pieces on the board to match Suhø’s, not even batting an eye when all those moves resulted in his pieces being taken.

“You lose to me every time,” Suhø murmured, already having taken more than half the pieces of Kris’s.

Yifan ran his fingers over the two nubs that were sticking out on Junmyeon’s back, located right between his shoulder blades. The bleeding had long stopped, the pain had faded, and it looked like the wings wanted to regrow, but it would take time. It looked more like the demons had broken the wings off, rather than yanked them out.

“Honestly, it doesn’t look as bad as it did before,” Yifan stated, letting the shirt fall back down, and glancing over at Sehun, “I guess that elixir must’ve helped some with his wings.”

Sehun glanced down at the bottle, it was almost empty now, “Yixing said minor injuries or wounds. It’ll probably take some time for his wings to grow back.”

Junmyeon settled back on the couch, working his shoulders slightly, looking between the two, “How long do you think it’ll be?”

Yifan shrugged, “Hard to tell, I’ve never met any angels that had their wings ripped out and _lived_.”

Junmyeon and Chanyeol’s eyes widened at that, the smaller angel gulping hard, “I guess you have met a lot of angels then?”

“Not many newborns, I like a little fight when I come across an angel, so I’d rather have a higher ranked one, but I have met one newborn that I’ve…” he trailed off when he realized what he was about to say. He _killed_ that one. And it already looked like the two sitting beside him were leaning away from him when he hesitated for words.

“Fought with?” Sehun supplied for him, knowing what Yifan was about to say, and he could sense the fear that was creeping into the angels too. “But Yifan’s a higher ranked demon than most, so he’s been around long enough to have encountered lots of angels. Newborns included.”

While they tried to avoid finishing that topic of Yifan’s, Chanyeol still couldn’t stop from asking, “Did you kill that newborn angel that you met?”

Yifan hesitated, but finally answered, “I did,” he threw up his hands when Junmyeon moved slightly closer to Chanyeol’s side, “But you two don’t have to worry, I’m not going to kill you.” He tried to laugh it off, to ease the mood, “I mean, why would I save you and let Sehun heal you if I were just going to kill you? I don’t care to waste my time like that.”

The statement didn’t cause Junmyeon to move from where he was practically molded into Chanyeol’s side, but it did help ease some of that fear, “Did you rip out their wings?”

Yifan shook his head, “No, it was just your typical battle, punches, kicks, and then… well… fireballs.” And that statement further concluded that Junmyeon would remain practically molded to Chanyeol’s side for the rest of the time. “But like I said, it’s already been determined that I’m not going to be killing either of you.”

“But you were going to earlier… with me…” Chanyeol mumbled, hesitant at holding Yifan’s gaze. “When you fought those other two off of me.”

“I was, but that was just for Sehun. This is his first journey to the Earthly realm, and I offered to help him get the chance to consume a newborn angel’s soul.” Sehun grimaced when Yifan stated that. No matter how much the older demon kept talking, it wasn’t easing the fear that the two newborns had of them. Their attention was now on Sehun, an unfamiliar territory for him.

“So is he a newborn demon?” Junmyeon asked, and Sehun was glad for the change of subject, and judging by the sudden perk of Yifan, he must’ve been grateful for it too, before he further shoved his foot in his mouth.

Sehun shook his head, “I’m a servant. A low ranked demon.” He nodded towards Yifan, “I’m not as old as Yifan, but I’ve still lived a few centuries.”

Junmyeon looked intrigued by that, “And this is the first time you’ve come to Earth? Can servants not visit the Earthly realm?” He looked between the two for an answer.

“They can, if accompanied by a higher ranked demon, but they are _just_ a servant,” Yifan emphasized, feeling slightly bad for Sehun. Especially after learning about the treatment that he faced from other demons as well.

Chanyeol’s eyes softened, “That’s kind of sad. We have servants in Heaven, but even they’re allowed to visit Earth when they have free days. Do demonic servants even get free days?”

“Only when I’m around Yifan, honestly,” Sehun laughed it off, but couldn’t help but envy the servants in Heaven, with the free days they got. “Yifan does mostly everything on his own, without asking me for help, other than to fetch his favorite alcohol.” Yifan cracked a smile at that, nodding along.

“Do you serve all the demons? Is there more servants?” Chanyeol questioned, curious about the Underworld, and if it functioned in some of the ways that Heaven did.

Sehun shrugged, “Whoever calls for me, mostly, and there are other servants, but I’m the oldest of them so I get called more often. But the two main individuals that I do serve is Yifan and Our Lord, Suhø.” His dark eyes shifted from Chanyeol’s to Junmyeon’s, gaze running over the newborn’s facial features.

Something that Yifan did too, they still didn’t know how the newborn angel looked exactly like Suhø. Other than the hair and the eyes. He could’ve almost been a twin to Suhø. Only… softer… and innocent… and less scary.

“We’ve heard stories of Suhø. That’s our enemy that we have to take down when the fight between angels and demons comes,” Junmyeon commented. He remembered that name from the lessons that Minseok told him about during training. He’d only ever heard of the Devil being a red haired fallen angel. There weren’t any images of the fallen angel though.

Yifan tsked, having heard that tale for more than half of his lifetime now, about the war at the end of time, “Suhø is your enemy, and your God, Kris is ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend on making this story so long, but expect about 30 chapters or close to 30. XD


	7. Chapter Six

Four days, he’d only stayed this time for four days, Kris lamented. Four earthly days. Or more like a complete day’s time in Heaven. He knew that Suhø wouldn’t stay long, once he’d gotten his fill of Kris, he’d walk out the door without so much as a glance back at Kris.

He stared at the spot on his throne where the red cloaked Devil had previously occupied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His hair was still a sweaty mess, his robe was ruined _again_ , he blinked back tears. Sighing softly, he willed everything back to its place, he knew it wouldn’t be long until an angel came through the throne room doors to see him.

Pulling himself up, he heaved himself back into the seat of the throne. Just in time for the doors opening and revealing Zitao and Michael coming into the room. Zitao looked worried while Michael looked irritated.

“My Lord-”

“I want-”

The two started at the same time, causing Kris’s gaze to shift back and forth between them both. “What is it?”

Michael started before Zitao could, “I want Minseok grounded. This is the sixth group of newborns that has suffered because of his pathetic excuses to go back to Earth.” Kris tried to remain neutral at that, fearing for what Michael was implying, but with the glance at Zitao’s worried face, he feared the worse. “What Zitao was about to inform you was that the group that just descended has been attacked by Luhan and his lackeys _again_.”

Kris looked to Zitao for confirmation, the servant nodded, “Mingyu and Minseok were the only two that returned to Heaven, the other mentors, and we fear, the newborns have all been killed.”

Michael concluded, “That’s why I want Minseok grounded. It may not be his fault entirely for Luhan’s little games, but it’s costing our soldiers and our future soldiers their lives.”

Many times before, Michael and the other archangels had came to him for the resignation of Minseok from being allowed to descend to Earth. Ever since the first attack against Minseok with his task of mentoring. Luhan seemed to have it out for Minseok, and Minseok, being the stubborn and prideful convincing individual that he was, Kris allowed him the chance to overcome Luhan.

But the encounters never did result in Luhan’s death. Only the deaths of all the newborn angels that Minseok mentored along with others.

“I believed Minseok would handle the problem, but it seems you are right, Michael. He’ll be grounded until the problem with Luhan is solved,” Kris relayed, dismissing Michael with a nod.

He watched as the archangel walked out of the room, undoubtedly, going to find Minseok himself to deliver the news, and to clip his wings. It was temporarily. A confinement of the mentor angel’s until Luhan was disposed of.

Kris turned back to Zitao, eyes finally watering up, “So none of the newborns came back?”

Zitao bowed his head, eyes downcast upon seeing the sadness that had filled God’s eyes, “None have come back, my Lord… but we mustn’t lose hope that Junmyeon… is…” He trailed off, dreading to even imagine the newborn angel dead, especially knowing what the newborn meant to Kris.

“I should’ve known not to let him go with Minseok,” Kris buried his face in his hand, shaking his head. “I should’ve put an end to Minseok’s descends long ago, I knew Luhan wouldn’t stop. Even Minseok knew Luhan wouldn’t stop-” he stopped when he felt the small hand take hold of his wrist, the one that led to the hand his face was buried in.

“My Lord, you put faith in Minseok’s choices, Luhan is the one at fault here, he’s the one orchestrating the targeting of Minseok and the others that descend with him, not you,” Zitao murmured, pulling away Kris’s hand from his face, eyes softening at Kris’s reddened gaze, filled with unshed tears. “We’ll send the cleaners down to collect the bodies, and search for any survivors. Knowing Luhan, if there is any survivors, they probably don’t have their wings to make it back home.”

Suhø returned back to the Underworld, Hell, slightly confused by the lack of greeting from his personal servant upon his entrance into his castle. But after hearing that Yifan had left a few days ago, Sehun in tow, he paid little mind to it. When he entered his throne room and saw the blonde demon seated in his chair, he glared at the demon until he finally moved from his spot.

“Your lapdog actually did join the party on Earth,” Luhan commented as he took a spot on the small steps leading up to Suhø’s throne, turning back to look at the Devil over his shoulder. “I think your favorite little servant was finally being shown the ropes.” Luhan grinned mockingly, “He’s finally growing up.”

Suhø scoffed, rolling his eyes, “That means I’ll have to have another servant to keep my suits ironed.”

“He won’t be that grown up to where he can’t keep up his duties,” Luhan shrugged, “I’ll still need a punching bag, you know.”

“That’s true,” Suhø hummed, raising his hand up to materialize a wine glass in his hold, filled to the brim with a dark red wine. He stared at the liquid, sloshing it around before taking a sip, “Suppose it was about time he grew up.”

“Has big boy finally grown up? Did you win against him and his childish little game?”

Suhø took another sip of the wine, “All five games.”

_The last game, he snatched the last game piece on the board up, the Queen, and placed it among the others that he’d collected all the previous times. He stared at the piece for a moment before cutting his gaze up at Kris’s. Seeing the way that God’s eyes had darkened as his grew wicked with the grin spreading across his face. They both knew what was coming now._

_He stood up from the seat and moved over to take a seat on the throne of God. The throne he’d come to make himself so comfy in during past times. Kris wasn’t far behind him, sinking own to his knees in front of the throne, in between the spread legs of his._

_Suhø reached out, running his thumb down Kris’s bottom lip, “This is all I want. You on your knees_ for me _, always.” Kris tried to kiss Suhø’s thumb but the Devil pulled his hand away, nodding down at himself, “Get to work,_ God _.”_

_Kris could’ve snapped his finger and the work would’ve been done, but that would be cheating. And he’d lost the game, this was his punishment, the reward that Suhø wanted and always got from him. He reached up and unzipped the red slacks._

_The red head watched him, reaching out to run his fingers through Kris’s hair as the being lowered his head. His head tilted back, moaning softly when he felt Kris’s mouth wrap around the tip of him. He stared at the ceiling through hooded eyes for the longest as Kris took him deeper._

_Thousands of years ago, he was in this same spot, in a younger body, a_ perfect _body, and then, Kris didn’t stare at him with those dead eyes. He could see the way that Kris looked at him, in pity, in sadness, in hurt, but he chose to ignore all that. God hadn’t muttered the words, he hadn’t begged for his forgiveness._

_And until Kris did, Suhø had no problem at all in taking everything that Kris offered._

“So still a big baby then.” Luhan concluded, breaking Suhø from his thoughts. “What’s the point of the games? I know you two play with souls, but you could easily snatch thousands of souls without so much as lifting a finger.” He looked up at Suhø again, “So why the games?”

Suhø stared at the last drops of wine in his cup, sloshing it around, “I like to humor him.”

Luhan eyed him, drawing that blue gaze up to meet his, “You sure it isn’t something more than that? You don’t take advantage against him with all your wins? Get a piece of that ass?” Then his gaze drifted from Suhø’s, staring into the distance in wonder, “I wonder how God’s ass would feel.” He shuddered, “I figured it’d be like an old man’s. He’s millennia years old.”

Suhø chuckled softly, “Not all of us are after righteous ass, Luhan.” He drained his cup, blinking it full again with more wine, his gaze meeting Luhan’s again, “Tell me, how was little Minseok this time around?”

Luhan shrugged, “Just like always. Hanging off my every word.” With a snap of his finger, he created a glass of wine beside him on the steps too. “When he falls, can I have him?”

“Am I sensing love from you? Or an intense fondness for that fluttery little being?” Suhø teased, seeing the backpedaling that Luhan was trying to do at the tease, but before Luhan could come up with his excuses, Suhø continued, “You were always so fond of him when we were still in Heaven. He was the innocent little newborn that you enjoyed spying on so much during his training.”

Luhan avoided Suhø’s gaze, taking a drink of the wine, grimacing at the taste, “I don’t see why you like this wine so much.”

Suhø paid no mind to the attempt at diverting the subject, “It’s still a shame you only got him by himself _once_ before we were all cast out.” He chuckled at the way that Luhan’s cheeks flushed, “You were so hung up on him, and still are, why would I keep him from you when he falls?”

“Really?” Luhan asked, trying to detect any kind of mischief in Suhø’s gaze, but failed to find any.

“Why not? It’s not like you’d accept any other piece of ass, it’s only Minseok, isn’t it?” Luhan nodded, and Suhø continued, “Then why not?”

Junmyeon and Chanyeol were lying in Yifan’s bed, having taken up the offer of a little rest. Mostly due to a call from a list that Yifan had to go and attend to. Sehun stayed with them, in case they needed anything. He lied back on the couch and listened to the quiet voices of Chanyeol and Junmyeon as they talked.

“Don’t you think it’s odd? His face…” Junmyeon commented, looking over at Chanyeol, seeing the newborn yawn loudly.

“It is a bit odd, I was too scared out of my mind when they came across me for me to really pay attention to his face. All I was thinking was ‘please, don’t kill me’ but now that you brought it up, he does look like God,” Chanyeol agreed. “A darker version of God, but they have the same eyes.”

Junmyeon hummed, “I wonder how that happened though. Do you think God has a twin brother?”

“That’s a demon? Seems a bit weird. And we’ve never heard anything about it during our training.”

“It is a bit weird, I agree, but why else would they look like identical twins?” Junmyeon stared at the ceiling, “It would also explain why he hasn’t killed us yet, and even helped us. Demons are supposed to be evil, he should’ve killed us, ate our souls, but he didn’t.”

Chanyeol glanced over at him, “Be careful of that, Junmyeon, it could be blasphemy.” At the sight of the angel’s bottom lip poking out, Chanyeol added, “I’m just counting our lucky stars that he saved us. It’ll be a little while before your wings grow back… we’re stuck here for now. Let’s just hope he doesn’t change his mind on the whole ‘not eating our souls’ part.”

Junmyeon shifted, feeling what was left of his wings, “Do you think anyone might be looking for us? Or do they think we’re all dead?”

“I don’t know… if I were stronger, I’d be able to carry you back to Heaven with me.” Chanyeol glanced at the closed door, “Even though those two did save us, I don’t want to leave you alone with them to fly back to Heaven by myself.”

Sighing softly and lying back on the bed, Junmyeon closed his eyes, “I guess for now, all we can do is rest.”

Chanyeol turned onto his side, away from Junmyeon, and snuggled into the pillow, “At least that demon has a comfy bed.”

Yifan stared down at the teenaged boy that lied in the hospital bed, he was hooked up to all kinds of wires and tubes, the monitors beside the bed beeped every so often. The kid’s face was cut up in spots, his head wrapped in bandages, and his leg was propped up, wrapped from the mid-thigh to the foot in a thick plaster. His gaze shifted over to the weeping mother that sat beside the bed.

 _“If I give you my soul, you can bring him out of this, right? The doctor said he’d never be able to walk again without a limp, and he’s still facing breathing complications.”_ The words still ran back through his head, the teenage boy’s older sister had pleaded with him when she summoned him. _“I can’t lose my kid brother.”_

It wasn’t every day that Yifan was summoned for such an innocent request, and the sister’s heart and soul were pure in her intentions. So he agreed to the request with the exchange of thirty years.

On her forty-eighth birthday, he would be paying her another visit to collect what she was indebted to him with. Her soul. And for now, with the snap of his finger, her brother was slowly being made anew.

It would just be another _supposed_ miracle.

He disappeared just as the teenager was waking up, phasing back into his apartment. Sehun was resting on the couch, his eyes closed, and he could hear the soft snores of the angels coming from his bedroom. Just as he shed off his coat, and was about to sit down in the recliner, a knock at the door stopped him.

Sehun rose up at the noise, eyes shifting from Yifan’s to the door, “Were you expecting-” he stopped when he caught the scent o the person on the other side of the door. “Wait, that’s Yixing.”

Yifan’s eyebrow rose at that, “How the fuck does he know where my apartment is?”

“He might’ve followed your scent, he’s not your regular human,” Sehun replied, already heading to the door to open it, he bowed his head when the brown haired human walked into the apartment.

The thing that stood out to both Yifan and Sehun was the attire that the human was adorned in. The same white suit that Junmyeon and Chanyeol were in, although this one had a thin gold outline among the edges of the suit. It was an angel’s attire.

“Yixing, what are you-”

The brown haired human bowed at Yifan and nodded to Sehun, already producing a familiar brown bottle from the inside pocket of his white blazer, “I followed the newborns’ scents here, and I figure you need more of this, Sehun.” He handed the bottle to the servant, turning back to Yifan, “Where are the two newborns?”

Yifan nodded towards his bedroom door, “Resting, you can probably hear one of them snoring right now. Yixing, why are you dressed like an-”

“Angel?” Yixing finished, he fished out the amulet around his neck that his suit had covered, “I am one, and thanks to this,” he held up the necklace, “you two don’t know that… at least, not from my _scent_ , anyway.”

Sehun pocketed the bottle, him and Yifan taking a seat, “But the rumors were that you’re a human that made a deal with Suhø for immortality in exchange for your healing services. That’s how you could come to the Underworld.”

Yixing chuckled softly, “Thanks to those rumors is how I could come and go in the Underworld without any disturbances, and thanks to the amulet, it helps with those rumors. I’m one of the angels of the west gate of Heaven, and after having two of the mentor angels that recently descended return to Heaven, wounded, I wanted to see if I could find any survivors that couldn’t come back home.”

“Well, you’re right about that,” Yifan stated, “The little one that I found had both of his wings ripped off, he can’t fly back home,” Yixing winced at that statement. “And the other one is practically glued to his side, so he wasn’t going anywhere without the other.”

“I gave him some of the elixir, but does it not heal wings fully?” Sehun asked, staring at the brown bottle on the coffee table.

Yixing shook his head, “I’m afraid not. Warm manna is meant for shallow wounds, small injuries, like the wounds that I knew you sustained from the other demons. Which is why I gave it to you.” He glanced between the two, “We’ll heal his wings back in Heaven.”

“So that would explain why those two knew what that stuff was,” Yifan nodded towards the brown bottle, “Does your bosses know about your visits to Hell?”

“I’d rather us keep that a secret,” Yixing put his finger up to his smiling lips. “Like I said, this amulet will keep everything a secret for me when it comes to that.”

“But how are you going to return those two to Heaven without raising some suspicions?”

“You said they’re asleep, yeah?” To which, Yifan nodded at the question. “They’ll be sending cleaners down here, to look for the remains of the other newborns and mentors, and for any survivors. It would take little for me to transfer them to a nearby location where the others are.”

Yifan frowned, “You’re not going to throw them back out the wolves-”

Yixing shook his head, “You’ll be nearby, no doubt. And the demons that were roaming those streets are long gone.”

“You’re right, I’ll be nearby. Those other demons may be long gone, but it’s still dangerous out there,” Yifan commented, and Yixing couldn’t disagree with that sentiment. “After you get those two back home, we’ll be back home.”

Sehun stayed behind at the apartment, while Yixing transferred Chanyeol and Junmyeon back into one of the dark alleyways. He’d traced the scents of the cleaner angels, and they were close to the location, so it wouldn’t be that hard for them to come across the two newborns. Yifan hid out in top of one of the buildings with a window view of the alleyway.

After leaving the two newborns, still fast asleep, Yixing reappeared by Yifan’s side, “I didn’t expect for a demon, like yourself, to actually help newborn angels.”

Yifan glanced over at him, “Honestly, if it weren’t for Sehun refusing to eat Chanyeol’s soul, then those two probably would be dead.” He paused, looking back out the window again, “Granted, after finding Junmyeon in that situation, I did pity him. I’ve killed angels before, but that little one looked so pitiful.”

Yixing was quiet for a moment, “Still, I do thank you for helping them.”

The two fell silent again, watching for any sign of activity in the alleyway. The scents coming closer were angelic, but they hadn’t entered the alleyway yet. It was already starting to break day overhead, the sun rising.

“I meant to ask…” Yifan started, watching as the first angel entered the alleyway and heading straight to the two sleeping angels, “Junmyeon’s face… Sehun and I both noticed it, but he’s… he looks like he could be Suhø’s twin, save for the hair and the eyes. How could that be possible?”

Yixing watched the other cleaners start to enter the alleyway as well, all gathering around the two angels, waking up Chanyeol in the process, Junmyeon following suit, “Some of us in Heaven noticed it, but we haven’t dared to make any assumptions or conclusions as to why that is. Our Lord works in mysterious ways, and I try not to question them.”

“Out of fear of him?”

Yixing chuckled, “More like it’d give me a headache if I did.”

Yifan laughed, shaking his head, “Completely understandable. That’s why I rarely question Suhø’s decisions, it is a bit of a headache.” Once the cleaners disappeared with Chanyeol and Junmyeon, he turned to Yixing, “They’ll be back soon, won’t they?”

Yixing nodded, “Once we get Junmyeon’s wings healed, he’ll be sent back to complete his first list of missions. Are you going to look out for him when he does?”

“I was wondering about it,” Yifan shrugged. “If it’s just going to be those two again on their own, I’d rather not have a repeat of this.”

Reaching inside his suit, Yixing pulled out two small pieces of cloth, “You can use these two to track both of them, it has their scent permanently entwined in them. It’s how I tracked them to your apartment.” He nodded at the alleyway, “If you can keep Luhan away from those two, you won’t have a repeat of this.”

Yifan took the two pieces of cloth from him, staring at them with an eyebrow raised, he lifted one to his nose and sniffed, it smelled just like Chanyeol. He hummed, “Well, that’s… convenient?” He stuffed them in his pocket, “I figure Luhan won’t be hunting newborns for a little while, he got his fill of soul and ass when they first descended.”

“ _Ass?_ ” Yixing questioned, but then the scent radiating off of Minseok when he appeared at the west gate made sense. “Let me guess, Minseok?”

“Chipmunk looking black haired angel?” Yifan asked, recalling the face of the angel that he saw Luhan had pinned to the wall. “You came across his body?”

“He’s still alive. Made it back to Heaven, looked like he was half-dead but still intact.”

“Hmm. That’s surprising,” Yifan shook it off, “Luhan likes angel ass, I figured he fucked the angel and then ate his soul.”

Yixing shook his head, “No, he only…” he hesitated at the curse word, “ _has intercourse_ with Minseok, never eats him. Those two have a history.”

“A history?” Yifan thought it was something more to the picture but Yixing’s clarification shot that down.

“Mhm, the last five times that Minseok descended, Luhan has been the one to jump him and the newborn angel that accompanied him. Luhan ate the newborn’s soul and pretty much had his way with Minseok each time,” Yixing shrugged, “We think there’s something more to the story, but we also have to trust our brother wouldn’t put innocent newborns at risk like that.”

The look that Yifan gave him was exactly what Yixing thought of the situation. Someone in the little scuffles of Minseok and Luhan’s was lying. Even the demon could see that, Jongdae saw it, Yixing saw it, but they couldn’t go around, pointing fingers.

“But still, I do thank you for helping Junmyeon, and not letting this be another failed case of Minseok’s. That was the little angel’s mentor after all.”

Yifan’s eyes widened at that, turning back to the window, he cleared his throat, “No problem… I’ll look out for them when Junmyeon’s wings heal and he descends again.”

Yixing bowed his head at Yifan, then stepped back, his wings sprouted and he ascended back up in a white burst of light.


	8. Chapter Seven

“So they’re going to be okay now?” Sehun asked when Yifan returned back to the apartment. It wouldn’t be long before they returned to Hell now.

Yifan nodded, “Should be, after Junmyeon’s wings heal, him and Chanyeol will descend again, to complete whatever mission they had.” He motioned to the brown bottle on the coffee table, “I guess I don’t have to tell you to keep quiet about Yixing though. No one else needs to know what his real identity is.”

Sehun nodded, “Of course. He’s been helping me all these years, why would I want to do something to harm him when I’m indebted to him?”

“I wish I knew that you were being subjected to that before, Sehun,” Yifan shrugged, “I could’ve done something about it. Or beat up the demons that did it to you.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, Yifan,” Sehun smiled. “I’ve dealt with it for all these years, plus I’ve got Yixing’s elixir to help me heal, so I’ll be fine.”

Yifan didn’t look any less worried with that response though, muttering, “I feel like I should’ve sent you with Yixing, but let’s go on. Suhø might be back by now.”

Sehun tensed at the mention of the Devil, but placed his hand in Yifan’s. Surely, Yifan’s statement of him accompanying the taller demon would keep him from getting into trouble for surfacing.

There was something so satisfying about the cry from Minseok when Michael snapped his wings. It wasn’t _as_ satisfying to Michael since he had to stop himself from ripping his younger brothers wings completely off, but the fact that the angel was now grounded and confined to his home did give Michael some peace of mind. At least now, they might have a chance of creating and training newborns that wouldn’t end up as demon food.

“It wasn’t my fault, brother!” Minseok cried, just before Michael closed the door to the home, and sealed it shut. Nothing would be able to get in or out of the house.

While Minseok was only supposed to have his wings clipped, Michael figured the Almighty wouldn’t have to know of him confining the mentor angel to his home. It was his own prison for now, and for his own good until they put an end to Luhan. Michael was determined to take care of that little demon himself, along with the task of destroying Suhø.

It angered him that the Devil was even allowed to roam their halls for whatever little games God played with him. He couldn’t do anything about it, the Lord never replied to any of those questions when they were raised to him, simply dismissing the subject entirely.

And the fact that the doors were always sealed once the two were behind them made Michael even more angrier and more curious.

The boiling point before for the rallying up the other archangels to cast out Suhø was when Michael had came upon the scenes that unveiled themselves in God’s chambers. He wasn’t intentionally spying on Kris and Suhø in the past, but jealousy did boil in him when he saw the two intertwined.

_Michael was simply reporting for duties when he entered the throne room, unaware that another archangel was already inside with God. The throne was empty, but the small hallway that lead to God’s chambers had noises coming from it. Curiosity got the best of Michael, and led him to quietly step up to the entrance of the small hall._

_He stayed concealed by the doorway, but peered inside. No one was allowed inside God’s chambers, it was where God slept, where God rested, it was completely sealed off when the door was closed. But it was open right now, and the sight inside had Michael gasping in shock._

_Suhø was older than Michael, they were born in the same bunch of archangels, but he was older than him by merely seconds. He was also more powerful than Michael, and right now, Michael believed that the scene unfolding in front of him was the reason for Suhø’s ascent in rankings and the reason for Suhø’s strength and power._

_Kris and Suhø’s lips were connected in a heated kiss, their hands roaming one another’s bodies, slowly, the clothes were discarded, and as Suhø’s back hit the bed, Michael had to turn away from the actions that Kris took._

_Nothing made sense to Michael in that moment, but then, it did make sense. His mind was telling him two different things. This was impossible, and this was the reason for Suhø’s success._

_He quietly backed out just as small endearments were whispered between the two, he turned and walked back to the throne room, and out the doors._

Michael glared at the closed door of Minseok’s, he could almost envision the door that was to God’s chambers in its place. He didn’t have any evidence yet, but he believed that whatever was going on between Minseok and Luhan must’ve been the same as what went on between Kris and Suhø. But then he hesitated at that thought.

Michael trained Minseok, he _wanted_ to put faith into the mentor angel being a faithful servant, and that Minseok wasn’t backing down from his duties in hopes of the angel one day ending Luhan. But that day hadn’t come yet. And there were more than enough newborn lives lost that it didn’t seem like the day was coming.

So this was the last resort. Locking Minseok up, clipping his wings, and then setting out to find Luhan himself.

“This is for your own good, Minseok,” he muttered, turning to find Gabriel and Raphael behind him. “Find Luhan and get rid of him.”

Minseok crumbled to the floor, sobbing quietly. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not like this. He’d been so careful to throw off any suspicious activity from himself. Even going as far as to tell Luhan when to keep away and when it would be okay for him to stage an attack.

He winced as he sat back against the sealed door, his shoulders were hurting now that his wings had been clipped. His head tilted back against the door as he continued to sob quietly.

He knew his actions were wrong, that he shouldn’t have been allowing a demon to feast off his own students, but any little interaction that he could get with Luhan, he wanted it. He craved the demon, craved his touch, his kiss, craved everything that was Luhan.

Almost as if the demon had placed a spell on him that left him longing for him. But he knew that wasn’t it. Luhan had stolen his heart long before he’d even became a demon, when Minseok was still just a naive little newborn.

“My Lord, Junmyeon and Chanyeol have been returned to us,” Zitao stated as soon as he entered back into the throne room, a relieved smile on his face, but was still slightly mingled in sadness at the collection of bodies from the mentors and newborns angels the cleaners also found. “They’re alive, Junmyeon’s wings have been ripped off, but he’s still alive.”

Kris winced at hearing that, but he’d rather hear that than Junmyeon’s body being amongst the ones found dead. Chanyeol too. He knew Mingyu could fully heal now without drowning in despair at the worry of his student.

“What a relief to hear, thank you so much, Zitao,” Kris replied. “Once he’s healed up enough to walk, bring him here, I’ll replace his wings.”

“My Lord, he’s able to walk here now,” Zitao spoke up, “When the cleaners found both of them, they looked like they were abandoned in an alleyway. Both have stated that they were saved by two demons, one of them had a potion that healed them, other than Junmyeon’s wings, and were keeping them until the cleaners found them.”

Kris’s eyebrow rose, “What? Two _demons_?”

Zitao nodded, “That’s what they’re both saying. Two demons, one was a high ranked demon named Yifan and the other was his servant, Sehun. We thought it was a strange story, but the fact that they are both completely healed from bite marks and any bodily harm, their story seems to check out.”

It was a bit odd to hear a story like that. Kris had never heard of a thing where a demon actually helped an angel, especially not newborn angels. All the demons knew that a newborn’s soul was the purest form of soul there was, and it was something that demons sought after to consume. Hence why Luhan always attacked the groups of newborns that descended.

He made a mental note to remember the two names of the demons. If the story was true that they saved Junmyeon and Chanyeol, he’d have to pass his thanks on, and the hopes that the next time that any newborns descended, these two demons might help to save those as well.

“It is a strange story, but I must say that I’m grateful to the two demons for helping those two,” Kris smiled softly. “Since they’re both healed up, bring them to me, I’ll heal Junmyeon’s wings.”

Zitao exited out of the throne room after bowing his head, and within mere minutes, he returned with both the newborn angels. They were back in their white suits. The two still looked a bit shaken but that was all. Kris’s gaze ran over both, lingering on Junmyeon’s form as he had to take a sigh of relief at the fact that he was seeing this beautiful smile again, and not staring down at the newborn’s dead body instead.

They bowed their heads, and knelt down at the steps on the throne. Zitao stood back from them, his own head bowed. Kris rose up from the throne and made his way down the steps to stand in front of the two. He reached out to both of them, and urged them to stand back up.

“I had hopes of you two only returning when your first mission was completed, but I am glad to see both of your faces here, _alive_ ,” Kris spoke, looking between the two, “I am truly sorry that you two had to experience that when you’d first descended, and for that, I will offer you two the chance to take another route for your first mission, if you so wish it.

“The Hall of Records is still open to a newborn angel, and the choir can always use two more voices, if either of you two decide that Earth is not a route you’d like to take.”

Chanyeol and Junmyeon looked at one another, they hadn’t thought they’d be given the chance to choose a different path for their first mission. To Junmyeon, while he did love singing and learning new information from books, he still wanted the chance to explore Earth more. That was the purpose of hoping that Minseok gave a good recommendation for him to be able to descend to Earth.

Chanyeol was like Junmyeon, he wanted to explore Earth, and from all the teachings from Mingyu during training, he wanted to help the human souls that would be his missions. He wanted to keep them safe and to guide them to Heaven in the afterlife.

There was also the possibility that if he descended back to Earth, he might run into Sehun again. Something that made him eager, even though he would never admit to it.

Junmyeon was the first to speak, bowing his head again, “I want to go back to Earth, my Lord.”

He could tell when he raised his gaze back up to meet God’s, that the response surprised him, but then a small smile crossed God’s lips as he nodded.

Kris turned to Chanyeol, and the newborn repeated Junmyeon’s words. The two of them wanted to go back to Earth for their mission. He glanced over at Zitao to see the worry in his eyes, but he wanted to trust the two newborns’ decision and to respect it. He knew from the reports that their mentors gave him that the two had a fondness for helping humans, so who was he to deny their first request.

“Alright, you’ll continue on with your first mission then,” Kris stated, looking between the two. “Chanyeol, your mentor, Mingyu will be healed up and ready to assist you in the first task of the mission, from there on, you’ll be on your own like it was originally planned.”

He turned to Junmyeon, “Your mentor is out of commission right now, I’m afraid, so you will have a replacement. Kyungsoo will be assisting you on your first task as well, and you will be on your own just like Chanyeol afterwards. Now because of what happened when you first descended, I will keep a watchful eye on both of you to ensure that you aren’t attacked again.

“But as you both know, the last two tasks on your list have demon activity within them. It’s a minor interaction with a demon, your task would be getting to the human before they are able to form a contract with a demon for their soul. Should you run into any problems that you can’t handle with either of those two tasks, please, return to Heaven and we will assist you.”

Chanyeol and Junmyeon nodded at that. Kris returned his focus to Junmyeon, lifting up his hand and placing it on the newborn’s shoulder. A light started glowing around his hand, and within seconds, two new wings, the same height and length as his old pair, sprouted from Junmyeon’s back.

“Do either of you have any questions?”

The two of them felt like they should, but they didn’t. Junmyeon rethought about questioning God about the demon that looked almost identical to him, he didn’t want to do anything to get himself into trouble with the question. And the comment that Chanyeol made about it being possible blasphemy to come to any kind of assumptions about God had him faltering too.

But he was curious about Minseok. Was he injured too badly to be able to assist Junmyeon?

Chanyeol spoke up, almost as if reading Junmyeon’s mind with the question, “Is Minseok okay? You said he was out of commission, was he hurt badly?”

Kris hesitated at answering, “Well… Minseok was injured but he’s healed up now, thanks to our healers. However, we believe that the demons that attacked your group when you descended were targeting Minseok. We’re trying to get rid of the demon behind that, and to ensure that the same problem doesn’t happen twice, we’ve grounded Minseok, as a precaution to keep him safe, as well as you two since you’re descending again.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened, “Was it a short blonde demon?” Kris’s eyes cut back to Junmyeon at that, “It was a blonde demon that attacked Minseok when he told me to run…”

“That sounds like Luhan. If you two come across him, run. Quickly return to Heaven,” Kris ordered. “We’ve lost so many newborns to him and his group of demons, so if you come across him, get out of there.”

As the two newborns left out of the throne room to join their mentors, Kris stared after them until the doors closing concealed the sight of them. He sighed to himself and returned to his seat on the throne. He really wished they had declined the offer to return back to Earth, but all he could do now was hope that they wouldn’t be attacked. With Minseok grounded now and the recent snack from the other newborns, Luhan shouldn’t pose much of a threat, but Kris still feared the worst.

“You could’ve told them both that the mission was canceled for now,” Zitao stated, coming to stand at the right hand of Kris’s throne. “Kept them both close by.”

Kris hummed, “I could’ve but they were eager for their first mission to Earth. I couldn’t deny them that… and with Minseok grounded, he won’t be a bull’s eye for Luhan to target.”

“How long are you going to leave Minseok grounded?”

“As long as it takes for Michael to kill Luhan,” Kris replied. “I think Michael is playing a small game behind the scenes, and considering he was Minseok’s mentor, maybe it’s a personal battle of his own.”

Zitao glanced over at him, “He still suspects something of yours and Suhø’s games.”

Kris sucked in a deep breath, “He always will.”

Suhø moaned loudly as he clenched around the length of Yifan sinking into him, the demon wasted no time in setting up a harsh pace, just the way that Suhø liked it. His hips thrust deep and hard, the sound of skin smacking against skin filled the Devil’s chambers.

“How did I manage the last few days without you?” Suhø groaned, one leg on Yifan’s shoulder, feeling that bundle of nerves being struck each time.

Yifan chuckled, hand wrapping around Suhø’s cock, “How, indeed. You used to stay longer before, but I guess you missed my dick that much, huh?”

Suhø’s laugh echoed off into a curse, conflicted between meeting Yifan’s thrusts and wanting to thrust up into that warm hand wrapped around him, “It is a truly impressive dick.” He bit his bottom lip, “My best creation yet.” He motioned towards Yifan’s hand, “Along with a beautiful pair of hands.”

Yifan paused in his thrust, raising the hand that had been holding down Suhø’s hip, looking over his palm and digits, “They haven’t let me down yet.”

A whine left the red head’s lips when he wasn’t receiving any movements, he glared up at Yifan’s growing smirk, “They’re truly impressive, more impressive when they’re back on me, and when your cock is fucking my ass _again_.”

“Why yes, my Lord, as you wish,” he grinned, gripping Suhø’s waist again, and started to thrust hard again, keeping in time with his hand that was jacking off the Devil.

It didn’t take much longer before Yifan’s thrusts started becoming off centered, jerky in movements as his stomach clenched up. His release, and he could feel from the pulsing of Suhø’s cock in his hand, that the Devil’s release was right at peek as well. Three more thrusts, and he was burying himself in Suhø, and just as his thumb ran over the tip of Suhø, the red head was painting both their stomachs in white.

Yifan collapsed on top of Suhø’s, his cock twitching as it emptied itself against Suhø’s inner walls. The two had already been at it twice before, and now that the third time was done, they were started to feel the loss of stamina. Suhø’s arms came around to hold Yifan to him, running his red tipped fingers down the demon’s back.

“It’s a shame Luhan wouldn’t take the hint earlier and fuck off, I would’ve sucked you off on your throne again,” Yifan murmured, his sweaty forehead rested against Suhø’s chest.

Suhø laughed softly, his hand finding Yifan’s hair and running through it, “I think he fully understood what you were implying, he just didn’t care.”

Yifan tried to shrug, “He is a bit of a bastard.”

“Truly,” Suhø hummed. “He informed me that you and Sehun decided to join the party on the Earthly realm?”

“More like _attempted_ to. There wasn’t any angels left _alive_ to even give Sehun the chance to eat one,” the lie rolled off so easily for Yifan. He rarely ever lied to Suhø, he was the perfect demon for Suhø to have by his side, he was created to devote his existence to the being, and he did, for the most part.

Suhø shook his head, “That’s a pity. Maybe next time you two can be early to the game. Finally show the little demon how the big boys play.”

To Yifan, it didn’t seem like Suhø detected any lies from him. He didn’t want to confess that he actually helped two newborn angels from being killed by other demons. Nor did he want to get Sehun in trouble for the demon having a potion that he used to help heal those newborn angels either.

Yifan was a ruthless demon that did things the way he wanted them, but he was also completely whipped for Suhø. He didn’t want to disappoint the being, so the little lie about the situation didn’t seem that harmful.

“I guess so. I wasn’t going to join the party at first, but after you left here, it was a bit boring without you here.”

Suhø chuckled, staring up at the ceiling, his hand still running through Yifan’s hair, “You always get so bored without me here, although I do admit I am bit bored too when you’re out on your little runs.”

Yifan grinned against Suhø’s chest, enjoying the fingers rubbing his scalp, “I am a bit of an entertainment, huh?” Suhø laughed again, unable to disagree with that sentiment.

“Hell is boring without you here,” Suhø commented, “That’s why I’m glad I created you.”


	9. Chapter Eight

“So what you’re going to do is wait until he takes his final breath and when his soul escapes his body, simply draw it to you, and guide him onto the stairway of Heaven,” Kyungsoo instructed, glancing over at Junmyeon as the two stood at the foot of the hospital bed.

Lying down in the bed below was an elderly man, nearing his late eighties. He was on life support and had a monitor hooked up to him to keep track of the heartbeats. Beside the bed was the man’s wife, only a year younger than him, she held onto his frail hand, plagued by decisions.

Her eyes seemed to stay filled with tears as she stared down at the papers in her lap. Their children had talked their mother into letting their father go, letting him finally move onto the afterlife, out of suffering and out of pain. He was in a comatose state right now, and the only thing keeping him alive was the ventilator.

Junmyeon nodded at the instructions, and waited. It was almost fifteen minutes until the doctor came back into the room and started going over the form with the elderly woman. He answered any questions she had, and he softly patted her shoulder when she finally made the decision to sign the document.

Moments later, he called the nurses in and they started unhooking all the tubes from the elderly man’s. The heart monitor kept up with the pace of the man’s heart, and after a minute of being off the ventilator, the heartbeats slowed drastically until it finally flat-lined. The echo of the monitor was what had the woman breaking down by the side of the man’s bed, her hand seeking his again, holding onto it, even though she could feel how cold it was becoming.

The white orb that started forming above the man’s body drew Junmyeon’s saddened eyes away from the elderly woman. He raised his hand and drew the white orb to him, allowing it to take the elderly man’s form, but it didn’t bear any physical features other than a body form. Still glowing bright.

Junmyeon looked over at Kyungsoo and the older angel nodded ahead. The scenery around them had faded from the hospital room to an open space of nothing but light. A few feet away from them was the case of white stairs, leading up into what looked like sunlight. Turning back to the man’s soul beside him, Junmyeon lead him to the staircase.

“Will she be okay?” the man’s voice was soft, quiet. He had stopped at the foot of the stairs, turning towards Junmyeon. If the white form had a face, Junmyeon would’ve seen concern on his face, but souls didn’t have prominent physical features.

Junmyeon nodded, “She’ll be fine. You won’t have to wait for her long.”

He could hear the smile in the man’s voice when he replied, “Tell her I love her, please.” The white form stepped up the first stair and within seconds, his form ascended.

The surroundings turned back to the hospital setting around them, the elderly woman was weeping soundly now. Her daughter was by her side now, sobbing quietly, as she held her mother.

“If you want, you can visit her in her dreams tonight to deliver that message,” Kyungsoo spoke up. “Sometimes I’ll do that, just to give the person left behind a sense of peace.”

“Minseok told me I could do that if I wanted to,” Junmyeon nodded, already knowing that when the elderly woman went to sleep tonight, he’d deliver the message. He dug out his scroll from the inside of his suit jacket, unrolling it, “So that was the first task.” He checked it off, then looked at Kyungsoo, “Are you occupying me to the next one too?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “If you feel like you need me to, I can. But if not, I won’t be too far away to not hear if you call for me.”

Junmyeon hesitated at answering. He did want to do the next task on his own, but at the same time, the not-so-distant memory of his first descent was still fresh in his mind. It did make him feel a little bit more at ease when Kyungsoo said that he would still be nearby if he needed him. He supposed he could go alone with this next task with that safety net of Kyungsoo’s.

“I… well… as long as you stay nearby?” Junmyeon looked over at Kyungsoo to find the angel already nodding. Sympathy in his expression.

“I will, I’ll be nearby,” Kyungsoo replied. “Just call if you need me, and I’ll be there in a flash.”

“Okay.”

Sehun was busy with ironing out the wrinkles from Suhø’s red blazer when the Devil emerged from the bathroom room, stark naked. This wasn’t a rarity for the servant to witness, and it also wasn’t a rarity to see Yifan toweling his hair dry following behind Suhø. But at least with Yifan, there was a black towel wrapped around his waist. The rest of Yifan was left on display.

The servant focused on his task of ironing the arm of the blazer now, but he couldn’t help but catch glimpses at Yifan’s chest and back when the demon turned away from him. There were so many different scars that decorated the demon’s skin. They all looked like battle scars.

The same kind of marks adorned most of Suhø’s body too, only his looked like they were still fresh, red in color. Just like the one under his left eye. A lot of Suhø’s scars looked like they were scratches, few looked like cuts.

When Suhø sat down on the edge of his bed, Yifan stepped up to him, he took the towel that he had been toweling his hair dry with, and draped it over Suhø’s head. He started toweling the Devil’s hair dry, throwing a small glance at the suit that Sehun had already finished ironing.

“Have you got anything on your list today that needs taken care of?” Suhø’s voice was slightly muffled due to the towel that was covering his head, but he was enjoying the hands that were working his head as they moved.

Yifan hummed, “Not today. I will have two to collect tomorrow though.” He brought down the towel from Suhø’s head, tossing it to the side of the bed as he went to retrieve the suit.

Suhø stopped him before he picked up the hanger, “Don’t. Get my robe instead. If you’re not busy today, there’s no need in me dirtying up another suit for little Sehun to clean.”

Yifan tried to hide the smirk as he stepped over to the closet and pulling out the silk red robe. The same red that was every piece of clothing that Suhø had. He knew that if Suhø was just going to wear that, odds are, they wouldn’t be leaving this room any time soon.

Sehun also knew what that meant, he finished up ironing the blazer and putting it away with the rest of the suit. Then started collecting his ironing board and the iron, he didn’t need to be dismissed by Suhø, already knowing that it was only seconds before he would receive the command of getting out of the room.

He closed the door behind himself just as he saw Yifan pulling up Suhø and slipping the robe onto his shoulders. The servant quickly scurried down the hall and back to the servant quarters to avoid any run-ins with other demons.

Yifan pulled the front of the robe closed and tied the lace together. As many times as Yifan has seen Suhø in that same shade of red, it shouldn’t have left a stirring in him, but the black towel around his waist easily left the evidence of his interest. Something that Suhø was already aware of.

“You never can get enough of me, can you?” Suhø teased, cupping the front of the black towel.

Moaning softly, Yifan’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch, “Never.” His eyes snapped back open when Suhø’s hand moved and pulled the towel from his waist.

With a snap of Suhø’s fingers, the black towel turned into a black robe, similar to the one that the Devil was adorned in. He slipped it onto Yifan’s shoulders, much like Yifan did to him, and tied it at the front. He made it a point to lightly pat the small tent at the front, startling Yifan.

“Let’s enjoy a glass of wine on the balcony, yeah?” Yifan deflated at those words, but Suhø’s little wink held promises for later.

Yifan sighed softly, stiffly walking over to the tall glass doors of the balcony and opening them, he cast a glance back at Suhø to see the Devil pulling out the dark bottle from the chest near the closet. He stepped out onto the balcony, much like the one that his room had, only his wasn’t as high up as Suhø’s.

Suhø’s room was at the top of his castle, and the view from the balcony overlooked everything in Hell. From the lake of sulfuric fire burning bright in the distance, to the lines of human souls that were chained up, all leading to different directions. Lower ranked demons were the ones that herded the lines to the different destinations, it all depended on whatever the human did during their lives on Earth. What sins they committed.

The full moon hung overhead, illuminating all the sights below, Yifan leaned against the railings of the balcony as he watched everything.

The Devil produced two wine glasses, and picked up the wine bottle, but just as he started to the doors of the balcony, the light shining down on Yifan from the moon had him pausing. The moonlight made the black silk robe appear lighter, almost silvery, and in that moment, he saw someone else in Yifan’s place.

_Kris’s chambers were high above the rest of the rooms in the castle in Heaven, the balcony overlooked the endless white and crystal blue skies. From the view of the balcony, it almost felt like one was the same with the clouds. So high up and so bright._

_Suhø entered the chambers after receiving word from Kris, and found the Lord outside, on the balcony, overlooking the scenery below. He was in his white silk robe that looked like it glistened in the light around him, a soft glow emitting from the Lord’s aura. One that Suhø loved to bask in. It was so warm, the very presence of Kris was warm._

_Stepping up to the glass doors of the balcony, Suhø’s movements caught Kris’s attention. He turned around, eyes lighting up when he saw Suhø, his hand outstretched to the red haired angel…_

“Here, let me get those,” Yifan’s voice shook Suhø from memory lane, and that moment was one when Suhø felt disappointed that it was only Yifan standing there. _Sweet Yifan_ , loyal and devoted to only him.

The demon took one of the glasses and the wine bottle from Suhø as the Devil stepped up to stand by Yifan’s side on the balcony. Yifan set the glass down and uncorked the wine bottle, his hand coming to rest over Suhø’s on the wine glass as he poured the dark red liquid to the middle of the glass. Suhø watched as the demon filled his own glass to the same height, then corked the bottle, setting it to the side.

When Yifan looked back at Suhø, he raised his glass towards him, and the Devil raised his own, toasting them. The two took a sip as they turned their attention back to the sights beyond the balcony.

It had been almost a week on Earth since Luhan heard anything else from Minseok. He knew that the next group of newborn angels would have to be trained up before they could descend again, but usually Minseok gave him some kind of heads-up on when the training would be complete and, if Luhan should attack that group or not.

They tried to work out a pace where it didn’t seem like it was too obvious with his attacks, and for the most part, it worked. Along with Minseok’s little spout about wanting to continue his duties as a mentor angel, and not running scared from Luhan. That always seemed to work with the big guy upstairs in allowing Minseok to continue his duties.

But the longer that Minseok stayed away, the harder it was for Luhan to keep from interrupting the plan for them. He didn’t eat Minseok’s last student’s soul, he’d gotten more than enough of his fill from Minseok’s blood and body. Yet he wanted more.

Sometimes he wondered if he should just go ahead and tell Minseok to fall, or to just steal the angel away. The only individual that would be at fault, if the latter was the case, would be Luhan. If somehow another angel were to rescue Minseok from Luhan’s clutches, the mentor angel wouldn’t be tortured and imprisoned by the other angels.

Suhø already knew how he felt towards Minseok, he was the one that had encouraged Luhan’s advances when they were all still in Heaven. He was also the one that covered for Luhan when he finally made his move on the newborn angel and captured his innocence.

Michael wasn’t too thrilled in the end about it, having caught them in the act. But it also played off as him tricking Minseok into giving himself up to him, and he also believed that was one of the reasons as to why Michael sought him out when he and the other archangels cast Suhø out.

_Luhan backed the newborn up against the door of Minseok’s home, lips practically molded to the other’s. He fumbled with the buttons of Minseok’s shirt, almost ripping them off in his haste to touch the soft skin underneath. Since the newborn was still inexperienced in these actions, his hands hesitantly moved, unsure of where to rest and where to touch Luhan back._

_Plus the newborn seemed too busy trying to keep up with Luhan’s tongue in his mouth._

_Once the shirt hit the ground, Luhan’s lips pulled away from Minseok’s, taking in the panting angel in front of him, eyes hooded and lips reddened, glistening from the mix of saliva. His gaze trailed down to the unclothed top half of the newborn’s, catching the sight of the bulge at the front of his pants._

_He smirked, “I guess you were wanting this as much as I have been, huh?”_

_A flush tinted Minseok’s cheeks, hands starting to come forward and cover his lower half but Luhan stopped him. He took both Minseok’s wrists in one hand and pinned them above the newborn, then brought his lips to kiss and suck at the pale blue vein on the side of the angel’s neck. His freehand came to rest on the hem of Minseok’s pants, pushing them down._

_“I… I saw you… watching me training…” Minseok panted, moaning softly as those teeth nibbled at his neck. “And I… I got your flowers…”_

_Luhan pulled back with a smile, pausing in his movements to cast a glance over at the desk in the room where the baby blue lilies rested in a glass vase. He looked back at Minseok, “I was hoping to court you properly, but Michael doesn’t seem to think highly of that.”_

_Minseok lowered his head, “He said to stay away from you.”_

_“Then you should stay away,” Luhan teased, but didn’t let go of Minseok’s wrists, and brought his lips back to Minseok’s, coaxing another kiss from the newborn angel. He pulled back after lapping at Minseok’s top lip, cocking an eyebrow upwards, “Are you going to stay away from me?”_

_The newborn’s tongue darted out, running over his top lip, “I don’t want to.”_

_Luhan’s grin widened at those words, he nodded towards the small single bed in the room, “Then let’s move this to a more comfortable location, yeah?”_

_As Minseok moved over to the bed, Luhan was already shedding off his own shirt, and slipping off his pants, letting them fall to a pile on the floor. Minseok had turned shy upon seeing the almost naked angel in front of him, his gaze trailed back up to meet Luhan’s._

_“I’ll be gentle,” Luhan murmured, a reassuring smile on his lips, one that had Minseok’s nerves easing slightly. “If you need to me stop at any time, just tell me, okay?”_

_It didn’t take long for the two to end up in a tangled mess of limbs and tangled sheets around them. The first time, since Minseok was inexperienced, he couldn’t hope to last as long as Luhan, but the older angel as still patient with him, kept murmuring soft encouragements to him. Once Luhan found that spot inside Minseok and kept striking it with each thrust, Minseok couldn’t help but lose himself to his release._

_The hand stroking him and the added stimulation to that bundle of nerves had the newborn angel crying out as he released. The sensation of his release was almost too much for the newborn to handle, when he saw white, the last thing he saw was Luhan’s smiling lips mouthing three little words before passing out._

_‘I love you.’_

_When he came to, it was to angry voices filling his room. The warmth of Luhan was long gone, he was chilled by the draft in the room, and he was still completely naked. He was sore when he shifted, and when he moved to sit up, his backside ached. His eyes had to adjust to the sight in front of him._

_It was Luhan and Michael. His cheeks burned in embarrassment at his mentor angel being present in that moment._

_“I told you to stay away from my student!” Michael roared, glaring at Luhan. When Luhan opened his mouth to defend himself, Michael stopped him, “He’s a newborn angel and you’re taking advantage of that-”_

_“That’s not how-”_

_“Get out,” Michael growled, and when it didn’t look like Luhan was going to leave, Michael repeated, “Get out or I’ll throw you out.”_

_Luhan glared at the archangel but he threw one glance at Minseok’s tear-filled eyes and all the steam he had deflated. He grabbed his clothes and left the house. Through the closed door, he heard Minseok start to sob, Michael’s soft voice started to console the newborn._

Now that Luhan thinks back on that day, maybe it was a good thing that Michael downplayed what happened between the two as Luhan simply taking advantage of a newborn angel. It helped in the case now, since it was also seen as Luhan attacking Minseok now, and not the angel willingly giving himself to Luhan. But it still made his heart ache when he thought of that day.

He hadn’t taken advantage of Minseok, he wouldn’t have continued his advances if they weren’t deemed okay by the angel. Even now, he couldn’t lift a finger to hurt Minseok, even hating himself when he let one of his little lower ranked demons hurt the angel. He knew they had to make it look believable for suspicions to stay low, but he always hated the sight of Minseok with a bloody and bruised face.

Staring up at the full moon that hung overhead, he sat, perched on the edge of the cliff overlooking the lake of blue fire below. He’d drowned out the screams of the human souls as they were thrown in, one by one, it was just a normal occurrence.

His eyes trailed from the moon to the red and black figures moving on Suhø’s balcony. Suhø and Yifan were enjoying the view too. He watched the two interact with one another, envy filling his being when they exchanged kisses and touches.

When Suhø created Yifan, the young demon was given to Luhan to train. Much like how Suhø soared in the ranking of angels, Yifan did the same. Astonishing Luhan while he trained the young demon, and he’d even surpassed Luhan shortly after he’d killed an archangel. Uriel.

Luhan would’ve preferred the young demon killing Michael instead, but it was one less bastard to mark off, he supposed.

Over the years, he’d witnessed the closeness that Yifan had with Suhø. The two were practically joined together at the hip. Something that he wished he was able to have with Minseok. All he could do was steal the little moments with the mentor angel when he descended and be left longing for more when his arms were empty again.

Moving the pieces on the board around, Kris stared at the black queen on the other side of the board. The seat across from him was vacant. The throne room was quiet, had been for the last five days. No one entered, not even Zitao. He was left with his thoughts and the game pieces.

He’d created ten newborns yesterday and Zitao was busy with assigning them to their new mentors. Since only Mingyu and Minseok had survived the last descent, lower ranked angels had ascended to a rank higher, putting them in the position as mentors. Kyungsoo was still on the Earthly realm, having tailed behind Junmyeon as he completed his tasks on his first mission.

The thought that the mentor angel was still nearby with Junmyeon gave Kris peace of mind.

The doors opening brought Kris’s gaze up from the game pieces to see Zitao entering, in his hands was a scroll. The updates of the newborns and their mentors was the contents inside, he already knew. He rose up from the chair and stepped down to meet the servant. Zitao bowed and handed over the scroll.

“They’re all fitted into their places and starting training tomorrow,” Zitao informed him.

Kris nodded, opening the scroll, skimming over the contents, “Thank you, Zitao.”

Instead of leaving back out the door, Zitao hesitated, “Has… Has Michael informed you of what punishment he gave to Minseok aside from the clipping of his wings?” Kris’s eyes rose to Zitao’s, eyebrow raised in confusion. “Minseok has been sealed in his home by Michael. He’s not allowed any contact with anyone.”

“Why would he do that?” Kris questioned, eyes widened when the thought hit him, “Minseok’s not the one at fault for Luhan’s attacks, does Michael think otherwise?”

Zitao shook his head, “I’m not sure, my Lord. I just thought you should know. Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael have descended to Earth after he sealed Minseok away.”

“I’d assume to get rid of Luhan, but why would he lock Minseok up during the time being?”

“Perhaps it’s to keep Minseok from harm’s way while they hunt for Luhan,” Zitao shrugged. “Or since Junmyeon descended again, to keep Minseok from going after his student?”

Either of those options could’ve been the reason for Michael’s doings, and it would be deemed plausible too. But something didn’t feel right about the situation to Kris.

“Keep a check on Minseok and let me know when Michael returns to Heaven,” Kris commanded.


	10. Chapter Nine

It was just another uneventful day for the two as they stood by the western gate, usually most of the human souls that were guided to Heaven came through the eastern gate so they rarely had to greet anyone, if ever. Angels used the western gate, and after the early hours of that morning when the trainees and their mentors exited, that was the last activity that they saw.

Jongdae leaned back against the wall of the gate, setting his staff to the side of him. He glanced over to see Yixing nodding off as he stood, every so often, he’d leaned too much forward and startle himself awake before falling over. He turned back to the grassy fields beyond the walls of the kingdom of Heaven, he could see in the distance the training angels.

Since Minseok had been locked away by Michael, he believed that these newborn angels would be successful in their first missions on Earth.

The things that Yixing told him when he descended to Earth and discovered the whereabouts of the two stranded newborns, the fact that there were two demons that helped the two angels, he couldn’t wrap his head around. Yixing also told him about the demon that looked almost identical to God. That, alone, was odd to Jongdae.

It was the first time that Yixing saw the demon, Yifan, the one that looked like God. Jongdae knew of Yixing’s descends onto Earth, posing as a human, and then his charade of being a healing human in Hell. Usually that was how Yixing received most of his information about the Underworld, Yixing kept most of the information to himself and Jongdae.

After God locked himself away in his chambers after Suhø fell, and when Michael started acting like the new boss, Yixing thought it was smart to get as much leverage as he could. Which is why he took up the act of the healing human that did strike up a deal with Suhø in exchange for his soul.

The only odd thing that Jongdae thought of Yixing’s deal with Suhø was the fact that the amulet didn’t change the appearance of Yixing’s angelic soul, it should’ve been clear as day to Suhø. But the Devil didn’t raise any red flags, didn’t take a second glance at all. He just sealed the ‘ _deal’_ and allowed Yixing to heal where he needed to and come and go when he wanted.

“You’re very deep in thought,” Yixing’s yawning voice drew his attention back to the angel that was rubbing his left eye with his fist.

Jongdae shrugged, “Just thinking about the demon you told me about. The one that looks like God.”

Yixing’s fist fell from his eye, gaze clearer now, “Yifan? What’s your thoughts about him?"

“What’s not my thoughts about him? I mean, a demon that looked like God. That’s… that’s not normal.”

“Neither is a newborn angel looking like the ruler of Hell,” Yixing mumbled. Not many of the older angels talked much about the resemblance between Suhø and Junmyeon, and the younger angels hadn’t seen the red haired fallen angel to make any connections. “There’s something more to both of those individuals. What demon, that looks like God, would actually _help_ a newborn angel?”

“I think that’s the part I find so hard to believe. Unless he thought he could use it as leverage?”

Yixing shook his head, “He didn’t ask for anything. And the only thing that I gave away while I was there was the elixir that I give to Sehun. The little demonic servant.” He hummed, “The odd thing about Yifan was the concern he showed for Junmyeon. Chanyeol would’ve been demon food if Sehun had wanted to eat his soul, but little Sehun, he could be an angel if the circumstances were right.

“I do feel a little bit better about Junmyeon returning to the Earth realm with Yifan hanging around. I know he’s still a demon, a powerful one from what I detected, but I trust him.”

Jongdae side-eyed him, looking back at the grassy field ahead, “If you think you can trust him, then so will I.”

“You’re certain?” Kyungsoo asked again, the completion of the fourth task in his sight as he watched Junmyeon allow the stairs of Heaven slowly fade back into the deceased’s bedroom.

Junmyeon nodded, “I am. I’m confident enough to finish the rest of my tasks.”

Kyungsoo still looked hesitant to leave Junmyeon, even if he had been only a call away. But as he watched over Junmyeon’s progress with the last four missions and the lack of a certain demon interference, he believed that the angel might be able to hold his own. He’d keep an eye on Junmyeon after he ascended back to Heaven.

“Alright,” the mentor angel replied, “I won’t be far away from you, and remember, come back to Heaven if something happens, and we’ll set it right.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

With the sprouting of Kyungsoo’s white wings, the mentor angel blinked out of the room in a white light. Junmyeon was left alone in the deceased’s bedroom, staring at the body of the deceased’s on the bed. He pulled out his scroll and read over the fifth task that he needed to complete now.

He stared at the last two tasks on the list, the last two had a small amount of demon interference. It was part of the progression onto the second mission after the first was complete. The last two weren’t very threatening for a newborn, but after the demonic event that happened before, Junmyeon was a bit anxious about them.

Sprouting his wings, he moved to the next location. He ended up on top of one of the nearby buildings, down below was a busy street. Cars were zipping up and down the road as lines of people were heading back and forth on the sidewalks. He scanned the lines of people until he found the human, a soft glow around her body as she entered one of the shops below.

Twenty-three minutes. That’s what little time she had left.

He sat down on the ledge of the building and waited.

Yifan dusted his hands off on his black pants, grimacing at the gray stains on his pants now. He growled at the pile of ashes on the floor, if he hadn’t had to roast the person, he wouldn’t have dirtied up his clothes. It wasn’t every day that one of the human contracts turned sour, but it was bound to happen, he supposed.

He’d had too much of a lucky streak lately. He just didn’t expect the middle-aged man to pull out a blessed dagger and try to stab him.

Shrugging it off, he glanced down at his stomach, “Still consumed you anyway, but nice try, dickhead.”

He was about to phase out and head back home, that was the last on his list for the day, but before he did, a sweet scent filled his nostrils. A familiar scent. Instead of phasing back to the Underworld, he reappeared on top of the house he was in. He looked around and in the distance, he saw the white wings moving through the air.

The angel didn't notice him, so Yifan kept up a small pace behind him, trailing after the ginger haired angel from rooftop to rooftop. When he finally landed on the rooftop of one of the buildings, Yifan flew up to the top of the building. He wasn’t expecting to spook newborn but as soon as his footsteps made a noise when he landed, Chanyeol was stumbling back.

Yifan threw up his hands, to show he meant no harm, “Hey, Chanyeol, it’s just me.”

“You still startled me,” Chanyeol glared at him before picking himself up, “You were following me?” The ginger haired angel looked around Yifan, “Where’s Sehun?”

“I was following you, caught your scent after I finished up one of my tasks,” he nodded back towards one of the distant houses. “Sehun is back doing his servant duties.” He noticed the way that Chanyeol’s shoulders seemed to sag at that answer.

Chanyeol nodded slowly, “Oh. I guess it’s a good thing that you followed me _this_ time, my mentor left me two tasks before, he might’ve attacked you if you’d followed me before.”

Yifan shrugged, “That’s understandable, I am a demon after all.” He looked over Chanyeol, noticing that his clothes were pristine condition, he looked a lot better than the last time that Yifan and Sehun came across him. “Looks like you’re doing pretty well now.”

“Y-Yeah, me and Junmyeon came back to fulfill our duties… we haven’t had any encounters with demons so far,” he cleared his throat, chuckling softly, “Well, until now.”

“Well, I come in peace,” Yifan winked. “How’s the little one, Junmyeon?”

Chanyeol glanced around their surroundings, “He’s nearby. A few cities over. Are you going to check on him too?”

Yifan hummed, “I was thinking about it. Seeing as how you’re doing well on your own and there’s no other demons trailing you.” He smiled, “I kind of promised someone that I’d keep a check on you two.”

The ginger haired angel’s tilted to the side at that, wondering who Yifan promised to watch over him and Junmyeon, but he didn’t question it, “I guess I’ll see you around then?” Just before Yifan could phase out, Chanyeol’s next question had him pausing, it was a soft hopeful murmur, “Will you bring Sehun next time?”

The demon looked back at him, chuckling softly, “You know a little crush like that is a dangerous thing, right?” At Chanyeol’s flustered lowering of his head, Yifan winked, “I’m sure he’d love another journey to Earth. Until then,” Yifan nodded and phased out.

“He must be back in the Underworld,” Gabriel stated as he took a seat beside Michael and Raphael on the top of the Eiffel Tower. “I’ve found no traces of him at all.”

Michael sighed softly, staring up at the clear blue sky, “Probably ran scared. Depending on how many of the newborns he feasted on, he’ll be full enough for a little while.” His gaze turned to a glare, muttering, “And then there’s the whole case of him raping Minseok.”

Gabriel’s hand came to rest on Michael’s shoulder, squeezing softly, “We’ll get him, Michael.”

“I’m just tired of seeing Minseok suffer because of Luhan’s actions,” Michael mumbled. “I get that it’s what demons do, but he keeps tormenting _my_ student.”

Raphael hummed, “Well, didn’t Luhan take advantage of him when Minseok was still just a newborn? You told him to get lost… maybe it’s just a personal vendetta against you?”

Michael grew quiet at that. The only individuals that knew about that event was him, the two around him, and the late Uriel. He’d told them about how Luhan was already trying to bed his student before, and then after the event actually happened, Michael sought after Luhan. Even throwing him in the mix when he cast out Suhø.

He didn’t want to think that Minseok actually returned the feelings that Luhan held for him. Instead, he convinced himself that Luhan had tricked Minseok into giving himself onto the older angel, and now, _fallen angel_.

The same way he had wrote off the actions that happened between Kris and Suhø. He wrote it all down as Suhø tricking Kris to the angels, and then creating several stories to the humans below about the evilness of Suhø. The Devil. The prideful fallen angel. It’s what founded the humans’ despise for Satan. He just left out the small acts of God submitting to Satan when Suhø was still part of their garrison.

For the most part, Kris didn’t even know about the stories he told of the two. After Suhø’s fall, he’d locked himself away in his chambers, and Michael, being one of the oldest and second most powerful angel after Suhø, was who the other angels looked to for answers. When the little servant angel, Zitao, entered the Lord’s chambers and pulled Kris out of his solitude, Michael stepped back, allowing God to go back to his duties.

“That’s something that I wouldn’t put past Luhan to do,” Michael murmured, “It’s also one of the reasons why I sealed Minseok in his home for the time being. He’s safe there.”

Junmyeon watched as the soul of the woman ascended the stairway to Heaven, his smile turned a bit sad when the white area faded back into the busy street that had came to a halt. In the middle of the crosswalk was the woman’s body, lying with her leg and arm in an awkward direction, her neck broke, and blood dripping from her mouth. The car’s front end was busted in from the impact, the driver was holding a white cloth to their head where it was bleeding.

The crowd around her and the driver were waiting for the approaching sirens in the distance.

He stepped back, flying back up to the rooftop that he had just been sitting on while waiting for the event to take place. He startled when he saw the black dressed figure in his spot, appearing to have been watching him. It was Yifan.

“So I see you’re fitting in pretty well in your role,” Yifan smiled over at him, glancing back down at the approaching ambulance and two police cars.

Junmyeon nodded, he knew he should be cautious since this was a demon, but this was also Yifan. The demon that rescued him. He stepped over to the spot where Yifan was sitting on the ledge. “I had the best teacher when I was in training.”

Yifan nodded towards the scene below, “Apparently. You and Chanyeol both are doing pretty well for yourselves.”

“Chanyeol?” Junmyeon’s head tilted to the side, “You already ran into him too?”

“Yep, I told a certain someone that I would look out for you two when I surfaced, and here I am, simply doing a check-up.”

“Really? I didn’t know demons could… or would do that,” Junmyeon mumbled, then took a seat beside Yifan, “Can I ask who it was?”

“You can ask, but I can’t tell you,” Yifan lifted a finger to his lips, winking, “I promised I wouldn’t say, but it’s one of your fellow angels.”

Junmyeon frowned, trying to figure out who Yifan could’ve told that he’d watch over him and Chanyeol. Yifan didn’t say anything about coming across Minseok, and Mingyu didn’t know who Yifan was. It didn’t seem like any of the other angels in Heaven knew anything about Yifan either. He was sure it would be a subject of discussion since Yifan looked almost identical to God.

“But still… a demon looking out for both of us?” Junmyeon’s eyebrow cocked upwards.

Yifan shrugged, “I have nothing better to do. I just completed the two tasks on my list for today. How many more do you have on your list?” He nodded towards Junmyeon’s coat.

Junmyeon reached into his coat to pull out his scroll, “This was my fifth task, I have five more on the list before the first mission is complete.” He read over the next one, then glanced back down at the last two. He was still a little wary at asking Yifan his next question, but the demon didn’t seem as though he was going to attack him. “My last two tasks… they do involve demon interactions.”

“Oh?” Yifan leaned over to look at the list, Junmyeon pointed at the two that he was referring to. “What kind of demon interaction? Like a little scuffle? Or a second glance? Or what?”

“The ninth one is me persuading a human not to sell their soul to the demon, and the tenth one is a little scuffle.”

Yifan pulled back, doing a once-over of Junmyeon, the little angel didn’t look like he could hold his own in a fight, “Have you got any kind of protection? Like a weapon?”

Junmyeon shook his head, “We don’t get our angel blades until we complete the first mission.”

That response had Yifan’s eyebrow raising, a bit of an odd system to have. Newborn angels having an interaction with a demon, completely unarmed? What was this? A little test of a possible suicide mission?

“That’s kind of fucked up, send you up against a demon, completely defenseless.”

Junmyeon winced at the curse that Yifan used, but he rolled the scroll back up, peeking up at Yifan through his bangs, “Well… I was wondering… since you told another angel you’d look out of me and Chanyeol… could you-”

“Help you out against the demon?” Yifan finished for him, an amused grin growing on his face. “I can be of service with that.”

The relief that washed over Junmyeon’s face when he agreed left a little bubbling feeling in Yifan’s chest. His gaze softened, for a moment, the angel looked like he did back in the warehouse when Yifan saved him. It put him in mind of Suhø when he was upset. Yifan usually started massaging his shoulders or back or just kissing the tension out of his body.

“You won’t get in trouble though, right?”

“For killing a few lower level demons that might cause problems for you?” Yifan chuckled, shaking his head, “No, I won’t get in trouble for that.”

Junmyeon slowly nodded, mumbling, “I was just wondering.” He looked back over at Yifan, “When you killed those demons that had chained me up, it worried me that you might get in trouble for that when you went back to the Underworld.”

Yifan reached over and ruffled the angel’s hair, startling Junmyeon but also annoying him since his hair was messed up now, “They were lower ranked demons. As shocking as it might be to you, I’m highly revered in Hell.” He grinned as he held his head up high, sending a wink at the annoyed Junmyeon that was busy with fixing his hair.

Junmyeon huffed, muttering, “And highly annoying now.” To which Yifan glared back, watching the angel straighten his hair, “I kind of figured that. When you sprouted your wings in the warehouse… they were really huge… and I heard that the bigger the wings are, the higher the rank of a demon or angel.”

“You’re not wrong,” Yifan hummed, then nodded at Junmyeon’s back, “Since you’re back down here on Earth, I’m guessing either your wings were healed or you got a new set of them?” He saw them sprouted from Junmyeon’s back when he flew back to the rooftop of the building. They were small, about the same length of Junmyeon’s height. Fitting for the little angel.

“My Lord healed them,” Junmyeon replied, gaze running over Yifan’s facial features. Now that he’d mentioned God, he still found it odd that this demon resembled him as an almost twin. “He gave us the option of choosing another path as our first mission instead of descending back to Earth.”

“Oh? And you just liked Earth so much to still choose coming back here instead of whatever other option he gave you?” Yifan questioned, then chuckled, “I can understand Chanyeol’s return to Earth, I think he fancied Sehun. But what was your reason?”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened at that statement. He didn’t know that about Chanyeol. He thought it was the same reasons as his own, wanting to help human souls find their path to Heaven, but maybe he was wrong? Then he thought about it, gaze roaming over Yifan’s face, maybe it was the same for him too? Maybe deep down, he just really wanted to see this demon again?

He shook the thought from his head, “I wanted to explore Earth. I always liked it when I descended to overlook the sights when I was still in training with my mentor… and I wanted to lead souls to Heaven. To give them peace.”

After he gave his answer, maybe it was just his imagination that Yifan’s shoulders seemed to sag. But the smile on the demon’s face never left.

Yifan shrugged, “I can understand that, I guess. Earth is a bit of an entertaining place, hence why I have an apartment in this realm where I can just chill.” He shrugged again, “There’s only so much of the screaming and torture of human souls in Hell that I can take before it gets on my nerves.” He chuckled at the paling of Junmyeon’s face, “Don’t get me wrong, I like to torture souls as much as the next demon, but after awhile, it just gets boring.”

Junmyeon shuddered, not even sure how to imagine the sounds of that. The idea of Hell hadn’t even crossed his mind in training so he never asked Minseok how the atmosphere was. But the way that Yifan described it and yet seemed so indifferent about it, it confused him.

“They don’t mind that you have an apartment in the human realm?” He questioned, deciding to keep away from the subject of Hell. Maybe it’ll be a topic for later.

Yifan shook his head, “Nope. Other demons have their own guilty pleasures, I have an apartment with a fantastic bed,” he sighed softly at the thought of his mattress. The bed that he had in the Underworld was top quality, so soft, like sleeping on a cloud, and he’d mimicked that one into the one that was in his apartment.

The only difference was the peace and quiet that came with the one in his apartment.

“It was pretty comfy when me and Chanyeol shared it,” Junmyeon nodded in agreement.

Yifan hummed, “If you can remember how to get to back to my apartment, you’re more than welcome to crash there whenever you’re on Earth for your missions.”

“I might take you up on that,” Junmyeon smiled. There were time limits on his task, and they ranged from minutes to hours to days, his first mission wasn’t as long in the waiting, but the higher ranked missions, they would be longer.


	11. Chapter Ten

_They had ambushed him. He had just left out of the castle of Heaven and was almost to his home when he was thrown against the wall of another angel’s home. His back hit hard, and then the punches started before he could even get a clear sight of who was attacking him. Through the small glimpses as he tried to shield himself, he saw the blonde curly hair. The strands stopped mid-back and swayed when the angel moved with each punch._

_Michael._

_Behind the archangel was three others. The three that were always found by Michael’s side. Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael. They were basically Michael’s lackeys, dogs, only following orders barked out at them._

_When the punches stopped and he hesitantly lowered his arms, Michael grabbed the front of his suit and yanked him up. Suhø’s lip was busted, his face starting to bruise. “B-Brother, why are… why are you hurting m-me?”_

_Michael’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t think I don’t know what you were doing with Our Lord,” Suhø’s eyes grew wide, gulping loudly, “Attempting to seduce him into giving you reign over Heaven, huh? You’re nothing more than a foot soldier.”_

_“Wh-What?” Suhø shook his head, “That’s not-” He was stopped when Michael threw another punch at him._

_Michael drew his angel blade and pressed it against Suhø’s neck, “Don’t lie to me. I saw you, you’ve always thought you were better than the rest of us, rising through the ranks, making the rest of us look bad,” his lip curled back, “And I discovered the reason for that._ Tricking _Our Lord into allowing you to rise through the ranks.”_

_Suhø wanted to shake his head at the accusation but the blade was too close for comfort. One small wrong move and his neck would be cut. “I didn’t do-”_

_Michael stopped him, a grin on his face, “Well, because I saw through your little ploy of tricking Our Lord, I sought him out, to save him from you, and he’s allowed me the task of casting you and your little group out of Heaven.”_

_“What?” Suhø couldn’t believe that. He couldn’t believe that when Kris just bid him good night moments ago that he had intended on allowing this to be done to him. Kris loved him, he wouldn’t allow this… right? “You’re lying!”_

_The hand that gripped Suhø’s suit pulled him off the wall and threw him to the ground, “Then beg. Ask God to save you right now, he won’t hear a word you have to say.”_

_Rising up on his hands and knees, Suhø’s eyes widened when he saw the three bound figures behind Uriel and Raphael. It was Luhan, Baekhyun, and Jongin. All three were a bloodier mess than he was, and then three other angels that looked half-dead. Yesung, Kyuhyun, and Leeteuk._

_“What have you done, Michael?” He cried, looking back at the archangel, but was kicked back down by the blonde._

_“I said beg for him! Beg for him to save you!” Michael stomped on his stomach, causing Suhø to cry out in pain, he kept kicking, and even going as far as to slice through the suit with his blade. The final slash that landed on Suhø’s face finally had the name falling from the angel’s lips, the one that Michael wanted to hear._

_“Kris!” Suhø’s cry faded off into a whimper, the blood dripping from under his left eye fell to the ground._

_Michael looked around at their surroundings, smile widening, he put a hand up to his ear, “Hmm, I don’t hear anyone coming to your rescue, do you?” The laughter that fell from Michael’s lips had Suhø’s blood running cold._

Suhø’s eyes opened, staring up at the ceiling of his bed. The echoes of Michael’s laughter from the dream fading off. _No_ , he hadn’t heard anyone coming to his rescue. Kris never did show up.

Countless times he thought back on that moment, if he hadn’t been in such a state of shock at his own brother was attacking him, he would’ve been able to defend himself or fight off Michael. It had just never occurred to him that his own brethren would do that to him.

Yesung, Kyuhyun, and Leeteuk had suffered the worst in that moment, and they didn’t survive the fall to Earth when Uriel and Raphael threw them out. Baekhyun and Jongin were the lucky ones that came away with minor injuries, but him and Luhan had scars left over from the attack. He believed that was the reason why Baekhyun and Jongin stayed out of the matters, simply occupying their new tasks at overseeing the torment of humans that did wrong.

Reaching over to the other side of the bed, he wasn’t surprised when he found it empty. Yifan did tell him that he had a list to take care of, but that was hours ago, a day ago on Earth. He should be back soon, and he could provide a moment of distraction for Suhø.

Yifan watched as Junmyeon entered the hospital room of the sixth task on his list. He followed after him, taking in the sight of the child that was lying in the bed, wires hooked up to him, a breathing tube connected to his lips. He saw the signs on the hospital halls when they walked down them.

The cancer floor.

He could already detect the stages of cancer on the boy, his life was quickly running out. The two weeping parents on either side of the bed knew that too. There was a doctor going over the options, but there was little they could do.

“Ten minutes,” Junmyeon looked over at him, eyes saddened by the sight of the child in the hospital bed. “He’s got ten minutes left, his heartbeat will start dropping.”

Yifan looked back at the boy, throwing a glance at the parents, “It wouldn’t take much for either of them to summon me to save their kid.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened at that, “But-”

“They don’t even believe in your God, nor me,” Yifan shrugged. “I was just saying. That’s probably what your last two tasks will be about. Convincing someone not to give their soul to a demon.”

“That… wouldn’t seem so hard then?” Junmyeon murmured, watching the heart monitor and seeing the line start to dip. “Is that all your list consist of?”

“More or less,” Yifan noticed the heart beat too. “Majority of my lists consists now of me collecting the souls that were sold to me after I granted whatever wishes they wanted. But sometimes I’ll be summoned to perform a ‘ _miracle’_ for someone else in exchange for the summoner’s soul.”

“Do you lead them onto Hell?”

“Well, I eat them, consume their soul’s energy, and then, it’s like a shadow of their soul, I guess” he shrugged, unsure of how to explain it, “that gets sent to Hell. They’re directed to wherever their soul needed to go for punishment.”

Junmyeon nodded slowly, “Oh.” Then his eyes widened when he thought that over. “What about the newborn angels’ souls that the other demons ate? Are they… in Hell?”

Yifan shook his head, “No, they were merely absorbed into us, all of them. Their soul would add to the strength and power that we have.” He shrugged, “It also helps with a demon’s rank. The stronger they become, the higher the rank. It’s one of the reasons why I brought Sehun with me to the surface, so he could have the chance to excel in ranks.”

“But Sehun didn’t eat any newborn souls?” Junmyeon questioned, since Chanyeol was very much alive when he woke up in Yifan’s apartment. The explanation made him a bit sad for his fallen brethren. He supposed the only memory of the other newborn angels would be in the angels that knew them.

“He didn’t. We came across Chanyeol, and I had fought off the demons attacking him so that Sehun would get the chance to eat Chanyeol’s soul,” the corners of his lips turned upwards in an amused smile when Junmyeon slowly inched away from him, “But he only wanted to help the angel.”

Junmyeon eyed Yifan, “But what would have happened if Sehun did eat Chanyeol’s soul?”

“Then that would’ve been that. He would’ve rose a slight bit in ranks… wouldn’t be anyone’s punching bag or slave anymore.” He knew Junmyeon meant something else with the question, but his statement was what would’ve happened if the events were different. Sehun wouldn’t be the lowest rank of demons anymore, if he had consumed Chanyeol’s, and another angel’s soul. Or multiple angelic souls.

“While I’m sad to hear that about Sehun still being someone’s punching bag… I’m glad he didn’t eat Chanyeol’s soul.”

“Understandable. If he had, I probably wouldn’t have come across you and saved you from those three demons.”

Junmyeon grimaced at that, shuddering slightly. He was glad that Yifan came across him, he didn’t want to think about being back in that warehouse, being bitten into, fed off of, and then that one demon kept touching him in places that made his skin crawl. Whatever made Sehun want to help Chanyeol ended up being a chain reaction to him getting help from the demon that stood beside him.

“I know you said before that you prefer a fight with an angel… but you could’ve easily eaten my soul back in that warehouse too. I’m glad you didn’t, but why didn’t you?” Junmyeon eyed him curiously, it was a question that had ran through his mind after being saved by the demon, and he was very grateful for the demon’s rescue, but it still left him curious.

Yifan shrugged, turning away from Junmyeon’s gaze, those big brown eyes were watching him intently, and for a moment, he could picture Suhø in the angel’s spot. That was the main reason as to why he helped Junmyeon, the angel could’ve been a twin to Suhø, and after seeing Junmyeon in the shape he found him in, he couldn’t bear the thought of it being Suhø in Junmyeon’s place. Yifan would’ve set fire to the demons that took him and slowly roasted them alive, tortured them before ending their lives… _if_ it had been Suhø in those chains.

But it was Junmyeon that was in those chains, _not Suhø_.

The loud beeping of the monitor saved Yifan from having to answer, their attention turned back to the frantic parents as they saw the heartbeat slowing on the monitor. Nurses and doctors were rushed in, but no matter how much they worked to stablize the child, it didn’t stop the orb of white light forming beside Junmyeon.

Yifan watched as it slowly formed into a small figure, faceless, and only held the form of a child. He’d seen souls do that before, but he usually consumed them before they took a human form. He turned back to see the parents sobbing and the doctors stepping away from the bed as the echo of the monitor flat-lined.

“I’ll be back,” Junmyeon’s voice caught his attention and then the angel and the child were gone.

Yifan had faded from sight when the room suddenly turned white, the stairway to Heaven appearing where the hospital bed was seconds ago. He lead the child up to the first step of the stairs and smiled sadly as the child stepped up, quickly ascending. He’d had another child case before, a toddler that had drowned, and it saddened him when he had to lead on such an innocent soul.

The parents never took it well, but he’d made it a point to visit the parents’ dreams after the death of their child to give them some peace.

After the child’s ascent, the white faded back into the hospital room, and there was Yifan again.

“So what’s next on the list?”

“Michael still hasn’t returned, my Lord, neither has Gabriel or Raphael,” Zitao informed Kris as he fixed the large crystal crown on his head.

Kris glanced at the door to his chambers, “I figure that Luhan is still in the Underworld then, if he hasn’t been found on the Earthly realm.”

Zitao nodded, “With him just recently attacking those newborns, he didn’t make it a habit of attacking every time that Minseok descended. Probably to avoid something like now, with Michael hunting him down.”

“How is Minseok doing?” Kris wanted to lift the seal on Minseok’s door to allow the angel to come out and congregate with his fellow brethren, but since Junmyeon was carrying out his missions, he didn’t want the mentor descending to look for the newborn angel. If Luhan was solely targeting Minseok, he didn’t want Junmyeon in harm’s way. Not after the events that took place when Junmyeon descended the first time.

“He’s holding up. I’ve been keeping a check on him, talking to him through the door,” Zitao replied. “I think he thinks that we suspect him of intentionally putting the newborns in danger.”

Kris hummed, watching Zitao’s hands return to his side after completing his task, “While that might be a suspicion of Michael’s, I would like to put a little more faith in Minseok.”

Zitao nodded, “I would too… Junmyeon and Chanyeol appear to be doing well. Chanyeol is already on his seventh task and from what Kyungsoo stated before I came in here, Junmyeon has completed his fifth task.”

Kris smiled softly, “I’m glad.” He started out of his chambers to return to the throne room, “Has there been anymore information about the demon that helped those two?”

“Nothing reported. Kyungsoo is still overseeing Junmyeon, and Mingyu over Chanyeol, but they’re from afar, and so far, they haven’t came across that demon,” Zitao stated, following after Kris. “I still find it odd that a demon actually helped them.”

“So do I,” Kris took the first step leading up to his throne, “But I’m still grateful.”

Zitao glanced towards the closed doors of the throne room, they were the only two inside at the moment, he turned back to Kris, “Will you send for Suhø soon?”

Kris chuckled softly, sitting down on the throne, “I have to wait until those two newborns return for their second mission. It’s my excuse to see him… to discuss the next few tasks. They’ll have more demon interference.”

That was Kris’s excuse if anyone asked about Suhø’s visits. He stated that they discussed strategies between the tasks that were assigned to newborn angels and demons. The last two tasks on the first mission were the reason for the last visit of Suhø’s, if anyone asked.

Minseok stared at the wall opposite of his bed, his tears had dried up days ago, his back had stopped aching. He worried that Luhan might be killed if Michael found him. He feared the worst for the demon, but hoped that the demon wouldn’t surface any time soon and cross Michael’s path.

If it were Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael against Luhan, he couldn’t hope to survive.

He wished that he had came forth and told Michael the truth about him loving Luhan before the demon had fell, maybe he would’ve been spared, but he was too scared to. He was too scared of being cast out as well, it was more than obvious that God wouldn’t lift a finger to help him or hear him out, so Minseok was scared into silence.

But then his first mission down to Earth. The tenth task of the mission, he knew it had demon interference. He was under the impression that it wouldn’t be anything too major to take care of. It was just going to be a minor interference, and when he came across the demon, it was a lower ranked demon. One that had attacked him when he saw him, and just as he was about to sink his teeth into Minseok’s neck, the demon was pulled off and thrown by a blonde individual that Minseok would recognize anywhere.

_“Well, it’s a surprise to see you here,” Luhan smirked, winking at Minseok before throwing a fireball at the lower ranked demon. “Sorry about him, I was merely tailing after him.”_

_Minseok wasn’t sure if he should stay cautious to Luhan or not, even though he still felt something for Luhan, the angel had fallen, he was a demon now. Maybe whatever was there before wasn’t there anymore?_

_His voice was quiet when he replied, “I… I should be thankful you tailed him… you… you saved me.”_

_“I guess since you’re down here without Michael following you around, you’re completing your tasks?” Luhan inquired, edging closer, watching as Minseok pressed further against the wall._

_Minseok hesitantly nodded, “It’s the last task on the first mission.”_

_Luhan smiled, “I guess I got good timing, but it’s been what… five months since I last saw you? Surely your training didn’t need extending to that long.”_

_The angel squeaked softly as Luhan stepped up closer, hand coming up to rest against the wall beside Minseok’s head. He was trapped on that side now. Minseok shied away from Luhan’s gaze, “G-God… God has fallen into a depression… he shut himself away and won’t allow anyone in his chambers… Mi-Michael has been… directing everyone.”_

_Luhan’s other hand found Minseok’s chin, gently lifting it so the angel would look him in the eye, a curious expression on his face, “So God has completely isolated himself? Who gave you your wings then?”_

_“Michael,” Minseok answered, eyes shifting between Luhan’s gaze to his lips, unsure where to focus on with the demon being this close. “He said that you and Suhø… and the others were trying to overthrow Heaven… to take God’s throne… he said that God was saddened by that news so he’s sealed himself away for now.”_

_Minseok gulped hard when Luhan’s thumb lightly rubbed at his bottom lip, Luhan’s gaze now focused on his actions, “I see… you should know there’s a lot more to the story than that. Suhø never wanted Kris’s throne no more than I did. Michael hated Suhø because he was a higher rank and more powerful than Michael, and he threw me in the bunch for simply having a fascination with his student.”_

_Minseok’s eyes widened at that, he wanted to question it, he wanted a clarification, but then, he got one in the next second when Luhan’s lips met his in a soft kiss. One that the angel hesitated to return. Luhan was a demon now, he could be tricking Minseok, he could be planning to hurt Minseok once he let his guard down. Michael told him that demons attacked angels, they hated angels. That was part of their job in the grand plan of evil._

_But the kiss was gentle, just like the first kiss that they shared. It was in the training fields after Luhan had gifted him the baby blue lilies. Michael had been called away at the time and that’s when Luhan had stolen a kiss._

_The angel shook his head, breaking away from Luhan’s lips to push back at the demon, “I-I can’t… we’re enemies now… you’re supposed to hurt me… hate me… you shouldn’t look at me like… like…” Minseok’s eyes shifted between Luhan’s, seeing the expression on his face. Love. You shouldn’t look at me like you still love me, is what he wanted to say._

_“We’re not enemies, Minseok,” Luhan replied, “We might stand on different sides now, but I’m still the Luhan that fell for you then. That’s not going to change.”_

_“But… Michael… Michael said…” Minseok scrambled for words, trying to clear his head to reply, to think over what Luhan just said, to remember what Michael told him. It was all too much. Too jumbled up in his head. He shook his head, pushing Luhan away, “I’m sorry.” With the sprouting of his wings, tears filling his eyes, he disappeared in a blink of bright light._

_Minseok had appeared back in Heaven, and after being reward for completing his first mission, he was given his angel blade. With it and the scroll for the second mission in hand, he descended back to Earth to start the next part of his duties. Michael was still in charge of the kingdom in Heaven, no news on God coming out of his chambers, nothing at all._

The angel sighed softly, he wondered what would’ve happened if he hadn’t sought out Luhan after returning to Earth. He knew it was wrong to, Michael’s pestering voice in the back of his head kept telling him it was wrong, but the next time that Luhan pressed his lips to Minseok, he didn’t push away. He didn’t pull away. He wanted the demon.

The newborn angels that he started mentoring afterwards became a reason for his descents back to Earth in hopes of running into Luhan again. Until they finally evolved into what was now.


	12. Chapter Eleven

“Well, that was a bit… harmless,” Junmyeon stared at the burnt mark on the bedroom wall of the human’s that he’d just guided their soul onto the afterlife.

Moments ago, the two appeared in the bedroom of the human listed on Junmyeon’s scroll to find that a demon was already trying to snatch the dying man’s soul away. A case like this, the human didn’t believe in either God nor Satan, so his soul was left up to grabs by any of the immortal deities. That’s why it was listed on Junmyeon’s scroll as a soul to collect for Heaven’s side.

And when the demon saw the two, he tried to snatch the human soul and run but he wasn’t fast enough for Yifan’s fireball. After the demon burst into flames, Junmyeon quickly guided the human soul onto the stairway to Heaven.

“It really was,” Yifan nodded in agreement. “That demon couldn’t have been a rank higher than Sehun.”

“If this is all the ninth mission was, then I can’t imagine the tenth one being anymore dangerous,” Junmyeon was starting to rethink his question of asking Yifan for assistance. It started to seem like a waste of the demon’s time.

Yifan shrugged, “Might not be, but better safe than sorry.” He nodded at Junmyeon’s blazer, “See what the next one is and when it’s due.”

Junmyeon pulled the scroll out, and just as he was about to read off the last task, a red glow started to form around Yifan. His eyes widened when Yifan slowly started phasing out, the demon looked annoyed though.

He rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, this is just a human summoning me for a contract. I’ll catch up with you.”

The demon completely faded away in a red glow. Junmyeon read off the next name on the mission and saw that the time of the event was only five minutes away from happening. He quickly read off the location and followed suit, hoping that he wouldn’t need Yifan’s help within that time. He didn’t know how long it took for a contract to be placed for the demon.

When he appeared in the person’s living room, his eyes widened when he caught the sight of Yifan there in the center of the red pentagram. The woman was kneeling down outside of the circle, a mixing bowl in front of her, and candles in the points of the pentagram, the flames were bright red, much like the color of the glow that surrounded Yifan earlier.

Yifan’s eyes widened when he saw Junmyeon, “What are you doing here? Don’t tell me she’s your next task?”

Junmyeon nodded slowly, “She is… does that mean you’re the demon I have to go through for her soul?”

Yifan chuckled, “I guess so. That was my summoning spell she used,” he nodded towards the small sheet of paper that was beside the mixing bowl. “She still has to use some of her blood for me to fully appear. Right now I’m just a vague presence.” He stepped outside of the circle around the pentagram, moving over to Junmyeon’s side.

The woman didn’t seem to see either of the two, focusing on her tasks, mumbling something under her breath that Junmyeon couldn’t understand. He gulped hard, “So… so does this mean I have to fight you for her soul?”

Yifan shrugged, throwing an amused smile over at Junmyeon, “Would seem like it. Your scroll didn’t give you any specifics?”

“No, just that I was supposed to convince her not to sell her soul…” Junmyeon mumbled, he fiddled with the button on his blazer, “I’d rather not fight you though. You can have her soul, Yifan.”

Junmyeon dropped his gaze when he saw Yifan’s eyebrow raise, the demon chuckled softly, “That’s kind of pathetic, Junmyeon. You don’t want to fight me for her soul?”

“Pathetic, maybe, but not stupid,” the angel threw a small glare at him. “You said before that you fought with a newborn angel and killed them… I’d rather not be _dead_ , you know.”

“Oh yeah,” Yifan hummed, remembering that yes, he did admit to telling Junmyeon and Chanyeol about his little run-in with a newborn angel before. And yes, he did kill them. But they were asking for it, honestly, wanting to pick a fight with Yifan and mouthing off to him. “But you might stand a chance against me,” he winked, laughing at the glare that remained on Junmyeon’s face.

Junmyeon crossed his arms, turning his head away from him, “No thanks. You can have her.”

Yifan cooed, “Aw,” he reached over to ruffle Junmyeon’s hair, irritating Junmyeon further, “I was just kidding, you can have her, Junmyeon, she hasn’t completed my summoning yet so you convince otherwise now.”

“You’re not just saying that as a reason to fight… are you?” Junmyeon eyed him suspiciously, trying to fix his hair from where Yifan messed it up _again_.

“I’m not, you complete this task and then you’ve completed your mission, you get a higher rank, don’t you? One lost soul to me means nothing,” he shrugged. “She’s only summoning me to heal her dying mother.”

“But I can’t heal her dying mother… everything has a course, she wouldn’t want me to convince her otherwise.”

Yifan hummed, “I might be able to take care of that, so go ahead and complete your task. I won’t interfere or try to fight you, I promise,” he held up his hands, surrendering. “Besides, I told you I’d help you out with your last two tasks. This is me helping out.”

Junmyeon stared at Yifan for a moment, “If you’re sure? And this won’t lead to a fight between us?”

“I’m sure, and no, I’m not going to fight you over her soul. I was just joking, so go ahead, work your magic and I’ll work my own for her mother.”

“Okay…” Junmyeon hesitantly stepped up to the woman just as she was about to cut into her hand, finally appearing in front of her. His white wings sprouted out, clothes practically glowing from the soft aura surrounding him.

Yifan watched the two for a moment as Junmyeon started talking to her, eyes running over Junmyeon in all his glory. The angel was something beautiful. He wasn’t sure if that thought was due to the angel looking like Suhø or just the angel rubbing off on him. He did like to tease the little newborn, it was hilarious to see him get all huffy and mad at Yifan, especially when he ruffled his hair.

Shaking his head, he chuckled softly as he stepped out of the room to find the bedroom of the woman’s mother. It wasn’t a feat at all to heal the older woman. It usually did come with a price, like with most of his other contracts, but like he said, one lost soul wouldn’t make a difference to him.

The woman’s mother was dying of cancer. It wasn’t much to simply transfer that cancer to someone else, an easy task for Yifan. He wasn’t exactly curing it so much as just placing the burden of it onto someone else. But at least the woman’s mother would live to see a few more years.

“Where did you send it?” Junmyeon’s voice came up from behind him.

He turned back to see the angel looking down at the sleeping woman, he must’ve seen the black orb move through the wall when Yifan removed the tumor, “Their neighbor has child content on his computer that he shouldn’t have,” he shrugged, “I figure it’ll be part of his punishment for now.”

Junmyeon slowly nodded, “I convinced her to not sell her soul to you. My task is complete now… thank you for giving her soul to me.”

Yifan grinned, winking, “No problem. Now what do you do?”

“Now I go back to Heaven and get my next mission, I’ll have an angel blade next time I come down,” Junmyeon smiled, then paused, “Will you be around when I come back?”

Yifan shrugged, “It depends, honestly. But I’m sure we’ll run into each other again.” He reached out his hand, chuckling when Junmyeon dodged it, thinking he was going to ruffle his hair again, “I was just going to give you the address to my apartment, in case you wanted to rest there while you’re on Earth.”

Junmyeon eyed him, “I never know when you want to mess up my hair.” He stayed still and let Yifan’s hand touch his forehead, his eyes closed as he was given the location of Yifan’s apartment. Now whenever he took flight, he could head directly there. He pulled away, eyes opening, suddenly feeling shy when he realized just how close Yifan was now. “Y-You really don’t mind if I rest there?”

Yifan shook his head, smiling softly, “I don’t. You’d be safer there than anywhere else on Earth.”

Junmyeon stared at the soft smile on Yifan’s face, thinking it looked so similar to God’s smile whenever he saw him. The only difference was the look in Yifan’s eyes. When God saw him, it was like God was looking at someone else in Junmyeon’s place. Yifan was looking directly at him, _at him_ , not someone else in Junmyeon’s place.

He wasn’t sure what compelled him to, but rising up on his tiptoes, he pressed a quick kiss to Yifan’s cheek, his own cheeks flushing at his actions when Yifan’s eyes widened, mumbling, “Thank you.” He quickly stepped back and with the sprouting of his wings and a burst of white light, he disappeared, back to Heaven.

Yifan stared at the spot for a moment, hand coming to rest on the cheek that Junmyeon had just kissed. He chuckled quietly, shaking his head, replying to the emptiness, “You’re welcome.”

He phased out of the room. It was time to check on Chanyeol again.

Junmyeon’s lips tingled as he made his way through the west gate, nodding to the two angelic guards that stood on their posts. He tried to will his flustered face away, if anyone asked, he could pass it off as excitement for completing his first mission. He couldn’t believe that he actually kissed Yifan on the cheek, and he couldn’t believe he actually got up the courage to do that. He could just pass it off as his way of showing thanks to the demon for helping him, and giving him the last soul for his mission to be completed.

Yes, that was it. If the demon brought it up next time he saw him, he’d just stick with that story.

Although the thought of seeing the demon again kept a small smile on his face as he hurried through the kingdom to the castle. Despite the demon annoying him with his teasing and messing up his hair, he did like Yifan.

“What are you smiling about?” A deep voice came from behind him, causing Junmyeon to almost stumble forward. It was Chanyeol.

Junmyeon’s eyes widened at the sight of the black eye the angel was sporting, “What happened to you?”

Chanyeol’s bottom lip poked out in a pout, “A demon punched me on the last mission,” his voice lowered into a whisper, looking around to make sure no one was listening, “but Yifan showed up and roasted the demon.”

“Oh wow, the demon I had an interaction with wasn’t that bad… he tried to run away with the human’s soul but didn’t get far,” Junmyeon winced as he eyed Chanyeol’s black eye. “God can heal that.”

“The first one wasn’t too, bad but the last one, I’m just glad that Yifan showed up. Both of yours were a breeze?”

Junmyeon shook his head, voice dropping as they continued onto the castle, “My last one was actually Yifan… he just let me have the soul.”

Chanyeol’s good eye widened, “Just like that?”

“He joked about fighting one another, but I declined that, so he just gave me the soul instead.”

“He’s an alright being… for a demon.”

Junmyeon couldn’t agree more with that statement, the soft smile returning to his face as they continued.

Suhø was relaxing in the hot tub when he caught the scent of his favorite individual coming through the air. He had tried to find something to keep him preoccupied during Yifan’s time away, but was failing to do so. There was only so much torturing of the human souls and finding tasks for Sehun to take care of that he could manage without growing extremely bored of it.

The door opened to the bathroom, but he kept his eyes closed, still relaxing in the hot water.

“Sehun told me I’d find you in here,” he heard Yifan say, followed by the sounds of clothes hitting the floor.

Suhø hummed, “About time you came back home. I think you’re the only entertaining thing down here.” He peeked an eye open just as he felt the water ripple from Yifan stepping into the opposite side of the tub. He made accommodations for the tub to be big enough for the two of them, especially after the first time that Yifan joined him in a bath.

Sehun had to clean up that mess for hours from the amount of water that was splashed everywhere.

Yifan grinned at him, sinking back into the hot water, back coming to rest against the opposite end of the tub, “Am I now? Luhan’s annoying ass couldn’t keep you entertained?”

Suhø rolled his eyes, moving up in the bath to part Yifan’s legs, turning around to settle with his back pressed against Yifan’s chest, his head falling back to rest on Yifan’s shoulder, “I was debating on just setting fire to him after he talked my ears off.”

Yifan chuckled, pressing a kiss to the side of Suhø’s temple, his arms coming around to hold Suhø to him, “Now, now, didn’t you always tell me to _be nice_ when _I_ wanted to set him on fire?”

“That was just when he was training you… he had to keep pushing you,” Suhø reached up to pat the side of Yifan’s face, “But enough about that motor-mouth, you’re here now.” He turned his head to rest against the crook of Yifan’s neck, “I missed you.”

Yifan’s arms tightened around Suhø’s middle, “I missed you too. I would’ve been back sooner, but I decided to catch some sleep in that little apartment.”

Suhø hummed softly, “You could’ve done that here, you know.”

“I could’ve. _Should’ve_ ,” he added, “But I’m here now.”

Another lie. He’d just told another lie to Suhø, all in the sake of keeping Junmyeon a secret for himself. But Yifan’s activities weren’t anything out of the ordinary. Suhø knew that Yifan came and went as he pleased, and he knew that Yifan liked his bed in his apartment. It was quiet, more peaceful than the screaming souls outside of the his window in Hell.

“You are,” Suhø agreed, nuzzling against Yifan’s neck. “I’ve been soaking for hours now, if I fall asleep on you-”

“I’ll carry you to bed,” Yifan murmured, kissing Suhø’s temple again.

Mingyu and Kyungsoo stood behind Chanyeol and Junmyeon as they were presented with their angel blade. Kris had just finished healing the black eye that Chanyeol had. Zitao stepped up beside Kris and handed him the two scrolls.

“I wanted to congratulate the two of you for the successful completing of the first mission, despite the way that it started off,” Kris looked between the two, handing each one a scroll. “These tasks will be a bit more dangerous, and have more demon activity. That’s why you’re receiving your angel blade now. Both of your mentors have taught you how to use them and how powerful they are, but if you come across one of your tasks that proves to be too much for you, please, don’t hesitate calling for help.”

Junmyeon and Chanyeol bowed their heads in understanding.

“The tasks that you’re given on your second mission, the time span will vary, but they will be longer than the ones from your first mission. This is to give you more exposure to the Earthly realm, to give you a chance to explore it as well. You’re allowed to take on a fleshly body at any time that you choose, if it will serve you in accomplishing your task.”

After Kris finished explaining the mission and completing the small ceremony, he dismissed the four. Mingyu and Kyungsoo would return to the west gate to continue their task of training the newborn angels, while Chanyeol and Junmyeon were free to either get a little rest in their homes or to go ahead and start the first task of their mission. He stared after the shorter newborn angel, watching as he disappeared behind the closing of the doors to the throne room.

“He seems to be growing into quite the little angel, isn’t he?” He glanced over at Zitao to see the small smile on the servant’s face.

“He is,” Zitao nodded. “You still don’t want to pursue him?”

Kris shook his head, “I couldn’t allow myself to. I’m fond of him, but I can’t allow a repeat of past events.”

Zitao was quiet for a moment, “I wasn’t born yet when Suhø was here… I don’t know the full story as no one will tell me… but you’re _God_ , Kris, your word is law… you can have him and no one could stop you.”

Shaking his head, he stepped back up the steps of the throne, “It’s not that simple, Zitao. I thought I could have Suhø and someone _did_ stop me.” He sat down, staring at the spot that had been engraved in his memory of the individual that did stop him having and keeping Suhø. “It wasn’t a pleasant time, Zitao, so no one wants to speak of it. The only ones that truly know the story behind everything are the three archangels hunting down Luhan, and then the late Uriel.

“You know that I love Suhø, because you’re here when he comes to see me, you’re the one that delivers my letter to him. You’re the one that knows what happens behind these doors when he comes for the _games,_ ” Kris paused, breathing out a deep sigh, “I was left with a choice. Of war in Heaven or allowing my favorite creation to be thrown out.”

Zitao frowned, “Michael rallied for that?”

Kris nodded, “He did. He was jealous of Suhø, thought that Suhø soared through the ranking because of my favoritism, but Suhø was powerful from the moment I made him. The others at the time were powerful too, but they didn’t rise up to their full potential like Suhø did. They didn’t push themselves as hard as Suhø did, I realized later that Suhø did that so he would catch my eye.

“He did everything in his power to earn my praises, and I failed to recognize the real reason behind his strive until he made himself known. I had also failed to realize that I had fallen in love with him dearly until then.”

“But Michael was jealous of that…” Zitao murmured, earning a nod from Kris, “I noticed his dislike for Suhø, but I just assumed it was because Suhø was the enemy at first, but it always sounded like it was coming from elsewhere. Jealousy.”

“Jealousy,” Kris repeated in agreement.

“But you could’ve stopped him.”

Kris nodded, “I could’ve, but he had already spread so many different malicious rumors about Suhø, Luhan, and the others that other angels grew to dislike them. If a war had broke out up here due to me choosing the other option, it would’ve likely resulted in more angels being killed than just a small handful. Three angels died when they were cast out, the other four are still living, I couldn’t let anymore perish.

“Also, Zitao, I’m not as all powerful as you’d like to believe. Even I can be killed, and Michael knew that… he _knows_ that.” He sighed, “It was either cast out Suhø and let peace remain here, or let war break out and possibly lose Suhø in death. I couldn’t bear that. I lost him but I didn’t lose him to death.”

Zitao stepped up close to Kris, “But the two of you have suffered so much due to Michael…” His gaze lowered, “I can see it in Suhø’s eyes when he passes me by, he tries to look threatening to us, but I can tell it’s a cover. The same way I can tell the hurt that’s hiding behind your eyes, Kris.” A sad smile crossed Zitao’s lips, “I was born out of your sadness, Kris, so I can pick up on it so much easier than the others can. Haven’t you tried to ask for his forgiveness?”

The servant looked up at Kris for the answer and saw how God’s eyes were watering but the tears wouldn’t fall, “I fear he won’t forgive me. Why would he? I heard him call for me that day that Michael threw him out, and I didn’t go to him, how could he ever forgive me for that?”

“You’ll never find out until you ask for forgiveness, Kris,” Zitao softly stated.

“Are you going back down to Earth now?” Chanyeol asked, glancing over at Junmyeon reading over his scroll. They were nearing the west gate again after receiving their angel blade and second mission.

Junmyeon shook his head, rolling his scroll back up and pocketing it in his blazer, “I was thinking of visiting Minseok… to see how he’s doing.”

Chanyeol hummed, “Okay. I think I’m going to go back to Earth now, Yifan told me that if I wanted to, I can crash at his place during my free time… his bed was comfy.”

“He told me the same thing,” Junmyeon stated, “And his bed is comfy, do you think we’ll get in trouble if we keep talking to him?” It was a thought that worried Junmyeon. He didn’t want to get in trouble for associating with a demon, but he also didn’t want to stop associating with Yifan.

As annoying as the demon was at times, he was funny and comfortable to be around. Plus, Junmyeon felt safe beside Yifan. Even if they were supposed to be bipolar opposites. He believed that Yifan wouldn’t harm him, even the little joking about fighting him for the soul on his last task, he didn’t think Yifan would really hurt him.

The demon had already said he’d promised someone that he’d watch out for the two, he wondered who that someone was, and was just glad that Yifan was keeping his promise so far.

Chanyeol hesitated at replying, shrugging slightly, “I don’t know, it wouldn’t be viewed as a good thing if someone else did notice… we’ll just keep it our little secret.”

Junmyeon agreed to that, but then something that Yifan told him before about Chanyeol crossed his mind. “Yifan said something before… about you fancying Sehun? The demon servant?” The sudden redness tinting Chanyeol’s cheeks told him that it was true. “Is that why you’re going back to Earth so soon?”

Chanyeol quickly shook his head, “N-No. I really just wanted to rest…” his voice dropped into a mumble, “Besides, it’s not like I’ll get to run into him anytime soon unless Yifan brings him back to the Earth surface.”

“Is that really wise to let yourself like him, Chanyeol?” Junmyeon questioned, not wanting to pass judgement because he was almost in the same boat as Chanyeol with Yifan, but he just didn’t want to step fully in yet. Then he thought of the kiss that he gave Yifan on the cheek, well… maybe he was already in the same boat? But it was out of gratitude. Yes. If anyone asked, it was to show thanks for helping him. That’s the story he’ll stick to.

Chanyeol shrugged, lips in a pout, “There’s nothing wrong with just liking him, it’s not like it’ll evolve into anything other than fondness.” He looked back over at Junmyeon, “Just… you’ll keep it a secret too?”

“Of course.”


	13. Chapter Twelve

Michael stared after the smaller angel as he walked back to the kingdom, his shoulders were slumped down in disappointment, but the archangel paid little mind to it. He’d been watching the younger angel since he was born, the striking resemblance to the ruler of Hell was too much of a coincidence for Michael. Through the door of Minseok’s home, he knew that Minseok heard him telling the newborn angel to _beat it_.

It didn’t matter to him that the angel had accomplished his first mission and wanted to talk to his mentor about it. Nor did it matter when the angel expressed concern for Minseok’s safety.

In so many ways, Michael was punishing Minseok and also trying to protect his former student. He still wanted to believe that Minseok was innocent and simply prideful in his task of mentoring the newborn angels, and not leading them to their deaths. If they found Luhan and put an end to him, he’d let Minseok back out, but until then, he was to remain locked away.

“Michael?” Minseok’s quiet voice came muffled through the door. The archangel didn’t say anything, he knew that Minseok knew he was still right there. “Have you found Luhan yet?”

Michael wanted to keep silent and not say anything, but he sighed deeply, “No, we haven’t. There’s another group of newborns going to descend soon, and we’ll be ready for him then.”

It was quiet again, the soft sound of sniffling was all Michael heard for a moment before a soft, “I’m sorry.”

Gabriel and Raphael were still on Earth, searching high and low for the demon. It was only Michael there, no one else around. He spared one more glance in the direction that the little newborn angel left down, having disappeared into the kingdom, then he looked at Minseok’s door. He raised his hand to undo the seal around it, and gently twisted the knob to open the door.

When he stepped into the home, he found Minseok curled up beside the door, eyes puffy and red, face streaked with tears and a runny nose. Michael closed the door and bent down beside him. The look in Minseok’s eyes, it made Michael’s heart clench up in hurt.

“Once we put an end to Luhan, you’ll be free to take back your duties, Minseok. Just give it a little time, okay?” Michael’s voice was soft, softer than earlier when he spoke to Junmyeon. “I know you think I’m punishing you, but Minseok, I hated seeing you hurt when you returned from your encounters with Luhan and the amount of deaths from the newborns under your care… it was too many.”

Minseok lowered his head, tears filling his eyes again, “I’m sorry.” He kept repeating his apology with his head buried in his hands.

It was all he could say in this instance. If Michael had questioned him further about the things that went on between him and Luhan, he doubted that he could lie anymore. The solitude was eating away at him. All he could do was apologize, if Junmyeon had been allowed to talk with him moments ago, all Minseok could do for Junmyeon was apologize.

He felt like his world was falling apart, and it was, bit by bit. And if Michael did successfully kill Luhan, he could only beg for death too.

Junmyeon trudged back towards the west gates, his shoulders slumped down after the archangel had glared at him and told him to get lost. He never did care for Michael, even when Minseok had introduced the two to one another. The archangel showed his disinterest in him in so many ways, and Junmyeon wasn’t sure what he’d done to make the archangel dislike him.

“Why the long face, Junmyeon?” The voice brought his head back up, seeing the two angels at the west gate staring at him in curiosity. It was Yixing and Jongdae.

He shrugged, mumbling, “I wanted to talk to Minseok… to tell him about my completion of the first mission.”

Yixing hummed, “But Michael wouldn’t let you?” At Junmyeon’s nod, he continued, “Yeah, he hasn’t let anyone converse with Minseok, the only one that gets away with it is Zitao, and that’s only due to God’s command.”

“The way that Michael acts, it’s like he’s punishing Minseok… is he punishing Minseok for what happened with that demon?”

Jongdae cleared his throat, throwing a small glance at Yixing, “Michael’s just being very protective of Minseok right now, since that was his student.” The response sounded like a dismissal to Junmyeon, like there was more to to the story but the angel didn’t want to tell him about it. A means to _drop the subject_.

“Oh. Okay,” Junmyeon murmured quietly, bowing to both of them before continuing through the gates.

The two archangels watched Junmyeon disappear, going back to Earth now, before turning to one another.

“He’s a curious little one, isn’t he?” Jongdae stated, leaning back against the post.

Yixing shrugged, “Well you can’t blame him. To anyone else, it does look like Michael is punishing Minseok, and that’s exactly what it is.”

“But he didn’t need to know that. He’s going out on his second mission, he needs a clear head for that, and it wouldn’t be helpful for me to fill his head with doubts about his mentor.”

“Very true, I agree,” Yixing hummed, “I’m guessing Luhan must still be in the Underworld if those two haven’t found him yet.”

Jongdae nodded, “Do you really think they’re going to kill him? Didn’t Luhan already kill Uriel? Those two aren’t much stronger than he was.”

“All the signs pointed to Luhan’s fighting style in that fight. Two against one would have a better chance at fighting him.”

“Are you going to go back down and check on things down there?”

“ _He_ hasn’t called me for any reason,” he glanced over at Jongdae, then nodded towards the field ahead, “But no doubt he’ll be making another visit here when those little ones descend.”

Jongdae was quiet for a moment, “Do you think that one demon has been helping out Chanyeol and Junmyeon?”

“He said he would,” Yixing leaned back against his post too, gaze on the sky now, “It would explain the lack of injuries that Junmyeon had when he returned and the black eye being the only thing that Chanyeol had. The last two missions were supposed to be just small interactions but they were still defenseless without a weapon.”

“I wonder if Mingyu or Kyungsoo know anything about him helping out… they might be training the others but they’re also keeping a small check on the two.”

“You see what we could’ve been doing the last few days that you were away?” Suhø’s eyebrow cocked upwards when he sank back down on Yifan, watching the demon’s eyes flutter shut, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip to stifle the moan. “You see how you’re the only source of entertainment down here?” He clenched up, moving his hips again, but slowly, making sure to to ease up anytime he knew when Yifan was close to coming.

Suhø had fallen asleep earlier in the tub and woke up in his bed hours later. Beside him, snoozing away, was Yifan under the satin red sheets. He hadn’t had any disturbing walks down memory lane then, but at least if he had, then Yifan was right there beside him within arms reach.

He’d woken Yifan up with his lips stretched around the demon’s half-hard cock, getting it nice and wet so that when Yifan was fully awake, he could slid down on it. That’s how they ended up in the position they were currently in.

Yifan’s hands gripped Suhø’s hips, rutting up to try and set the pace but Suhø was still keeping his snail pace, “Now you know what it’s like when you leave for the games that God calls you for.”

Suhø grinned, finally letting up and setting a better pace, moving his hips up and down, “So those few days you were away were payback for that? My, my, Yifan, you leave me wounded.”

The bottom of Suhø’s lip poking out reminded Yifan so much of the pouting that Junmyeon did when he messed up his hair, he wanted to sink his teeth into that lip, and he did just that with grabbing Suhø and pulling him down to meet his lips. Suhø sank back down on Yifan, hips stilling in their movement as he drank in the kiss. He grabbed the hand from his hip and moved Yifan’s hand to curl around his cock, coaxing him into stroking him as he continued to devour the demon’s taste.

“Is there ever a time when you two aren’t fucking?” A voice had both of their lips breaking apart, snarls falling from their lips at the intruder. “Seriously, you two are like rabbits.”

“ ** _ **Fuck off, Luhan**_** ,” Yifan growled, his hand that wasn’t covering Suhø’s cock was already forming a fireball.

The blonde rolled his eyes, dispersing the fireball in Yifan’s hand with the wave of his own, he lifted up the white envelope, “Oh, so the beautiful and sexy Lord Suhø doesn’t want his little game invitation then?”

Suhø’s glare had eased up, but Yifan’s darkened into a scowl. If he still had his fireball, he would’ve set fire to both Luhan and the envelope. The hand covering Yifan’s hand on Suhø’s hardness reached out for the envelope, despite Luhan’s disgusted eyeing of the hand. He didn’t want to touch that hand after it’d been on his cock.

“Sehun usually brings this,” Suhø took the envelope, seeing the golden K on the front of it. “Did you beat him up and take it from him?”

Luhan shrugged, “He’ll heal. I figured I’d deliver it to piss off Yifan, and now that that’s been accomplished, I’ll fuck off.”

Yifan growled at the teasing wink from Luhan, looking up at Suhø, pleading, “Can I, _please_ , roast him now?”

A smile cracked across Suhø’s lips as he reached down to pat Yifan’s cheek, he tossed the letter over onto the bedside table and with a wave of his hand, Luhan was thrown out of the room. The door slamming shut after him. “Better?"

 _“Fucking rude!”_ Luhan’s voice came muffled through the door, _“I can’t even get a thank you either?”_

Yifan glared at the door until Suhø’s hand turned his face back to him, grinning, “He’ll go away when you start to make me scream again.”

That statement had Yifan’s mood lightening, rising up to the challenge. It took little effort to switch positions, surprising Suhø when he ended up on his back, and couldn’t stop from moaning when Yifan set the harsh thrusts. Faintly they heard Luhan’s mutters of disgust through the door before they trailed off with his footsteps.

Yifan made sure to keep Suhø’s mind on him, not on who set that letter, making him scream and cry _Yifan’s_ name as he kept bringing the Devil to the edge. He wanted to glare at the white letter, wanted to set it on fire, but instead, he focused on keeping Suhø in a state of pleasure and drinking in the taste of his lips, swallowing up every moan and whimper.

Michael stood outside the castle as he watched the flock of newborn angels with their mentors exit the doors. They had just been given their wings and their scrolls for their first mission. He’d already informed Raphael and Gabriel of their descend that was going to be happening in mere moments, he would follow them on down, to see if Luhan was going to show his face this time.

Minseok was still sealed away, the archangel had gone against the suggestion of letting the mentor angel out to use as bait for the blonde demon. He didn’t want to provide any chance for Luhan to end up stealing Minseok away if they did come across him.

He’d just saw when Zitao sent out the white envelope, he knew that Suhø would be darkening the doors of Heaven’s castle soon and Michael didn’t want to see that ugly face. He had a vague idea of what went on behind the closed and sealed doors when the Devil made an appearance, but kept it to himself.

_“It’s wrong, what you’re doing with Suhø,” Michael challenged, managing a glare against his Creator. He knew he was treading dangerous grounds as soon as he stated it, but the blade he’d hidden away under his robe kept his words strong. “That’s why he rose through the ranks, he’d been seducing you the whole time into giving him what he wants.”_

_“I have done no such thing, Michael,_ he _has done no such thing,” Kris glared back, the intensity from it should’ve made Michael stand down but he stepped closer to the steps of the throne. “Am I not allowed to love my own creation?”_

_Michael gripped the blade through his robe, seeing the way that Kris watched his movements, “The way you have been is wrong. What God would love a mere angel like that? The other angels agree with me that it’s wrong.”_

_“So I’ve heard. I’ve heard the rumors, I just didn’t know who was spreading them,” Kris stated._

_“They want him thrown out,_ I _want him thrown out, for corrupting you, seducing you, you can’t bring justice to us if you’re a corrupt God,” Michael was bold in his words, unsheathing the blade, seeing the way that Kris’s eyes widened at the sight of it._

_The blade had been hidden away in the Hall of Records since the birth of time. It was a blade that forged by the first man, a means of destroying the very Creator that made him. Man had always been corrupted from the moment he drew his first breath, a fault that came with creating a creature with complete freewill. Michael remembers stealing it away from the man and bringing it back to Heaven to be locked away._

_No one should have the blade, no one should have a means of destroying the very life source of the universe. But here he was, wielding it against his Creator, much like the first man intended to._

_“Do you intend on killing me then?” Kris stared at the blade, raising his gaze back to Michael._

_The archangel grinned, “No, but I can, if I wanted to, the first man had a binding spell that came with this blade. To bind your power to allow the blade to kill you,” he shook his head, chuckling softly, “You were powerless the moment I stepped into the room, so go ahead, snap me into bits of stardust.”_

_Kris hesitated, he’d never killed any of his creations before, and here Michael was, taunting him with the task. If what Michael said about the spell was true, then Michael wouldn’t be harmed, Kris couldn’t kill him. He would be powerless against the archangel, left defenseless if he wanted to drive the blade into his chest._

_Michael watched for any signs of Kris testing the waters, but God didn’t. Something that Michael had been betting on, the soft side of God, to keep from physically hurting his own creation. The binding spell was still in place, and Michael was hoping like hell the first man did his homework when it came to creating the spell and the blade, but when God made no effort to snap him into nothingness, he continued his taunts._

_“Suhø is on his way here. Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel are waiting for him outside these walls. Waiting for me to give them the signal. If you don’t get rid of him, cast him out, we’ll kill him. I’ll kill him in front of you and then I’ll destroy you. I’ll cause so much chaos in the kingdom, all because of what your choice will be.”_

God chose to keep the peace.

After Kris made his choice and after Michael had thrown Suhø and his little group out of Heaven, then Michael started to work on keeping the distance between Heaven and Hell far apart. God locked himself in his chambers for almost two hundred years after Satan’s fall, and Michael used that to spread as many tales and stories about God and Satan to the humans below.

All Kris did was give life to the Earthly realm, allowing his angels to guide the souls to Heaven instead of Hell, but God made little effort to do anything else for humanity. That’s where Michael could be left to fill the humans’ heads with so many tales and for himself to always be painted in a brighter light than Satan.

Once the newborns and their mentors stepped through the west gates to descend to Earth, Michael followed after them.

Growing bored of the routines in Hell and the only sources of entertainment being annoying Yifan and using Sehun as a punching bag, Luhan gathered up a small group of demons to surface onto Earth. He hadn’t received any further information on the next descent of newborns from Minseok, but he figured that it would be soon. He always timed it right on when to strike, and he was growing a little antsy from not seeing Minseok in awhile.

Even though they had the small arrangements set up for them to be together, it was starting to become a little unbearable to be away from the angel for too long. Luhan could only imagine having the same kind of relationship that Yifan had with Suhø. Being within arms’ reach of one another whenever the urge hit.

He was disgusted by the displays of the two almost always fucking but at the same time, he could almost imagine himself and Minseok in the same positions. If he had simply stolen the angel away, he would have to keep a tight chain on the angel, to avoid any other demon thinking they could even dream of touching what was his. Suhø had already given him the okay that he could have Minseok, and even though Luhan would deny his feelings to the Devil, Suhø knew that Minseok was Luhan’s heart.

While they were still in Heaven, Suhø knew that Luhan liked the newborn angel. And despite the fall, his feelings hadn’t changed. Minseok was it for him.

That’s why after Minseok had returned to Earth to complete his second mission, Luhan tagged along, sometimes in secret, and sometimes making himself known to the angel. Until finally, Minseok surrendered to him, and that opened the path to what they had now.

The arrangement they had now, it was a means for Luhan to feast on newborn angels and on Minseok’s body. The softness and tender caresses that Luhan wanted to shower on the angel were lost with the sheer eagerness of the two. He could tell over time that his ways had corrupted the angel slightly, to go as far as to deceive the newborn angels that he mentored into just being demon food.

He knew the little newborn angel that he fell in love with was still there, underneath it all, and he knew that Minseok feared that Luhan would grow tired of him if he passed his usefulness, which is why he did the things he did. All for Luhan.

“We haven’t seen anything yet where any newborns have descended,” one of the demons informed him as he sat on top of the highest building’s rooftop, staring at the dark skies above.

“Give it time,” Luhan nodded, searching the skies for any signs of an opening. To any humans below, it would simply be called a meteor shower when the newborns descended, they did so in small streaks of light. But any demon knew it was something more than a rock falling from the sky.

He waited for Minseok to return to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Michael is my least favorite character to write. It's pretty hard to write God too, but Michael, ugh.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Unlike the times before when Suhø left Yifan after receiving that wretched white envelope, the demon wasn’t as angry. He was still pissed that Luhan had interrupted them during their intercourse but after Suhø threw him out of the room and once Yifan turned the tables on Suhø, he made sure that he was the only person that on the Devil’s mind. The times before, Yifan wondered who it was that Suhø thought about after the letter came, unless it was God that was on his mind.

But that confused him, why would Suhø think about fucking God while the two of them were intimate?

From the tales he’d heard about God in the Earthly realm, he was an ugly old man, wrinkly with white hair and a white beard. Yifan looked far better than that, he knew, so he wondered who exactly it was that was on Suhø’s mind. It made his insides ache a little to think that Suhø was seeing someone else, but then he rethought that. Because he, himself, was also seeing someone else, or rather… he’d liked to.

The little kiss on the cheek was something harmless to Yifan, he knew, and he chalked it all up to just the angel showing his gratitude, but he wouldn’t have minded more.

But maybe that was just his own libido talking? Suhø hadn’t exactly fucked his brains out this time before he was out the door to head back to Heaven for the little childish games that God liked to play. He shook his head, he didn’t want to think of Junmyeon in that light… yet. Or at least not when he was thinking about surfacing again to check up on the little angel.

Before he left though, he decided to have a little surprise for Chanyeol, since it was already more than obvious that the ginger haired angel liked Sehun.

 _“Sehun!”_ He called, rummaging through his closet for one of his jackets.

It didn’t take long before a knock came to his bedroom door and he heard the knob twisting. “You called, Yifan?” The servant bowed after shutting the door behind him.

Yifan grabbed one of the black jackets and slipped it on, “I did. I called to see if you wanted to go back to Earth.” He looked at himself in the mirror on the inside of the closet door for a moment, fixing the collar of his jacket.

Sehun’s head came up at that, one eye widened, and when Yifan turned around to finally look at him, he paused at the sight of the black eye he was sporting. Then he recalled what Luhan said when he delivered the white envelope. He scowled, putting two and two together and figuring Luhan was the culprit for the bruise.

“I’m guessing Luhan did that?” he nodded at Sehun’s left eye.

The servant hesitantly nodded, “Yeah, I didn’t want to waste the elixir that Yixing gave me on something small like this, so that’s why I didn’t use it to heal it.” He looked down at himself, “But if we’re going back to Earth, I can use it?”

Yifan chuckled, “You might want to. The individual that wants to see you probably doesn’t want to see you with a black eye.”

“What?” Sehun’s head tilted to the side. Someone wanted to see him? Who would want to see a low ranked demon like Sehun?

“You’ve got you a cute little admirer,” Yifan winked, but seeing the confused expression still on Sehun’s face, he could see that the servant had no idea who he was talking about. “ _Chanyeol_? Ring any bells?”

“Chanyeol? Why would he want to see me?”

Yifan sighed, shaking his head, nodding towards the door, “We’ve got to work on your self-esteem, buddy, there’s probably going to be more newborns descending on Earth, I’ll try to land you one that you’ll want to eat this time.”

The two started out of the room and down the hall. Sehun was still confused by what Yifan said. Why would Chanyeol want to see him? Yifan was the one that said he’d look out for the two, not Sehun, he wasn’t in any position to say he could look out for the two. So why would Chanyeol want to see him? Not only that, he didn’t know if he wanted to eat a newborn angel’s soul…

“I don’t want to eat an angel’s soul though, Yifan,” Sehun mumbled, falling into step with Yifan as they walked down the hallway.

Yifan shrugged, “Fine, eat an angel’s ass then.” He chuckled at the even more confused face of Sehun’s. He stopped, dropping a hand on top of Sehun’s head, checking to make sure no one else was around, voice lowering, “Chanyeol likes you, he’s very fond of you, probably a hero complex he’s got going for you since you helped him after we saved him from those two demons. But that could be your ticket to scoring the angel’s ass, if that’s what you want.”

“But why?” Sehun understood that much now, but still found it odd to believe. An angel liking a demon servant? Not to mention that Sehun was the lowest of demons there were, aside from newborn demons. He was a punching bag that got bossed around by others. Why would an angel like someone like that?

“Like I said, probably a hero complex,” Yifan shrugged again, then started back down the hallway, “But you can indulge in that.”

Sehun followed after him, “But won’t he get into trouble for that? I’ll get in trouble too…”

Yifan waved it off, “I can keep the others off your back.”

Zitao stared at the sealed door of the angel’s home. It wasn’t a feat for him at all to open any sealed doors, he’d so in the past so many times. One of his small gifts he was created with. He heard the soft sniffles and cries of the clipped angel inside as the two spoke briefly, the servant made it a point to check up on Minseok every day that he’d been confined.

Michael refused him at first, but with the word coming from Kris that he was allowed to check on Minseok, Michael refrained from refusing. It didn’t stop the archangel from glaring at the servant until he left.

Right now, the archangel was back down on Earth, away from interrupting the two.

“How are you holding up, Minseok?” Zitao asked after knocking softly on the door.

The sniffled response was muffled, but he heard it, “I’m okay… Michael isn’t out there anymore?”

“No, the newborns have descended now and he’s hoping to ambush Luhan with their descent.”

There was a pause in the reply. “Do you think they’ll really kill him?”

Zitao hummed, “If all three of the archangels attacked him, then he would be killed, but if he was the one that killed Uriel, he might be able to survive with a one on one battle.”

Minseok was quiet after that, Zitao heard more sniffling coming from the other side of the door. He could feel the grief coming like waves from the angel inside. Just like before when he was younger, and stared at the sealed doors of the throne room where God hid away.

_Zitao had been tasked with managing parts of the Hall of Records when he’d received his wings. Michael appointed it to him since he didn’t quite get the hang of the physical training in the fields, he was more book smart than a warrior. He wasn’t soldier material._

_Every day after he entered the castle, he had to pass by the doors of the throne room on the way down the hall to the Hall of Records. He caught the emotions radiating from behind the doors countless times, but the tasks given to him for that day were what had him refraining from stopping. Until one day, he couldn’t just walk by anymore._

_Michael had told him before when he inquired about it that God had sealed himself away, no one could get inside, not even Michael._

_He tucked the scroll of his daily tasks away in his robe, and stepped up to the closed doors. The two that were usually guarding the doors were gone, vacating their posts. When he stepped closer to the doors, he could feel the burst of sadness hitting him. The same sadness he felt the moment he was created._

_Reaching up, he placed his hand on the knob of the door and pushed. He expected to meet a force to keep him out, but instead, the door slowly opened, and that’s when he heard it._

_A soft weeping._

_He closed the door behind him, seeing a light outline around the door, sealing it back shut. That was strange. Why did it let him enter only to seal itself back shut? Unless to keep anyone else out._

_Following the sounds of the weeping, he glanced around the throne room, seeing how grand it was. It was the first time he’d ever seen it, having been born after God sealed himself away. He stared at the throne for a moment before continuing on._

_When he stepped up to the doorway of a white room, he looked inside to see the contents inside was either thrown about or smashed on the floor. White porcelain was lying in shards about the room, the chairs on the side, some missing legs. In the center of the room was the king size canopy bed, solid white in sheets, blankets, and the curtains, all outlined in gold._

_The weeping was louder now, and on the center of the bed, clutching tightly to an angel’s robe was God. Zitao recognized the robe from seeing Michael and the others older angels in them, and found that odd. Why would God be clutching to an angel’s robe and weep over it?_

_He received his answer moments later when God sensed his presence._

That same grief was what he felt coming from Minseok. The sadness of loss. But he was confused as to what the grief was directed at. Because Minseok knew that Junmyeon was still alive, so it couldn’t have been for that student, unless it was for the other newborns that had been killed under his watch. But something in Zitao told him that that wasn’t it.

“Minseok, I know you’re in solitude… with only myself and Michael as a little bit of company, so I can understand what toll that would take on your mental state, but you’re grieving.” He waited for a response, but received none, and continued, “If you want to confide in anyone, I’m here.”

Minseok whimpered, “You won’t look at me the same… if I confided in you.”

Zitao wondered what it was eating Minseok up now, why would his opinion of Minseok changed if he confided in him? “I’m sure whatever it is, Minseok, it isn’t as bad as you’re-”

“I love Luhan…” Minseok’s voice was soft as he mumbled those words.

The simple statement alone had Zitao’s mouth falling open in shock, but he regained himself. While it would be considered strange to others angels, Zitao was one of the few that knew about the relationship between God and Satan. God loving Satan. So Minseok’s confession wasn’t anything stranger than that.

But that statement was the least shocking when Minseok continued to finally tell Zitao everything. All his sins and the actions he took because of his love for Luhan.

_It was the seventh task on his second mission when Minseok finally acknowledged Luhan’s presence. He knew the demon had been following him around in, supposed, secrecy, but Minseok tended to ignore him in favor of completing his tasks. Maybe it was something like absence makes the heart grow fonder, but when he called out Luhan, he didn’t shy away from the advances this time._

_Michael’s words still swirled in his head that Luhan was the enemy, he was a demon now, he was the enemy. A fallen angel is dangerous. But with each step that Luhan took to him, they slowly quietened down, until they were forgotten by the little angel._

_It was nighttime in the little village, there wasn’t any other angelic or demonic presence around. Only them. No humans could see them, no one had to know anything about this night._

_“Are you the main reason why my tasks have been going over so smoothly?” Minseok asked, watching as Luhan edged closer to him. The demon approached him like he was a scared animal, worried that Minseok might take off at any given time, but he stayed right where he was._

_Luhan shrugged, hands slipping into his pants pockets, “Maybe. You’ve done well yourself with your angel blade, good fighting skills, I didn’t have to do anything to help you against the demons.”_

_Minseok hummed, “Somehow I think you’re lying… or telling only half the truth.”_

_“Okay, so maybe I threatened them,” Luhan shrugged again, “Just taking your safety into consideration is all I was doing.” He stepped up closer, only a few feet from one another._

_The way that Luhan looked at him, even now, it was still plain as day. He still loved the angel. Despite him running away from him before, despite wanting to ignore the demonic presence, he was still standing there with his heart bleeding through his gaze._

_“Wouldn’t the other demons be suspicious of that?” Minseok questioned._

_Luhan shook his head, “They know better than to question me, you’re mine, that’s all they see.”_

_Minseok’s eyes widened at that statement, gaze dropping from Luhan’s upon hearing those words. You’re mine. Michael’s voice should’ve been screaming at him to get away, get away, get away, but the not-so-distant memories of when he invited Luhan into his home, the touches, the kisses, and the emotion of it all drowning out any chance of Michael’s voice filling his head._

_He didn’t notice the hand on his cheek until the grip was bringing his gaze back up to meet Luhan’s, the demon’s gaze was soft, gentle. He was so close to him now. “Are you going to run away again this time if I kiss you?”_

_Minseok wanted to shake his head, but then he wanted to nod, he wanted to push Luhan away, and he wanted to pull the demon to him. He didn’t know what he wanted. Part of him said to flee and the other part of him wanted that kiss. He wanted to believe and then he didn’t want to believe._

_“I-I… I don’t know,” Minseok all but whimpered the response. He didn’t know._

_Luhan’s gaze was still soft but hinted sadness now, his thumb caressed the angel’s cheek softly, “Then let me make up your mind for you.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Minseok’s, keeping everything gentle, sweet, cautious._

_The angel froze, mind blank for a moment, and then allowed himself to return the kiss. His hand came up to clutch at Luhan’s shirt, fisting it tightly. He didn’t push the demon away this time. His mind wasn’t a whirlwind either. Michael’s voice wasn’t filling his head, saying this is bad. It was just quiet, blank. The only thing filling his head was the kiss, and the individual that was giving it._

_When Luhan pulled back, Minseok’s eyes opened to see the demon watching him, almost waiting for him to flee. It came as a pleasant surprise when Minseok clutched tighter at his shirt and pulled, bringing the demon back to him. In another kiss._

The next few times that the two interacted escalated from soft kisses and strokes to bolder touches, all leading them back up to the passionate interactions in the dark alleyways. It wasn’t noticed by anyone else at first.

But then one day, Michael noted that Minseok smelled like a demon more than usual. The angel had to play off the reason as a rougher scuffle with one of the demons on his tasks, and then the two had to devise a means of looking less suspicious.

Once Minseok became a mentor, his first trainee was blindsided to the interaction between the angel and the demon by a demon trying to attack them. The second time that he’d descended with another trainee, Luhan snatched Minseok away, leaving the trainee to fend for themselves. Then over time, Luhan simply feasted himself on the newborn angels and then feasted himself on Minseok.

That first time, Minseok cried at seeing his trainee killed, but Luhan quickly took his mind off of their death. Then over time, it just became a situation that Minseok grew numb to. In order to have Luhan without drawing suspicions, he allowed it to continue. Eventually, he wondered if Luhan wasn’t just using him for the free meals of newborn angels’ souls, and the fact that the times that he and Luhan were intimate was always more about desperation for one another.

Was love even still there?

Sehun was wary about standing by Yifan’s side as the two watched the ginger haired angel fight off the demon. The angel was fairing well for himself, but Sehun was still worried that the demon might hurt Chanyeol. Yifan stated before that he would step in when he felt he needed to, but it still didn’t’ sit well with Sehun when he looked over at Yifan leaning back against the building, as if he were just enjoying a television program.

The pained cry that fell from the demon’s lips had Sehun’s attention drawn back to the fight, seeing Chanyeol’s angel blade buried into the demon’s chest. A burst of smoke and ash was all that was left of the demon afterwards.

Yifan’s clapping startled Sehun and drew Chanyeol’s attention, “Pretty good fight there, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol dusted off himself, eyes widening when he saw Sehun beside Yifan as he approached them, he hesitantly bowed to the two of them, “H-How long have you two been standing there?”

“Long enough to see you’re not a force to be reckoned with,” Yifan winked, he nodded at the angel blade, “You must’ve had a pretty good mentor for that.”

Chanyeol’s cheeks flushed at the compliment, gaze wondering towards Sehun before returning to Yifan’s amused grin, “It’s… it’s not that hard to use it.”

Yifan chuckled softly, he held out both of his hands, appearing in his grip was two long black-bladed swords, “Your angel blade isn’t much bigger than these, and they were a feat to learn to use.”

Chanyeol and Sehun stared at the two blades in awe. Chanyeol pocketed his angel blade, and reached out, “Can I?”

Yifan handed him one of the blades, “Knock yourself out.” He pointed back at Sehun, surprising the servant, “Just give it to him when you’re done checking it out.”

“What? I don’t know how to use it though,” Sehun mumbled.

“But it’ll look threatening if you have it, regardless,” Yifan replied, waving away his other blade. “I’ll leave you two to make googly eyes at one another, but Sehun should serve as a form of protection, if you need it, Chanyeol. Although from that battle, it’s apparent that you can handle yourself.”

The two stared at the demon with wide eyes, a blush already known on Chanyeol’s face, while the servant’s expression was only confusion, “Chanyeol wouldn’t need me as protection though, he’s stronger than I am.”

“But-” Chanyeol started, but Yifan was already speaking up for him.

“But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want your company, Sehun,” Yifan tsked. “Chanyeol wanted to see _you_ again, and now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go check up on Junmyeon to make sure he’s fairing as well.” He phased out without waiting for them to respond.

The two stared at the spot for a moment, an awkward silence filling the space between them. Even though Chanyeol did want to see Sehun again, he wasn’t sure what he would do after getting to see the demon servant. That part just fell flat for him.

“S-So…” Chanyeol glanced down at the sword that Yifan handed him, then back up at Sehun, holding the sword out to him, “Want to learn how to fight with a sword? I can how you the moves that my mentor showed me.”

Luhan hung back in the shadows of one of the nearby barns as he watched the newborn angels descend, their mentors following afterwards. He’d rallied up almost fifty demons to overtake the angels, knowing that half of them would end up dead while the other half would succeed in taking an angel for themselves. There were only twelve newborns and then twelve mentors.

Just as they filled the vacant field, the other demons started attacking them. The mentor angels were fairing easily against some of the demons, but when they started getting overwhelmed, that’s when Luhan noticed a brighter light heading towards the area. That kind of light could only belong to an archangel.

Wings sprouted upwards and the glow around the being almost lit up the whole field when the archangel landed. But it wasn’t the archangel he thought it’d be. It was Gabriel.

It didn’t take hardly a wave of the archangel’s hand and the demons that were winning against the mentor angels were obliterated. Gabriel looked around at the demons, scanning each one of them before his gaze drifted and found Luhan’s. Just as Gabriel was about to charge at him, Luhan was quickly flew off.

There was no way he’d escape an archangel that was hot on his tracks, no matter how fast Luhan moved. He was knocked out of the air with a blow to his backside, sending him spiraling down into one of the barns. The crash alone crippled one of his wings, and the spot where he was hit _burned_.

He pulled himself up from the rubble, startled by the sight of Gabriel appearing in front of him. The archangel wasted no time in grabbing the front of Luhan’s shirt and pulling him up. He slammed the demon against one of the walls of the barn, and then the punches started raining down.

“Michael’s coming, he knew you wouldn’t resist a chance of attacking us,” Gabriel spat, fist slamming into Luhan’s face again, “Minseok’s been confined now because of your attacks on him, you won’t get to hurt him ever again.”

Luhan tried to break the hold Gabriel had on him, but it was hard to do when he kept trying to block the punches, growling weakly. Each punch felt like his face was being burnt with every hit until he finally saw the glow that was surrounding Gabriel’s fist.

He was punching him with holy light, something that could burn a demon to a crisp if ever completely exposed to. That’s why he felt so weak now, barely able to keep himself up. He attempted to summon a fireball but that was quickly dispersed by one last punch to the gut from Gabriel, he doubled over in pain.

The archangel let go of the demon and let him fall to the ground, “He was going to kill you himself, but I don’t think he’ll mind if I take the initiative.”

Luhan wearily raised his head, his body and face hurting, one of his eyes swollen shut while he knew he had burn marks littering over his skin. His eyes widened when he saw the archangel pull out his angel blade and raised it. Blood dripped from Luhan’s bustled lip as it wobbled in an unheard plea just as Gabriel started to bring it down on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic! I don't want to spoil the next chapter, but don't panic! kekeke XD


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Junmyeon winced as he held the side of his face. It was already swelling slightly and throbbed, he pouted as he glared down at the ashes that was left over from the demon that he fought. The battle itself wasn’t too much of a feat, and he’d managed to succeed in the task but the demon still surprised him with the punch.

He stuck his tongue out at the ashes, “Why’d you have to punch so hard?”

“If he was fighting for his life, he wouldn’t throw a weak punch, you know,” Yifan stated, surprising Junmyeon as he spun around to see the demon’s raised eyebrow as he observed the angel. Yifan’s gaze lingered on the side of his face where he’d been punched. “You can heal that though, can’t you?”

“I can, but that doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt,” Junmyeon pouted, pulling out the small vial of warm manna that he remembered to bring with him.

Yifan watched him drink the liquid, watching as the reddened area on Junmyeon’s cheek slowly fade away, “Does it still hurt now?”

Junmyeon pocketed the vial, shaking his head, “Not anymore, but he still didn’t have to punch me so hard. Or he could’ve just let me finish my task.”

Yifan shrugged, “He could’ve, but if he wanted that human’s soul, then he wanted that human’s soul.”

He glanced around at the empty street, moments ago, there was one individual that was walking down the street. The object of Junmyeon’s task. He witnessed the exchange between the angel and the demon that was seeking after the human. But like he did with Chanyeol, he hung back to watch Junmyeon fighting off the demon. He would’ve stepped in if he saw the angel was unable to hold his own, but the little newborn surprised Yifan with his moves.

Briefly he wondered if Junmyeon would’ve fought like that against him if he had decided to fight the angel for the human soul on his first mission. But Yifan saw multiple openings that Junmyeon left and the demon he fought didn’t use those for his advantage, which resulted in him being a pile of dust now.

“Are you going to accompany me to the next task?” Junmyeon looked up at him, pointing at the contents in the scroll.

Yifan stepped up to him and read off the task over the angel’s shoulder, “Hmm… I know that name, Chungho. Your next task is against an incubus?”

Junmyeon turned back to the scroll, reading the information provided, eyes widening, “Oh wow, he’s-” his sentence fell short when the two of them heard something streaking through the sky overhead.

They both looked up to see a large beam of light descending in the distance. To any humans, it would look like a meteor falling to Earth, but they both knew what it was. Junmyeon wondered which archangel it was that was descending while Yifan’s only concern was that it was an archangel. And it could’ve been one of the ones that dared to cast out Suhø.

Yifan cleared his throat, “Junmyeon, I think I’ll have to let you take care of the next mission yourself. I’m not passing up the opportunity to fight another archangel.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened, looking back at Yifan in shock, “What? You’re going to fight them? They’ll kill you, Yifan!”

The demon chuckled softly, winking, “I killed Uriel, Junmyeon, I don’t think this one would be stronger than him.”

Junmyeon’s mouth fell open at that statement, but he was still concerned about the possibility of Yifan being killed. “But still, you can’t-”

“I’ll try anyway, if it gets to be too much of a feat for me, I’ll flee,” Yifan stated, knowing full well that was a lie. He’d never run from a fight. But one glance back down at Junmyeon’s scroll had him pausing in his haste to the archangel’s descent. “If you’re going up against Chungho, I don’t want to leave you without protection though.” He nodded at the name, “That’s a bastard right there, and you being as cute as you are, he won’t _just_ attempt to kill you.”

Junmyeon’s face flushed red at the compliment, but then it dawned on him what Yifan meant. The demon was an incubus. A sex demon. There was the possibility that the demon might try to force himself on Junmyeon. He shuddered at the thought of that happening.

“What do I…” he trailed off when Yifan reached up to the collar of Junmyeon’s shirt, eyes widening when the demon started unbuttoning it. He moved to stop him, “What are you doing?!”

“Providing you with some protection,” Yifan stated, as if it were obvious, continuing to unbutton the shirt despite Junmyeon’s attempt to stop him. His gaze met Junmyeon’s, “I’m going to bite you, and I don’t want you to try to heal it. If you have _my_ bite, you’re going to have my scent on you, and to other demons, it would appear that you are _mine_. A low level demon like Chungho wouldn’t dare to cross my path, and wouldn’t think of touching what’s _mine_.”

The blush on Junmyeon’s face darkened at that, he couldn’t argue with that logic, and he would rather look like he belonged to Yifan than to face an incubus that might try to molest him if the fight proves to be too much for him. But it didn’t stop him from pouting, “But it’ll hurt.”

Yifan laughed softly at the bottom lip poked out, shrugging, “It will, I’ll have to break the skin, but after I’m done with fighting that archangel, I’ll be back by your side in no time.”

Junmyeon gulped hard when Yifan opened his shirt to just below his chest, “A-Are you going to drink from me too?”

“No,” Yifan shook his head, recalling the bite marks that littered Junmyeon’s body when he first found him. Even if the two were enemies by nature, he couldn’t imagine himself hurting the angel like that. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I wouldn’t even suggest _this_ but if you have a bite mark from me, it _looks_ like I have been drinking from you, among other things.”

“O-Okay…” Junmyeon mumbled, still red cheeked as Yifan lowered his head to Junmyeon’s chest, the angel’s hands came to rest on Yifan’s shoulders.

He closed his eyes and waited for the teeth to sink into a section of his skin. When he was chained up in that warehouse, he was scared out of his mind from the demons that had him. But right now, with Yifan so close, he felt more shy than anything else. He winced when those sharp teeth broke the skin, it was a bite just below his collarbone, and it hurt, but it wasn’t a sneering pain.

Like getting bit by a bug. A small bite and it was over.

His hands fell from Yifan’s shoulder when the demon pulled back, lips tainted a slight red from some of his blood. The expression on Yifan’s face was different now, cautious, concerned, like he was expecting Junmyeon to recoil from him. But when Junmyeon tried to look down at himself, the pout returning to his lips as he touched the bite mark, a teasing smirk tugged at Yifan’s lips.

“Didn’t hurt too bad, yeah?” Yifan winked, and his next action shocked Junmyeon even more than when Yifan started unbuttoning his shirt. Those bloody lips pressed a quick kiss to the side of Junmyeon’s cheek. “Payback for last time, cutie.”

Junmyeon didn’t think his face could burn a brighter red as his hand flew to the side of his face, and just as he was about to retort, Yifan grinned at him, phasing out. It didn’t stop Junmyeon from yelling at the demon, embarrassment burning bright on his face. He rubbed at his cheek, wiping off his blood and buttoned his shirt back up to cover up the bite mark.

He looked in the distance where they saw the archangel descending, he knew he should get started on taking care of his next task but he worried over Yifan fighting the archangel. It shocked him to learn that the demon had killed Uriel, but that could’ve just been pure luck. He didn’t want anything bad happening to Yifan.

Luhan had squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to feel the angel blade to pierce him. He couldn’t stop the attack, his arms felt like they were numb, his legs would’ve given out, if not for the wall behind him. The choking noise wasn’t something he was expecting, for a moment, he thought he was hearing things, but when he finally opened his good eye, it widened at the sight.

Sticking out of Gabriel’s chest was a black blade. One that looked oddly familiar. It dripped blood running from Gabriel’s chest down onto Luhan. The angel blade fell from his grasp, clattering to the ruins of the barn floor. Gabriel’s hands trembled as they rose to his chest, but the black blade was quickly yanked out by the person behind the archangel.

Luhan’s good eye widened when he saw Yifan standing there when Gabriel sunk to his knees. He never thought he’d be so relieved to see his protege, even if the two hated each others’ guts. He was resigned to his fate of being killed by Gabriel and yet Yifan saved him.

“Well you look like shit,” Yifan’s eyebrow rose at the sight of Luhan, turning back to Gabriel, reaching out to the archangel that was dying. “Not sure what game you two were playing but I’m getting his soul.” He pulled the archangel up by the collar and slammed him against the wall that Luhan was using to hold himself up, his hand coming to rest on the hole in Gabriel’s chest where his blade had pierced.

The archangel glared weakly at Yifan, trying to curse him, but Yifan paid no mind as he drew up the archangel’s soul. “This is for Suhø,” he smirked at Gabriel, consuming his soul.

Luhan watched the archangel’s soul slowly sink into Yifan’s chest, Gabriel’s body crumbling to the floor. That was the second archangel that Yifan had killed and consumed. He briefly wondered if the demon would’ve had that success if he hadn’t caught the archangel in a defenseless state, but was just glad that the demon showed up when he did.

He could already see the growth that the archangel’s soul had on Yifan’s wings, even if the demon hadn’t sprouted them fully. Another rank up in power for Yifan.

“Are you planning on killing _all_ the archangels that threw out Suhø?” Luhan mumbled, wincing as he tried to pick himself up from the wall but ended up falling back against it, whimpering at the impact against the blow he suffered from Gabriel earlier.

Yifan scoffed, eyeing Luhan’s injuries, “Duh, I thought I’d already made that obvious.”

Luhan shook his head, holding out his hand to Yifan for a silent plea of help, “You’re such a loyal lapdog, aren’t you?”

Yifan’s eyebrow rose, chuckling softly as he slapped the hand away from him, “Name-calling is definitely not what you do when you want someone to help you.” He stepped back from Luhan, crossing his arms, “You can’t even thank me for saving your sorry ass.”

Luhan glared at him, “For _my_ protege, you’re a little brat, you know that?”

“My apologies,” Yifan mocked a bow, “you never gave me much to respect.” At the curling back of Luhan’s lip into a snarl, Yifan rolled his eyes, “Well you didn’t, and I think you can find your way back to the Underworld on your own.”

Luhan’s snarl faded off into a whimper, “ _Yifan, please_?”

Yifan hummed, “Somehow the magic word doesn’t work on me, and I still didn’t get a thank you for saving your ass.” He waved Luhan off, turning to leave, “I have better things to do.”

“ _Yifan,_ ” Luhan tried again, trying to move up from the wall, and failing again.

Sighing loudly and dramatically, Yifan looked back at Luhan, running his eyes over the demon’s body in disgust, “I’ll take you back to the Underworld, just don’t get your pathetic-ness on me.”

Luhan had to bite his tongue to keep from retorting to that. Oh how the times had turned where the mentor was having to resort to depending on his student. He hated the fact that he had to subject himself to pleading with the demon for any help at all. And when he was healed, even though he wanted to beat Yifan to a pulp, he knew if he tried, the demon wouldn’t hesitate to roast him… using Luhan’s own moves against him.

Yifan helped Luhan up, the small words of gratitude finally fell from Luhan’s lips quietly as Yifan started to phase out, back to the Underworld. They were met with Yifan’s typical response to anything that Luhan said.

“Fuck off.”

Suhø stared at the game piece on the board as Kris moved it into place, it was the start of the game, he hadn’t collected any of God’s pieces yet. But he knew, as well as Kris, that within a few minutes, Suhø would be declared the victor. Unlike the times before, Suhø didn’t jump on Kris the moment he walked through the door. He was itching to, but instead, he simply walked over to the chairs and table and took his seat.

He’d walked through the west gate this time when he ascended back to Heaven, and despite how much Yixing tried to hide his face from Suhø, the Devil already knew who he was. He’d known all along, but didn’t bring it to attention. He didn’t care if the archangel was using a secret identity to walk around the Underworld, he didn’t care what the motive was behind it either.

It was quiet between the two at first, he could feel the anxiousness coming from God but didn’t address it. Suhø was calm, for now, simply focused on the game pieces.

“So, you created a new flock of newborns again?” Suhø finally spoke, glancing up at Kris to see the Creator’s eyes widen, mostly due to the breaking of the silence around them.

“I did. Luhan wiped out all but two of the last group, even killed the most of the mentors too,” Kris stated, watching Suhø make a move to snatch the piece he just placed. “He’s very eager to feast on every group that descends, apparently.”

Suhø hummed, “Well, he does like the taste of angel soul… and angel ass.” He watched Kris make another move, gaze raising, “He’s very fond of your little Minseok.”

A glare overtook Kris’s features, “ _Fond_ is a strange term to use. Luhan abuses him every time he crosses paths with him.”

“ _Abuses_ ,” Suhø mused the term, chuckling softly, “Some individuals like that sort of thing, wouldn’t you agree, Kris?” The grin that crosses Suhø’s face at the flaring up of Kris’s cheeks is sinful, toothy, _wicked_. “You never can say ‘no’ to the way I treat you,” he shrugged, turning his attention back to the game, “If Minseok had a problem with it, he would’ve sought out a different way of handling the situation with Luhan.”

Kris stayed quiet after that statement, wondering if there was more to the little interactions between the angel and demon. He chalked everything up to Minseok taking pride in his role as mentor as his reason to refuse stepping down from his post. But as Michael had stated before, there’s been so many deaths of newborns due to Minseok remaining as a mentor.

Junmyeon would’ve been one added to the bunch. If it hadn’t been for a demon protecting him. He thought about asking Suhø about that, but he feared that if he did, then Suhø might kill that demon, and then that demon wouldn’t be around to protect Junmyeon and Chanyeol.

“So what are you trying to do with all the new fleets of angels? Will you be waging war against me like Michael convinced all the humans that you would do?”

Kris’s gaze dropped back to the game board, he’d heard about those rumors. He’d heard multiple things about what Michael told the humans. None of them were true, other than Heaven and Hell were _supposed_ to be against one another.

“If I did that, I wouldn’t be able to invite you back here,” Kris murmured, completely honest. “The only reason for the birth of the newborn angels is simply to replenish the ones that Luhan and his group have killed. I want no war with you, Suhø."

“What if I do want a war?” Suhø’s eyebrow cocked upwards, snatching Kris’s game piece and placing it amongst the others that he’d collected. “What if _I_ want the chance to defeat Michael and take you as my prize? Hmm? You think you could live a life in chains? In my chambers?”

Kris wanted to say that he already lived a life in chains in his own chambers, but he refrained. To suffer at the hand of Suhø, at least he’d have his fallen angel then. Or rather, his fallen angel would have him. At least they’d be together.

He cleared his throat, looking up to meet Suhø’s gaze, “While I don’t want to give you that war… nor do I have any chains here… there’s silk ties in my chambers… you could have me as your prize there as long as you want.”

The amused smile that crossed Suhø’s lips at the statement made Kris want to cry. It was merely a humored smile, no signs of wickedness, nothing that was the Suhø that Kris grew to know after his fall. It was Suhø’s old smile. Granted, it was lust-fueled, but it was still a genuine smile.

A soft laugh fell from Suhø’s lips, he shook his head, “Are you that eager to be at my mercy again?”

“For you? Always,” Kris hated himself for stating that because the smile fell from Suhø’s lips. He knew why. And even though Zitao’s voice rang back through his head about asking for forgiveness, he stopped himself from uttering that plea.

Suhø looked down at the game board, it was more than halfway finished, he was winning by a landslide. He eyed Kris’s queen piece, then his gaze rose back up to Kris’s, “This can wait then. Show me the silk ties.”

“This is Luhan’s blood,” Raphael stated, nodding towards the blood splattered on the barn wall. “I don’t see any traces of another demon around.”

Michael stared at the body of Gabriel, the gaping hole in the archangel’s chest. His soul had been devoured. He cursed, “He should’ve been able to kill him. Luhan didn’t stand a chance against him with holy light.”

“We should’ve stayed together, he killed Uriel by himself, Luhan probably did something to Gabriel, had a hidden weapon, or…” Raphael threw his hands up, lost for an explanation, “I don’t know.”

“But he still couldn’t have much of an upper hand against Gabriel,” Michael refused to believe that Luhan fought off Gabriel by himself. He’d told Gabriel to use holy light in every punch he threw at Luhan, knowing that a demon wouldn’t be able to fight back against that. Holy light weakened and burned a demon. He shook his head, “Let’s go back, God is going to hear about this.”

Luhan cried out at Yifan when he was dropped to the floor of his bedroom, glaring up at the demon that wasn’t fazed at all by his outburst. Nor by the way that Luhan was in evident pain. He figured it would’ve been obvious since he was still bleeding and he had burnt marks covering his body.

“ _Fuck_ , why did I ask you for help?” If looks could’ve killed, Yifan would’ve been dead.

Yifan shrugged, moving over to the door to call for a servant, “Why did you ask me for help? You didn’t tell me to treat you like a fucking porcelain doll.” One of the younger servants appeared in the doorway, “Call for Yixing, Luhan needs healing.”

The servant bowed and quickly scurried down the hallway. Luhan briefly wondered where Sehun was, but then he recalled the last time that there was a group of newborns descending that Yifan took Sehun to the Earthly realm. Maybe that was a good thing.

“Now that I’ve brought you back to the Underworld and help is one the way, I have better things to do,” Yifan mocked a bow, phasing out of the bedroom.

Luhan growled, tossing a small fireball at the spot that Yifan was just standing in. The way that Yifan treated him angered him, but he knew if it were the other way around, he wouldn’t be any different towards Yifan. The two hated each other. He also knew he was the reason for Yifan hating him, he wasn’t the nicest mentor when he was training Yifan.

If it hadn’t been for Suhø assigning Yifan to him, he wouldn’t even spared the demon a second glance.

Yifan was much like Sehun when he was a newborn demon, quiet, a little nervous, but when he got on the battlefield, he was a fierce beast. Luhan told him to hold back nothing when he fought, and Yifan followed through with that order with superb obedience. The last battle the two had when the younger demon was still in training, if Luhan hadn’t used a dirty trick, Yifan would’ve won it against him.

And while they hated each other, Luhan knew when to back off to avoid being actually roasted by the demon. Knowing that Yifan cared very little about anything else, other than Suhø. That was the one weakness that Yifan had.

Luhan labeled him Suhø’s lapdog for a reason. Any time Suhø said jump, Yifan jumped. Any bone that Suhø threw, Yifan fetched.

The opening of his bedroom door drew him out of his thoughts, it was the servant again with a bowl of water and towels to start cleaning his wounds. They bowed, “Yixing is on the way, sir.”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cut you with the sword,” Sehun murmured, having already pulled out his own bottle of the elixir from Yixing for Chanyeol to drink.

Chanyeol waved him off, chuckling softly, “It’s fine, Sehun, this is something that happens, even in training.” He motioned towards the small cut on his arm, it was just a graze, nothing big, it hurt, but it wasn’t anything unbearable. He took a small sip of the liquid manna. “But you were doing pretty good at handling the sword.”

Sehun shrugged, looking down at the black-bladed sword that Yifan let him use, “It doesn’t seem that hard… I just don’t like fighting though.” He looked back up at Chanyeol’s arm to see the cut slowly fading away into flawless skin again, the only remains of the cut was the tear in Chanyeol’s shirt sleeve.

“That’s a bit odd since you’re a demon,” Chanyeol nodded towards the small ledge on top of the building where they could sit down.

Sitting down beside the angel, Sehun set the sword down, “I’m a servant. I wasn’t meant to fight, I’m meant to serve.”

Chanyeol hummed, “We have servants in Heaven but even they know how to hold their own in a battle… if they ever needed to know. If you’re defenseless like this, others could hurt you.”

He fell silent when Sehun shifted, looking down at the street below when he said that. But then it dawned on Chanyeol, if their healer, Yixing, gave him a small bottle of elixir, there had to be a reason for it. The bottle was small enough to be considered for only self-usage. Unless Sehun gave it to other demons to use for healing, which would defeat the purpose of having a healer, the bottle would’ve been meant for Sehun only.

“Do the others hurt you, Sehun?” He asked quietly, watching for Sehun’s reaction.

The servant shrugged, mumbling, “Sometimes. Yifan doesn’t, and Suhø usually doesn’t unless I mess up something really bad. But other demons…” he shrugged again, uncomfortable of the subject. Especially when he saw the pity filling Chanyeol’s eyes. “But it’s nothing I’m not used to.”

“You haven’t tried fighting back? They shouldn’t be allowed to-”

“I’m a _servant_ , Chanyeol, the _lowest_ of demons there is, aside from newborns,” Sehun stressed that, wanting to drop the subject.

Chanyeol fell quiet again, still contemplating the subject. He still felt a bit sad for Sehun and his circumstance. “When you and Yifan rescued me that night… if you had eaten my soul, like Yifan intended for you to do, would you have rose up the ranks? No longer a servant?”

That was the original plan that night. Yifan was offering Sehun a chance to grow in strength and power, a means of stepping out of servitude. It would’ve taken more than just one angel soul to do so, but it would’ve opened the door.

“In a way, yes, I would be stronger than I am now, and would’ve rose a rank. The more souls, in general, that I consume, the stronger I get,” Sehun explained.

“So why didn’t you?” Chanyeol question, but quickly backpedaled on that question, “Not that I’m not glad that you didn’t eat my soul, because I wouldn’t be here right now, and that would’ve sucked, but why didn’t you take that opportunity?”

Sehun shrugged, “I don’t know… you were hurt and you were crying… and those demons didn’t stop biting you and touching you even while you were pleading for them to stop…” he shrugged again, he felt sorry for the newborn angel, and something about the way that Chanyeol cried, it didn’t sit well with him. “I couldn’t imagine myself doing that to you, or anyone really.”

The ginger-haired angel stared at him, “Is that why you choose to just stay as a servant? Something like what those demons did to me, it wouldn’t be expected of you as a servant, would it?”

“I guess. I can’t be ruthless like other demons can,” Sehun replied.

Chanyeol knew that much was already evident during the little sword fight that they were having. When Chanyeol slipped and Sehun grazed him with the blade, the demon froze up, apologies already falling from his lips as his eyes filled with concern for the angel’s wound.

It was quiet again between the two, but this quiet wasn’t as awkward. Chanyeol’s next task wasn’t until a few days from then, so he was free for now. Sehun was free until Yifan decided to go back to the Underworld, and he didn’t know when that would be since Suhø stayed in Heaven for a few days to a week at times.

As the two sat there, Sehun recalled something that Yifan said about Chanyeol wanting to see him again. He wondered briefly if it was due to the question that the angel asked about why he didn’t eat his soul, but it could’ve been more to it? Yifan said something about the angel being an admirer, he wondered why because he knew there wasn’t much about Sehun to admire. He found that statement of Yifan’s hard to believe.

He cleared his throat, glancing over at the ginger-haired angel, “Yifan told me before we came that you wanted to see me,” he saw the way that Chanyeol’s cheeks tinted a slight red. “Was it only to ask about why I didn’t eat your soul?”

Chanyeol looked up at him at that, “W-Well… not _just_ that,” his voice dropped to a shy mumble, “I just wanted to… see you… again.”

That had Sehun’s head cocking to the side, eyebrow raising in confusion, “But why?” Unless Yifan was right about his assumption.

Chanyeol shrugged, cheeks darkening, “I don’t know, I just wanted to…” glancing down at the sword of Yifan’s and his own angel blade beside it, he decided to change the subject, “W-Want to practice again?”

An incubus is a demon that invites themselves into a person’s home, and through the illusion of a dream, they force themselves onto the sleeping individual and create a halfling from the intercourse. It was something that Junmyeon learned from his training about the different demons he might encounter. He hardly pictured himself facing off against one, but here he was, weapon drawn and keeping the incubus away from the subject of his task.

He’d appeared in the human’s bedroom to find the demon looming over her bed, having already caused the human to fall into a deeper sleep, he was about to slip under the blanket when Junmyeon stopped him. The incubus, Chungho, growled at him at first, angry that he’d been interrupted in his lust-driven state, but upon seeing the angel, his eyes raked over him.

Junmyeon threw the first punch, one that was easily dodged by the demon, and leaving him open to a swift kick to his side from Chungho. He recovered quicker than he thought he would, and the two started exchanging blows and deflects until they’d ended up moving through the walls of the house and ended up outside.

Under the night sky, Chungho’s eyes glowed bright as his teeth bared at Junmyeon. The demon had succeeded in knocking away the angel blade, his self-confidence growing now that the angel was weaponless and growing tired from the fighting. One more kick to the side and Junmyeon hit the cold ground, crying out at the pain blossoming there.

Chungho chuckled softly, grabbing the hair of Junmyeon’s head and jerking his face up, seeing the busted lip and bruising cheek, “For a newborn angel, you’re very determined to protect your charge, I see, but I’m much stronger than you thought.” He pulled Junmyeon to his feet and threw him back against the wall of the house, coming to crowd the angel against the structure. “I almost wished I hadn’t given you those punches, you’ve got a very pretty face.”

Junmyeon tried to throw another punch to try and get away from the demon, but Chungho caught his fist in his hand, he tsked, “You’re not match for me, it’s obvious, so give up.” He grabbed Junmyeon’s other wrist, squeezing it tightly, making Junmyeon cry out in pain, “A newborn angel barely on his own feet…” Chungho chuckled, lowering his face to Junmyeon’s neck, teeth bared to bite, sending the angel in a panic. “But you smell so-” _good._ The demon’s words fell short, a scent filling his nose that he hadn’t expected, mingling with the angel’s scent.

Junmyeon’s eyes were squeezed shut, waiting to feel the demon sink his teeth into his neck when Chungho pulled back. Grabbing up both of the angel’s wrists in one hand, Chungho’s free hand came to rest on the collar of Junmyeon’s shirt, with the crook of his finger, he ripped the buttons down the shirt, letting the shirt fall open.

“St-Stop!” Junmyeon twisted his arms to try and break the demon’s hold, but Chungho only brushed off his attempt as he squeezed Junmyeon’s wrists tighter.

The incubus’s hand brushed the open shirt out of his way, eyes widening when he saw the bite mark. It was just below Junmyeon’s collarbone and just above his pectoral. Paying little mind to the angel’s struggles, the demon lowered his head and sniffed at the wound. The angel’s blood was practically singing to him, but there was another scent mingled in it.

“You carry another demon’s scent with you,” Chungho murmured, looking up to meet Junmyeon’s gaze, a smirk crossing his lips, “But he’s not here now, and that bite looks like an invitation…” he licked his lips at the fear filling Junmyeon’s eyes.

He lowered his head back down and was about to lick over the bite marks on Junmyeon’s chest when a voice from behind stopped him, “What do I have to do next time, pin a sign to his chest saying ‘Property Of Yifan’?”

Chungho’s eyes widened, looking up at Junmyeon before turning to the direction he heard the voice come from. Standing a few feet away from them was Yifan, arms crossed, the look of annoyance on his face as he glared at Chungho. What had the incubus releasing Junmyeon’s arms from his grip was the slow expansion of Yifan’s solid black wings, sprouting taller than he’d ever seen a demon’s wings’ expansion.

“I… I was just… just… holding him for you…” Chungho stuttered out. “I-I figured he must’ve… must’ve escaped you-”

Yifan scoffed, rolling his eyes, “As if I’d need _you_ to do something like that for me, did it occur to you that I liked the game of cat and mouse? Maybe there was a reason why the little angel was out, seemingly _free?_ ”

Chungho shook his head, stepping further away from Junmyeon, “N-No. I-I should’ve known better. My apologies, Yifan,” he bowed his head to Yifan.

Junmyeon pulled his shirt closed, looking back and forth between the two demons, until Yifan finally drew his complete attention, “Get out of here, angel, I’ll catch up with you soon enough.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, quickly grabbing up his angel blade, and sprouting his wings to fly off. His task was finished, the woman was saved, for now, unless the incubus decided to go back to the woman’s home. But when he looked back down, he caught the sight of flames coming from where Chungho stood. He sighed in relief, turning back to look ahead when he came to a halt at Yifan appearing in front of him, a look of concern on his features.

“You okay? He didn’t do anything, right?” He asked, reaching out to push Junmyeon’s shirt out of the way to look over the angel’s chest area for any injuries.

Junmyeon shook his head, he didn’t notice that he was shaking so badly when he took off into flight until Yifan’s hands grabbed his, holding them still. His mind was a whirlwind of things, wanting to assure Yifan that he was fine, and trying not to imagine what might’ve happened if Yifan hadn’t shown up when he did. He was just having trouble forming the words.

“Hey, Junmyeon?” Yifan called to get his attention, his eyebrows furrowing further in concern. “Come here,” he pulled on the angel’s hands but Junmyeon was already obeying his words, burying himself in Yifan’s hold.

He didn’t know he’d started crying until he felt the wetness on Yifan’s shirt as he clutched at the fabric, still shaking, but the soft reassurances and the gentle patting on his back was slowly calming him down. The amount of times that Yifan had saved him now seemed to be getting out of hand, but he was more than grateful for it. It worried him when Yifan told him about the type of demon that Chungho was, and what he might try to do to Junmyeon, and while he had tried to mentally prepare for it, he hadn’t prepared himself enough, for the fight and the ending results of him being pinned down either.

“Shh, you’re okay now,” Yifan murmured, “I tried to come back as soon as I could.”

Junmyeon nodded, sniffling softly, “I’m just glad you showed up. He didn’t… he didn’t seem like he was going to pay much attention to your bite mark.”

Yifan scoffed, “I know, and then the bastard had the gull to try and lie to me. Next time, maybe I _will_ just pin a sign to your chest that says mine.”

Kris groaned out quietly, muffled, as Suhø sank down into him, the Devil had long since finished adorning God’s arms and wrists with the silk ties. Confining him to the bedposts. They’d never used anything like this before, and he realized why when all he wanted to do was touch that skin, touch the body that he had taken pride in creating. It may have been littered with bright red scars now, but it was still as beautiful as he remembered.

As soon a they entered his chambers earlier, he’d pulled the silk ties out of one of drawers and handed them to Suhø. The Devil wasted no time in ripping Kris’s robe off and set about stringing him up to the bed. The ties were tied a bit tight but it wasn’t anything that Kris couldn’t handle. He just didn’t appreciate the use of one of the ties being stuffed in his mouth.

Suhø’s red tipped fingernails raked down Kris’s chest, as he sank completely down into Kris, he leaned forward and kissed up the trail left by his nails. His mouth found one of the erect buds on Kris’s chest and suckled softly, sinking his teeth into it, drawing a muffled cry from Kris when he broke the skin.

Pulling back from his chest, blood dripping from his lips, Suhø wasted no time in drawing back and snapping his hips forward, striking that one place that had Kris’s toes curling. A smirk formed over his bloody lips as he set up a quick pace, making that spot his direct aim, to keep Kris on edge, to keep him trying to beg him for mercy. He saw the way that God’s hands curled into fists, straining against the ties that bound him to the bedposts, enjoying the fact that Kris couldn’t reach him, couldn’t touch him.

“We should’ve tried this before,” Suhø gripped Kris’s hips, directing him to meet his thrusts. “Forget what I said earlier about the chains, I’ll leave you bound like this, in my chambers, when I win against Michael and take you as my prize.”

Kris whimpered, wanting to respond to that, but only crying out more when Suhø’s pace turned harsh. One of his hands came to wrap around Kris’s cock, lazily stroking it, despite how much Kris tried to thrust up into his hand, to get more friction.

“Would you like that, God?” Suhø inquired, thrusting deep as his thumb came up to rub at Kris’s slit. “Be my little slave? My prize? Locked away in my chambers always at my mercy? Hmm?”

Kris wanted to nod, wanted to whimper, he wanted Suhø to hurry up and bring him to the edge, he just wanted Suhø. But what the two never thought would happen in that moment was the soft knocking that came to the door of his chambers. The sound of it had both of them freezing, and for a moment, Kris saw a tinge of fear fill Suhø’s eyes, all movement stopping, the cockiness that he’d had moments ago suddenly vanishing.

“My Lord?” It was Zitao. The only individual that could push through the seals that Kris put on the doors.

With a snap of his fingers, the silk ties that held Kris bound were gone, Suhø had already pulled out with a slight groan, moving back on the bed. Kris reached out to grab the silk sheet and pulled it up, covering up Suhø’s nakedness along with his, and pulling Suhø to him. Something that he found Suhø didn’t reject at all, even burying himself against Kris’s chest. He tried not to dwell on it too much in that moment.

“Yes, Zitao? You may enter,” he didn’t miss the way that Suhø’s body tensed when he said that. Something that Kris had to reassure him about, “It’s okay, Suhø, he’s the only one that knows about this. He won’t bother you.”

The door pushed open, the soft glow of light that had surrounded the edges of the door fading momentarily, but reappearing when Zitao stepped into the room and closed the door. He bowed, keeping his eyes down as he spoke.

“I wanted to inform you that Michael is on the way here with Raphael. It’s believed that Luhan has killed another archangel, Gabriel.”

Kris’s eyes widened at the information, “And what of the newborns that descended too?”

“They were left unharmed, it seems the battle between Luhan and Gabriel must’ve left Luhan injured too, probably too injured to stick around,” Zitao explained, hesitantly his gaze rose to meet Kris’s and didn’t linger on the red head that was pressed up against God’s chest. “I only know what one of the other mentors informed me of when they returned. After the demons showed up, they all fled back to Heaven to avoid another incident like before.”

Kris sighed softly in relief, “At least they’re okay,” he looked down at the pair of blue eyes staring up at him, then back up at Zitao, “If Michael is on the way here, he’ll stop at nothing until I let him into the throne room.”

Suhø scoffed, pushing away from Kris’s chest, and moving to get off the bed, “I’ll take that as my cue to leave then.”

Kris grabbed his wrist, stopping him, “You don’t have to leave. Not yet. I’ll deal with Michael, just… just stay in here.”

The Devil hesitated, from the pleading eyes of Kris’s for him to stay to the soft gaze of the servant that kept his head bowed, almost as if he were allowing privacy to the scene before him. Suhø didn’t want to come face to face with Michael again. The last few times he’d saw Michael, it was just a glance, a passing by, but Michael would be enraged when he approached God this time. At the loss of Gabriel, at God’s inactivity against _him_ and his demons. 

But if he was kept in Kris’s chambers… surely the archangel wouldn’t enter… so therefore he wouldn’t have to come face to face with Michael.

And then after Kris tells Michael whatever he wants to hear, they could go back to their activities. He could stay. Just a little longer.

Suhø looked down at the hand on his wrist, “Fine. I’ll stay in here.” He pulled his wrist away from Kris to snap his fingers and his red suit materialized itself on his body again, clothing himself.

Kris saw the tension that had seeped into Suhø’s body, due to the event that lead to his fall, he believed that was why Suhø wanted to leave. To avoid Michael. And he couldn’t blame the Devil for wanting to, but at the same time, he didn’t want to cut Suhø’s visit short.

“I’ll wait for you outside, my Lord,” Zitao bowed again, keeping his gaze downcast as he left out of the room.

Suhø watched after the servant as he left the room and closed the door behind himself, “So he knows about us.”

Kris waved a hand over himself to renew his robe into its original state from where Suhø had ripped it, “He does, I’ll tell you more later.” He stood up from the bed, reaching out to cup Suhø’s face, “Unlike many, he’s on my side.”

Suhø’s eyebrow rose slightly at that, confused at what God had just said before turning his face, brushing off Kris’s hand, “Go, you have a meeting with your golden boy.”

Kris hesitated at leaving the room, to Suhø, it looked like he wanted to say something else but was having trouble saying the words, his mouth opened, and then closed. It opened again and then closed as he left out of the room.

Suhø stared at the door, taking a seat back on the bed. The information that the servant gave them was interesting. He wondered if it was really Luhan that killed Gabriel or if somehow Yifan came through again with another killing of the archangels. He felt a small tinge of pride swell in his chest at the thought of Yifan killing Gabriel.

The demon had vowed before that he would completely destroy the ones that dared throw Suhø out of Heaven. While at the time, it seemed like nonsense to Suhø, it wasn’t until Yifan had drug Uriel back to Hell in chains, beaten down and pouring blood, Yifan was almost half-dead from the battle, that Suhø found himself believing the demon’s words.

Kris wanted to seal the doors to his chambers closed again after he stepped back into the throne room, but he knew that as soon as Michael stepped foot into the room, the seal would vanish. Like so many times before when Michael approached him, he was absolutely powerless. The only difference this time was that, if provoked, he would do whatever he could to ensure the individual in his chambers now was safe from the archangel.

The doors to the throne room were thrown open by Michael, a glare overtaken his features as he spotted God on his throne, as if he’d been there all this time, and his servant was merely standing near, waiting for a command. Raphael trailed after Michael a few steps behind.

“My Lord, I’m sure Zitao has already informed you but Gabriel has been killed by Luhan,” Michael stated as he came to stand at the steps of the throne. “Something must be done about Luhan.”

A saddened frown overtook Kris’s lips at the news, “I am sorry to hear about Gabriel, I trust that whatever measures you take against Luhan will be fit, Michael.”

Michael stared at God for a moment, he’d thought about a strategy the entire way back to Heaven after finding Gabriel’s body. Unless it was himself facing off against Luhan, it had to be a couple or group that fought against Luhan for any chances of winning. He would need more fighters, more warriors, more archangels.

“The archangels guarding the gates, I want them. The more archangels I have under my command, the better chance there is of us taking down Luhan,” Michael stated. “If he’s already consumed two archangels’ souls, he’s growing in power and rank.”

Kris nodded, “I can see where that would be a concern. Let the guards know and do what you have to do to put an end to him.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Michael bowed.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

“You’re okay now?” Yifan asked, eyeing the way that Junmyeon had grown quiet in his hold. He’d landed down on the roof of another house moments ago, still allowing Junmyeon to bury himself in his embrace. He wondered briefly if the angel had fallen asleep but the sniffle every now and then corrected that thought.

Junmyeon nodded, pulling away from Yifan, wiping at his eyes and clearing his throat, “I am. I didn’t mean to panic like that… I just-”

“It was just natural,” Yifan shrugged, “With everything you’ve been through since you’ve arrived on Earth, something like that with Chungho would leave you uneasy.”

“I… I guess. One of the demons that had me in that warehouse kept touching me in ways that I feared Chungho might’ve… if you hadn’t shown up,” Junmyeon mumbled. “He never did anything, but the threat was there.”

Yifan frowned at that, he knew that the demons had kept Junmyeon for a blood bag, but he didn’t know that one of them had touched Junmyeon in that manner. “I’m glad I did show up when I did, I would’ve been back sooner but I had to take a loser back to the Underworld.” At Junmyeon’s curious gaze, he waved it off, “It’s nothing important to discuss.”

The statement about the _loser_ drew Junmyeon’s attention to another direction. The actual reason that Yifan wasn’t with him in the first place when it came to his last mission. The fight against the archangel. He knew it would be a stupid question to ask if Yifan won that battle since he was right here in front of him, unless he’d escaped, like he said he would. But Junmyeon found that hard to believe.

Yifan didn’t seem like the kind of individual that would run away from a battle.

“Did you win? Against that archangel?” Junmyeon’s eyes roamed down Yifan’s body now, he didn’t look like he had sustained any injuries, and when he recalled seeing Yifan earlier, he looked fine. His curious gaze rose back up to the smirking face of the demon’s, that smirk told it all.

“What do you think?” Yifan winked, teasing.

While Junmyeon wanted to say that Yifan won against the archangel, at the same time, he just wondered how? How could Yifan fight and survive against an archangel? All the archangels of Heaven are extremely strong and far more powerful than a demon. Yifan had told him before that he killed Uriel but maybe that was just pure luck?

“But how?” The angel’s head tilted to the side, eyes wide with curiosity. “Archangels are strong-”

Yifan scoffed, “Are you saying I’m weak?” He reached over to ruffle Junmyeon’s hair but the angel quickly moved out of range.

“Not that, just that archangels never lose against demons,” he glared at the hand, sticking his tongue out at Yifan. He left out the part about Yifan killing Uriel. That was the first he’d ever heard of a demon defeating an archangel.

Chuckling softly, Yifan rolled his eyes, “Well they do lose to _me_. But in the archangel’s defense, he was already preoccupied with attacking another demon. I simply took advantage of that.”

Junmyeon figured that’s where the _loser_ of the subject came in at, he wondered who the other demon was, but what peeked his interest was that if Yifan sprung a surprise attack on the archangel, does that mean he killed him? He voiced the question, staring at Yifan, and while he knew that the demon wouldn’t harm him, he still had to remind himself that demons were naturally against angels.

“I did, and before you ask, yes, I ate his soul too,” Yifan shrugged, “I have a personal vendetta against the top four archangels in Heaven, nothing’s going to stop me from exacting my revenge.”

That statement just made Junmyeon even more curious. What did Michael and the others do to Yifan to make him give that bold statement? And now that he’d killed this other archangel, it was more than obvious that Yifan meant every word. While Junmyeon knew that he should be against Yifan going after those archangels, at the same time, he couldn’t find it in himself to particularly care. Michael never liked him, even though he wasn’t sure what he’d done to make the archangel feel that way towards him.

“Anyway, enough about that, I noticed the last fight that you had before Chungho, you have a lot to work on with your moves,” Yifan commented, catching Junmyeon off guard, “Let’s work on that.”

Kris watched as Michael walked out of the throne room, the doors closing behind him and sealing once again. They could now that Michael was out of the room. He breathed a small sigh as he stood up from the throne, intending on going back to his chambers where he’d left Suhø. But Zitao stopped him.

“My Lord?” Zitao called, gaze rising from where his head had been bowed, “I must speak with you later, concerning Minseok… but I… may I ask why you didn’t seal your chambers shut? In case Michael tried to enter it while he was in here?” It was something that he noticed that Kris didn’t do once Michael entered the throne room, but he’d also noticed the tensed air that surrounded God while the archangel was in the room.

He wondered why he was so tense, if it had anything to do with Suhø still remaining in his chambers, why didn’t he just seal the chambers shut to ensure the archangel didn’t enter the room?

Kris stared at Zitao for a moment, unsure if he wanted to tell Zitao the truth behind the matter or not. But then he realized that this was Zitao, his _completely_ faithful servant. He could trust Zitao with this information, the information that kept him an almost slave to Michael’s whims.

“My powers don’t work when Michael is around,” Kris finally stated. Zitao’s head tilted to the side slightly at those words. “The first man that I created had forged a sword to kill me with… a downfall of allowing them freewill, is the freewill to even challenge their very Creator. Which is what he wanted to do. But you know that I’m powerful enough to create and destroy whosoever I chose… well, along with that sword was created a spell to confine my power. To weaken me to where I couldn’t use it against the wielder of the sword.”

“And Michael has that sword?” Zitao questioned, eyes widening, mouth gaping, “That’s why the case is empty in the Hall of Records. I thought… well, I thought that the sword hadn’t been found yet… but Michael has that sword?”

Kris nodded, “He does, and he’s already used the spell long ago… it’s still in effect even now. It’s why anything that Michael wants, even though he could easily take or do it himself, I still grant it to him… I don’t have the power to say ‘no’ to him.”

Realization hit Zitao then. What Kris told him before about the fall of Suhø, and the fact that he could be killed. He said that Michael knew he could be killed. Was that what he was implying? That Michael knew of a way to kill God? And _this_ was that way? Did Michael threaten God to banish Suhø or be killed?

“Is that… is that why you allowed Suhø to be cast out?”

Kris’s gaze broke from Zitao’s to stare at the doors of his chambers, he knew that Suhø couldn’t hear what they were talking about outside. One thing he was thankful for. He chuckled softly, humorlessly, “If I hadn’t, Michael would’ve killed Suhø in front of me, and I wouldn’t have been able to stop him. Instead of having my sweet fallen angel like I do now, I wouldn’t have had him at all.”

Zitao looked over at the doors to God’s chambers, humming, “Will you ever tell him about that?”

“For now, I can’t,” Kris murmured. “Michael still has the blade… and I am still powerless against him. I don’t want Suhø to fight against him and lose.”

The servant bowed his head at that, watching as Kris walked over to the chamber doors and entered. Zitao walked out of the throne room and started down the hallway towards the Hall of Records. It may have been a long shot, but he was determined to find something inside the library that would break the spell.

When Kris entered his chambers, he saw Suhø standing in front of the closed glass doors of the balcony. He was still fully dressed, the red suit practically glowing against the sunlight that poured in through the windows, and against the white interior of the room. The Devil turned back to look up at him when he closed the door.

“So, what’s the damage? Just one archangel killed?” Suhø inquired, turning back to look out.

Kris nodded, “Just Gabriel. Michael was asking for reinforcements to take back to Earth with him to hunt down Luhan.”

“I doubt they’ll find him on the Earthly realm if that’s the case then,” Suhø stated. “Luhan’s not stupid enough to mingle about on Earth after killing an archangel.” Even though he was pretty sure that wasn’t the case. At least, not who really killed Gabriel. His money was on his sweet and loyal Yifan.

Something he’d have to reward the demon for later when he returned to the Underworld.

Kris sat down on the edge of the bed, “I didn’t think he’d stick around on Earth after killing him, surely, he must’ve sustained injuries? Gabriel isn’t a weak fighter.”

Suhø shrugged, “Probably.”

The two fell silent again, Suhø still staring out the balcony doors while Kris tried to look out at whatever Suhø was staring at, but his gaze always returned to the red head. Times like this, it was easy to step back in time to when this individual could walk freely about Heaven, with his pure white suit, a warm glow emitting from his very being. Now, there was a fiery and dark aura around him.

“So that servant knows about us?” Suhø turned back to Kris, a bit surprised when he saw the Creator staring at him, almost as if in sympathy. He didn’t say anything about it though, focused on the answer to his question instead.

“He does,” Kris hesitantly held out his hand to Suhø, a means to beckon him to sit down beside him. Something that Suhø ignored. God sighed, hand falling back to his lap, “You don’t have to worry about him saying anything to anyone else, Zitao is the most loyal angel I have.” _Since you left_ , he wanted to add. “He’s the one that suggested me inviting you back for the game that we play.”

Suhø stared at Kris, chuckling softly, “Huh, now why would he do that? I thought you were just itching for me to make you suffer when you sent the first invitation. I almost burned it.”

He’d thought about it. When his first servant brought down the white letter with the golden K on the front of it, he wanted so badly to turn it to ashes. But then he read the contents of it, just a simple request for Suhø to join him in a game of chess. Winner takes the souls on the board, and whatever requests he may have.

It had surprised him when he did win that game, no cheating involved, at least, not in the first game, that Kris had gave him exactly what he wanted. He couldn’t care less about the souls on the board, they were barely a snack, but the soul across from him, sitting in all his beauty and grace, that’s who he wanted. And that’s exactly who he got too. In so many ways.

Kris had sealed off the throne room, no one could get in, and God was left at his mercy.

“I’m glad you didn’t burn it,” Kris murmured. “Zitao… he knows things. He was the one that coaxed me out of locking myself away for centuries after you were cast out. I didn’t realize it at first, but he was born out of my sadness. There were only supposed to ten angels born at that time, but Zitao showed up, the eleventh one, special in his own way.”

“Is he the only one that can break through your seal that you place on the doors?” Suhø questioned, brushing off the little bit of information about Zitao. He didn’t care to know about the servant.

Kris nodded, “He is. It’s how he was able to enter the throne room when I had sealed it off before.”

Suhø hummed, wanting to ask if Zitao was the reason why God didn’t seal the chambers shut earlier when Michael was speaking with him, but deciding against it. He nodded towards the doors of the chambers, “Let’s finish that game. I don’t feel like fucking you anymore right now.”

After the interruption, Kris knew that neither of them were in the mood anymore. He still couldn’t get the fear in Suhø’s eyes earlier out of his head, he also couldn’t get over the fact that Suhø didn’t pull away from him either. It almost made him want to cry at the thought that if, _if_ , things had been different before, he could’ve been the protection that Suhø needed when Michael threw him out.

If things had been different, he would’ve been there by Suhø’s side the second he called for him, but the fear of Michael _killing_ Suhø was greater. And with the spell still in place, and the weapon still in Michael’s hand, God’s hands were tied. He had no quarrels with dying for Suhø, but he knew that Michael would’ve made him watch as he killed Suhø before taking his life.

And he couldn’t have let that happen. Not now, not ever. Despite their circumstances now, this was the only way that it was ensured that Suhø would remain living.

Yixing walked through the corridor of the castle, following after the servant that was leading him to the demon that needed healing. He’d received word just before Michael came around and started demanding that all the archangels leave their posts and start a full out search for Luhan. Jongdae followed after Michael, providing a small means of distraction for Yixing to step away from the crowd.

When they all descended, Yixing went even further, coming to the entrance of the Underworld. He slipped on his amulet, disguising his angelic status and entered.

“Here we are,” the servant stopped outside of the door, bowing as they pushed the door open. “Is there anything you need? I provided clean towels, hot water, and some tools…”

Yixing shook his head, chuckling softly, “No, I won’t need anything else. Thank you.”

He stepped into the room to see Luhan on the bed, barely conscious, his face was swollen and bloody, his body covered in burn marks and drying blood. He weakly lifted his head when he heard the footsteps but upon seeing Yixing, the demon lied back against the pillow.

“It’s not as bad as it looks…” Luhan murmured, already having stopped the bleeding on his own. It still didn’t stop him from feeling like shit though. His face felt like it was three times its size, and it ached.

Yixing shook his head, “Did a group of angels attack you or something?” He feigned his curiosity, already knowing that it was Gabriel that left those marks, but seeing Luhan as weak as he was now, he wondered if it was really Luhan that killed Gabriel. His money was on another demon, a demon that he had to heal the last time an archangel was killed.

Luhan breathed a scoff, “Gabriel. Fucking holy light.”

Whistling softly, Yixing’s eyes roamed over Luhan’s body, “I can tell.” He reached out and placed his hand on one of the burn marks, a soft glow emitting from his hand as he set about to healing the demon. “And you killed him?”

“I wish it was me that killed the bastard, but Yifan…” he sucked in a breath as Yixing moved to another location and started healing the wound, that area was more sensitive.

Yixing hummed, “I guess it was a good thing Yifan killed him, you look almost as bad as he did when he fought against Uriel."

_Yixing’s eyes had grown wide as he took in the sight of the wounds, the bloody cuts and scratches, the gaping hole in the side of the demon’s stomach from an angel blade. The demon had long since passed out, his chest barely moving up and down as he took breaths, but his heart was still beating, still hanging on. He shook off his shock and started working on healing the demon._

_Suhø was standing nearby, watching him as he worked. He almost appeared concerned with the demon’s healing._

_“Y-You said he fought an archangel?” Yixing asked, fixated on healing the gaping hole in the demon’s side where blood poured from the wound._

_“He did, you should see the state of the archangel,” Suhø chuckled, smirking softly. He nodded towards the demon, “He just did it to get my attention, you can save him, yeah?”_

_Yixing nodded, “I can. He’ll be good as new.”_

“Yeah, but Yifan deserved his ass beating. He was the one that picked the fight with Uriel, I didn’t want this,” Luhan scoffed. “All I wanted was a snack, and a piece of Minseok’s ass, but then Gabriel just shows up and starts punching my lights out.”

Yixing moved his hand to another area and began healing it, “Was Minseok even there? That’s a mentor angel, isn’t it?”

Luhan nodded, “He is, but no, he wasn’t there. Gabriel said he’d been confined in Heaven.” He sighed softly, “I fear that he’s in trouble. I wish that bastard would just fall already, I wouldn’t have to resurface if he did that.”

“You haven’t tried stealing him away?”

“Don’t think I haven’t given it thought countless times, but Minseok…” he shook his head, “I don’t know.”

“Okay, let’s have a little repeat of the fight you just had with Chungho. How’d he pin you against the wall?” Yifan asked, stepping back from Junmyeon.

Junmyeon raised his arms, one hand balling up like he was holding his angel blade, “I had tried to strike him with my blade, and he caught my wrist.” Yifan reached up, grabbing Junmyeon’s wrist, like he’d just explained. “And then after he squeezed my wrist to make my blade drop, I tried to punch him with my other hand, and he caught my punch.”

Yifan’s hand closed over the other balled up fist, holding Junmyeon much like the incubus had earlier. He was stuck like he was earlier, the only difference was he wasn’t fearful of Yifan. He trusted him.

Stepping up a little closer to imitate the distance he saw between Chungho and Junmyeon earlier, Yifan held both of Junmyeon’s hands, “Okay, now, I’ve got you caught. What are you going to do to try and break free from me?”

Junmyeon looked down at himself and then at Yifan’s body, then up to Yifan’s face, “I would… kick you?”

Yifan hummed, “It would be your best bet right now. I’m taller than Chungho and you, but if I was about your height, and with as close as I am, you could try a headbutt too. It would’ve left him stunned for a moment and possibly had him releasing one or both of your hands, so you could’ve escaped his hold.”

“If I kick you, would I need to aim low or high?” Junmyeon’s gaze fell back to Yifan’s left side, eyeing the demon’s leg and then eyeing his waist area.

“It depends on your opponent. Now, I’m taller than you, and my legs are longer, you’d want to aim low, towards my knee. If you can make my leg buckle, I’d have to release you in order to keep from doing a face-plant into the ground.” He nodded down at Junmyeon’s right leg, “Try it. Aim for my knee.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened, “But I don’t want to hurt you, Yifan.”

Yifan chuckled softly, “We’re sparring, Junmyeon, you’re going to have some injuries. Minor, but still. Consider your kick payback for me biting you earlier.”

The angel still hesitated, “I don’t want to kick you hard though.”

Yifan shrugged, “That’s fine. I can still act like you did, so you’ll see the results of what I’m talking about.”

“Okay…” Junmyeon followed through with the small kick, aimed right at the side of Yifan’s left knee. He didn’t want to kick hard, but Yifan’s knee still buckled, like he said it would, and he released one of his hands to keep from falling to the ground.

But what he didn’t account for was the position that the two ended up. With Yifan being so close when he kicked him, Yifan fell to his knees, and instead of almost hitting the ground with his face, it was planted against his midsection. Junmyeon’s cheeks flushed red when Yifan looked up at him.

“See? That’s how that would work. Your hand is now free,” he didn’t seem bothered at all by the position they were in. Him on his knees, face inching away from Junmyeon’s stomach.

Junmyeon used that as a distraction, glancing at his freehand that was balled up into a fist earlier. Yifan was right. One of his hands were free now, so he wasn’t completely defenseless anymore.

Yifan let go of his other hand to stand back up to his full height, trying not pay much attention to Junmyeon’s red cheeks. He knew that the angel was embarrassed by the position they’d ended up in, but he tried not to dwell on it… for now. “That’s one way of getting free. And after you knock your enemy down like that, you can, of course, start pummeling them.”

“So like, kick them when they’re down?” Junmyeon cleared his throat.

“Mhm. When you’re fighting to the death, anything goes,” Yifan chimed in. “That’s why you got punched so hard that other time when you fought against that demon. If we’re fighting for our lives, you can’t expect us to go easy on you.”

Junmyeon nodded, “That makes sense.” He cupped his cheek at the not-so-distant memory of that fight. It still hurt when he thought about it.

Yifan glanced down at the angel’s chest area, “Have you already healed my bite?”

“Not yet, it’s healing on its own right now, I haven’t drank any of the warm manna,” he rubbed at the spot, it was still there but didn’t hurt anymore. “Should I keep it?” He pulled out his scroll, opening it and skimming over it, “My next task is a few days from now.”

“You can go ahead and heal it, I’ll be right here by your side for the next task anyway,” the demon shrugged. “ _But_ I want us to practice some more on your moves when you fight. On your next mission, I’m just going to stay back and watch, I’ll jump in if I think you need the help, but I want you to be able to defend yourself if I’m not around.”

“Okay.”

Sehun stood back and watched as Chanyeol fought against the demon that was on his latest task. Unlike Yifan, he couldn’t provide much help if the demon was too strong for the angel, but luckily, Chanyeol was holding his own. The two were exchanging punches and dodges, Chanyeol landing more to the demon than it could get his hands on the angel.

With a finishing strike, Chanyeol pulled out his angel blade and pierced the demon right in the ribcage. Turning it to ashes.

The servant came over to him, checking over his injuries after Chanyeol finished his fight, panting slightly with exhaustion. When he pulled out his little bottle of the elixir to hand to Chanyeol, he was met with a small smile.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol accepted the bottle, taking a small sip of the liquid, already feeling its effects.

Sehun nodded, “You fought really well.” He eyed the marks on Chanyeol’s face slowly fading away. “He didn’t stand a chance.”

The angel chuckled softly, “He didn’t. I knew I could-” he froze when he saw the red glow forming around Sehun’s feet, forming a circle with a pentagram in the middle. “What-”

Sehun looked up at him, eyes saddened, “I’m being summoned… I’ll see you later, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol was about to grab his hand, to try to keep him from leaving, but with a small flash of red, Sehun was gone. Who could’ve been summoning Sehun? He wondered, then he wondered if Yifan had been summoned too? Was it Suhø that had called Sehun away?

Those sad eyes of Sehun had him wanting to pull him from the circle, they haunted him. A resignation. He hoped that whoever was summoning Sehun wouldn’t hurt him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll reply to the comments later on today, I wanted to post this before going into work. Thank you for the kind words!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Luhan groaned softly as he sat up in the bed. Yixing had finished healing him and now one of the servants was wiping away the dried blood from his chest area. The healer had already left moments ago, so he was left to his thoughts while the servant worked quietly, and a bit hesitantly.

He knew why. This wasn’t the usual servant that helped him, he’d always called for Sehun, but odds are, this servant had witnessed the sight of Sehun after Luhan called for him.

Shaking off that and now that his mind wasn’t muddled with the pain from his injuries, he thought back to what Gabriel had told him before Yifan killed him. Minseok had been confined to Heaven, that’s why he hadn’t received any word from him, and why the mentor wasn’t with the newborns that descended recently. He wondered if the angels had found out about what Minseok was doing with the newborns under his wing, but if that were the case, Minseok would’ve been killed or cast out, he wouldn’t simply be confined.

So maybe there was something more to the situation?

Unless Michael was planning something or possibly going to use Minseok as bait to lure Luhan back to the surface? For now, he knew that it wouldn’t be wise to go back to the Earth realm. Not with the bounty that was on his head from the archangels.

He wondered how Yifan was going about freely on Earth if all the archangels were out looking for Luhan, unless their only vendetta was against him and him alone. He almost wished that he could confront Michael and point out that the individual killing all his brothers was Yifan, but he couldn’t do that. As much as he hated Yifan, and vice versa, it was better to have a demon like that, _somewhat_ , on his side than on the opposing side.

And then there was no guarantee that Michael would even believe Luhan if he said that Yifan was the real culprit behind Uriel and Gabriel’s deaths.

He glanced down at himself and watched that small hand wiping away some of the blood with the reddened cloth. It was white when the servant started, but was now tinting a dark pink.

He grabbed the servant’s hand, stopping them, “Where’s Sehun?”

The demon bowed their head, stuttering out, “Lord Yi-Yifan took him to the surface. He’s accompanying him.”

Luhan let go of the servant’s hand, allowing them to continue with their task, “Is that right… Hmm. Well, that just won’t do. Yifan can’t steal all of our precious Sehun’s time. Finish your task and then summon him.”

“You didn’t seem that broken up about Gabriel’s death,” Suhø noted, watching as Kris set up the game pieces again. He’d already won the last two games, and while any other time, he would’ve been eager to sink his claws into Kris’s skin, he kept rethinking about Michael’s visit and the little angelic servant’s knowledge of their relationship.

His blue eyes trailed up to Kris’s when he saw God pause in setting up the pieces, his expression was unreadable. Almost as if he wanted to say something but having second thoughts about voicing whatever it was going through his head. He’d witnessed moments like this before with Kris, usually it was during the heat of the moment, and when he had Kris crying for mercy under him. He wondered what exactly was going through the mind of God, and would he ever know?

After he was cast out, he wondered if he even knew God’s mind at all? Or was God just a great liar? Was every time that Kris said he loved him just a lie? Just a means of getting pleasure out of their moments together? Was the soft caresses, the warm kisses, the moments of sweet intimacy just lies?

Kris used odd terms for Suhø when it came to what they have now. Saying that Suhø was his favorite amongst his angels, telling him that he misses him… such small things shouldn’t come out of the mouth of the individual that _could’ve_ saved him from being thrown out.

And then the looks of guilt that Kris has sometimes when Suhø says something that’s a bit cruel. At times, Suhø almost wished he wasn’t as cruel towards Kris, but damn it, he was hurting. He was angry. He felt so betrayed by this individual that sat across from him. The Creator of the Universe, the Almighty, the most powerful being in the world, and yet he couldn’t lift a finger to stop Michael that day?

Suhø wanted to hate him, he wanted to, _so badly_ , but he couldn’t. He’d even made an exact replica of the Creator, created him out of God’s essence, to try and move on. Because maybe it was just God’s eyes that he fell in love with, the same eyes that Yifan shared, or maybe it was the plump lips? The same ones that Yifan had. Maybe he had just fell in love with God’s body? Yifan had all that.

A perfect replica of God, and he appeared to adore Suhø, even going as far as to exact vengeance against the ones that hurt Suhø. And yet, here he was, in the presence of the very being that hurt him the most, almost as if he at his beck and call. Even if he were the one that held the power when Kris was at his mercy, Suhø was still a dog that _willingly_ came when called.

“It was just an archangel,” Kris murmured, shrugging slightly, resuming his task of setting up the pieces.

Suhø breathed a laugh, “ _Just an archangel._ Will you say the same when it’s Michael at the demon’s mercy?”

Placing the last black piece on the board, Kris started on the white pieces now, “Do you think Luhan would be able to take down Michael?”

“Don’t dodge my question, _God,_ ” Suhø stared at him, waiting for an answer.

“Nothing would give me greater pleasure than Michael being on the receiving end of a demon’s wrath,” Kris stated, completely honest.

The not-so-distant memory of Suhø’s fearful gaze in his chambers when Zitao knocked on his door. He knew that Suhø avoided Michael on most the trips to Heaven, barely giving him a second glance, and he knew in that moment, that Suhø feared that Michael was on the other side of the door. And with the current way things were, if it was Michael instead of Zitao, he would’ve failed again at protecting Suhø… or simply died trying.

“That’s an odd statement,” Suhø hummed. He decided to humor Kris, “Did Michael do something to piss you off recently?”

The look that Kris gave him spoke volumes and yet Kris didn’t utter a word to him. Suhø turned his attention back to the game pieces as the last one had been set up, the game starting now. He waited for God to make a move this time.

Junmyeon glared at Yifan’s snickering face as he fixed his hair, “You always aim for my hair, do you like seeing me with messy hair that much?”

The two were sparring, Yifan was showing him how to correct most of the openings he had when he fought. He was sporting a bruised side from a kick from Yifan, while Yifan had only a few scratches where he’d been lucky enough to strike the demon. They tried to keep the blows to a minimum, and his side wasn’t hurting that bad, but Yifan’s kick was still harsh. Just moments before now, they were practicing punches, and Junmyeon lost his footing with one of the blows.

Yifan caught him before he fell to the ground, and had used the opportunity to ruffle the angel’s hair _again_.

The demon laughed, “It _is_ amusing, I admit.” He winked once Junmyeon finished fixing his hair, lips still in a pout, “And your pout is cute.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened at that, cheeks tinting slightly, the recent memory of the kiss that Yifan placed on his cheek after calling him a cutie resurfaced, “S-So… um… where were we?” He saw a smirk playing across Yifan’s face, and it just made his cheeks burn brighter. “Um… th-the punches?”

“Mhm,” Yifan hummed, holding up his hands again, nodding at Junmyeon’s hands for him to start his punches again, “Try to keep your footing this time though.”

Junmyeon balled up his fist and aimed it at Yifan’s opened palm, “Okay… just don’t mess up my hair again if I do.”

Yifan was about to reply when Junmyeon’s fist slammed into his palm, surprising the demon with the intensity. He grinned, “Now that’s what I’m talking about. Keep swinging like that, and I won’t mess up your hair again.”

Seeing the look in Yifan’s eyes now, Junmyeon’s stomach felt a little fluttery, Yifan looked proud of him at the punch he threw. He tried the other hand, a little less intensity, but it was his left hand, it wasn’t his dominate hand, but Yifan didn’t discard it. He tried to keep the strength in his punches until eventually he started to tire. He threw one last punch, panting slightly, surprised when Yifan caught his fist.

“I think that might be enough practice for now,” Yifan stated. “You said your next task is a few days from now, want to take a rest back at my apartment?”

“Can I have your bed to rest in?” Junmyeon asked, for a moment, he had forgotten about the offer for him and Chanyeol to stay at Yifan’s apartment. But he hadn’t forgotten what a good little nap he had before in that bed of the demon’s, it was so comfortable.

Yifan laughed softly, “I don’t see why not. It is a great bed, isn’t it?” The angel nodded at that. “You remember how to get there, right?”

“I do, are you going to stay there with me?”

“Sure, but first, I’m going to check in with Chanyeol. I left Sehun with him, but he wouldn’t be able to provide much help if Chanyeol needed it,” Yifan replied. “But you can go on ahead, I’ll meet up with you.”

“You sure? I can come with you to check on Chanyeol and Sehun,” Junmyeon offered.

Yifan shook his head, “It’s okay, odds are, they’ll come back with me to the apartment anyway, so you go ahead. Call dibs on whichever side of the bed you want.”

Junmyeon still hesitated, but nodded, “Okay. I’ll see you soon then.”

He sprouted his wings and took off in the direction of Yifan’s apartment, and when he glanced back, he saw Yifan’s black wings sprouting, ready to take flight too. He caught himself staring at first, the sight of Yifan’s wings was always astonishing, they were huge. While they were sparring, he knew that Yifan was barely needing to make any effort in his attacks, and if they were to ever fight for real one day, Junmyeon knew he couldn’t hope to stand a chance against Yifan.

Yifan started to take flight after he watched Junmyeon’s form slowly disappear, but he froze when he caught the sight of another angel headed his direction. That ginger-hair stood out under the sunlight, and when he didn’t see a demon in tow, he wondered what happened to Sehun. Even more so when Chanyeol landed and his face was covered in frantic fear.

“Yifan, Sehun disappeared! He said he was being summoned, and I… I have a bad feeling about this,” Chanyeol exclaimed, his eyes were red and wet with unshed tears. “He looked so sad when he left.”

That statement had Yifan’s mind reeling on who could’ve summoned Sehun, it wasn’t like Suhø to call for Sehun when he was busy with Yifan, and there was also the possibility that Suhø was still in Heaven. None of the other demons would think to summon Sehun if they knew he was accompanying Yifan, so that just left one individual that Yifan really didn’t want to think of that summoned the demonic servant.

“I have an idea on who summoned him. I want you to go back to my apartment. Junmyeon’s already on his way there, and I’ll bring Sehun shortly,” Yifan stated, but even when he said that, he could still see the worry in the angel’s eyes. “Chanyeol, I’ll bring him back, don’t worry, okay?”

The ginger-haired angel nodded shakily, eyes still watery, “I-I just have a bad feeling about this, Yifan.”

Yifan patted the angel’s shoulder, “Completely understandable, but I’ll bring him back. He’ll be fine, now go on and meet up with Junmyeon, okay? Try to rest until we come back.”

After he saw Chanyeol off, he phased out and entered the Underworld. If Luhan was healed now, then odds are, he’d probably taken whatever frustrations he had from losing the fight with Gabriel out on Sehun. He hated to imagine it happening, but if that were the case, Yifan knew that he needed to come up with something to prevent this from happening again. Sehun wasn’t a strong enough demon to refuse a summoning, especially not when the one summoning him was a higher ranked demon.

As he caught a familiar _human_ scent as he made his way through the corridors of the castle, he started devising a plan. Or at least a possibility.

Luhan threw a glance over at the crumpled up form that was bleeding out on Yifan’s rug. He glanced down at the little brown bottle in his hand, the one that he’d found inside Sehun’s robe. It was half-full of something that smelled sweet when he uncapped the top of it.

“So this is what you used to heal yourself with all those times before? Yixing is an absolute sweetheart to give someone so meaningless a little gift like this, isn’t he?” He taunted, dropping the bottle to the floor and letting it shatter.

As soon as he’d been healed, Luhan’s mind was reeling with anger at the loss of the fight against the archangel, at the information he’d learned about Minseok being locked away, about the bounty that had been placed on his head by Michael. It angered him when it was a different servant that was cleaning his wounds instead of his favorite little toy.

The reason for his favorite little toy being away was the demon that he hated most. _Yifan_. That’s why he decided to beat the little servant to a bloody mess all over Yifan’s favorite area rug. It was something small and petty, he knew, but it made him feel better.

He saw Sehun’s gaze remain on the shattered pieces of the bottle, the liquid inside splattered on the floor. He stepped over the mess and came to stand in front of the crumpled up form, seeing the way that the servant wanted to cower back, to shield himself from any further blows, but was in too much pain to move.

Luhan chuckled softly, bending down, “I guess you won’t healing as quick this time around without that little bottle, huh?”

Sehun whimpered, his face hurt, his stomach hurt, his back hurt, everything hurt. The punches from Luhan were expected, but when he’d been knocked down and Luhan started kicking him, he was in so much pain right now. He only wished he could lose consciousness so he wouldn’t be in anymore pain.

“Suppose I’m stuck down here now,” Luhan murmured quietly, gaze moving up from Sehun’s to stare at the designs on the wall behind him. “Michael’s going to stop at nothing until I’m ashes.” He sighed, frustrated, lip curling back in anger, “I should’ve stolen that angel away when I got the chance, and now he’s _locked away._ ”

The servant’s eyes widened when he saw Luhan’s balled up fist, he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow, but it never came. Instead, he heard the wall behind them crack. Sehun kept his eyes shut, waiting for anything to come from Luhan, but it never came. Eventually all he heard was footsteps walking away from him and then the door opening and shutting.

Opening his eyes again, Sehun looked around the room and saw no one inside now. His gaze fell back to the liquid that was splattered on the floor, his only means of healing was soaking the floor and slowly drying up. He whimpered, body aching. Yixing was already gone too, probably back to the surface again.

He wasn’t sure when he passed out, or how much time had passed, but the opening of the door startled him awake. He feared that it was Luhan coming back to do more to him, but then he caught the sight of a familiar black haired demon coming through the door.

“Sehun?” Yifan rushed over to him, bending down and gaze running over the injuries, “Shit, that bastard really did you in this time, huh?”

Sehun looked up at the older demon, whimpering softly, “He broke my bottle of elixir.”

Yifan shook his head, “Well, I’ve got a powerhouse back at my place on Earth, I’ll get you healed up, and then I’m setting the record straight for you.”

Zitao skimmed through the books throughout the Hall of Records, having found nothing yet. It was merely tales about the different human beliefs, some were details about almost every creation on Earth, but nothing was found about the spell or the weapon that Michael had acquired from the first man. He was beginning to wonder if Michael even documented the details about the interaction he had with the first man.

For a moment, he wondered if the spell was really something that the first man conjured up. The human couldn’t have had much hope of using it to attack God with. Unless the first man thought that God would come down to the Earthly realm to interact with him, but there had been no tales throughout any records of Kris even leaving Heaven.

The stories throughout the Bible were just bits and pieces that Michael spread about of God walking among the first humans in the Garden of Eden. It helped bridge the gap between Heaven and Hell. God caring for humans while Satan wanted them to hurt.

He’d kept reading and reading, Suhø was still there in Heaven with Kris and he would be for a little while, Zitao had the time to dig all he wanted.

Minseok’s confession still plagued the back of his mind, but he had bigger issues to focus on. Kris came before Minseok in Zitao’s mind. It was just the way that he functioned.

While he knew that he should hate Suhø like all the other angels did, he wanted nothing more than to seek justice for Kris and Suhø.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Suhø stared hazily up at the high ceilings in the throne room, head fallen back against the throne. He saw the different designs that God created into the ceiling, golds and silvers and jewels decorated it. Something the little tale humans got correct about God’s house, it was beautifully made with shiny metals, but he doubted that the humans could’ve ever perceived God as he was right now.

“So what did Michael do to piss you off?” Suhø murmured softly, he’d been wondering about the cause for Kris’s response earlier, but he never did enlighten him. He moaned at the vibration from the soft hum, he glanced down, eyebrow rose, a smirk growing on his face, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

His hand ran through the black strands of hair, seeing those dark eyes look up at him from where Kris was kneeling down in front of him on God’s throne. He’d won the several games that they’d played, every one of them, and now he was reaping his rewards. Thrusting lightly, Suhø heard the faint gag from Kris as he resumed his sucking.

He sighed, already feeling the knot in his stomach tighten, he was close. But the question still resonated throughout his head, the words that Kris spoke about Michael. Wouldn’t God want to protect his number one archangel? But God hadn’t protected _him_ , and he even went as far as to say that he loved him, maybe that was just a lie?

Then the small sliver of hope seeped into his mind. What if Kris wanted a demon to get rid of Michael because of what he did to Suhø? For throwing him out?

Could he even hope that that was the reason?

He closed his eyes, letting himself feel the way that Kris’s tongue ran alongside the vein in his cock, coaxing his release, tonguing at his slit. That wet mouth pulled back, sucking on his tip, he felt the hand come up to finish stroking him off. It didn’t take long for him to finally release, body relaxing, as he felt God swallowing around him.

But even with the afterglow of the release, of seeing Kris’s reddened lips, hearing his soft cough, it didn’t stop the thought that was lingering in his mind. All this time, and no matter how much he’d hurt Kris, how much he’d had him crying at his mercy, how much Kris allowed him to be as cruel as he wanted to him, Kris never stopped inviting him back for another game.

Knowing full well that he’d end up on his knees, in front of Suhø on his throne, with swollen lips, wet eyes, and a throat that was sore from Suhø’s usage.

“My mouth’s not full anymore,” Kris murmured quietly, a bit gruffly. He remained on his knees, in front of Suhø’s spread legs, and gazing up at the red haired being.

Suhø leaned forward, hand coming out to tuck a strand of hair behind Kris’s ear, “So it’s not.”

He eyed those lips, blue gaze flickering up to meet God’s, seeing the way that Kris stared at him. The look in his eyes was sad. Not angry, not pained, not like Suhø hadn’t shoved him to his knees, not like Suhø hadn’t yanked his hair until he cried out.

Kris’s hand came up to cover the red tipped hand that was lingered on the side of his face, “Michael has been on my bad side for awhile now.”

God saw the way that Suhø’s eye twitched at that, but his expression merely turned curious, “Oh?” He chuckled softly, “What? Did he fail on some important mission?”

“Because he’s the one responsible for throwing out my most favorite creation of all,” Kris whispered, bringing Suhø’s hand down to his lips, kissing the palm of his hand as a means of looking away from the way that those blue eyes widened.

He heard the quick intake of breath, he felt the way that Suhø’s hand tensed under his lips, he knew that Suhø wasn’t expecting that response. He knew that Suhø had been waiting and wanting to hear those words for the longest time, and now he was finally speaking those words. All he had to do was ask for forgiveness now.

When he braved a glance back up at Suhø’s face, he saw the effect that his words had. The way that Suhø had grown speechless for a moment, the way that he froze, but then that top lip started curling back into a snarl.

**_**“And who could’ve stopped all that from happening? Hmm?”** _ **

Yifan phased back into the Earthly realm, appearing inside the living room of his apartment. Sehun had passed out in his arms on the way, but he wasn’t surprised as he looked over the busted lip, the bruised cheek, and he could only imagine how the rest of his body looked. He heard Chanyeol’s panicked cry when he appeared, the angel quickly coming to his side.

“H-He’s-”

“Going to be okay,” Yifan assured him, moving over to the couch to lay Sehun down, “Get some clean towels and warm water to start cleaning up his-” His sentence fell short at the sight of the small vial that Chanyeol was already producing. “That works too, but he’ll probably need more than that.”

Chanyeol nodded, “I can get Junmyeon’s too. He’s got about the same amount that I do.”

Yifan glanced at his bedroom door, hearing the faint snoring, “You didn’t wake him?”

The ginger haired angel shook his head, “He was already asleep by the time I got here, so I figured that I’d just let him rest. I can wake him, if you want me to?”

“No, that’s okay. Just go ahead and start cleaning up Sehun, I’ll be right back,” he phased out, tracking down the scent of the human with the scent remains of Hell.

Luckily Yixing hadn’t taken off the amulet that he showed Yifan before, and Yifan was able to track him down with the scent that he caught on the angel the first time they encountered one another. He just hoped that Yixing would be able to help him with his request.

He found the angel in the next country over, appearing in front of the angel just as he was taking off the amulet.

“I need your help,” Yifan blurted out as soon as he appeared, catching the angel off guard.

Yixing chuckled softly, “Well, you get straight to the point, don’t you?” He pocketed the amulet, his scent changing from a human’s to an angel’s again. “No ‘hi, how are you?’ or anything, huh?

Yifan rolled his eyes, “Hi, how are you? Sehun needs your help.”

That statement zapped the humor right out of Yixing’s demeanor. His eyes widened then dimmed, “Let me guess, Luhan?” Yifan nodded. “I just returned from healing Luhan, I didn’t think he’d attack Sehun as soon as I left.”

“He did, he summoned him from this realm back to the Underworld to beat him to a bloody pulp. Chanyeol is cleaning him up right now, but there wouldn’t be anything stopping Luhan from summoning him again and doing the same.” Yifan nodded towards the pocket that Yixing placed the amulet in, “You wouldn’t happen to have another one of those, would you?”

Yixing could already guess the reason as to Yifan’s question. If Sehun wore the amulet, he would be perceived as human, and as long as the amulet was on, he wouldn’t be subject to be summoned. If Luhan were to locate Sehun while he had the amulet on, he could only call for him, and it would be up to Sehun to answer that call. The same way the system worked for Yixing.

When Suhø needed him, he was called for. If Yixing answered the call, then he would descend down to the Underworld. If Yixing didn’t answer the call, then that was that. He wouldn’t be _forced_ to appear.

The archangel pulled out the amulet, looking over the designs of it, “This is the only one I have, but my guess is that you want this to keep Sehun from being summoned again, yeah?”

“That and I need your powers of healing for Sehun,” Yifan replied, but if that was the only amulet like that, then he wondered what he would need to do to persuade Yixing to hand it over.

But Yixing simply handed it over to him, “Michael is on Earth right now, he’s called every archangel in Heaven to raid this realm for Luhan, so I won’t be needing it as much. I won’t be able to make many trips to the Underworld.”

Yifan stared at the amulet for a moment, “If they’re looking for Luhan, is it _only_ Luhan or…”

“You should be safe to continue throughout this realm, Yifan, as far as I know Michael is only focused on finding Luhan. Mostly for what he supposedly did to Minseok, and for killing two archangels.”

“Huh,” the demon murmured, pocketing the amulet, “So Heaven only believes that Luhan killed those two archangels? Uriel and Gabriel?”

Yixing’s head tilted to the side in confusion, staring at Yifan, his eyebrow slowly rising, “Should they believe otherwise?”

Yifan chuckled quietly, “You might refuse to help me if I were to tell you different.” He sprouted his wings to take off into flight, back towards his apartment. When he looked back to see Yixing following after him, he knew that the archangel knew the truth now.

Given the power that radiated off him and the height of his wings, it told everything. Yifan was the one that killed the two archangels. He was the one that ate their souls, he was the one that gained their strength and power. It wasn’t Luhan.

Chanyeol sniffled as he wiped at the dried blood caked to Sehun’s face, the damp towel coming away stained a dark pink. When he started, his eyes were already watering, and after Yifan left, the more he cleaned and saw the damage done to the demon servant, the more difficult he found to keep the tears at bay. The way that Sehun talked before about his role in the Underworld, it saddened Chanyeol, but now that he was seeing what Sehun was being subjected to, it made his heart hurt.

He wanted nothing more than to keep Sehun by his side and keep him from being hurt. Chanyeol wasn’t a violent person, but he wanted to find whoever did this to Sehun and hurt them just as badly. He shook the thought away, that wasn’t how an angel was supposed to think, but then hadn’t he already fell off that bandwagon when he started crushing on a _demon_?

“Chanyeol?” The voice calling his name wasn’t the voice he wanted to hear in that moment, but it did help to draw his mind away from the situation. Junmyeon was awake. “What happened to him?”

The angel cleared his throat, wiping at his wet eyes, “He… he was summoned by someone else on my last task and… I found Yifan to tell him, he brought him back from the Underworld like this,” he nodded back at Sehun, gaze moving over the bruises and cuts.

Junmyeon gulped hard, “Ha-Have you got any more of your elixir?” He pulled out the little vial from his pocket, “I have about half of mine left.”

“I’ve got almost a full bottle. You had to use yours?”

“I did, it was just a minor black eye,” Junmyeon stated, absentmindedly rubbing the side of his face where he remembered being punched. “Now I know how you felt when you were hit before.”

Chanyeol chuckled softly, “It’s no fun.” Junmyeon walked over and placed the elixir down on the coffee table, he picked up a towel and started helping Chanyeol clean away the dried blood. “Yifan said he’d be back soon. I’m guessing he went to get something to help Sehun.”

Junmyeon smiled softly, “He’s pretty amazing for a demon.”

“He really is,” Chanyeol agreed. As he cleaned up the rest of Sehun’s face, he thought about what he and Junmyeon talked about Yifan before. “Do you think… the reason why Yifan is a lot kinder to us has something to do with God? Like you said before, forgive me if it’s blasphemous, but they could be twins. What if Yifan is a twin of God’s? Just a little… darker?”

Junmyeon paused in his wringing out of the towel at Chanyeol’s questions, while in the beginning, he’d thought the two were similar, definitely in appearances, Yifan didn’t give him that vibe anymore. Yifan was just Yifan, and God was just God, to him anyway. He’d seen the others on the end of Yifan’s wrath, and he couldn’t imagine God doing any of those things.

Plus he couldn’t imagine God cackling at the sight of Junmyeon’s annoyed face after he’d messed up his hair either. Nor could he imagine God being the one that he’d run to… if problems arose.

Now that he thought about it, he would rather prefer running to Yifan if he needed anything or was in danger. Yifan made him feel safe, and while he was an angel and God had stated before that if a task was too hard that he could always return to Heaven for safety, that wasn’t much reassurance. He supposed it may have been because Yifan was the one that found him when he’d first descended, Yifan was the one that destroyed the demons that had captured him, and Yifan was the one that _kept_ saving him.

Junmyeon hummed, “I don’t know, Chanyeol, I think Yifan is just… I think he’s his own person, a bit odd for a demon, but he seems to have his own set of rules that he follows.” He shrugged, “But he could be an almost twin to God, in a sense?”

“He is a bit odd,” Chanyeol agreed, “But I’m glad for that, he has really helped-” he was cut off by the sudden phasing of Yifan’s into the apartment, followed by a bright glow that formed Yixing.

At the sight of the archangel, both Chanyeol and Junmyeon jumped up, bowing their heads in respect, but also suddenly worried. What explanation could they have for the two of them being inside a _demon’s_ apartment and how would they even explain the fact that they were clearly helping a _demon_ servant that was wounded?

“At ease, you two,” Yixing’s voice brought their heads back up, the archangel didn’t appear to be upset with them, merely amused. “I know all about your little run-ins with Yifan, I was the one that asked him to keep an eye on you two.”

That explanation just lead to more confusion on the two newborn angels’ behalves. Junmyeon’s gaze shifted from Yixing to Yifan, wondering when exactly the arrangement went down that Yifan would look after the two of them. A part of him wondered if that was the _only_ reason why Yifan stuck around Junmyeon. But decided against questioning it. It definitely wasn’t Yixing’s request for Yifan to be so annoying as to mess up his hair all the time, or the little sparring session.

“You can heal him, right?” Chanyeol asked, looking down at Sehun then back up at Yixing.

The archangel nodded, coming over to Sehun’s side, his hand reached out and ran over the wounds on the servant’s face, a soft glow emitting, “I can.”

Yifan stepped up by Junmyeon’s side, “Yixing’s the one that tracked you two down the night that I saved Chanyeol and found you.”

“So that’s why we woke up in the infirmary in Heaven instead of your bed when we fell asleep?” Junmyeon looked up at Yifan.

“Yep, Yixing transferred you to where the cleaners would find you,” Yifan explained, he figured that must’ve been a confusing event for both Junmyeon and Chanyeol. Falling asleep one place and waking up another.

Yixing looked back up at the two angels, “You’re in good hands with Yifan… just don’t let it leave this room that I’m helping either one of them.” He reached into his blazer and pulled out two more vials, “Unfortunately my duty calls, so I’m going to hand over these, Sehun should be fine now. Take care, and stay out of Michael’s way,” when he made the last comment, his gaze fell on Yifan’s. It was a warning but also a worry.

After he handed over the vials to Chanyeol and Junmyeon, Yixing bowed slightly and then, in a burst of white light, disappeared.

“Michael’s on Earth?” Chanyeol questioned.

“Apparently he’s on a hunt for Luhan,” Yifan stated, moving over to Sehun’s side and pulling out the amulet that Yixing gave him. “He thinks that Luhan killed both Uriel and Gabriel, so he’s out trying to hunt down Luhan.”

“Will you be okay, Yifan?” Junmyeon had to ask, he knew that the real killer of those two archangels was kneeling right here by Sehun’s side. “I know you said that you were hunting down archangels, but you can’t face off against Michael.”

Yifan waved him off, “If he has a whole army of archangels with him, I wouldn’t go up against that. I may be edgy but not suicidal.” He slipped the amulet around Sehun’s neck, already noticing the scent changing. When he felt Chanyeol tense beside him, he knew he’d noticed it too.

“He’s… what did you do, Yifan?”

“Human. He’s human now, or appears to be. It’s a little present from Yixing, it’ll help keep him from being summoned and keep that bastard from beating him to a pulp again,” Yifan looked up at Chanyeol, “I’ll leave Sehun with you then, in your care. As long as he poses as human and you keep him with you, he should be good.”

Chanyeol slowly nodded, “I’ll keep him safe.”

Jongdae eyed Yixing as he appeared upon the horizon, the archangel was feigning a little scouting around the current city he was in while waiting for Yixing to rejoin him. Michael and the others had already made it a few countries over, but Jongdae passed it off as being more thorough with his searching.

“You good?”

Yixing nodded, “I won’t be called away now, little Sehun has my amulet.”

Jongdae’s head tilted to the side at that, but didn’t question it, he knew that Yixing had a soft spot for the demonic servant. “So was it Luhan that killed Gabriel?”

“Yifan again. He’s taking care of Sehun and the two newborns for now, while he’s still on Earth, I want to stick close by. Just in case Michael decides to target him,” Yixing replied.

Jongdae shrugged, not objecting to that notion, “If what you said was true that he’s the demon that looks like God… it would be best to stick around him. In case Michael targets him just for that purpose.”

Yixing hummed, “That’s what I feared. I’m surprised none of the other angels that came across him haven’t spoken of his resemblance with God,” then he shrugged when he realized who he was talking about, “but Yifan usually kills most of the angels he comes across.”

“I’m still surprised that he didn’t kill Chanyeol and Junmyeon.”

“I guess since they didn’t fight back against him? They are just newborns, and when they were attacked by Luhan’s demons, they would’ve been too scared to do anything other than run.”

“But still. It’s an oddity that he would take pity on those two, and even go as far as to keep an eye on them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be a bit slow. My work schedule is a little hectic right now.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

“It’s been five days, I’m done with you,” Suhø stated, pushing off of Kris, and with a snap of his fingers, his suit was back on his body.

Kris moved up in his bed, he was still bearing the marks that Suhø had sucked on along with the reddened scratches, watching as Suhø started towards the doors of his chambers. Quickly throwing on the ripped remains of his robe, Kris followed after him. The seals were still in place around the doors of the throne room, and while Suhø was more than welcomed to come in or go out, Kris always wanted to see him as he left.

“Will you be helping Luhan when it comes to Michael?” He asked, causing Suhø to pause in his stride.

The red haired Devil turned back to him, his blue gaze was humorous, “Of course not. That battle is Luhan’s, why would I help him?”

Kris shrugged at that, gaze falling down to his robe where the rips were. “I was just… curious. I was going to wish you luck…” He waved over the area and returned the material to new.

The red tipped finger coming into his view had his head coming back up, the finger coming to curl into the robe’s collar, a smirk on Suhø’s face, “My, Kris, I’m seriously beginning to wonder what Michael did do to you for you to wish me good luck in destroying your golden boy.”

God stared at him, “I told you what he did to me-” his sentence fell short at the glare that overtook Suhø’s features.

“ ** _ **You told me what I wanted to hear**_**. That doesn’t mean it was the truth,” Suhø’s voice lowered, the glare slowly fading, his hand fell back to his side. He turned back to the door, the question fell from his lips just as he pushed the door open, “Why would you tell me the truth anyway?”

The door closing and that red haired presence disappearing had Kris crumbling to the floor, tears welling up and falling down his face. He wanted desperately to make things right for Suhø. He sobbed quietly, allowing the marks left on him from Suhø to hurt tremendously, as a form of punishment.

Suhø let the doors shut behind, turning back to glare at them again, he watched as the seal returned to glow around the doors, closing the inside of the throne room off to anyone outside. He hated that his mind even wanted to entertainment the words that Kris told him. It didn’t stop the fact that God did nothing to prevent him from being cast out, God never came to his rescue, God didn’t do _anything_.

“Sh-Shall I see you out, Suhø?” The voice came from behind him, causing him to turn back from the doors. Standing there with his head bowed was the servant of Kris’s, the one that could enter Kris’s chambers even with the seals in place. Zitao.

Suhø shook his question off, “No need. I know my way out.” He brushed by the servant, heading down the halls. He could feel the servant’s gaze on his back until when he heard the doors opening to the throne room. He turned back at the soft sounds of a sob, unable to see anything as the door was quickly closed again. But he’d heard the crying, and it sounded almost like Kris.

He’d never heard Kris cry, the moments that they shared in his chambers and when Suhø pushed him too far, that was crying, but it was a different cry. Pained mixed with pleasure. _This_ crying he heard was sorrowful. For a moment, he thought of returning to the throne room, of seeing for himself if his ears were being deceitful, maybe his mind was only playing tricks on him.

Then he shook it off, he didn’t care… but then… he _did_. Suhø scoffed at himself, turning back down the empty hallway ahead of him and continued on out before he could change his mind. He hadn’t noticed it yet on the way out but the hallway and then the outside of the castle was empty. He hadn’t come across any guardians or angels at all.

But then he remembered that Michael wanted reinforcements to seek out Luhan. He just didn’t think that there would be so many angels that would follow after Michael’s orders.

Although if it was this empty here, and the little servant of Kris’s was now accompanying Kris, he’d be left to wonder about the Heavenly realm without interference. Before, on his visits to Kris, he’d come through the west gates, go to the castle to Kris’s chambers, and continue back down the same route when he was done with Kris. He never wandered off, this wasn’t his home anymore, so he had no right to.

But now, he was taking advantage of the emptiness. Looking around at the clear blue sky, at the green fields beyond the walls where he used to train. If he were to head out to the training field, he’d be able to see Kris’s balcony, but there were too many memories attached to that, so he avoided doing so.

He didn’t care to return to those memories of Kris standing out on the balcony and watching him train. Nor the sweet smile of fondness and adoration that Suhø had for Kris as he realized who was watching him train.

Instead he headed down the path where his old home used to be. Reading off the names as he passed by the identical homes, they were so small, they should’ve been just called _rooms_. He came to pause in front of the home that used to be his. A different name adorned the plaque now. Junmyeon.

He wondered what kind of angel was now residing in his home, were they at the top of their league? Were they as impressive as he was? No doubt the home still looked the same on the inside, but he wondered what accomplishments this angel had adorning his walls? If any at all.

Then he looked to the home beside his old one and saw the familiar name. Minseok. He stepped away from his old home and up to this one, seeing the seal around the edges of the door. No other home had their doors like that, so either something was sealed inside or sealed to keep something out of it. But unlike the seal that Kris had placed around the doors of the throne room, this seal wasn’t as strong.

Suhø could easily break through it, but instead, he decided to knock. He wasn’t sure if he was expecting an answer or not, but then the quiet muffled voice came from the other side.

“He-Hello?”

Suhø couldn’t remember what exactly Minseok’s voice sounded like before, when they were all still in Heaven. Luhan was the only one that ever talked to the newborn angel, Suhø had merely just observed the young angel. So he wasn’t exactly sure if this individual was Minseok or not, so he questioned them.

“Minseok? Is that you?”

“Y-Yes?” The voice was confused, as if wondering who wouldn’t know it was him? “Who’s there?”

Suhø breathed a small chuckle, his fist that he’d used to knock pushed flat against the door, forcing it open. It had clearly startled the angel, because he was backed up against the opposite wall, eyes full of fear, and widening upon seeing _who_ was coming through his door. Suhø couldn’t hide the smirk crossing his face upon seeing the fearful gaze of the mentor angel’s.

“Hello, Minseok,” Suhø closed the door behind him, and it sealed shut again. “Have you been sealed away for your crimes of being in love with a demon?”

The paling of Minseok’s face had Suhø chuckling softly, he started to shake his head, “Mi-Michael-”

“Michael sealed you away for returning Luhan’s feelings?” Suhø rephrased his question, finding it amusing at the way that Minseok still shook his head. Such denial. “He always did put a damper in everything.”

“I… he… he said it was for… for my safety.”

“For your safety? As if Luhan would ever dream of hurting you,” Suhø tsked. “Michael does know that, right?”

Minseok started to shrug, and then nod, and then shrugged again, he wasn’t comfortable under Suhø’s gaze, nor with the questioning, “What… what are you doing here?”

Suhø glanced around the inside of the home, taking in the plaques on the wall, a great mentor angel in his presence. Huh. “Just playing childish games with our Creator.” He turned back to Minseok, “Michael is out hunting down Luhan right now, your demon lover might end up dead by the end of this.” He smiled mockingly at the way that Minseok’s eyes watered at that, fear radiating from his being now.

Sniffling, Minseok wiped at his eyes, “I know… can you help Luhan? Will you keep him safe?”

“Personally I don’t care if the annoying fucker gets killed or not,” Minseok flinched at the curse. “But I would be losing a very valuable fighter if he were killed, so I don’t want that when it comes to war times.”

That was one thing that Minseok feared when it finally came to the great battle between Heave and Hell, the way that Michael always talked, Heaven would triumph. But that would mean that Hell would be sealed up, and he would lose Luhan. Either in being locked away in the Underworld or in battle. Possibly the two even having to fight one another. He didn’t want that.

“So that just leaves me with one option,” Suhø’s voice snapped Minseok from his thoughts, his eyes widened when he saw Suhø’s fingers ready to snap. “I’ll be taking you with me.”

Minseok stared at the Devil, eyes wide and mouth agape, “What? But I can’t leave-”

“Heaven is practically empty right now, and I have a way of sneaking you out without raising any kind of suspicion,” Suhø replied, he snapped his fingers just as Minseok tried to reply.

Forming around the angel was four glass walls, sealing up on all sides, encasing Minseok in a glass box. The mentor angel had already started panicking but Suhø held out his hand towards the glass box and with the clenching of his fist, the box shrunk until it disappeared from view completely. He usually sealed and filed away certain souls that came before him for judgement in a similar casing. That was before he threw them into the burning lake as a means of a slow and painful torture as the soul burned.

But he had no intentions of tossing Minseok into the burning lake when he returned to Hell. He figured that Luhan would be laying low since Michael was searching high and low for him, so why not allow the demon to occupy his time with his favorite angel?

He took one last look around the angel’s home before heading back outside, allowing the door to seal as he closed it. When he turned around, the path he walked down was still empty, everything was still empty as he continued back to the west gate to descend back to the Underworld.

“So Yixing was the one that asked you to watch over me and Chanyeol?” Junmyeon asked, staring up at the ceiling in Yifan’s bedroom.

After Yixing had left, Sehun was still resting, and Chanyeol was waiting by his side until he woke back up. Junmyeon was still tired enough to go back to Yifan’s bedroom to try and fall back to sleep, but he wasn’t expecting the demon to join him. He felt shy when he pulled back the blanket and slipped back into his spot from earlier but Yifan simply lied down on the other side of the bed, on top of the blanket.

The demon was resting with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling too, “He was. I didn’t know it until after he’d found my apartment, following yours and Chanyeol’s scents, but he was the same human healer that visited the Underworld. That amulet that he gave Sehun is what he used to conceal his angelic scent.”

“That’s why Sehun had warm manna too then,” Junmyeon murmured, glancing over at the demon.

“Yeah, I didn’t know that the other demons hurt him like they do,” Yifan hummed, “I know that most servants face the worse when we call for them but I just… didn’t know it was to that extent. Of course, Luhan is just a bastard in general, so I shouldn’t have expected anything more from him.”

Junmyeon stared at the way that Yifan glared up at the ceiling, “You really don’t like him, huh?” When the demon looked over at him, Junmyeon cleared his throat, “I mean, I don’t either since you said he was the one that gathered up that group of demons to attack us when we first descended, and for what he did to Sehun, but you… you sound like you _hate_ him.”

“I _do_ ,” Yifan replied, as if it were obvious. “That fucker was always giving me a hard time when I was still a newborn demon. He was _supposed_ to be my trainer but he gave me more of a headache than any actual training.”

At that statement, Junmyeon chuckled softly, turning back to gaze up at the ceiling, “For him to give you more of a headache than any training, you fair pretty well in battle though.” Which was an extreme understatement, because Yifan always managed to impress Junmyeon when he saw him fight. But he didn’t feel like boosting the demon’s ego more than it already was.

Yifan shrugged, “I just like fighting. And I can totally kick Luhan’s ass now if I wanted to.”

The two fell quiet again, Yifan almost thought that Junmyeon had fell off to sleep but then he spoke up with another question, “Will Sehun be okay now?”

“If the amulet works with Sehun like it did with Yixing, he should be. Chanyeol can take care of him,” Yifan smiled softly. “I told him it was a dangerous thing to have a crush on a demon servant, but he doesn’t seem to mind. It’s slightly better now though, at least Sehun poses as a human instead of a demon.”

“I know it goes against what we were taught… but would it really be that dangerous for one of us to… _like_ a demon?” Junmyeon asked, quietly, and a bit timidly. He didn’t meet Yifan’s gaze when the demon looked over at him, a pink tint dusting the angel’s cheeks as he tried to remain indifferent, staring up at the ceiling.

Yifan chuckled softly, moving to prop himself up on his elbow to look down at Junmyeon but the angel refused to meet his gaze, focused intently on the ceiling, the blush on his cheeks darkening, “Well, aside from the whole ‘enemies by nature’ thing, there’s a few reasons why it would be bad. One, if, say, Chanyeol were to drink from Sehun’s blood, he would become a fallen angel. If Chanyeol’s crush became known to other angels, he would be thrown out of Heaven. A lot of this would _against_ your favor.”

Junmyeon looked up at Yifan staring down at him, the blush fading, his eyes searching Yifan’s as he asked, “What if… what if they just kept everything secret and if he didn’t drink from him?”

“Well then, I guess they could work something out,” Yifan shrugged with one shoulder, “The sex wouldn’t be as great,” Junmyeon’s cheeks flared up bright red at that, “but as long as there was no nipping at one another or broadcasting it, yeah, it could work out.”

Nodding slowly, Junmyeon turned his gaze back to the ceiling, trying to will his red cheeks away at the comment of sex that Yifan made.

“So were we really talking about Chanyeol and Sehun’s position or are we talking about _our_ little kisses to the cheek here and there?” Yifan’s question had Junmyeon’s head wiping back to the demon’s, eyes wide, cheeks heating up again at the amused smirk on Yifan’s face.

The question should’ve left Junmyeon speechless for words but he had practiced what to say when it came to any questioning about that little kiss to Yifan’s cheek, “That was out of gratitude.” He nodded, proud of himself that he didn’t stutter, but his cheeks were still red.

The smirk didn’t ease up from Yifan’s face though, “Hmm. May have been gratitude for you, but I wasn’t lying when I said you were cute.” Junmyeon’s blush definitely wasn’t going away now. “But I’m too handsome for yours to be _only_ out of gratitude.”

Now that comment had Junmyeon turning a glare at Yifan, but his cheeks were still the color of a dark cherry, “You’re so full of yourself.”

The demon chuckled, “Of course, I’m full of myself. Who else would I be full of…” he paused, winking at the angel, “Unless you’d prefer I be full of _you_.” He laughed out when Junmyeon turned over on his side, back facing Yifan now, “Aw, come on, Junmyeon.”

“I’m going to sleep, be quiet, Yifan.”

Yifan laughed softly, reaching out to bring the blanket up on Junmyeon, resting his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder, “I was just kidding, Junmyeon, _unless_ you want to do anything. I’m totally game.”

It was quiet for a moment, and Yifan had thought that Junmyeon had fallen off to sleep, but then his voice filled the silence, “So will they be okay?” Yifan believed that he was referring to Chanyeol and Sehun again, but when Junmyeon’s hand reached up and covered Yifan’s, he was pretty certain that the angel was referring to someone else too.

“Yeah, they’ll be okay, Junmyeon,” Yifan’s thumb caressed the side of Junmyeon’s hand covering his, “I’ll make sure of it.”

Kris sniffled as he pushed himself back up to stand, Zitao was right there beside him, trying to comfort him, but it was falling on deaf ears. He allowed the seal to disappear from around the doors, there was no one around to come bursting in anyway. He wiped at his wet eyes as he moved back to sit on his throne.

“Did you…” he cleared his throat, looking over at Zitao, “Did you find anything about the spell?”

Zitao lowered his head, “I didn’t. If there was anything left of the sword and the spell, Michael must’ve taken it with him."

Kris wanted to cry again at that, but shook his head, sighing, “Knowing Michael, he probably did. Thank you for looking into it though, Zitao.”

“The first man wouldn’t be able to tell you anything?”

“We don’t have his soul, Zitao, he’s in Hell,” Kris replied. “The only one that could summon him is Suhø.”

Zitao hummed, “You couldn’t tell Suhø about everything? Ask him to question the first man about the spell? It could help you and him, Kris.”

“He wouldn’t believe me, Zitao,” God sighed softly. “If I even asked for forgiveness from him, I doubt he would believe my apology was sincere. As much as I hate violence, if I could just break Michael down enough for Suhø to exact his revenge on, maybe… maybe he would believe my words.”

The angel servant reached out and covered Kris’s hand with his own, “I’ll keep searching for something to help you two.”

When he woke, Sehun was expecting to be in pain, he had almost been anticipating it, but instead, it was like he was on a cloud. His body didn’t ache, it was warm, in fact, and there was a source of warmth surrounding one of his hands that rested on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling above, his gaze fell to his side where he saw a mess of ginger hair, a soft glow coming from the individual.

Chanyeol was resting with his head by his side on the couch of Yifan’s apartment. He recognized the environment. He remembered being attacked by Luhan and then Yifan finding him, but he couldn’t remember much after that.

He shifted slightly to get into a comfortable position and tensed when Chanyeol’s head rose up, his eyes were half-open from having been asleep, but when he saw Sehun’s open, the angel quickly woke up, “Sehun, you’re awake, you’re not in any pain, right? Yixing said you were completely healed.” The angel’s eyes scanned Sehun’s body before meeting that dark gaze again.

“I’m good, Chanyeol,” Sehun murmured, he moved to sit up, and with a little help from Chanyeol, he sat back on the couch.

Chanyeol moved to sit beside him, “What happened after you were summoned? I ran to Yifan to tell him and when he brought you back…” he sucked in a deep breath, “you looked awful, Sehun.”

The servant looked over at the ginger haired angel, seeing the way that his eyes were watering, he hated that look on Chanyeol. He looked so sad. “I… Luhan summoned me. He was angry about something and he always takes out his frustration on me.” Sehun shrugged slightly, looking down, “I’m used to this.”

Chanyeol frowned at that, he bit his bottom lip to keep his tears at bay, “You shouldn’t have to be though.” When Sehun looked back up at him, Chanyeol surprised him when he reached over and took hold to the amulet that Yifan put around his neck, confusing the servant. Sehun didn’t know that was around his neck. “Yifan gave you this, it keeps you from being summoned by anyone back in the Underworld. It makes you look human.”

Sehun’s hands closed over Chanyeol’s that was holding onto the amulet, “Just like the one that Yixing has?”

“It _was_ the one that Yixing had, he gave it to you to use. To keep something like this from happening again,” Chanyeol explained, a small smile touching his lips when Sehun looked up at him, “Yifan asked me to watch after you now. Since you’re technically human now.”

Sehun’s eyes widened, “So I won’t have to go back to the Underworld?”

“Not unless you want to,” Chanyeol replied.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Michael sighed to himself as he sat down on top of the Empire State Building, he looked out over the city, seeing the bright auras of his fellow angels moving here and there, all searching for anything of Luhan but like him, they weren’t having much luck either. He figured that the demon must’ve retreated back to the Underworld and was laying low. If he had taken any damage from Gabriel’s fight, he might’ve even been healing from the aftereffects of the holy light.

“No signs at all, huh?” Michael looked over at Raphael.

Raphael shook his head, “None. I’ve come across demon activity on their little tasks but no Luhan.”

Michael sighed heavily again, he picked himself up, “Well… I don’t want this trip to be wasted. I’m not returning to Heaven without taking out someone. Let’s go pay one of the demons a visit.”

Raphael stood up beside him, “You could use them as a messenger for Luhan.”

“That’s an idea,” Michael chuckled softly, cracking his knuckles, “I was aiming for killing, but that would be a better idea. Luhan never did like to be taunted.”

Yifan growled lowly at the human across from him. He had come to collect the woman’s soul, but apparently she’d turned to a witch’s magic as a means of keeping him from taking it. She kept throwing holy water at him as she tried to use a binding spell to trap him. The little droplets burned where they hit his skin, but it didn’t stop him from advancing.

His eyes growled red, and his wings started expanding outwards, he could smell the fear seeping into her at the sight of them, but with a shaky voice, she continued the spell. What Yifan hadn’t anticipated though was the white light that appeared behind her.

It was Junmyeon.

The woman was caught off guard by the sight of the angel, almost believing that she’d been saved when she saw the glowing aura and the white wings. Junmyeon only provided a distraction for Yifan though, and with that, he was across the room in a blink of the eye and his hand had firmed closed around the woman’s neck, choking her.

“Y-Yifan?” Junmyeon called, wanting to help the woman but also not wanting to be on the receiving end of the demon’s wrath.

“Turn around, Junmyeon, don’t watch this,” Yifan’s eyes flashed back to their normal color and his voice didn’t hold the growl that it had earlier as he spoke to Junmyeon. He didn’t want to scare the poor angel.

Shakily moving, Junmyeon obeyed, much to the woman’s dismay. He heard a sickening crack and then a thud as something heavy hit the floor. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw the faint orb being absorbed into Yifan’s chest. The woman was lying on the floor with her head twisted in an odd angle, her unfocused eyes staring up at the ceiling.

“Sorry about that, duty called,” Yifan stated, stepping into Junmyeon’s view of the woman’s body, almost as if a means to block it from his sight. “Thank you for the distraction though, even if it wasn’t intentional.”

Junmyeon nodded, eyes focused on Yifan now, seeing the way that the demon’s wings had started residing back into his back, “I… I woke up and you weren’t in the bed. I just…”

Yifan chuckled, “Followed me? That’s pretty good, Junmyeon, pretty good tracking.”

The angel shrugged, starting to feel guilty for being the cause of the woman’s death. It was obvious that she thought he was showing up to help her.

“Come on, let’s get back to the apartment. Put this out of your mind, yeah?” Yifan waved over his shoulder before grabbing Junmyeon’s hand and phasing out of the room and back inside the apartment.

On the couch, cuddled up together were Sehun and Chanyeol sleeping. Yifan chuckled softly at the sight, shaking his head. When he looked over at Junmyeon, he could see the angel thought the sight was cute but was also hesitant about it when he looked up at Yifan.

“I guess I should’ve told them that the couch lets out into a bed,” Yifan commented, grabbing the throw off the back of the couch and covering the two with it. He nodded towards his bedroom afterwards, “That last soul was the only one on my list so far. When’s your next task?”

Junmyeon followed after him into the bedroom, pulling out the scroll to read off the date, “In two days.”

Yifan hummed, looking at the bed and then back at Junmyeon, “Do you want to rest more or do you want to spar again?”

“I wouldn’t mind sparring but… would it be safe for you if Michael is out there with the other archangels?”

The demon waved him off, “I’ll be fine, although, if they happen to come across us, I want you to act like we’re really fighting. Be scared of me and all that,” he shrugged, “just to keep suspicions down, okay?”

Junmyeon nodded, “But won’t they try to hurt you if they think we’re really fighting?”

“Eh, I can hold my own against a few angels,” Yifan shrugged, smirking cockily.

Junmyeon didn’t find it amusing though, he worried his bottom lip, “But these are _archangels_ , Yifan. Michael is really powerful, he’s the top archangel in Heaven… I know you said that you killed both Uriel and Gabriel, but even they weren’t as strong as he is.”

Yifan still shrugged, he reached over for the angel, but Junmyeon quickly moved out of his range, knowing full well that Yifan was aiming for his hair. He chuckled, “I’ll be fine, Junmyeon.”

Suhø made his way throughout his castle, finding it odd that he hadn’t been greeted by his favorite little servant yet, but shrugging it off. Yifan wasn’t around either, so he figured that wherever Yifan was, Sehun was probably alongside the demon. He supposed that since the demon was away, completing his collection of souls, that he would have to start his process of sentencing his own souls again. It was something that he hated as the ruler of Hell, because it was so boring, especially when he didn’t have Yifan on his knees in front of him while he directed the souls.

Now it would just be a boring task to complete. Everything without Yifan in the Underworld was boring to Suhø, and he knew it was vice versa for Yifan too when he was away.

Sighing heavily, he sat back in his throne, closed his eyes, and waited for the first few souls to be brought to him. But the voice that filled his ears upon the doors opening was one that sent a wave of annoyance through him. _Luhan._

“Yifan always ruins all my fun, why do you let him do that to me?” Luhan groaned as he made his way up to the throne.

Suhø opened his eyes to see the blonde haired demon sitting down on the steps like he usually did, “I’m guessing he did take Sehun with him?”

Luhan glared down at the step he was sitting on, “ _Mhm_. I summoned him after Yixing healed me up to take my frustrations out on him and now he’s gone again.”

“Huh. I heard rumors in Heaven that you killed Gabriel,” Suhø eyed Luhan, amused by the thought of Luhan being the one that killed Gabriel. “At least, that’s what Michael was whining about.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Luhan turned his glare up at Suhø, “I wish it was me,” he sighed, glare lightening up, “But no, Yifan showed up just before Gabriel could finish me off and killed him. A cheap shot, if you ask me. Just comes in and catches Gabriel off guard and stabs him.” He shook his head, “His soul should’ve been my prize, but that’s your loyal lapdog for you. Exacting revenge on the archangels that threw you out.”

“That threw _us_ out,” Suhø corrected, but he couldn’t keep the smile from crossing his face at Luhan’s words. Yifan was his loyal and devoted treasure.

“That might be the truth of the matter but it’s definitely not me that Yifan’s exacting vengeance for,” Luhan rolled his eyes.

Suhø materialized a glass of wine with a snap of his fingers, “Oh, that’s true. He’s only determined to kill all those archangels for _me_.” He smiled, swirling the dark wine around in the glass, “I think he’s my best creation yet.”

Luhan scoffed, “A pain in the ass is more like it.”

Suhø laughed at that, winking, “He’s a pleasure in mine.” Luhan rolled his eyes in response at that. “You’re the one that trained him, pushed him to be as ruthless as he is now. I can remember when he was still just a newborn, so shy and quiet, just like Sehun.” He took a sip, “Is that why you pick on Sehun so much? Because he’s a little Yifan? With no bark and no bite?”

The blonde demon shrugged, “More or less. Sehun doesn’t fight back, doesn’t defend himself, just waits for the next punch. It’s fun, a bit like squashing a puppy.” He hummed, “I admit I do envision Yifan in Sehun’s place, you know I wouldn’t be able to lay a hand on Yifan… especially now that he’s consumed _two_ archangel souls.”

“You’re still powerful, Luhan, even if you gave up your title of the third horseman,” Suhø shrugged, “But I would still put my money on Yifan if you did go up against him again.”

“It’s just a title,” Luhan brushed off. “The last time we fought, if I hadn’t played dirty then he would’ve beat me.”

Suhø chuckled, “I remember that. He was so disappointed in himself.” His gaze stayed on the dark liquid in his glass, “That was before his fight with Uriel, shortly after he was rising up the ranks on his own.” He smiled, “Before I figured out that he wanted my attention in a completely new way.”

Luhan turned back to Suhø, “But wasn’t the whole point of you making him to have a little fuck toy?”

“I wanted him for a pretty face to look at,” Suhø replied. “I wanted a beautiful replica of _him_ , even placed a bit of that bastard inside Yifan when creating him, gave him his face, his beautiful eyes, his soft hair, his plush lips… I gave him everything to replace him…” His smile turned bitter, grip tightening on the glass, the faint cracking of the cup making his lip curl back in a snarl, “And yet…”

Luhan stared at Suhø with careful eyes, a bit hesitant to say anything because it was a rarity that he saw _that_ snarl on the Devil’s face, and while he didn’t know who that Suhø was talking about, he didn’t want to be the one that Suhø took his frustrations out on. When Suhø took a sip of his wine, the snarl had relaxed, his gaze wasn’t burning like seconds before. Suhø was cooling down.

“Who… who is _he_?” Luhan’s voice was quiet but curious. Who was it that Suhø had modeled Yifan after?

The teasing smile returned to Suhø’s face, “ _God._ Baekhyun saw it when he first met Yifan… Jongin stays too busy to care about it. Yifan was born out of God.”

Well that response had surprised Luhan, he hardly remembered what God looked like. The only he had interaction with God was when he was given his wings. Luhan tried to stay out of the throne room as much as he could. Michael usually frequented throughout the halls that lead to the throne room and after Minseok was born, Luhan tried to avoid Michael.

“Huh. I can hardly remember what God looked like,” Luhan shrugged. “Does Yifan _know_ that he looks like God? Is that why he’s such a cocky little shit?”

Suhø laughed, shaking his head, “Yifan’s that way because _you_ made him that way, dumbass. You’re the one that influenced that, I’m afraid. But no, he doesn’t know that he shares God’s face.”

Luhan couldn’t argue with that. Odds are, whatever part of his personality that Yifan saw most was what formed his own. Luhan was a little shit to him, so he guessed that’s why Yifan was a little shit back to him now. But the more he thought about what Suhø told him, the more odd it sounded, and the thought that struck him the most had him hesitant to ask.

“Was… was there a reason why you made Yifan into a replica of God?” Now that he thought back to Michael’s behavior and jealousy towards Suhø in Heaven, he always chalked it up to being because Suhø ranked higher than Michael. But what if there was another reason?

Suhø hummed, gaze turning back to his wine, “I _wanted_ a replacement.” He took another sip, chuckling at the confused face of Luhan’s. “God and I had a closer relationship than just Creator and creation, so I can completely understand your little fascination with Minseok, even now.” Luhan’s face flushed slightly red at that, but then his eyes widened when he realized what Suhø was saying.

“So that’s why you had all those _meetings_ with God when we were still in Heaven,” Luhan accused. “You were fucking that old man?” He laughed at his question, shaking his head, “I mean, he doesn’t look like an old man, especially if he just looks like Yifan, but he’s old as the beginning of time.”

“Luhan, I loved him,” Suhø murmured, “Much like you love Minseok, would do anything for him, protect him, despite you two being on the opposite sides now, you’re still devoted to him, aren’t you?”

The blonde demon always denied anything of that category when confronted by Suhø on the matter of Minseok, but seeing the expression on Suhø’s face, he found himself nodding hesitantly, “Y-Yeah… but… if you loved God like that, then why did you make a replacement for him with Yifan? Does God not love you back in the way you wanted him to?”

“I don’t know if he does or not. He said he did, and then he allowed me… _us_ to be cast out,” Suhø shrugged, “I made Yifan because I thought it was just God’s face that I fell in love with and maybe I could use Yifan to get over him.”

“But you sound like it didn’t work.”

“It didn’t,” Suhø agreed, smiling bitterly up at Luhan. “I have this devoted demon that tries his hardest to make me happy, do anything in his power to show his love and devotion to me, and yet, I’m just waiting for him to fail me.”

Luhan shook his head, chuckling softly, “You may be waiting a long time for that then, Suhø, there’s a reason why I call him your lapdog, you know.”

Suhø waved away the glass of wine, “But even dogs can betray their masters.”

“True,” Luhan hummed.

After what Suhø told him, he thought back to the day in Heaven when Michael and his group had rounded them up to cast them out. It made sense now why the archangel wanted Suhø to call out to God for help. Maybe it was a means of mockery to Michael, but now that Suhø told him the truth of the matter, it was a means of betrayal to the Devil when God didn’t show up.

“So… when you visit God now…”

Suhø chuckled softly, “I keep him begging, yes.” Luhan grimaced at that response. “We do play the childish games though, the winner takes all.” He winked.

“Was that why Yifan was always angry when you left for Heaven?”

“No, it was because he’d be bored without me here,” Suhø replied. “Like I said, he knows nothing more about the situation than you did.”

Sehun was the first to wake up from his spot on the couch, finding himself a bit warm and his pillow kept moving. When he opened his eyes, he saw why when the fabric was pure white. He rose up to see he had been resting with his head on Chanyeol’s chest, the newborn angel was still sleeping, a soft snore filling the air. He looked around to see the inside of Yifan’s apartment, but he didn’t hear any other sounds in the rooms.

He wondered where Yifan and Junmyeon were, unless Junmyeon was off completing his tasks, and maybe Yifan was following him or completing his lists.

He looked back down at Chanyeol’s sleeping face, and briefly he wondered how they ended up in the position they were in, but didn’t ponder too much. He’d slept better like this than he had in a long time. It was nice to sleep without being interrupted by a demon calling for him or summoning him. Usually that followed with some grueling task or, like with Luhan, a relief from frustrations.

Looking down at the amulet around his neck and from what Chanyeol told him, was he really free from that lifestyle now? He felt indebted to Yixing now, all the elixirs the archangel had given him, all the help that he’d needed from him, and now this? There was no way he could be able to repay him.

And now, he was basically human. With the amulet, he would be perceived as human by other demons and angels by his scent. The thought of the uncertainty of his future scared him, but at the same time, he supposed he could stick by Chanyeol’s side.

The small talk that Yifan had with him before about Chanyeol liking him, it struck different now, at the thought that he could stay by Chanyeol’s side. Before, he wondered why, he was just a mere servant. The lowest of lows with demons.

As he looked down at Chanyeol, would it be so bad to allow himself to come to understand the newborn angel’s feelings? If they were like what Yifan had told him. Or could he allow himself to do that? The thought that Luhan might find him had him hesitating. The way that Luhan had killed multiple newborn angels before scared him, had him scared for Chanyeol.

If Luhan had found him with Chanyeol, he didn’t doubt that Luhan would end up killing and eating Chanyeol’s soul. The thought alone had him clutching at the angel’s shirt.

He lied his head back down on Chanyeol’s chest, hearing the heartbeat and feeling the movement of the angel’s chest as he breathed. He still had Yifan’s black-bladed sword, and he wanted to believe that if Luhan posed a threat to Chanyeol, he would have the courage to use it against the demon. Even if the thought alone scared him.

Yifan breathed a small chuckle as he dodged the punches, seeing the determined look on Junmyeon’s face as they continued their little sparring. Since the angel had warmed up and grew out of his hesitance when it came to them practicing, he was enjoying the harder blows and kicks that came from Junmyeon. When they started, he let Junmyeon get a few blows in, and that seemed to boost his confidence to where they were now.

The way that Junmyeon’s lips formed an almost pout as he concentrated, the look in his eyes, the stronger hits, Yifan almost felt proud of him. Junmyeon was still a newborn angel but if they kept practicing like they did, odds are, he’d end up a lot stronger than the other newborns.

“You’re doing pretty good, Junmyeon,” Yifan complimented, dodging another punch, but using it to his advantage. Grabbing the balled up fist and using it catch the angel in a chokehold. He didn’t apply much pressure to the angel’s neck, keeping his grip loose but firm enough to hold him. “Now, where do you want to aim to break free?”

Junmyeon’s hands pulled on his arm around his neck, but it was obvious that Yifan’s hold wasn’t going to budge. He paused in his struggling and then aimed the point of his elbow just right and struck Yifan’s abdominal area. He tried not to hit too hard, but was still successful in breaking free. He grinned when he moved out of Yifan’s grasp, sticking out his tongue at the amused face of the demon’s.

“Nice work there,” Yifan winked, he was about to resume their fight when he caught the presence of someone else. The scent filling his nose pointed him right in the direction, eyes widening when he saw the archangel appearing.

Junmyeon’s attention turned to where Yifan was staring, his own eyes widening when he saw the curly blonde hair and large white wings. Fear started seeping into Junmyeon’s being at who it was. _Michael_.

The archangel flew over in front of Junmyeon, throwing a small glance back at the other angel, “Stand down now, Junmyeon, I’ll take care of him.”

The newborn angel trembled, shakily nodding his head. His fear could’ve been passed off as being afraid of Yifan instead of being afraid of the thought of Yifan facing off against Michael. All the other times Michael interacted with Junmyeon, it was in disdain at the newborn for unknown reasons, but he believed right now, the archangel was only helping him due to the threat of the demon. And he wished that he could tell Michael that Yifan wasn’t a threat to keep them from fighting.

Even if Yifan killed Uriel and Gabriel, there was no guarantee that Yifan would win against Michael.

Michael turned back to the demon in front of him, eyes slightly widening when he took in the demon’s features. His head tilted to the side, confusion evident on his face because this demon had the same facial features as his Creator. Then he realized _which_ angel was fighting against this demon and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony.

An angel that looked like the Devil himself had been fighting against a demon that looked identical to God.

Yifan glanced at Junmyeon then back at Michael. He could feel the strength radiating off of this archangel, and seeing the terrified look on Junmyeon’s face, he believed this was Michael. Even though he knew that Junmyeon didn’t want him to fight against the archangel, Yifan couldn’t pass up the chance.

Michael turned back to Junmyeon, “Go on with your tasks now, Junmyeon. He won’t bother you anymore.”

Junmyeon hesitated at the thought of leaving the two, but he knew it would draw suspicions from the archangel if he did stick around. He nodded shakily, throwing one more worried glance over at Yifan and flew off. However, he didn’t go far, just found a nearby building where he could hide.

“So you’re the infamous Michael?” Yifan was already pulling out his black-bladed sword, seeing the blonde angel following suit with his own blade, edging closer.

Michael chuckled, “So I am, and you’re a demon that shares the face of my Creator…” that comment had Yifan’s eyebrow raising in confusion, but the next statement angered him, “but you must not be that great since I’ve never heard of your name.”

Yifan growled, his black wings stretching tall, “Maybe I’ll have to beat it into your head. **_**Yifan.**_** ” He swiftly swung at Michael with his sword, narrowly missing the archangel when he dodged.

The near-miss was just the warm up for Michael, he swung back at Yifan, the two blades clashing as they fought against one another. The archangel was mildly surprised by just how strong the demon was, especially from seeing the height of the wings. Someone of this strength shouldn’t have been unknown to him. The demon could’ve almost rivaled Luhan or even Suhø in power.

The two kept coming face to face with their blades. Whatever move that Yifan made, Michael countered it, and what blows that Michael tried, Yifan easily dodged them. The force kept building up between their clashes until the buildings under them started rattling with the intensity.

The spot that Junmyeon found to hide in started shaking under him, almost like an earthquake. He watched the two go back and forth with their strikes, neither one managing to land a blow on either. The times before when he and Yifan were sparring seemed like child’s play compared to what he was witnessing now as Yifan fought. The demon radiated strength and power, and he was ever grateful that he wasn’t on Yifan’s bad side. Junmyeon knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against the demon.

Michael fell back when he realized that he was matched equally against this demon, he glared hard at Yifan until the thought struck him. He wondered if the spell that he’d cast on God would affect this individual that shared God’s face.

Just as Yifan charged at him again, blade ready to slash, Michael murmured the simple words of the spell and upon the last word, “ _Finis_ ” the change in Yifan was almost instant.

The black wings quickly receded, the fiery aura that had worked up around the demon was evaporating rapidly. The power that had emitted from Yifan’s being was gone, the strength that he had to lift his sword was no longer there. The blade itself required inhuman strength to use.

“What the-” Yifan’s sentence fell short when Michael easily used the butt of his blade to land across his face. "Fuck!"

The blow caused Yifan to crash into the roof of the building under him, and that’s where Michael swiftly reappeared on top of the demon. Punches raining on him now until Yifan was nothing more than a wheezing and bloody mess. The demon tried to defend him, tried to block some of the blows but they were no match for the strength Michael had, and from the loss of strength of his own.

He tried summoning a fireball, tried to summon anything that could help him buck Michael off of him but nothing would come. The more blood that poured from his busted up face, the more it dawned on him, the scent. It was human.

Whatever Michael muttered, it had turned him into _human_.

Michael pulled back his fist, smirking down at the confusion on Yifan’s face, “Not so tough now, huh,” he paused, mocking his confusion, “What was your name again? Yi… something?”

Yifan managed a weak glare, “Yi-oof-” the words were cut off by another punch.

The archangel let Yifan’s body fall back, enjoying the sight of the barely moving demon. He could smell the change in the demon’s blood too, he was human… for now. As long as Michael was around him now, the spell would turn this being into a human. He almost imagined God in the demon’s place, and how he’d love to be the one to turn that flawless face into a bloody mess.

He grabbed his blade, raising it up to the demon’s throat, the point piercing Yifan’s jugular when he saw the demon gulp hard, “Tell Luhan, I’m waiting for him.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Junmyeon’s face paled when suddenly the fight between Michael and Yifan turned sour for the demon. He wasn’t sure what Michael did but when he saw Yifan’s black wings disappear and then the black-bladed sword fall from the demon’s grip, he was so close to running to Yifan’s aid. He flinched when he saw Michael strike Yifan down and then started punching him, and that’s when he couldn’t take anymore.

He knew that he wasn’t anywhere near Michael’s power level but he couldn’t let the archangel kill Yifan. He pulled out his blade, ready to fly over to the two when he was yanked backwards by his collar.

“Whoa now, little angel,” a voice called from behind him. It sounded familiar, and when he turned around, his eyes widened at the sight of Yixing and the other archangel that stood by the west gates of Heaven. Jongdae. “If you go out there right now, he’ll definitely kill Yifan, and you as well. For trying to protect a _demon._ ”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened, he turned back to where Michael was still beating Yifan and then back to the two archangels, “B-But-"

“He’s just going to send Yifan back to the Underworld as a bloody mess as a message to Luhan,” Yixing informed, “He won’t kill him, and as soon as he leaves, I can heal him.”

Jongdae turned his attention to the demon and archangel, finally stating his curiosity when they first witnessed the scene unfolding, “That spell was only supposed to work on _God_.”

Yixing hummed, “My guess is that Michael was just taking his chances with casting it, and who would’ve thought the demon that shared God’s face would be affected by it too? Yifan definitely matched Michael in every way earlier in the fight, probably would’ve even gotten the upper hand, if Michael hadn’t used that spell.”

Junmyeon looked between the two, wondering what they were talking about. But the comment about Yifan and God sharing the same face had him turning back to Yixing. “Why… why does he have God’s face?”

Jongdae chuckled, “We don’t even know why, Junmyeon. But since that spell worked on Yifan, and it was solely intended for God, I’m guessing there’s, at least, an ounce of God in Yifan.”

The newborn angel’s eyes widened, “Like he’s God’s twin or… child?”

If that were the case, was that why Yifan seemed so different from the other demons? Was that why Yifan wasn’t as cruel as the demons that Junmyeon came across? Could that have also been the reason why Yifan saved him when he found him? Because there was a small part of goodness in him that was actually God?

Yixing’s head tilted, “Hmm. I hadn’t thought of it that way, but it would seem as if that were the case, wouldn’t it?”

Jongdae cleared his throat, “But Yifan is a demon. Why would God have a twin that’s a demon or _have_ a child and make him a demon?” Then he voiced his main concern, “If Michael used that spell and it worked on Yifan, I wonder if he’s thinking of using it on God now?”

Yixing and Junmyeon turned to him with wide eyes. Junmyeon gulped, “Would Michael really do that to God? We’re supposed to protect and love God… Michael wouldn’t-”

Yixing reached over to place his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder, “You don’t know the full history of everything that went down in Heaven when Suhø was still among us, little angel, but after Suhø was cast out and God locked himself away, Michael was in charge of things for the longest time.”

“We believe he wants that position again,” Jongdae stated. It had been a thought that he and Yixing had shared after God finally emerged from his chambers after locking himself away. Michael didn’t seem as pleased as the other angels at the sight of their Creator returning to his position. “And if this battle here proves that spell does work…” Jongdae grimaced, “I’m afraid of what Michael may try now.”

Junmyeon stared at the two archangels, confused by what they were saying and conflicted by the statements too. He was still a young angel, he didn’t know what went on in Heaven before his time, so much of the history in Heaven had been disregarded or treated as a dark time. But he feared the worst from what they said about Michael and the spell that he used on Yifan.

At the same time, it further made him curious about Yifan and what connection that the demon had with God.

Michael stared down at the weak glare of the demon’s, “Next time you cross my path, I will end you. You and that coward, Luhan.” He withdrew his blade, waving it away, and was about to stand up when another presence appeared.

Raphael. The archangel appeared above, wings sprouted, and a look of worry on his face. Something that confused Michael. “Michael! Minseok is gone!”

The archangel jumped to his feet then, disregarding the weakened form of the demon below him. “What?!”

“Zitao went to check on him and found his home empty. He’s gone,” Raphael stated. “The few angels that were left in Heaven didn’t see him leaving, no one knows anything.”

Michael growled lowly, wings sprouting, “Surely he must still be up there then. Let’s go.”

The two disappeared in a burst of bright light, heading back to Heaven.

“That’s my cue,” Yixing murmured, taking flight over to where Yifan was left. The demon was wheezing slightly, groaning in pain.

Junmyeon quickly followed after him, rushing to Yifan’s side as Yixing started healing him. Even though he knew that Yifan was okay now that Yixing was there to help him, it didn’t stop the tears filling his eyes as he took in the damage that was done to Yifan’s face. The side of his face was busted, worse than what he’d saw of Chanyeol’s black eye, his lip was busted, his face had already started turning blue with a bruise.

“Hey cutie,” Yifan’s soft voice drew his gaze back up to meet the demon’s instead of looking over the injuries. There was a faint smile on the demon’s lips, even if they were bloody, as if the demon was trying to make light of the situation.

Yixing’s small chuckle was lost to Junmyeon’s ears because he was crossed between wanting to cry and wanting to hit Yifan. “I-I told you not to go up against him.” He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to keep it from trembling, eyes still wet, but the tears hadn’t fell just yet.

Yifan groaned softly, “You did… I’m a cocky bastard, forgive me?”

“If he hadn’t resorted to using that spell, you might’ve won, Yifan,” Yixing stated, which didn’t help Junmyeon’s argument. He didn’t need the other angel boosting Yifan’s ego.

Junmyeon turned his watery glare up at the archangel, earning a wink from Yixing as he continued healing Yifan, “Don’t encourage him, he’s an idiot.”

Yifan tried to laugh at that, but ended up coughing, “B-But a sexy idiot… yeah?”

The laugh that fell from Junmyeon’s lips at that quickly turned into a small sob as he lowered his head, hands gripping tightly to Yifan’s coat. He’d been so scared before that Michael was going to kill Yifan. Whatever spell that Michael used against Yifan quickly had the tides turning against Yifan’s favor, and when he caught the sight of Yifan’s bloody and busted face when he got to his side, it scared him at the thought that the demon could’ve ended up dead instead of right here, cracking jokes and being healed by Yixing.

“Hey, Junmyeon, I’m okay,” Yifan’s hand reached up to pat the top of the angel’s head. “I’m going to be okay, Yixing is healing me, don’t cry.”

“I-I kn-know…” Junmyeon choked out but it didn’t stop his cry as he buried his head into Yifan’s side.

Yifan’s hand fell to Junmyeon’s back where he rubbed softly, he looked over at Yixing when the archangel started healing his face, “At least it’s not as bad as it was with Uriel, huh?”

Yixing smiled slightly, “Definitely not as bad. You really got lucky this time, Yifan.” He nodded towards Yifan’s hand, “Can you summon a fireball now? That spell that Michael used against you turned you into human, but since he’s not around anymore, it shouldn’t be in effect anymore.”

That was something that Yifan hadn’t noticed yet, whether or not his powers had came back. The blood that was still seeping out of the wounds that Yixing hadn’t gotten to yet didn’t smell human anymore. He lifted up his other hand and sighed in relief when he felt the burning ball form in his palm.

At the feel of the heat coming from Yifan’s hand, Junmyeon lifted his head, feeling about as relieved as Yifan to see that the demon’s strength and power had returned. He sniffled, wiping at his eyes and nose with his sleeve, and watched the fireball disperse.

“Hey,” he cupped the side of Junmyeon’s face, thumbing away the tear streak, getting the angel’s attention, “Am I handsome again?” His face didn’t feel like it was swollen or bruised anymore thanks to Yixing’s healing.

Junmyeon sniffled again, “Al-Almost. Don’t fight against Michael next time, Yifan, I thought you were good as dead before.”

“And this little one might end up dead if he’s with you next time,” Yixing chimed in. “If Jongdae hadn’t stopped him, he might’ve exposed your relationship.”

Both Yifan and Junmyeon looked up at Yixing with wide eyes, Junmyeon was already stumbling over his words, “We-we’re not in a relationship.”

“ _Yet_ ,” Yixing mumbled, smiling knowingly while he finished up Yifan’s wounds. “But Junmyeon is right, Yifan, the next time you face off with Michael, you’ll be converted back to human. That’s how that spell works. Anytime that Michael is around you, you’ll be powerless against him.”

Yifan groaned, he didn’t like the sounds of that. Before Michael cast that spell, he matched the archangel with strength and power, it was a thrilling fight, all except for the ending of it.

“Is there any way to break the spell?”

Shaking his head, Yixing’s hand fell back to his side, “None that we know of. The spell is very old, it was created by the first man. If there was any way to break the spell, it died with him.”

Yifan was completely healed now as he moved to sit up, “Thank you, Yixing.”

Yixing nodded, “No problem. You should be okay for now, but Michael will probably be back. I would suggest that you lay low wherever you can.” He stood up, bowing slightly to both of them, “I’ll be around.” He disappeared in a burst of bright light, another light faded out in the distance of where Yixing and Junmyeon came from. Jongdae.

Michael slammed the door opened to Minseok’s home, eyes roaming over everything in the single room. The bed was made, the desk was untouched, everything was as it should’ve been. He turned back to the doorway, looking at the cracks, the seal was still in place when he pushed the door open, it was still in place now, if he shut the door, it would seal itself shut. Just like it did when he shut Minseok to begin with.

Minseok’s wings were clipped, he wouldn’t be able to fly, so he couldn’t have gotten far on his own, if he were the one to escape. But on his way back to Heaven and throughout the entirety of Heaven, he didn’t sense or see Minseok. None of the angels that had been left in Heaven saw Minseok outside of his home either.

“Where do you think he could be? How could he have gotten out?” Raphael couldn’t sense any traces of anyone else in the home.

Michael frowned, he couldn’t sense any traces either. Only Minseok’s scent. “God probably knows.” He pushed by Raphael and started on his way to the castle, clutching tightly to the sword in case things with God got ugly. On the way, a thought crossed his mind, as bizarre as it was, he believed he knew the one individual that might’ve been able to steal away Minseok.

The other angels quickly got out of Michael’s way as he rushed throughout the halls of the castle until he finally came to the doors of the throne room. God rarely ever left his chambers, having no need to when there were others that did his bidding for him. He pushed the doors open and found the main servant that waited on God hand and foot by the throne where God sat.

“Minseok shouldn’t have been able to get out,” Michael stated, slamming the doors closed behind him. He didn’t want to be interrupted by anyone, not even Raphael.

Kris watched as Michael came to stand in front of the steps to his throne, “Zitao informed me that no other angel saw him leave.”

That turned Michael’s attention to Zitao, “When did you notice he was gone?”

Zitao bowed his head, “I was doing my rounds for the day… it was an hour ago.”

Michael’s eyes cut back to God’s, narrowing into a glare, “And when did that _disgrace_ of an archangel leave your chambers, my Lord?” He saw the way that Kris’s eye twitched at his choice of wording.

“Are you suggesting that Suhø-”

“I am,” Michael cut him off, taking a step closer to the throne, he noticed the way that Zitao raised his head, but if the servant tried anything, he would be no match for him. “I’m suggesting that Suhø was the one that broke the seals of Minseok’s home. Probably to steal away my student to take back for whatever Luhan wants him for.”

“He wouldn’t-”

Michael laughed, “Wouldn’t he? An evil _bastard_ like him would do something like that, wouldn’t he? Why wouldn’t he do something like this to piss me off further?” His eyes darkened into a glare, “And you’d just _let_ him, wouldn’t you?”

Kris returned the glare, “Michael, you’re treading dangerous ground.”

“Oh, am I?” Michael spouted, within a flash, his hand was closing around Kris’s neck, pinning God against his throne. His hand squeezed enough to feel the way that God’s pulse had quickened, briefly cutting off his air, “How about now?”

“Michael!” Zitao cried, but with the wave of the archangel’s hand, he was sent crashing into the wall.

Michael hummed, “He’s always been a puny little thing. Probably the second worst creation you made.” He drew his sword up, aiming it right at Kris’s chest, “Now, when did your pathetic little red head leave?”

Kris glared up at archangel, “Just before Zitao made his rounds.” His hand clutched at Michael’s that was wrapped around his throat. “Michael, stop this.”

“This all stops when that fallen _disgrace_ dies,” Michael stated. “But thank you for the answer, _God_ , he must’ve had time to snatch Minseok away.” He let go of Kris’s throat, but kept his blade aimed right at Kris’s chest. “You should know… I fought a demon earlier, a demon that had your face, and this little spell that I’ve damned you with? Worked like a charm on him too.”

Kris’s glare faded into confusion, “What?”

An amused smirk crossed the archangel’s lips, “I would’ve killed him but he was a message for Luhan from me.” He pulled the sword back, stepping away from Kris to glance over at Zitao’s unconscious form. “You should tell Suhø that I’m coming for Minseok.”

At the sound of the doors to the throne room slamming shut and that blonde haired archangel disappearing, Kris rose up from his seat to rush over to Zitao’s side. The servant was still unconscious until Kris started healing the back of his head that hit the wall. It wasn’t too bad of a blow but he was still angry at Michael for hurting Zitao.

The servant stirred awake, with Kris’s help, he sat up, “Wh-What happened?” He was expecting a headache but he didn’t feel any pain.

Kris sighed, “Michael happened. I’m sorry, Zitao.”

Zitao looked up at Kris, eyes wide, recalling Michael’s hand around Kris’s throat before he was thrown against the wall, “He was going to kill you, Kris.”

“It was just for intimidation, Michael won’t kill me… yet,” Kris helped Zitao up to his feet, “He’s going after Suhø now, whatever it takes to get to Luhan.”

“Should you warn him about Michael coming for him?”

Kris shook his head, “Suhø is back in the Underworld, Michael will be heavily outnumbered if he descends there to try and start anything. Luhan, Jongin, and Baekhyun will be there too, it’d be those four and millions of demons against Michael… and Raphael, if he follows after Michael.”

Zitao felt relieved at that, and he felt slightly bad for wishing that Suhø did take care of Michael down in the Underworld. The archangel was still one of his fellow brethren but after what Kris told him about everything that Michael has done and being there to witness Michael choking Kris, it had his feelings changing. He hoped Suhø would do something to stop Michael.

“There has to be a way to stop him, Kris,” Zitao grabbed Kris’s hand. “Can’t you ask Suhø to question the first man about the spell? If there’s any way to break it?”

Kris squeezed his hand softly, he was about to reply to that, but what Michael said earlier ran back through his head. About the demon that shared his face that was affected by the spell too. He wondered who it was, and he also wondered why the demon had his appearance. And if the spell was effective on the demon too, then the demon must’ve shared a part of him.

“Michael said there was a demon he performed the spell on earlier and it had the same effects on him,” Kris stated. “That demon also looked identical to me.”

Zitao frowned, “You have a demon replica?”

“That apparently is part of me if the spell worked. It’s only supposed to work on me and me, alone.”

“Did Suhø make a replica of you? Is it possible for him to do?” Zitao questioned. “He’s the only one that can make demons… the other three don’t have that ability.”

It dawned on Kris when Zitao said that. The not-so-distant memory resurfacing in his head. The one time that he won the games against Suhø, no matter how he tried to lose the game, Suhø did whatever he could to ensure Kris won.

_The sight of the red head lowering himself in front of Kris where he sat in the chair was something so foreign to Kris. Suhø had shoved the chess table over and out of the way once Kris picked up the final piece of Suhø’s side. Opening the flaps of the robe, Suhø pushed down the covering of Kris’s, focused on the hardened length._

_“Now, was winning against me so bad, my Lord?” Suhø taunted, the tip of his tongue coming out to lick over Kris’s slit, drawing a moan from God’s lips._

_Kris’s hand came out to tangle into that red hair just as Suhø’s mouth closed on his tip, “You did everything to ensure I won.” Suhø hummed, taking Kris deeper, swallowing around him. “Why-” the hand cupping his balls had his question falling short, a startled moan falling from him._

_He knew that was Suhø’s way of telling him to drop the subject. But it still didn’t stop him from wondering about the reason for Suhø’s determination. The way that Suhø seemed all too eager to quickly bring him over the edge, it was also confusing to Kris but at the same time, his mind was quickly giving into the sensations of Suhø’s tongue and mouth on him._

Now that Kris thought back, Suhø had consumed his essence. He didn’t think anything of it at the time, but it was basically part of himself that could’ve been used in the creation of a demon, he supposed. Then he wondered why Suhø would make a replica of himself as a demon?

“Why would he do something like that?” Kris wondered, but then it also dawned on him. The fond expression that crossed Suhø’s face before when speaking of that one demon in particular that he stated was the real killer behind Uriel.

Was that the demon he was talking about?

“Yixing didn’t seem that upset earlier… when he talked about us being in a relationship,” Junmyeon mumbled, he was seated on Yifan’s bed as the demon wiped away the dried blood from where Yixing healed his face.

When Yixing left, Yifan quickly pulled himself up and phased both him and Junmyeon back into his bedroom. He had been thinking over the whole event earlier. The fear he had of the possibility of losing Yifan, the sight of Yifan’s busted up and bruised face, everything wasn’t sitting well in Junmyeon’s stomach.

Yifan glanced over at him, dropping the towel down on the bed beside him, “Yixing has a lot of secrets that would put _himself_ in danger, the last thing he would care about is us being in a relationship.”

“B-But we aren’t together…”

Yifan’s eyebrow rose at that, motioning towards the distance between them, “We aren’t?”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean.” He cleared his throat, looking up to meet Yifan’s gaze, his eyes roaming over the clean face of the demon’s now. It made him want to sigh in relief again that it was back to its original state. “Please don’t go up against Michael again.”

The lightheartedness in Yifan’s eyes dimmed, seeing the fearful expression on Junmyeon’s face. He reached over to cup the angel’s cheek, “If it worries you that much, Junmyeon, I won’t.”

Junmyeon lowered his gaze, his hand coming up to cover Yifan’s, “It does, I was so scared that he was going to kill you earlier.” He bit his bottom lip, looking back up at Yifan, “And I wouldn’t have been able to help you either. I’m nothing compared to Michael.”

Yifan’s thumb caressed Junmyeon’s cheek softly, “Hey, don’t think that. What matters is that Michael didn’t kill me and you did what you were supposed to. You stayed back, with some improvising of that other archangel, but you still stayed back.”

“But you needed the help-”

“All that matters is the odds were in our favor this time,” Yifan stated, his next action surprised Junmyeon but also gave him a small bit of comfort. The demon leaned over and placed a kiss to the angel’s forehead.

Junmyeon’s eyes opened when Yifan’s lips pulled back and he stared up at the demon for a moment, gaze shifting between the demon’s eyes and his lips. “Kiss _me_.”

He expected to see that cocky smirk of the demon’s cross his lips at his request but the curling upwards of Yifan’s lips was soft, a gentle smile. Yifan closed the distance between them again, the angel’s eyes fluttering closed when he felt the pressure of those lips on his now. His first kiss.

It was soft at first, something that Yifan definitely wasn’t used to when it came to kissing, but it felt so right. Junmyeon was so much softer than anything he’d come across, softer than Suhø, so fragile and innocent. It almost felt wrong to have the angel by his side, but at the same, he wanted to be greedy.

Junmyeon pulled back first, his hand on Yifan’s squeezed softly, he stared up at the demon, “I… I love you, Yifan.” He sucked in a deep breath at the way the demon’s eyes widened at his words, stumbling over his words, “I-I know I shouldn’t… I know we’re enemies by nature but I… I do.”

Yifan breathed a small chuckle, “Even though I annoy you? Mess up your hair?”

An amused smile cracked across Junmyeon’s lips, he tried to glare up at Yifan, he cleared his throat, “You’re so good to me. From the moment we met, you’ve been so good to me.”

“How could I not?” Yifan shrugged. “You know the rules of this though,” he stated, knowing that Junmyeon knew what he was referring to.

Junmyeon nodded, cheeks slightly flushing as he recalled everything that Yifan said before, “No biting, lame sex, and everything has to be a secret.”

“Mhm,” Yifan pulled Junmyeon back into another kiss, deeper this time, longer. He broke away with a laugh, “But sex with me? It’s never lame, even if there isn’t any biting.”

The angel’s cheeks flushed bright red at that, his reply was swallowed up by Yifan’s lips again, he tried to keep up with the demon’s lips. He felt the demon’s hand move from his cheek to, of course, his hair, while the other one held him closer to him. Yifan’s tongue was along his bottom lip, easing Junmyeon’s mouth open to enter and mix with the angel’s tongue.

When he pulled away, Junmyeon was left breathless, Yifan smiled down at him, “I love you too, Junmyeon.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Suhø found it odd when he felt the presence enter into the Underworld, he wondered what exactly this individual was up to, but figured that he would find out soon enough when they finally made it to his castle. Luhan was still lingering around in his throne room while he was busy roasting the human souls that were damned by their different sins. It was the only entertaining thing to do since Yifan had not returned yet.

“You might want to barricade yourself in your room, Luhan, Michael is on his way here,” Suhø glanced over at him as he waved his hand at the soul in the center of the throne room. The person cried out in agony as flames started surrounding him, slowly burning his soul.

Luhan’s eyes grew in size at that, he had felt a heavenly presence, but he didn’t know it was Michael, “Why would he descend down here?”

A slow smile crossed Suhø’s lips, he waved away the burning soul into ashes, “I’d imagine because he thinks I stole away his little student.”

“M-Minseok?” Luhan choked out, “But he’s… Gabriel told him he was locked away…”

“ _Was_ is the correct term for that,” the red head winked at the blonde demon, “But I’ll fill you in later on that. For now, Michael is our main concern,” he nodded towards the heavy steps coming closer to the door of the throne room.

The blonde demon wasted no time in getting to his feet and scrambling out the hidden passage behind Suhø’s throne. It easily lead him out into the hallway and from there, he ran back to his room. His mind was still in a jumbled mess at what Suhø had told him. Had he really stolen Minseok away from his heavenly prison? The fact that Michael was here now and on his way to speak to Suhø, it was evident enough that Suhø must’ve been telling him the truth.

The doors opening to the throne room was something that Suhø anticipated as he crossed one leg over the other, turning an amused gaze at the blonde haired archangel as he strode into the room. To Suhø, he could see that Michael was trying to appear threatening, boastful, powerful, but the archangel was in extremely unfamiliar territory. Territory that wouldn’t take much to strike him dead.

The two demons outside the throne room closed the doors behind Michael, both wearing curious expressions, but they knew better than to step foot into the room. Suhø didn’t need help when it came to his reign in the Underworld. With the wave of a hand, he could obliterate Michael where he stood, if he chose to. But he’d entertain the archangel’s cockiness for the time being.

“Now what do I owe the pleasure of the great archangel Michael visiting me?” Suhø’s lips curled into a smirk at the mocking bow from the archangel.

“You know what I’m here for,” Michael stated, raising a glare up at the Devil.

Suhø hummed, “Do I?”

“You took Minseok, you took my student from his home,” Michael’s voice almost growled, “I want him back.”

“I see… you can’t keep up with your own flock so you think I kidnapped your little worthless angel?” Suhø’s head tilted to the side in feigned confusion. A sight that angered Michael further, “Why would I want your pathetic little angel?”

“You stole him away to fuck with me,” Michael did growl that time, his top lip curling back into a snarl, “You gave him to your little screw-up Luhan to abuse.”

Suhø grinned at the use of profanity from the archangel, “Oh, is that right? And what makes you think I would do something like that? Luhan can fend for himself, can’t he?”

Michael scoffed, “I wouldn’t doubt Gabriel beat him too badly for him to fend for himself, don’t you?”

Suhø shrugged, “That’s not a concern of mine. Neither is your student missing.” He chuckled softly, “Honestly, Michael, do you think I care whether or not a demon gets killed or beaten by one of your little lackeys? Or if one of your students goes missing?”

In all the years since Suhø’s fall, Michael realized just how little Suhø did care about the demons that he created. Anything that was brought up to the Devil’s attention was waved off and not brought up again. There had been two other times that Michael had confronted Suhø like this about an issue with his demons and the Devil barely gave any interest in those matters either.

One thing he noticed when he stepped foot inside the castle was that he didn’t feel another angel’s presence. Despite how much he did distrust Suhø, maybe the Devil wasn’t the one that had stolen Minseok away? But then, who could’ve been the culprit?

Unless it was God himself that let Minseok go. And if that was the case, Michael couldn’t simply let that go overlooked.

But then at the thought of God, and what Suhø said about not caring about his demons, it had the fight from earlier flooding his mind.

Michael shook his head, an amused smile crossing his face, “My apologies for the accusations then, Suhø, since you don’t care about what happens to your demons, I’m sure the concern for a fight earlier between me and a demon with God’s face would be completely unfounded too?”

“Completely unfounded,” Suhø agreed, refusing to let those words affect him in any way because he could see the way that Michael was gauging for a reaction from him. “Do you have anything else you’d like to discuss or can I get back to torturing souls?”

The archangel watched him carefully, deciding to test the waters a little more before he turned to leave, “You should know… the spell that the first man created for God? It worked like a charm on the demon with God’s face too.”

A look of mock interest crossed Suhø’s face before it fell flat, “Am I supposed to be impressed?”

Michael shrugged, “Just a little information, take what you want from it.” He turned and walked out of the throne room.

Suhø stared after the blonde haired archangel, at those curls that trailed down his back, to his shining white armor that adorned him until it disappeared with the closing of the doors. The spell that Michael spoke of had him curious. He knew the origins of it and had even questioned God on his decision to send Michael after the spell and the weapon that the first man had created, instead of him.

_“Are you certain that Michael is up for the task?” Suhø asked, curiously gazing up at Kris from their spot on the balcony. The green fields below were empty, all the trainees had retreated for the evening to rest._

_Kris nodded, “I’m certain. He’d been acting a bit jealous lately since you’ve been getting all the top tasks. I figured he could handle this one.” He shrugged, “It’s against a human man, I’m sure he should fair well.”_

_Suhø still felt a bit unsure about the situation. Mostly for Michael’s safety and at the thought of a human man creating something so dangerous. He knew that it was the first man, the one that Kris had devoted so much time and love into creating, and to think that it was the same individual that created a means of destroying his Creator. It was a scary thought._

_Humans were created with freewill, he knew that, and in that moment, he wondered if that was a good idea. Especially when they seemed to want to destroy the very Creator of everything._

_“Rest your mind, Suhø,” Kris’s hand cupping his cheek drew him from his thoughts, a gentle smile on God’s lips, “Michael will be okay, and then the spell and weapon will be locked away in the Hall of Records. I won’t be harmed then.”_

_For Kris’s sake, Suhø left the subject alone, but it didn’t ease the worry. He couldn’t imagine what kind of chaos would ensure if that spell was cast on God, and then if the weapon was used upon him. It would mean the end of everything._

He stared at the closed doors, then his gaze lowered to the steps that led up to his throne. If what Michael said was true, then the archangel had fought against Yifan and used that spell against him. Which meant that the spell, and possibly the weapon, were no longer locked away in the Hall of Records.

And if Michael used that spell against Yifan… then there was nothing stopping him from using it against Kris. He was a bit distraught at the thought of Michael doing such a thing to God… Surely an archangel wouldn’t turn against their Creator like that?

He may have resented Kris for what happened to him, but it didn’t make him want to harm Kris in any way that wasn’t pleasurable in the end. Even if he did break his spirit, he couldn’t imagine himself actually _destroying_ Kris.

The fight that Michael spoke of left him more curious though. If it was true, then he had fought against Yifan, and if Michael had to resort to using that spell to fight Yifan, then it meant that Michael must’ve felt threatened by the demon. He grinned at the thought of that, Yifan being stronger than Michael. It left a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, his devoted and loyal servant taking on the archangel that he hated and probably would’ve won against.

He knew that Yifan couldn’t have been killed, he would’ve felt that, but he wondered if the demon needed healing. If it was anything like the fight with Uriel, then Yifan might’ve not been able to make it back to the Underworld this time.

 _“Luhan!”_ Suhø called, and then waited for the blonde demon to show up.

“Is he gone now?” The voice came from the back door of the throne room where Luhan had disappeared through earlier. “What’d he say about Minseok?”

“Nothing of my concern, and yes, he’s gone now,” Suhø replied, much to Luhan’s annoyance. “I’m going to check on Yifan, it seems that he and Michael have fought earlier.”

“Is he dead?”

Suhø smiled at the question, “My Yifan wouldn’t be so easily defeated, you do know that.”

Luhan rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I do. But Michael isn’t some low level angel.”

“He isn’t, but Yifan isn’t some low level demon either,” Suhø reminded him, then waved off any further remarks when Luhan started to reply to that. “Michael was right though, about Minseok.” He snapped his fingers and the container that held Minseok appeared.

The mentor angel was slumped down against one of the corners of the container, either passed out from exhaustion or just asleep. Suhø didn’t care, he was just glad when the angel had stopped beating against the glass to get out. It was an annoying thump in his head.

Luhan’s eyes widened, he wanted to run up to Minseok but also hesitated at the one that would witness that. He didn’t know if Suhø would use the angel against him or not. Everything with Suhø was always unpredictable now.

“Is he…”

“He’s alive, but asleep, I guess,” Suhø answered, then held out his balled up fist towards the glass container, he released his fist and the glass walls disappeared. His lips curled upwards when Luhan quickly ran to Minseok’s side before he slumped to the floor. “You get the choice now, Luhan, let him feed from you or turn him into your slave. The other demons won’t take kindly to an angel roaming these halls, and you know how they treat slaves.”

Luhan’s gaze returned to Suhø’s, gulping hard at that, “But-”

“He was on his way to being thrown out of Heaven anyway for loving you,” Suhø shrugged. “This just saved him the trip down and kept that pretty face from being scarred up.”

“If I let him fall…”

“He’ll be all yours, Luhan, but if he’s a slave, then he’s free reign for any other demon when you’re not around,” Suhø stood up from the throne, “Now I’m going to check on Yifan.”

Luhan watched as Suhø phased out in a puff of red smoke, then turned his gaze back down to the peaceful face of Minseok’s. The angel had darkened circles under his eyes, like he’d been awake for days, his body didn’t hold the warm glow that it usually did. He wondered just how long Minseok had been locked away in his home by Michael.

He also wondered if Michael ended up doing anything to Minseok while he was locked away. The way that the archangel was towards Minseok always had him curious and confused. It always felt like it was more than student and mentor from Michael’s standpoint.

Carefully he picked up Minseok in his arms and carried him out of the throne room towards his room. When the angel woke up, he’d talk to him about the choice.

“Yifan said I should be okay to be out in the open like this,” Sehun murmured softly as they sat on one of the rooftops of the apartments that Chanyeol had just finished completing his task in. He looked down at the amulet that hung around his neck, “I still smell human, right?”

Chanyeol nodded, “You do.” He reached over to thumb over some of the markings on the amulet, “That was a bit scary what Yifan told us before we left but I think you’re safe.”

Sehun grimaced at what Yifan told them earlier, about the fight with Michael, and about the archangels looking for any demon now. “It was. I couldn’t imagine what it would’ve been like to actually lose Yifan in that fight against Michael. I bet Junmyeon must’ve been scared.”

“Totally, Junmyeon loves-” Chanyeol froze when he realized just what he was about to say.

“He loves Yifan?” Sehun finished for him, chuckling softly at the wide eyes of the angel’s, “I already figured that. Yifan’s a hard demon not to like or love.”

That statement had Chanyeol turning his wide eyes at Sehun in curiosity, “That’s true… I do like Yifan, he’s a cool demon. Do you happen to like or _love_ Yifan?”

Sehun laughed softly, “I definitely prefer him over any other demon.” His voice lowered, “He’s the only demon that never hurt me or took out his anger on me. I just brought his favorite alcohol to him and that’s it.”

Chanyeol frowned, reaching over to lay his hand on top of Sehun’s, “I’m glad you won’t have to go through that anymore. When Yifan brought you back to his apartment… you looked terrible, Sehun. I don’t want to see you hurt like that again.”

The servant smiled softly, gaze lowering to that angelic hand on top of his, “For now, I don’t think you have to worry about that anymore.” He laughed quietly, “As long as we don’t come across Luhan’s path, I don’t think we have to worry about it.”

“He won’t hurt you, I’ll make sure of it,” Chanyeol vowed, squeezing Sehun’s hand gently.

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” Sehun murmured, turning his hand upwards to intertwine his fingers with Chanyeol’s.

When he looked up to the angel, he saw the look in the ginger haired angel’s eyes, a look that he’d caught before on Chanyeol’s face before it quickly faded. There was a softness there, one that Sehun liked to see, but could tell that the angel tried not to make it too obvious. He figured the gaze had to do with what Yifan kept telling him about Chanyeol liking him.

He was still hesitant to allow himself to open up to that possibility. The previous thought of his about Luhan finding him with the angel and possibly killing Chanyeol scared him to the core. But from what Yifan said about Luhan staying down in the Underworld for now, due to the threat of Michael… he could indulge in this moment right here, right now, couldn’t he?

“I like the way you look at me, Chanyeol,” Sehun smiled at the shocked face of the angel, and then the way that Chanyeol’s cheeks tinted red. “I didn’t understand what Yifan meant before that you actually liked me, because why would an angel like a servant? But… I find myself enjoying the thought-”

He practically froze when Chanyeol finally closed the distance between the two, his warm and soft lips coming to rest on Sehun’s. It was just a soft and short peck. But it had Sehun’s chest filling with a feather-like sensation, his eyes wide with surprise. And while he said that he liked the way that Chanyeol looked at him, he definitely liked what just happened now. It was like the cherry on top of everything.

All thoughts before about worrying if he was good enough, worrying about Luhan, worrying about their differences, worrying about Chanyeol was out of the door now. The furthest from his mind. The only thing that lingered was the way that Chanyeol’s cheeks were tinting darker now, the way that his top teeth were sinking into his bottom lip, and the shy expression on the angel’s face. He looked so… _cute_. So innocent compared to the boldness that he had seconds ago.

“I find myself enjoying that too,” Sehun mumbled, his fingers that were intertwined with Chanyeol’s pulled him closer again, mimicking the actions that Chanyeol took. Bringing him into another kiss. This time, it was longer, still soft, but sweeter.

Junmyeon stared up at the ceiling of Yifan’s bedroom, the actions from earlier still fresh in his mind and kept causing his cheeks to tint darkly. He couldn’t believe that he’d finally confessed to the demon, and the demon returned those feelings. The way that it all happened still made his heart clench up uncomfortably in his chest, the thought of losing Yifan scared him more than he’d like to admit.

All he could see was the busted and bloodied up face of the demon’s from Michael’s punches, he tried to shake those images away. Replacing them with all the times the demon smiled at him instead, and it helped, but he feared that if he closed his eyes now and tried to sleep that all that would haunt him was that not-so-distant image.

It didn’t help either that Yifan’s side of the bed was empty. The demon had been called away due to a summoning, and as much as Junmyeon didn’t want him to go, it was still one of his duties that had to be fulfilled. It also reminded him that he had one more day until his next task came up, and that brought up another worry of his.

The agreement to this relationship with Yifan… no biting, lame sex, and no telling anyone… it sounded easy. But if someone found out, he knew that his secret would be safe with Chanyeol, because the other angel was in the same boat as he was, with liking Sehun more than he should, but anyone else? His life as an angel would be over.

He wasn’t sure what the punishment would be, if his secret was found out, but he knew that it wouldn’t be pleasant.

“You’re awfully deep in thought,” Yifan’s voice broke him from his thoughts, he looked over to see the demon shedding off his coat, and throwing it towards the dresser. “I’d suppose you’d have to be to drown out those two making out in there,” he nodded towards the bedroom door that lead into the living room.

That had Junmyeon startling, and then he finally heard the sound that Yifan was talking about. A soft moan every now and then, but the sound of lips moving against lips was evident now. His eyes widened, wondering when that started, because he hadn’t heard any of that when Yifan left for his little summoning.

“You mean…”

“Sehun and Chanyeol must’ve finally stopped tip-toeing around one another,” Yifan laughed, he pulled the blanket back on the bed and slipped under it. “It was bound to happen, I guess. Just like _we_ were bound to happen.”

Junmyeon raised up on his elbow, staring at the door before lowering his gaze to Yifan’s, “In a way, their relationship would be easier… wouldn’t it? Since Sehun has that amulet.”

“Still wouldn’t mean that Chanyeol should drink from him, but he wouldn’t have to worry about smelling like a demon… if they end up fucking,” he noted, glancing at the door, and believed that before the night was over, they would end up intertwining. He turned back to Junmyeon with a sly grin, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “Wanna drown them out with some noise of our own?”

Junmyeon gawked at the suggestion, cheeks flaming up red, he quickly lied back down and brought the blanket up over his face, much to Yifan’s amusement. The demon laughed out, shaking his head. Despite what they confessed to one another and the kisses, the angel was still so shy when it came to something more. Something that Yifan liked to tease him about.

“I’m kidding, Junmyeon,” Yifan pulled at the blanket, to uncover Junmyeon’s head, but the angel wasn’t having it. The two ended up in an almost tug-a-war with the blanket before Yifan stopped, laughing, “We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready.”

The angel was quiet for a moment, pulling the blanket down below his eyes, face still red, “But… I’ve… it’s just that… I’ve never done anything, Yifan.”

Yifan hummed, “I already figured you hadn’t. Sex isn’t something that angels tend to do, on Earth or in Heaven, from what I’ve heard. I’ve seen demons and angels having sex… but that was usually… well, that was actually rape on the angel’s behalf.” He saw the way that Junmyeon’s eyes widened at that, and sighed softly, “Unfortunately, that’s just how my kind are.”

“But you’re not like that.”

“I’m not, that’s true,” Yifan nodded. “I prefer a partner that’s willing.”

Junmyeon stared over at the demon, adding that to the list of things that made Yifan seem… less demon-y? The things that he’d witnessed and learned about Yifan, it all brought back his conversation with Jongdae and Yixing from before. Maybe the fact that Yifan shared God’s face played some part of making Yifan into who he was? Maybe that’s why he wasn’t as horrible or cruel as other demons were?

He reached over, cupping the side of Yifan’s face, “You’re not like other demons, Yifan.”

Yifan chuckled, “Just because I have standards?” He took Junmyeon’s hand from his cheek and pressed his lips to the palm of it, earning a blush from the angel, “I just… I’ve seen the way some demons are, and I don’t want to be like them. My mentor, Luhan, was my prime example of who I didn’t want to be like. He’s a fucking asshole.”

Junmyeon studied the comparison of his hand in Yifan’s for a moment, feeling those lips press more soft kisses to areas of his palm, it made his chest feel light, “But…” he cleared his throat, “It’s not every day that a demon of your rank would save a newborn angel from another group of demons… or accompanying them on their tasks to ensure that they’re safe and okay.” He paused, “Nor would a demon give up their own charge so that angel could complete one of their tasks either.”

“I’ve always been like that, Junmyeon,” Yifan shrugged, “Maybe not to the extremes that I went with _you_ , true that I helped out Chanyeol, but I didn’t follow him around like I did with you. I know I’m not perfect, but…” he shrugged again, “When I saw you in that warehouse, crying and so helpless, I just… I couldn’t have left you there. You were hurt, your wings had been ripped off, and those demons would’ve just kept you around, on the brink of death to feed off of. I felt like I had to help you.”

The memory of that warehouse and those demons had Junmyeon slightly recoiling into himself. The pain that he felt when they started biting him, then when they started ripping out one of his wings. It hurt so much that he passed out before they could get to the second one. It ached when he woke back up though.

He hadn’t noticed himself moving closer to Yifan as he walked down memory lane, but the demon’s arms naturally found themselves around Junmyeon, holding him close. Those arms kept him grounded, reminded him that he wasn’t in that warehouse anymore, he wasn’t in any danger right here, right now.

“I’m glad you did find me when you did,” Junmyeon murmured.

Yifan pressed a kiss to the angel’s temple, “So am I.”

Junmyeon pulled back from Yifan, meeting his gaze before his eyes lowered and lingered on the demon’s lips, seeing the way that they curled upwards slightly, into a small smirk. It was mingled with a bit of amusement.

“I know, I know, kiss _you_ ,” Yifan playfully rolled his eyes, pulling the angel into a soft kiss. “Are you that addicted to my kisses?”

The angel’s cheeks tinted pink, avoiding Yifan’s gaze, “The ones on the lips feel different than the others you give me.” He shrugged, “I like the kisses to my cheek, my hands, my forehead… even my hair,” he glared up at Yifan at that, because he knew that was the demon’s way of messing with his hair, even if it wasn’t as bad as when the demon ruffled it, “but I like it better when you’re kissing _me_.”

Yifan hummed, “ _Mhm_ , well, we haven’t even gotten to the other body parts that I can kiss. I think you might like those kind of kisses even more.”

The demon laughed out when he saw the way that Junmyeon’s cheeks flared up bright red, but then that laugh quickly fell short at the angel’s reply, “Th-Then show me.”

“Y-You’re sure?”

The angel slowly nodded, gaze meeting Yifan’s again, there was hesitation, but also want in those dark brown eyes. He wanted Yifan, even if he knew that he would need the demon guiding him through it, he still wanted him. “I’m sure… but… just… be gentle?”

Yifan pressed his lips back to Junmyeon’s, just a soft peck, “For you? I’d be anything you wanted me to be.”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

A moan fell from Junmyeon’s lips at the mouth that was pressing open kisses to his neck, licking and sucking on the skin here and there. Yifan had unbuttoned his shirt and moved the sides of it out of the way to start trailing more kisses down almost every inch of Junmyeon’s skin. Certain areas tickled and then others kept building up that fluttery feeling in Junmyeon’s chest, it felt so light.

He knew what the actions right now were leading up to, and while _before_ , he would’ve shied away from the subject, but now? He wanted Yifan. He wanted whatever Yifan was going to give him, the kisses, the touches, the warmth.

So when Yifan’s hands finally made it to the waist of his pants, Junmyeon nodded in complete assurance that he was ready. Opening his eyes, he saw the way that Yifan stared down at him. A demon wasn’t ever supposed to look at an angel like that. There was hunger, but there was a softness, something that made Junmyeon’s stomach flip. And then there was smug amusement that filled Yifan’s face.

“So? How about those kisses?” Yifan’s eyebrow cocked upwards, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, leaning back against the pillow on the bed, “They’re good.” His teeth found his bottom lip, quietly murmuring, “I like them.”

“Mhm,” Yifan hummed, grinning, his finger flicked at the button of Junmyeon’s pants, “But if we keep going, I’ll show you just how much you’ll like certain kisses.”

Gulping hard at that, Junmyeon’s cheeks tinted as he reached down where Yifan’s index finger lingered on the button, undoing it himself, “O-Okay.”

Before he could pull his hand back, Yifan intertwined their fingers, squeezing them softly, “But if you want to stop, at any time, just let me know, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Junmyeon nodded, “You wouldn’t hurt me, Yifan.”

A soft smile crossed the demon’s face, “I wouldn’t, would never dream of it.” He lowered himself again, pressing a kiss to just under the angel’s navel.

His hands pushed at Junmyeon’s pants until he was able to slip his legs out of them, causing a darker blush to the angel’s cheeks. He was practically exposed now, save for the shirt sleeves still encasing his arms, while Yifan was fully dressed. His dark clothes were such a contrast against Junmyeon’s white ones. But all those thoughts quickly flew out of his mind when Yifan lowered his head back down, pressing more kisses to the outline of his pelvis, all leading down to the half-hard he was sporting.

Yifan’s lips pressed to the base of his cock, earning a startled gasp to fall from Junmyeon before the angel’s head fell back, pressing into the pillow when Yifan brought his tip up to his lips. A small lick against his slit had Junmyeon’s hands clenching to the bed sheets.

“Ah!” Junmyeon gasped out when Yifan’s lips closed around the tip of him, sucking softly, one of his hands came to close around Junmyeon’s rapidly-filling cock.

The angel felt his stomach already tightening into knots, a heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to thrust upwards into Yifan’s mouth and then he wanted to push him off, the sensations were so strong, so foreign, he wasn’t sure what he wanted. More or less… he’d never felt anything like it before.

Then Yifan took more of him into his mouth, lips stretching around him, taking him deeper into that hot and wet cavern, still sucking softly, but that warm hand started stroking him. Coaxing him.

“Yi-Yifan…” Junmyeon’s eyes opened slightly, and the sight of the demon’s gaze flicking up at him, at the heat that was darkening that gaze, it had him whimpering softly. Ready to be devoured. “I… I’m-”

He was close to exploding, his very first orgasm, and he couldn’t even make it last that long. And he knew that Yifan wasn’t even close to getting started on his idea of sex, but he couldn’t hold it much longer. Especially when Yifan pulled back and tongued at his tip again, almost as if coaxing him into releasing. Maybe that was what the demon wanted?

The soft vibrations of Yifan humming had Junmyeon tensing up, the hand working down his length stroking more now, and that just had the angel’s stomach tightening up, the heat building up, and he couldn’t hold it any longer until all he saw was white.

Yifan swallowed around Junmyeon’s cock, and let it fall from his lips with a wet pop. He chuckled quietly at the panting angel under him, at the glossy unfocused eyes of Junmyeon’s, his fists were clenched up in the sheet, knuckles turned white.

He leaned up and brought their lips back together in a wet kiss, one that had Yifan licking into the angel’s slack mouth. He pulled back, meeting Junmyeon’s gaze, smirking, “So that wasn’t exactly a kiss, but still pretty good, huh?”

“G-Good…” Junmyeon’s cheeks were still red, still trying to regain his breathing, but the boneless feeling he had, the redden and wet lips of Yifan’s, that still darkened gaze of the demon’s, he was having a hard time collecting his thoughts to be able to speak.

Yifan just shook his head, laughing softly, “We’re just getting started, Junmyeon. Many more places to kiss.”

The angel was about to question that, or try to, but then Yifan moved down, his mouth encasing around one of Junmyeon’s nipples, the same side where the demon had bitten him before. At the slightest draw of Yifan’s mouth against the hardening bud had Junmyeon crying out. His hand found Yifan’s hair, tangling his fingers into the dark strands, unsure if he wanted to push or pull the demon. His nerves were tingling as Yifan tongued at the bud, his teeth finding it, tugging at it softly.

He was already spent but the more that Yifan touched him and kissed his body, the more his soft cock twitched, starting to grow hard again. Yifan was still in the middle of his spread legs, his fingers tracing over every inch of his skin, and it came to a bit of a shuddering shock when he felt a dry finger rub over the skin behind his balls. All leading down to his rim where it ghosted over.

Yifan pulled back from his chest where he had made himself comfortable torturing Junmyeon’s other nipple, an amused smirk crossing his lips at the sight of Junmyeon’s blissed out face, “Still good?”

Junmyeon nodded, face tinting red and turning shy at the demon’s gaze looking down at him, “I’m… I’m good.” He glanced down at the black shirt and the pants that were still rubbing against his bare legs, mumbling out, “Y-You’re overdressed though.”

Looking down at himself and then at the exposed angel on display, Yifan chuckled, “Suppose I am.” He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, nodding back at Junmyeon when the angel’s gaze trailed down the bare chest of the demon’s, taking in the sight of the scars that littered it, “Turn over onto your stomach, I’ve got more kisses for you.”

Luhan had called for Yixing hours ago to come and look over Minseok as the angel slept, but the healing human had yet to show. He couldn’t even sense him anymore, but kept a servant on the lookout for the human if he ever did show. Minseok was still out of it while Luhan had sent a servant to fetch some clean water and a towel to start cleaning up the angel’s face.

Minseok’s clothes looked like he’d been in them for weeks now, and he probably had been. There was a poorness to the angel’s body and his aura that surrounded him, something that had Luhan worried. As much as he wanted to check over every inch of the angel to ensure no one had hurt him, he refrained until Minseok woke.

His blood boiled at the thought of another touching what was his, let alone it being Michael that touched his Minseok.

The choice that Suhø gave him about the angel was a no-brainer. He’d let Minseok drink from him, cause him to fall, all to keep him safe with Luhan by his side. If any other demon even thought of harming the angel, Luhan had no problem at all in roasting them.

He still couldn’t believe that Suhø had stolen Minseok away from his home in Heaven, and he still couldn’t believe that Suhø had done that solely for Luhan’s sake. Luhan tried to stay on Suhø’s good side for the most part after they fell from Heaven, and the Devil became indifferent to almost everything around them. But he knew that, no matter how hard he tried to play off his love for Minseok, Suhø knew that he loved the angel dearly.

Suhø was the one that pushed him to make the first move and approach Minseok, even though the angel was still just a newborn and so low beneath Luhan’s ranking in Heaven.

_“But I can’t… it wouldn’t be right for me to like a newborn, would it?” Luhan shook his head, but his gaze still rose back up and returned to the green fields ahead where the black haired newborn was fencing with Michael._

_Suhø chuckled softly, watching the two in the fields, “There’s nothing against you liking him. So Michael’s a bit of an annoyance about it, but he’ll get over it.” He nodded towards Minseok, “I’ve seen the little smiles he carries for you alone, it wouldn’t take much to woo him.”_

_Luhan glanced over at the red haired angel, seeing the soft smile on Suhø’s face as he nudged at him. He turned back to Minseok, a bit impressed with the way the newborn was fairing against Michael, but he knew that the archangel was merely holding back._

_With Suhø’s encouragement, Luhan approached Minseok later that evening after the newborn angel had returned to his home. Luhan had made a quick trip to one of the many gardens throughout the kingdom, and found the perfect bunch of flowers to gift to Minseok. Baby blue lilies. He stepped up to Minseok’s door and hesitated at knocking._

_Even though his steps here had been filled with courage and confidence, that was quickly waning out. Nerves eating away at his stomach now. He looked down at the bundle of flowers and then back at the solid white door of the home. He knew that Minseok was inside, and all he had to do was knock, gift him the flowers, and then… and then…_

_And then… what? What was he going to do afterwards? Words failed him, nothing came to mind. What was he going to say to Minseok about the random gift of flowers?_

_‘I like your smile’? ‘I hope you don’t mind me watching you train, don’t think I’m a creep’? ‘I like you’?_

_The more that he started over-thinking, the more he was reconsidering his gift. But he couldn’t, he’d been so confident in getting the flowers, where’d that confidence go? At the very least, Minseok would like the flowers… but Luhan was still tongue-tied at what to say._

_He shook his head, placing the bundle of flowers down in front of Minseok’s door, he knocked twice, and then quickly hightailed it out of there. He’d beat himself up later over being a coward but right now, he was trying to hurry down the street before Minseok could open the door and see him running away. But as soon as he left the street and turned to head back to the west gate, he was slammed against the nearest wall of the last house._

_It all happened so fast, Luhan was left in a haze when his head hit the wall, feeling slightly dizzy for a moment, but then his eyes widened when he saw who it was. Those harsh blue eyes glared at him, a snarl on the archangel’s face, all framed by those blonde curls._

_“I’m telling you now, Luhan, drop this fascination with Minseok,” Michael growled. “I saw the way you’ve been staring at him, drop this or I’ll make you.”_

_Luhan sputtered for a response, wanting to glare at the archangel and then wanting to clarify his intentions, but he didn’t get the chance when Michael released him and walked away. The blonde angel glared after him when he finally regained his senses. But Michael was heading in the opposite direction of where Luhan came from… which meant…_

_He pushed himself up from the wall of the house and looked back down the street to see Minseok bent down outside his front door and picking up the flowers. The newborn angel looked confused and Luhan quickly hid when he saw Minseok looking around to see who left them. He looked back out to see the newborn smiling down at the baby blue lilies, sniffing one of the flowers with the prettiest smile that Luhan had ever seen._

“Lu-Luhan?” Minseok’s voice drew him from his walk down memory lane, seeing the confused expression on the angel’s face. “What…”

“You’re in the Underworld, Minseok,” Luhan stated, filling in for the questions he knew that the angel would have. “Suhø brought you down here, from where Michael had you locked away.”

Minseok frowned, looking around at the insides of Luhan’s room. It was a lot darker than what he was used to in Heaven. The walls were black, the lightning above was dimmer, everything was mingled with a blood red or black color. It was quite the contrast between Heaven and here.

But what Luhan told him had his head filling with memories. The visit that Suhø had with him in his home. He thought the Devil was going to kill him, he thought he was being brought to his death after he was sealed away in the glass box of Suhø’s. He didn’t know that he was simply being gifted to Luhan. Unless…

“Am I… have I fallen?” Minseok murmured quietly. If he had, he didn’t feel any different. He felt tired, he was tired, so many days had passed since he’d been locked away in his home by Michael, and so many countless tears had rolled down his cheeks. His being ached with worry for Luhan, it ached with all the sins he’d committed all this time… all for this demon right here.

Luhan shook his head, “Not yet. Suhø gave me the choice of letting you drink from me or becoming my slave down here.”

Minseok’s eyes widened at that. So this is what fate had dealt him. Luhan held his future in his hands. But either choice… meant that he’d be by the demon’s side. As long as Luhan didn’t surface back to the Earthly realm, the demon would be safe from Michael’s wrath. But then…

“If you keep me down here… I won’t be able to bring you anymore newborn angels,” Minseok mumbled quietly.

The laugh that left Luhan’s lips was humorless, flat, and it startled Minseok, “Is that what you’re worried about?” His hand came out to cup the angel’s cheek, his thumb caressed the skin, “Why would I need them when you’re here now? That was just a cover for us to be together, remember?”

Minseok remembered that conversation, that plan to pass everything off as, but for awhile there, it seemed like that was all that Luhan wanted. At least, it felt like it to him.

“I want you, Minseok. I’ve always only wanted you. Since our time in Heaven, the moments on Earth, all I’ve wanted was you. I love you,” Luhan continued, seeing the way that his words were affecting Minseok as the angel’s eyes started watering up. “I wish our circumstances were different, but go ahead and fall for me, yeah?”

The black haired angel’s bottom lip trembled, he closed his eyes, murmuring, “I’ve already fallen for you, Luhan.”

Luhan’s thumb caressed his cheek softly, wiping away a stray tear, “We don’t ever have to be separated again now. Michael can’t interfere now.”

The sight of the two naked individuals lying on the couch of Yifan’s apartment was a bit surprising to Suhø when he appeared but something he just shook off. The two were both fast asleep, Sehun lying halfway on top of an angel. That was the main surprise that Suhø had, and when he saw the amulet that was around the demon servant’s neck and the scent that filled his nose, he realized why his little servant had gone off radar.

He recognized the amulet as the one that Yixing wore when he entered the Underworld with every visit. He recognized the scent as the one that the archangel always had when he wore it, something that he paid no mind to at all. Yixing hadn’t crossed him yet, even though he practically lied about being a human healer to him, he provided a service to Suhø and his demons, so he had no problem when the archangel descended.

Shedding off his red blazer, he draped it across the back of the recliner and sat down. He could hear the movements and the soft moans coming from the bedroom, Yifan’s scent mixing with an angel’s. That let him know that Michael hadn’t been successful in killing his loyal little demon, and he must’ve not been too badly injured if he was in the middle of intercourse with an angel.

Something that mildly surprised Suhø, but shrugged it off. Perhaps the angel was the reason why Yifan frequented his apartment more now.

He crossed his legs and sat back in the chair, waiting.

After a few hours of waiting, Suhø heard the moans and movements dissolve into loud snores and a calmness. Although that was just from one of the parties, the snores, he recognized as Yifan’s. There was the sounds of small movement and then the door to Yifan’s bedroom opened. From the glowing aura around the small figure that stepped out of the room, despite wearing one of Yifan’s black shirts, Suhø could tell this was a young angel. A newborn.

The angel was half-sleep, rubbing his eye with one balled up fist while the other was barely open to see where he was going. He hadn’t noticed Suhø either as he edged closer to the coffee table in the living room, wincing as he moved. The scent of Yifan reeked from the angel.

A yawn ripped from those small lips, his hand falling away from his eye when he reached out for the small vial that sat on the table. That’s when Suhø caught the glimpse of the angel’s face and it had his eyes widening. This angel was practically a spitting image of himself, minus the red hair. Those lips, that nose, those cheeks, and when the angel’s eyes opened, widening upon the sight of himself, it was like staring into a mirror of himself. The only differences were the eyes and the hair.

He shook off his shock, lips curling into a smirk at the fear that was radiating from the angel’s being now, “Why, hello, little angel.”

“Wh-Who are you?” His voice was different than Suhø’s, a bit softer, and his tremble caused Suhø’s smirk to widen.

Suhø stood up from the chair, stepping up to the angel, “I should be asking you the same thing. You should know who I am, but maybe they don’t teach you anymore of who I am.” He grinned at the step back that the angel did but it didn’t stop Suhø from stepping up to him, grasping the angel’s chin and bringing it up, examining the angel’s features. “I’m Suhø, and you are?”

He could see the fear that was filling the angel’s eyes at his name, because the ultimate evil was standing right there in front of the angel, but also the confusion as he saw the angel finally taking in the features of his own face. They were one in the same, only the hair and the eyes. Something that Suhø was going to have to pry out of Kris in just a few minutes.

“Hmm?” Suhø hummed when the angel seemed lost for words, “Who is the little angel that has stolen away my Yifan? Don’t be shy, you can tell me.”

The angel’s lips trembled, they opened then closed, his body was quivering in fear, “I… my… m-my… Jun-Junmyeon.”

Suhø’s head tilted to the side, he’d heard that name before, his hand moved from the angel’s chin to his cheek, patting it softly, “Now, was that so hard, Junmyeon?” After he repeated the angel’s name, it finally hit him, where he’d heard the name before. The house next to Minseok’s, his old home. The owner of it. _Junmyeon_.

“Well now, that _is_ too close for coincidence,” Suhø murmured, much to Junmyeon’s confusion. “As much as I’d love to let you return to warming my Yifan’s bed, I’m afraid you’re going to have to accompany me for the time being.”

Before Junmyeon could question that, could yell for help from Yifan or the two sleeping soundly on the couch, Suhø stepped bacn and then his freehand rose up in front of him. With two fingers, he snapped, and encasing around Junmyeon was four glass walls. His open palm closed and the glass box he was trapped in started to shrink. Junmyeon pounded against the walls, his voice lost inside the the glass box until it finally disappeared.

“A newborn angel with my face,” Suhø mumbled, chuckling to himself, “I can see why Yifan would fall for him.”

He stepped up to the bedroom door of Yifan’s room and pushed it open. It smelled like sex throughout the whole room, clothes discarded around the bed, and there in the middle of the bed was a snoring Yifan on his side. He hadn’t stirred at all, mouth open, drool trailing down his chin as he snored away.

Suhø edged closer to the bed, and bent down to press a kiss to the top of Yifan’s head, “I’ll take care of your little angel, Yifan.”

He disappeared before Yifan could stir awake, now that he had this little angel in his pocket, he was going to back to Heaven to demand answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Kris!
> 
> It's a bit short, but I wanted to post for Kris's birthday. I'll reply to comments later today or tomorrow. Thank you for the continued support! <3


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

Jongdae stretched his arms out over himself, yawning loudly, “That was a waste of our time down on Earth.”

Yixing chuckled, sitting down in front of his post, “Maybe have been for you, but I did fairly well, I would say.”

“You were the only one that did anything,” Jongdae shrugged, groaning as his shoulder popped. He sighed and sat down too, “Without that amulet, I guess you can’t return to Hell now.”

“Afraid not,” Yixing shook his head, “That was the only one in the Hall of Records too. Suhø will be on his own now when it comes to any healing-”

“That’s perfectly fine, Yixing,” the voice that spoke up had the two bolting upright. That deep voice tinged with amusement. _Suhø_. The red head nodded at Jongdae before turning his blue gaze over to Yixing, causing the archangel to gulp hard. “We managed before the little contract for your human soul, we’ll be fine without your healing now.”

“S-Suhø, I… I-”

Suhø waved off his reply, “If you were worried over any repercussions for your fake deal with me, you’re fine. I’m not concerned with whatever your objective was for visiting the Underworld.”

Yixing was still speechless, still unsure if he even wanted to believe what Suhø had just said. The cocky smirk on the Devil’s face wasn’t making it easier for him to believe him either. Surely, Suhø wouldn’t do anything to him here, in front of the west gate… of Heaven… right?

“So you knew the whole time?” Jongdae asked, drawing both Suhø and Yixing’s attention to him. The brown haired archangel was intrigued by the response and had been intrigued for the longest time as to why Suhø allowed Yixing to pose as a human.

“Of course I did,” Suhø scoffed, chuckling softly, “You think your angelic souls were easy for you to hide from _me_? Of all beings?” He nodded at Yixing, “He came in handy quite a few times since his deal with me.”

Yixing knew that part was true. Suhø’s favorite demon out of all of them was one of the reasons why he came in handy. Odds are, if Yixing hadn’t been around then, Yifan might’ve not survived the fight with Uriel. The battle with Michael wouldn’t have been too hard to recover from for the demon, since as soon as Michael left, the demon’s powers had returned to him, helping him in the healing process of his own.

“I saved Yifan,” Yixing murmured.

Suhø hummed, “Mhm, and Luhan, apparently. And even little Sehun, who now has your amulet.” He grinned, bowing his head, “Thank you for all that, Yixing.”

Yixing and Jongdae looked at one another at the bow that Suhø had given him, confused. Suhø was unpredictable by nature, it seemed, they didn’t know if his gratitude was genuine or if it was a mockery. But when the Devil lifted his head back up, he looked between the two before starting on his way through the west gate, past the two.

Jongdae cleared his throat, “S-Suhø… Michael is in the castle now… just a heads up.” Even though they saw the slight tenseness in Suhø’s next step, they didn’t address it.

Suhø turned back to the two, eyebrow raised, “Is that a warning for me or him?”

Yixing straightened up, “We don’t know what he’s trying for, Suhø. If you visited Yifan since his battle with Michael, you’ll know that he used the spell that the first man created against Yifan, and-”

“It worked,” Suhø murmured, “Michael told me himself that he used it against Yifan and it worked.” He eyed both of them, frowning, “You aren’t implying that Michael is planning on using it against God, are you?”

The two hesitated under that blue gaze, Jongdae sighed softly, “After you were thrown out, Suhø, Michael took over when God locked himself away. He changed things up here and down on Earth, he did whatever he could to paint himself in a brighter light.”

“We’re worried that he wants that position of power again,” Yixing finished. “After God opened his chambers back up, Michael was forced to step back, and he didn’t like that.”

“But surely Michael wouldn’t kill Kris,” Suhø’s voice had lowered, almost a whisper, almost as if he were trying to convince himself that the archangel wouldn’t do something like that. Would one of his own brothers actually kill the Creator of everything? It seemed completely unfounded.

Suhø didn’t even want to destroy Kris, and he was the Devil. The ultimate evil. In all the stories spread throughout Earth, it was told that the Devil and God hated one another, they would hold a massive battle, and the victor would end the other. But that was all lies. Suhø would never hurt Kris like that, how could he destroy the very creation of life? It would be the end of everything.

“We don’t know,” Jongdae stated. “Michael has been unreadable for awhile now, even before your fall, we could see it. He was jealous of you.”

“That’s one of the reasons why I did pose as a human to make a deal with you,” Yixing finally confessed. “To gain some kind of leverage in case I needed it,” he motioned towards Jongdae, adding, “In case _we_ needed it. Michael is brewing something, but we don’t know what it is.”

Suhø wanted to wave off their concern, as merely Michael wanting to brew a war. The famous war that he’d heard throughout the countless human souls that were sent to Hell. All preached from different sides of the globe. The war between him and God, that’s what Michael was aiming for. At least… that’s what Suhø hoped was all. But for some reason, that conclusion didn’t sit well with him.

He hummed softly, “Thank you for your concern then, I’ll take care of Michael, if it comes down to what you’re saying.”

Jongdae spoke up before Suhø could walk away, “You _can_ defeat him, yeah?” At the glance back from Suhø, he clarified, “Michael. You can defeat him?”

“Are you wanting me to?” Suhø laughed, even though he could see the worry in both the archangels’ eyes, he tried not to dwell on it too much. But seeing the anticipation these two had and then recalling the small talk that Kris made of Michael before, he knew the concern couldn’t have been without reason. “My, if you were all concerned about him, why hasn’t there been a rebellion against him yet? My gates are open and ready for the falling of the golden boy.”

Yixing bowed his head slightly, “We’re just gate keepers, Michael has more influence than us.”

“Now even I know that’s not true, Yixing,” Suhø chimed in. He turned back towards the castle ahead, waving over his shoulder, “But I’ll take care of Michael, since you two are so worried about him.”

Yifan fumbled blindly across the other side of the bed, looking for the warm body that should’ve been lying beside him, but came up empty-handed. His eyes peeked open slightly to see where the little angel had gone off to since he wasn’t in bed, but as he looked around the room, the angel was nowhere in sight. Groaning softly, he pushed himself up, the side of the bed that Junmyeon had been lying on was empty but the impressions on the pillow and the sheets told him that the angel had been lying there. Just not anymore.

The clothes that had been discarded were still lying around the bed, the white blazer, the white shirt, and the white pants. So if Junmyeon had gone anywhere, he was either naked or… he noticed that his shirt was missing from the pile. _Oh_. Yifan kind of liked that idea. Junmyeon wrapped up in nothing but his shirt. It left a warm smile tugging at his lips.

He pushed himself up from the bed and grabbed his pants, slipping them back on. He picked up Junmyeon’s blazer and fished out the scroll that the angel kept, rereading about the angel’s next task. It was a few hours from now. Surely the angel wouldn’t have disappeared to complete this task with just Yifan’s shirt on?

It didn’t seem logical to him. Especially with how Junmyeon was.

Tossing the scroll onto the bed, he started into the living room to see if the angel was in there. He still only heard two sets of snoring. When he stepped foot into the living room, he saw the two naked bodies piled up on the couch, still fast asleep. Something that was a bit surprising and Yifan kind of wished he did stop the two for a few minutes to inform them that the couch could be let out into a bed. It would’ve been more comfortable than the way that Sehun was halfway hanging off Chanyeol.

As he scanned the room, there was still no sight of Junmyeon, he didn’t even catch the angel’s scent--but then his eyes found the glaring red blazer draped across the recliner and his blood went cold.

Time stopped for Yifan. Because he knew who that blazer belonged to. Which means if Suhø had saw Junmyeon in bed with him…

Yifan quickly phased out and reappeared back inside Suhø’s castle in the Underworld, running through the halls until he threw open the throne room doors. It was empty. No signs of the red head anywhere, even the scent was old. He couldn’t even feel Suhø down here right now, and the Devil rarely ever left the Underworld unless he was going back to Heaven. That’s when all traces of Suhø came up blank.

Kris’s gaze wondered over the multitudes of shelves throughout the Hall of Records chamber, several artifacts, books, items all collected by his angels throughout the centuries that humanity had lived on Earth. Zitao was busy, skimming through more books for any kind of means of reversing the spell that the first man created. But Kris knew that the servant would find nothing.

If Michael had the weapon and had the spell, if there was anything that broke the spell, the archangel wouldn’t be foolish enough to leave it behind. Now that he thought back to the evening that Suhø and himself shared after he sent Michael out to complete that mission, he wondered what would’ve happened if he sent Suhø out instead. Would any of this have happened?

He never would’ve thought one of his own angels would betray him like this, but if the first man had, then why wouldn’t any of his other creations? Suhø wouldn’t have betrayed him, Zitao wouldn’t. He knew those as facts.

As his gaze landed back on the angelic servant that was still busying himself with reading this and that, seeking an answer, he was brought back to a thought that crossed his mind before. There was no other angel in Heaven that he could trust like Zitao, the servant had been nothing but faithful to him, even having been born of Kris’s sorrow and being the one to pull him back together to emerge from the sadness that he was struck with when Suhø fell. The next meeting with Suhø, he was finally going to confess an idea that came to him about Zitao, if they had no more hope of breaking the spell that was placed on him.

Turning back to the doors of the Hall of Records, he sensed the presence that was entering the castle. Michael was back. He didn’t notice any other presence with him, so he must’ve not had any luck with finding Minseok in Hell. But he could also feel the rage that was coming from the archangel, and he knew this visit would not end well.

“Zitao, stay in here,” Kris stated, seeing the confusion filling the servant’s face, “I don’t want you on the end of Michael’s wrath again.”

Zitao’s eyes widened as he watched Kris walk out of the chambers. He hesitated to stay in his seat at that, he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Michael’s wrath but he didn’t want Kris to face Michael alone either. He didn’t believe that the archangel would do anything to physically hurt Kris but after being attacked by the archangel himself, that belief was waning.

Closing the book, he stood up and peeked out of the doors to the hallway where he saw Michael entering the throne room, Raphael closed the doors behind him. The dark haired angel looked around before heading in the opposite direction away from the Hall of Records. As soon as he disappeared, Zitao stepped out into the hallway, moving to the doors of the throne room.

Just as he stepped up to the closed doors, he heard a deep voice cry out from inside. His heart clenched in his chest in fear, he opened the door just slightly, and could only stare in shock at the sight of Michael’s fist coming down across Kris’s face repeatedly.

“Minseok wasn’t in the Underworld,” Michael spat, yanking Kris up by the collar of his robe, “There was no way he could’ve gotten out of the seal around his door, so either you let him out or that little servant of yours did.” He slammed his fist back into the side of Kris’s face, earning a whimper of pain from God. “So who was it? Hmm?”

Zitao was frozen in his tracks, unsure of what to do. He couldn’t stop Michael from attacking Kris, it would just result in him getting knocked out again and providing little help to the situation. Could he call for other angels to help? Would they even be able to take Michael down? The archangel was strong enough to bring down armies of humans… would he able to fight off a few angels?

“I should’ve known you were a little spy,” the deep voice spoke up from behind him, startling him. But he never thought he would feel such relief when he saw that fiery red hair and that bright red suit… though it was missing the blazer right now. The cocky smirk was plastered on those lips, as he moved to brush Zitao out of the way, “So what’s the event that you’re spying on to-” his sentence fell flat when Suhø took in the sight before him, mouth falling open.

Even though Zitao felt relieved to see the red head, he couldn’t help but recall Kris’s words before about the threat that Michael used to cause Suhø to fall. What if Suhø tried to go and help Kris but Michael ended up overpowering them both and killing Suhø? What if that resulted in Michael ending Kris too? Zitao couldn’t let that happen.

He could feel the anger starting to radiate from Suhø’s being, a snarl replacing the smirk that had been on those lips just seconds ago. Zitao tugged at his arm, shaking his head when he saw those glowing blue eyes flick towards him.

“N-No,” Zitao shook his head again, pulling on Suhø’s arm, “Not yet, you can’t go in there, not yet.” The confusion that filled the Devil’s face was enough for Zitao to pull Suhø with him, back to the inside of the Hall of Records. As soon as Zitao closed and activated the seal around the doors, he knew that Suhø’s presence would remain undetected.

The seal was effective to keep lesser angels out, but if an archangel came along and decided to enter, they wouldn’t be met with resistance. But that gave Zitao more than enough time to explain everything going on to Suhø. Even though he had told Kris to confess all the events that happened in Heaven that resulted in Suhø’s fall, and even though he knew that Kris would want to be the one to tell him, there was no way that Zitao couldn’t fill Suhø in on everything that Michael had done.

Especially if Suhø was the keeper of the first man’s soul, the only means of hope to break the spell that had been placed on Kris.

When he turned around to face Suhø, he tried to not cower down at the piercing glare that was on the Devil’s face, “Care to explain to me why I shouldn’t just go and roast Michael this very instant?”

That question had Zitao pausing for a moment, could Suhø really do that? Destroy Michael just like that? But then he shook his head, maybe that was just the anger speaking. “S-Suhø-”

“Why was Kris just taking that? I know he’s a pushover when it comes to his creations, but even I wouldn’t-”

“Michael used the spell the first man created against Kris,” Zitao finally blurted out, seeing the realization filling Suhø’s gaze, “He stole the blade that was forged by the first man and cast that spell against him.”

That statement had Suhø’s glowing eyes fading back into their normal blue shade, the realization hitting him by what Michael meant when he was down in the Underworld. When he informed Suhø about using the same spell against Yifan. He was practically telling Suhø that he was going to use it against God, and had obviously just done so after he returned back to Heaven.

“Kris told me that it happened before you were cast out,” Zitao continued, and Suhø was quickly backpedaling on his conclusion. Because this was the first he was hearing about that. “Michael was trying to wage a war against Kris to have you throw out. He’d rallied up angels that wanted you out and if Kris didn’t allow you to fall, then Michael was going to start war here in Heaven. He’s been at Michael’s mercy this whole time, even before you fell.”

Suhø was having a hard time processing that. Because he didn’t think his own brother would be willing to do something like that. It still caused him confusion about the fact that the first man wanted to destroy his Creator and then to hear that even Michael had gone as far as to threaten the very being that gave him life? It was unthinkable.

“But I… I was by Kris’s side, Michael would’ve gotten nowhere with his war. _I_ would’ve made sure of that.” Suhø stated, because if war had broken out, Suhø was still legions away from Michael in strength. And especially now, with the added strength of Hell pulsing through Suhø’s being, a mere archangel couldn’t even _dream_ of coming close to him in power.

Zitao lowered his gaze, “Michael had used you as a threat against Kris, and Kris didn’t want to see you killed or hurt by Michael and his followers. Kris worried that they would’ve killed you and, since the spell was already in place, he wouldn’t have been able to save you… Kris didn’t come to you that day when you cried out to him because he feared that Michael would end you, if he did.”

The angelic servant glanced up at the Devil before lowering his gaze again when he saw the tears filling Suhø’s eyes. Suhø was still in a confused state of shock to finally hear the truth of the matter, and Zitao hoped that he believed him, because he was telling Suhø every bit of truth that Kris had confessed to him.

Suhø covered his eyes with his hand, the cockiness that he carried, the pride that had became part of him, the sheer carelessness that clung to him like a second skin, it was cracking. He’d thought himself foolish all these centuries, waiting on an apology from the individual that ripped his heart out and crushed it, despite playing off everything. Despite throwing it up in Kris’s face all this time that he could’ve done more to save him, to keep him from falling. To learn that that wasn’t the truth of the matter, he didn’t know what to think in that moment.

Even though he wanted to cry, he also wanted more than anything to roast Michael until the archangel was nothing but ash and dust and _forgot_. All these years, he’d thought the love of his life had betrayed him when it was all his brother’s doings.

But he refused to let one tear fall from his eyes, pulling himself back together, because all that radiated now was anger. And a strange sense of calm. Michael was going to pay dearly.

He cleared his throat, catching Zitao’s attention, “Well, if Kris was worried about Michael killing me, allow me to demonstrate that his worries are without grounds, yeah?”

Zitao hesitated when Suhø started towards the doors of the Hall of Records, he didn’t know if he should stop Suhø or follow after him to witness the Devil, possibly, destroying Michael… if he could. But as soon as Suhø pulled open the door, the sight of Raphael standing in the doorway had Zitao’s eyes widening. How much had the archangel heard? Was he going to go back and tell Michael?

“I thought I heard your voice,” Raphael grinned, much to Suhø’s irritation. “Hiding out in the-” his sentence fell short when Suhø wasted no time in snapping his fingers and all that remained of Raphael was a pile of dust in the doorway.

Dusting off his vest, Suhø turned back to Zitao’s gaping mouth and wide eyes as he stared at the pile of dust that was Raphael, “You coming?”

Zitao’s body shivered in fear under Suhø’s gaze in that moment. The Devil just looked bored with what he’d just done, but it had the angelic servant trembling where he stood. “Y-You… you j-just-”

“Killed him, yes. He was an annoying little shit,” Suhø shrugged, crooking a finger at Zitao to come along. “If I wanted you dead, little servant, you would’ve been dead by now.”

Luhan intended on letting Minseok drink from him, but that could come later, for now? The only thing on his mind was how many more sounds he could draw from those lips. His teeth and tongue were torturing that hardened bud and drawing moan after moan from those small pink lips. The clothes that the angel was wearing were now shreds in the floor, Luhan’s own following suit soon after.

The angel’s fingers were tangled in his hair, tugging at it when he felt like he couldn’t take anymore from the mouth sucking at his chest and the thrusts that were growing jerky, off centered. Minseok gasped out when Luhan wrapped his hand around his hardened length, stroking lazily, trying to keep in sync to his hips. Just as Luhan was about to sink his teeth into that hardened nub, the door to his room burst open.

“Where’s-” Yifan’s voice was booming at first, almost frantic, until it trailed off upon the sight he walked in on, “Suhø…” His face turned up in disgust, but it slowly faded into amusement at the annoyed glare that Luhan threw him. “Now you know how fucking annoying you were when you busted into Suhø’s room while we were fucking.”

Minseok’s face flushed bright red as he tried to look for a pillow to cover his face with but Yifan’s comment drew a snarl from Luhan. The blonde demon pulled out of Minseok, throwing the blanket over the angel before standing up. “Suhø is obviously not here.”

Yifan rolled his eyes, “No shit, shrimp-dick, he’s nowhere down here, and I didn’t feel him on Earth-”

Luhan snarled at the nickname, “Then he’s back in Heaven again?” Then he recalled the conversation that he and Suhø had before he got Minseok back. “Well, Michael came down and talked about how he kicked your ass so Suhø was going to check on you.” He sat down on the side of his bed, “I figured you two would’ve just ended up locked in your bedroom if you weren’t on death’s door.”

The black haired demon figured that was the reason for Suhø’s blazer being on the recliner chair, but there was no Suhø around at all. Luhan’s final explanation for the absence of Suhø was that he was back in Heaven… did Suhø take Junmyeon with him? Would he do something like that? He feared the worse outcome if Junmyeon was dragged back to Heaven…

“How… how can I-”

“What, get to Heaven to see him?” Luhan asked, eyeing Yifan’s hesitance, eyeing his behavior because this demon in front of him didn’t seem like the Yifan that he knew. “You know as well as I do that _you_ can’t get to Heaven.”

Yifan groaned, “I know that, but… he took something of mine, and I want it back.”

Luhan’s eyebrow rose at that, “I figured you two shared everything, but what did he take from you and go to Heaven with? Not like you to have a little angel slave around.” The hard gulp echoed in Luhan’s ears from Yifan, and spoke volumes, his eyes widened. “You’re kidding me.”

Scoffing, Yifan nodded at the angel that was hiding under the blanket, “You’re one to talk, dipshit. So what if I got a little-”

“I’m sorry, I thought the only dick you wanted was Suhø’s, but there was actually a little angel that caught your attention?” Luhan laughed, “If that’s the case, you probably made Suhø jealous, he might’ve taken him back to Heaven.”

That’s what Yifan was worried about, he didn’t want anything happening to Junmyeon.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

“That was your student from before, wasn’t it?” Minseok murmured, looking up at Luhan as he rested with his head on the demon’s chest. “The one that you said killed Uriel.”

Luhan hummed, “It was, he was the one that killed Gabriel.” His fingers traced mindless patterns on Minseok’s naked shoulder. “The demon with the face of God.”

Minseok noticed that before when the demon was younger, when Luhan had first been tasked with training the individual. He was a bit shocked at the sight of that face, but didn’t say anything about it. He figured that Luhan already noticed the similarities. Minseok had also worried that the younger demon would expose his and Luhan’s relationship, but he didn’t seem the least bit interested.

The way that Luhan brushed off the younger demon when they surfaced was something that Minseok believed played a part with it.

_“Get lost, you fucking twerp,” Luhan growled, throwing a glare over his shoulder after he’d backed Minseok into a corner. The younger demon glared back at Luhan, eyes shifting from the older demon’s to Minseok’s._

_Minseok didn’t know that Luhan was training a demon at first, because the blonde demon had shown up with five other demons that made quick work of the newborn angels and the mentors that descended with him. This young demon, the one with the face of God, hadn’t partaken in the killing and eating of the newborn angels’ souls. One thing that Minseok found weird, but the demon just seemed uninterested._

_He’d asked Luhan about that later, but for now, all that was on the angel’s mind was his lover in front of him._

_“Fine, old man,” the younger demon snarled back, eyes flashing red before he disappeared in a blur of black feathers._

_Luhan sighed tiredly as he turned back to Minseok, shaking his head, “I don’t see how you do it, Minseok, the whole training thing. It’s annoying as fuck.”_

_Minseok chuckled softly, reaching up to cup Luhan’s cheek, “Well, I_ did _volunteer for the position. You weren’t given the choice.”_

_“It’s all Suhø’s fault, wanting me to train his little pet,” Luhan mumbled, moving Minseok’s hand from his cheek to his lips, placing a kiss to his palm. “Yifan has promise, but he just annoys me so much.”_

_The angel’s gaze flicked to the spot where the younger demon disappeared then back to Luhan’s, “He wasn’t interested in the newborn angels though.”_

_Luhan shrugged, “He doesn’t like newborn angels. He told me they’re no fun to kill, no fight at all. He likes a challenge.”_

That was Minseok’s first encounter with Yifan, and rarely did he come in contact with the demon again when he came to Luhan. There was one instance where the younger demon actually did kill one of the newborn angels that descended. It was one of the other mentor’s newborn angels, he was feisty and while the newborn angel was trembling in fear at being outnumbered by the group of demons that showed up, he still tried to stand his ground. Something that Minseok knew he would fail at.

It shocked him when Yifan actually approached him, a cruel smile on his face as his black wings sprouted, sharp teeth on display, and his eyes glowed red. The newborn angel was still terrified, but didn’t bow down to the younger demon.

Minseok paused in his haste to get away from the scene with Luhan, for them to have their little moment together, because this fight that was about to unfold in front of him intrigued him so. Yifan wasted no time in starting the fight, swinging a black bladed sword at the newborn angel.

He didn’t get to see the rest of the fight when the newborn angel was quick to dodge the attacks by running. Luhan finally tugged him out of the area and to another secluded part of the city where they intertwined with one another. Just as Luhan was near to bringing Minseok to the edge of his release, the younger demon reappeared behind Luhan, a look of disgust at the scene before him on his face, along with spatters of blood. _Angel blood._

Despite the fight, Yifan looked bored after the whole event. He threw some cocky remark at Luhan and then phased out. It was later that Luhan told him that Yifan probably went back to Suhø’s chambers since the two couldn’t get enough of each other.

“I never thought that demon would end up with an angel lover,” Minseok mumbled, the memory of Yifan covered in angel blood, with that wicked smile adorning his lips, and those red eyes, it just didn’t seem logical to him.

Luhan shrugged, “Maybe he found an angel that looked like Suhø or had Suhø’s personality? I honestly thought there would be no other dick that Yifan would serve other than Suhø’s,” he chuckled, “But I guess I could be wrong.”

Minseok’s eyes widened at that, “Junmyeon looks like Suhø… but… I thought he’d be dead. He was the last student that I had when I descended.”

“Unless Yifan found him and kept him from being killed,” Luhan hummed. It didn’t sound like something that Yifan would do, but if the angel had the face of Yifan’s lover, wouldn’t that cause him to help the angel?

The thought of his student still living and breathing left Minseok with an odd sense of happiness. He knew that he was in the wrong for even throwing his students to the wolves when they descended, and there were only a handful of newborn angels that actually managed to survive under Minseok’s mentoring. The way that Yifan seemed frantic about the angel’s whereabouts, Minseok believed that the demon cared for him… maybe the same way that Luhan did with him.

“It still stumps me that Yifan would find another lover, I’ve always called him Suhø’s lapdog because Suhø is all that Yifan ever cared about,” Luhan’s fingers continued tracing mindless patterns on Minseok’s shoulder, staring up at the ceiling. “Suhø created him solely for loyalty and devotion for only himself, and if you said that this angel, Junmyeon, has Suhø’s face… it’s the only explanation for Yifan’s behavior.”

Minseok shrugged, “I didn’t know Suhø that well in Heaven to know his personality… but aside from the red hair and blue eyes, Junmyeon has his smile. I wondered about his creation when God made him, because why would he form an almost clone of the ruler of Hell?”

Luhan chuckled softly, recalling what Suhø told him before about the creation of Yifan. Yifan was a means to help Suhø get over God. He wondered briefly about it, since how could an almost exact replica of his past lover be a means of moving on, but like Suhø said, he believed it was just the physical traits that he loved. Maybe this Junmyeon was a means for God to move on from Suhø?

His eyes widened at that, because if Suhø had crossed paths with that angel replica of himself and dragged him back to Heaven… he wondered if Yifan would even get back his angel. Suhø was unpredictable, but Luhan believed that his jealous would’ve taken over.

Suhø kept a straight face as he entered the throne room, he didn’t let the sight of a bloodied up Kris give him pause, even though it made his blood boil more. Michael had already left, Suhø couldn’t even feel the archangel’s presence, so he believed Michael must’ve descended to Earth again. Kris wiped at his bloody lip, eyes widening at the sight of Suhø entering the room.

Holding his hand up, Suhø materialized a white towel to hand Kris as he made his way over to the chess table, “You should clean yourself up, God, we have a game to play.”

As he sat down, he threw a small glance over at Zitao coming up to Kris’s side and helping him to stand up. With a wave of his hand, Kris’s face healed up, returning to its former glory. Zitao’s gaze shifted between the two of them, and Suhø knew that the little servant’s mind was reeling with questions.

After being told the truth of Kris’s situation with Michael, Suhø figured that Zitao wanted _him_ to take care of the archangel, and he would. Just as he had with Raphael, he would completely obliterate Michael. But that would come after he pried those truths from Kris.

“Zitao, you should close the doors, seal them up,” Suhø commanded, watching as the little servant followed suit. He looked up at Kris to see the hesitance in God’s eyes, he nodded towards the other seat, “ _You_ should come sit down, you may be God, but after taking an ass-beating from an archangel, you should still rest yourself.”

Kris’s mouth opened, like he wanted to speak up, reply to that statement, but nothing came out. What could he say? Suhø’s eyebrow rose as he waited for either whatever Kris wanted to say or for him to come sit down. A smirk tugged at his lips when Kris finally walked over and sat down across from him.

“I… Michael…” Kris started but stopped, much to Suhø’s amusement, he opened his mouth again, but then closed it. He looked worried, the hesitance still in those big, beautiful dark eyes, and it made Suhø want to reach over and take his face in his hands. To comfort him.

But he refrained, instead, he cleared his throat, waving his hand over the game board and filling it with the pieces, “Zitao told me something very interesting about Michael.” His gaze flicked up at Kris’s widened eyes before he returned them back to one of his pieces, moving it forward, and waited for Kris to make his move. “I didn’t intend on being back so soon to play another game of yours, but there was a little _something_ on Earth that interested me so much that I just had to seek you out for answers.

“But those questions will come after you’ve explained to me why the greatest and most powerful being in existence was getting _his ass handed to him by a_ ** _ **mere foot soldier**_** ,” Suhø’s tone had darkened completely by the end of his statement, a dark glare overtaking his features as he stared down at the piece on the game board.

Kris was almost waiting for the piece to burst into flames but it never did. He finally moved the piece into a random spot, and it drew Suhø’s piercing blue eyes up to his. He wondered how much Zitao had told Suhø and how much Suhø had witnessed of Michael beating him black and blue.

He drew a shaky breath, “S-Suhø… Michael-”

“ _Used the spell that the first man created,_ ” Suhø answered for him, the dark tone wasn’t as heavy right now, but there was still the tinges of a growl mingled with his voice. “ _He used the spell against you_ and you didn’t think to tell me anything about it, all this time?” The last bit was almost a whisper, a soft murmur compared to how he started seconds ago. “How much longer would you have kept that a secret from me? Until the times of war between me and Michael? Until the time that I stormed through the castle doors and taken you back to Hell with me? Until when, Kris?”

Kris didn’t know. He had hopes of finding a way to break the spell so that he would be able to destroy Michael himself and put an end to the way that Heaven and Hell were viewed. He wasn’t sure about what he would say to Suhø before, but earlier in the Hall of Records, he had already came to a decision on how he wanted to handle things. It solely involved the servant that stood at the closed doors right now, and he wanted to talk to Suhø about the decision.

Suhø was starting to get irritated with God’s silence. He moved the next piece of his, slamming it down in a spot on the board, turning a glare up at Kris again, “Zitao told me that Michael used that spell against you _before_ I was thrown out.” He shook his head, anger radiating from his core, “All this time, Kris, **_**all this fucking time.**_** ” He had to take a moment to calm himself, “And you could’ve just told-”

“I couldn’t!” Kris finally spoke up, _shouted_ , eyes filling with tears, “I couldn’t tell you, I couldn’t have told you that day either. He would’ve… he had rallied up a group of angels, he had Uriel, Gabriel, and Raphael behind him, all four of those and so many other angels against you? He threatened to have you _killed_ if I didn’t let you fall… Michael knew about us, he thought that was the reason why you rose up through the ranks.

“He threatened to have you killed right in front of me, and I couldn’t-” he shook his head, eyes squeezing shut at the mere thought of this fallen angel that sat across from him being killed. The idea of it had haunted him for years. When he locked himself in his chambers after Suhø’s fall, his dreams were haunted with the image of Michael killing Suhø in front of him, and him being powerless to do anything to stop it. “I wouldn’t have been able to stop him. I’m a mere human in his presence now, I couldn’t have hoped to save you from him.”

Suhø’s gaze softened as he stared at Kris, God had his head buried in his hands, but he could see the wobbling of Kris’s lips along with the tears that leaked out the corners of his eyes. He could understand the concern for that time period. Michael wasn’t as strong as he was _then_ , but he would’ve been able to hold his own. With the added three archangels along with Michael, it would’ve proven to be a feat for Suhø, he would’ve survived with some injuries, but he would’ve _survived_.

“Kris…”

“I love you, Suhø,” Kris whimpered softly, “In all the creations I’ve made, there has never been another soul that I have loved more than yours, and I know that after all these years, after it seemed as if I betrayed you when you called for me that day… you must’ve questioned my feelings for you all this time, but I had to keep you safe.” He shook his head, face still covered by his hands, “I should’ve told you before now, about everything, but you were so angry… how could I have even _hoped_ you would forgive me?”

Suhø’s gaze lowered to the game board in front of him, staring at one of the pieces, his own eyes watering slightly. He was angry, for the longest time, he’d been so angry with this being in front of him. Would he have forgiven Kris _before_ , if he had asked for forgiveness? Before he knew anything of Michael’s doings?

He breathed a small chuckle, of course, he would’ve forgiven him. Despite everything, Suhø would’ve came running back to Kris. It would’ve taken time to build any trust again, but his love would’ve still been there, like it had been all along. Even with the creation of Yifan, even with the attempts of moving on from the way his heart and soul sung for this being in front of him, it did nothing to silence the song that played only for Kris.

“You could’ve just asked for my forgiveness,” Suhø murmured softly, a gentle smile crossing his lips as he willed his tears away. His gaze rose back up to Kris, seeing the way that God’s hand was slowly moving away from his face, showing his teary eyes and wet face. Kris was staring at him in wavering hope, and it hurt him that Kris would think that Suhø would’ve been capable of crushing that hope.

But then, after all these years, of Suhø saying things that did hurt Kris, of doing things that he knew would hurt Kris, why wouldn’t Kris look at him like he was lying? Like he was waiting for the moment that Suhø would brush him off and continue as he had?

That was _then_ , and _this_ was now, this was after Suhø had learned the truth behind his fall, the truth behind Michael’s doings, and this was after he had heard those little words that he longed to hear from those lips again.

“Why do you think I still came every time you sent for me?” Suhø questioned. “I kept waiting… I was just waiting for you to finally say what you wanted to say to me. I thought it was just going to be you asking for forgiveness all this time, but now that you’ve told me about Michael, I understand your reasons for before, but even if you hadn’t told me about him… I would’ve still forgiven you.” At the quivering of Kris’s bottom lip and the tears that started filling his eyes again, Suhø reached across the game board before Kris could cover his face with his hand, and grasped that hand. He brought it up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the knuckles, “I _do_ forgive you, Kris.”

The sunlight that filled the throne room dimmed as soon as those words left Suhø’s lips, the way that Kris broke down across from him, sobs falling from his lips. God was the source of light in the room and the way that his cries filled the room, his emotions were completely controlling everything around them in that moment. They were a whirlwind inside him, happiness in hearing those words from Suhø, but also grief for the time lost between them, sadness over everything that had happened in the past, worry about what the future held for them now. Everything was all fuzzy inside his head, until-

The loud banging on the throne room doors startled him out of his thoughts. His eyes widening, looking straight at the door in an openness that Suhø had never seen in his eyes before.

There was fear in Kris’s eyes. Pure and raw fear. And when Suhø heard Michael’s voice from the other side, he realized why. The spell was still intact, if Michael entered the throne room right now, Kris would be reverted back to a human state. Completely vulnerable to the strength of an archangel.

Kris’s hand that was still in his grasp shook, _trembled_ , and it had Suhø’s fiery aura flaring up, because there wasn’t going to be a repeat of before with Michael, not with what he witnessed when he first arrived earlier.

Suhø simmered down _slightly_ , voice eerily sweet and calm, he turned to see that Zitao was practically in the same shape as Kris was, scared, terrified, where he stood in front of the throne room doors. His body shook each time Michael hit the doors. “Zitao, be a dear and let the big bad wolf in, yeah?”

Zitao turned to him with the widest eyes he’d seen on the servant yet, “Wha-What?”

Even Kris was looking at him with the same expression, something that Suhø brushed off, “You two were looking for a way to stop Michael, weren’t you? At least, from what you told me earlier, Zitao.” He grinned, sharp teeth on display, eyes sparkling darkly, “ _I_ can provide you with a way to stop him. Now let him in.”

Just as Zitao started to lift the seal from around the doors, Suhø turned back to Kris, looking over his wet and red eyes, “Dry your eyes, Kris, I want _perfection_ on that face when I finally end your golden boy.”

As much as Kris didn’t want to pull his hand out of Suhø’s, he tugged it free to run his hand over his face, completely erasing the signs of the mental breakdown he’d just had. The fear was still evident on his face, but he didn’t look like he’d been crying his eyes out seconds ago.

Once the seal was gone from the doors, Michael burst in, a dark glare overtaken his features. Something that delighted Suhø. The archangel had been left in waiting. Zitao cowered back with his head bowed as Michael strode in, but the blonde being stopped in front of the little servant. His lips quirking upwards into a snarl before he backhanded Zitao to the floor.

“That’s for making _me_ wait,” Michael spat, scowling down at Zitao’s small form on the floor.

The kick that Michael delivered to the servant’s side had Kris jumping up to stop him, but Suhø threw him a small glance. One that had him refraining from rushing to Zitao’s side or from putting himself in between the two. Kris’s being still shook in fear, even more when Michael finally turned his gaze to meet his, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to aid Zitao.

“Am I interrupting your little board games again, my Lord?” Michael threw a mocking glance at Kris before his eyes narrowed on the red head that sat across from God. “What did _you_ do with Raphael? I can’t sense him anywhere.”

Suhø perked up at the question, a small grin making his way across those red lips, “Oh, Raphael? He’s been disposed of.” He gave a little shrug at the way that Michael’s lip curled back in a snarl, “Looks like you’re all on your own now, _little_ Michael.”

Michael growled, “You may see me as little and alone but I can easily destroy you in a heartbeat.”

Suhø’s eyebrow rose at that as Michael continued with his little banter, but the Devil looked elsewhere, back to where Zitao was picking himself up from the floor. There was a slight bit of blood coming from his busted lip, and the servant clutched at his side where Michael kicked him. When he looked back up at the blonde haired archangel, he rolled his eyes when he realized that Michael was still talking.

“Is that right?” Suhø interrupted whatever Michael was talking about, “Michael, what did you really intend to do with the spell you cast on Kris?” The question had Michael’s being freezing up, throwing a glance back and forth between Suhø and Kris before he glared at Kris. “Oh, you can stop with the threatening talk and glares that you’re throwing at my lover. We all know you won’t hurt him now.” He smirked up at the angered face of Michael’s, “Especially with _me_ in the room.”

As soon as Suhø stated those words, Michael was already pulling out the sword of the first man’s and holding it up to Kris’s throat, “Oh, I won’t, will I?”

Sighing dramatically, Suhø nodded his head, holding up his hand, “No, you won’t.” That next instance, Michael found himself unable to move. “You always did try my patience, didn’t you?” Suhø looked over at where the tip of the blade was almost touching Kris’s throat, and waved for God to move back. “Now, back to my question, did you just intend on tormenting my lover for eternity with that little spell? You and I both know that if you were to actually kill Kris, everything in existence would blink out, right? You, myself, him, Zitao over there, all of us, humanity, the Earth, space, everything would be gone, just like that,” he emphasized with the snapping of his fingers.

Something that caused Michael to flinch at the sound, and had a delighted grin forming across Suhø’s lips.

Michael trembled where he stood from trying to break the hold that Suhø had on him, “It was just to keep him in line. You and him were getting a little _too_ cozy. And still are, since he keeps inviting you into his chambers. What would humanity think if they knew their God actually welcomed the greatest evil with open arms?”

Suhø scoffed, “Considering I’ve dealt with them more than you have over the centuries, humanity thinks very little.” He recalled the very words that Michael spoke to him when he was thrown out. The remarks that he was seducing God into allowing him to ascend to higher ranks, preferably taking reign over Heaven. “You accused me of wanting to take reign over Heaven when I was still just a soldier, but Michael, what do you call everything you’ve done so far? Having Kris throw me out, all because of your threat and your treachery of using that spell against him, even now, a blade raised to your Creator? Having him cower beneath you?”

The Devil hummed, “ _Who_ would be considered the greatest evil right now, right here in this very moment?”

Michael was trying his hardest to break free from Suhø’s mental hold, but couldn’t find any way to break the hold, “Humanity and the angels that follow after me would still deem you the evil one, Suhø. They’re outside right now, waiting for my call. Waiting to strike _you_ down.”

Zitao turned back to the doors of the throne room, _his_ seal had been put back in place, but it would do little to keep out a group of angels. He could hear the murmuring voices of others, he could hear the footsteps as more gathered about. He turned back to Michael, fear flooding his eyes as Kris stared at the archangel with the same expression as his.

Suhø nodded slowly, in mock thoughtfulness, “And then what? You destroy me and you continue your little reign over Heaven by holding Kris captive with the little spell?” His eyebrow rose, a grin crossing his face as he chuckled slightly, “Why don’t I just open the doors right now and let your little followers see what their fearless leader is doing? See _who_ their fearless leader is pointing the weapon at, hmm? Would you like that?”

Michael’s hand tightened on the sword, growing angrier as Suhø kept staring up at him, eagerly waiting for an answer.

“You’re about as cute as Luhan is when you get angry like that,” Suhø cooed, clearly enjoying the way that the archangel was growing visibly angrier. His form shaking in the Devil’s hold.

“ _Suhø_ …” Kris mumbled softly, watching as the red head kept toying with Michael. He knew who the powerful one was at the moment but he didn’t want Suhø to keep poking at the beast, because what if the tables turned somehow? That blade was still directly pointed at his throat.

Waving him off, Suhø chuckled softly, “I know, I know, go ahead and end him.” He glanced over at Zitao, coaxing the little servant over, adding to Kris’s and Michael’s confusion. “Come here, little Zitao.”

Yifan reappeared in his apartment to find that it was completely empty now. Chanyeol and Sehun weren’t around either, but he figured that they were probably completing one of Chanyeol’s tasks. He headed to his bedroom to see that everything was as he’d left it. Clothes scattered about, the sheets and the blanket on the bed was messed up, the scent of himself and Junmyeon was still evident throughout the room.

It just made him grow more frantic with worry. If Suhø had taken him back to Heaven, he didn’t know what he could even hope for. Would Junmyeon be simply thrown out of Heaven? If that were the case, he wanted to be there when Junmyeon fell, to try and catch him, but what if the other angels just sentenced him to death? What if Suhø… What if Suhø killed him? What if…

He picked up the first object in his sight and threw it against the wall, shattering the lamp. The fear of Junmyeon being dead was too much, and he wanted to do something more than just what had been deemed all he could do.

He had to find a way to Heaven. _He had to_. He had… he had _Yixing_.

Phasing out of the apartment, he reappeared on top of one of the nearby buildings. The scent of Yixing was long gone, he couldn’t catch any traces at all. So that meant the archangel must’ve returned home, back to Heaven. In the loudest way he knew possible, he called for the archangel, hoping to his highest that Yixing would hear him and come to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much fun making Suho a little shit to Michael. XD


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

When Yixing appeared on the rooftop where Yifan called him, he wasn’t expecting to be jerked up by the collar of his suit. Yet Yifan grabbed hold to him and wasn’t letting go, spouting different things about Suhø and Junmyeon that wasn’t making any sense to the archangel. But from the frantic look in the demon’s eyes, he could tell that it was eating up Yifan.

The more frantic that Yifan was becoming, the more his eyes began glowing red and the higher his black wings sprouted. It was starting to scare Yixing.

Yixing grabbed hold to Yifan’s hands, “Yifan! Calm down-”

“If Suhø kills him or if the other angels kill him, what am I going to do, Yixing? **_**You have to get me to Heaven!**_** ” Yifan continued with his concerns, adding to Yixing’s confusion.

“ _Yifan!_ ” Yixing shouted, finally snapping the demon out of his panicked stupor. “Yifan, calm down, please.”

The red eyes returned to their normal black shade, the black wings faded as Yifan’s grip on Yixing’s collar loosened but still held on. The fire in his eyes had faded and was slowly turning into just smoke, “Yixing, you have to help me.”

“And I will, but you have to explain everything to me. Everything you were shouting about sounded ridiculous. You said Suhø has Junmyeon? As in kidnapped?” Yifan nodded that question, about to open his mouth to explain but Yixing was already continuing, “He went through the west gate when he entered Heaven earlier, and we didn’t catch any traces of Junmyeon on him. Are you sure-”

Yifan was already materializing Suhø’s red blazer before he could finish that question, something that Yixing realized that the Devil was missing when he entered the west gate. He didn’t think much of it at the time, but considering that Yifan had it now, maybe there was a reason for the lack of it?

“He left this in my apartment. The same night that Junmyeon and I finally…” he trailed off, because how could he just flat out say the truth about that night?

But Yixing was already waving off the lack of response, cheeks tinting a slight pink, “I already know about the two of yours relationship. You think Suhø stole Junmyeon away because of it?”

“I don’t know,” Yifan exhaled deeply. “I’ve already been to the Underworld and Luhan told me that Suhø had left there with the intention on checking on me because he heard about the fight with Michael. I’m scared to think about Junmyeon having a run-in with Suhø when he showed up there at my apartment. But if Suhø is back in Heaven now, I need to get up there to make sure he’s not going to kill Junmyeon or… or… turn him in or…” he didn’t know what else but those two options were all that were swarming Yifan’s mind. He couldn’t lose Junmyeon, _he couldn’t!_

Yixing hummed, “Well, with Suhø, it’s always unpredictable how he’ll react. We need Sehun, that’s the only way that I can get you into Heaven. You can’t go there reeking of demon blood.”

Just as Yifan was about to start tracking down Chanyeol’s scent to find Sehun, a bright burst of light appeared beside Yixing. A shorter brown haired archangel, one that Yifan didn’t recognize. In his hands were a pair of silver shackles.

“Instead of hunting down Sehun for the amulet, why not just arrest Yifan?” Jongdae suggested, jingling the cuffs. “It would supply him a way into Heaven, and he would remain guided by us two the whole way.”

Yifan was already going with that decision, stretching his balled up fists out, displaying his wrists, but Yixing stopped him, “Those cuffs will render him completely powerless though.”

Jongdae shrugged, “If we’re next to him, why would he need his powers anyway?” He rolled his eyes, “And it’s not as if we wouldn’t free him if we needed his assistance.”

Yifan looked back and forth between the two, seeing the way that they stared at one another. There was something going on that they weren’t speaking about. It almost had him curious but at the same time, he couldn’t be bothered with something that wasn’t a solution to getting to Junmyeon. He nudged his exposed wrists back towards the shorter archangel.

“I’ll take this guy’s option,” Yifan stated, glancing back over at Yixing when Jongdae placed the cuffs onto his wrists. He noticed as soon as they closed, locking, that his being felt bound. It wasn’t like when Michael used the spell, he didn’t feel that weak, but it was as if his strength was being held right in front of him, but completely out of his means of grasp.

“Fine, but stay close to us,” Yixing cautioned, “Michael is plotting something as we speak, and I don’t want a repeat of before.”

That statement had Yifan pausing. He had forgotten about the possibility of running into that archangel in Heaven again. His main concern was Junmyeon. But if Michael was there, like Yixing told him before, he would be reverted back to human. He would be no match for Michael at all then.

Jongdae noticed the panicked expression on Yifan’s face and chuckled softly, “Don’t worry, you’re _our_ prisoner. He shouldn’t be a bother, but like Yixing said, stick close.”

“You’re going to be the one that kills him, Zitao,” Suhø stated, nodding towards the blade that Michael had. He disregarded the way that all three individuals were staring at him with shock and confusion. “Go ahead and grab his sword.”

Zitao hesitated where he stood, looking back and forth between the sword and Suhø’s blue gaze. He avoided Michael’s shocked face, the side of his face still hurt from where he’d been hit earlier. As long as Suhø had the archangel in his hold, it wouldn’t take much to grab the sword and stab the one being that created this whole mess.

Kris cleared his throat, “Zitao isn’t a fighter though… Suhø, don’t dirty his hands.”

Suhø glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow, “Well, today he becomes one.” He looked back over at the angelic servant, “Don’t you want revenge for all the shit Michael has done to you?” He nodded at the busted lip that had dried up of Zitao’s, “Don’t you think he should pay for that?”

The angelic servant stared at him then at Kris, he avoided Michael’s gaze because if looks could kill, he knew he would’ve been dead moments ago when Suhø suggested this oddity of him being the one to kill Michael. While Suhø was right that the blows he received from Michael did make him only the slightest bit angry, it just made him want to avoid the archangel more than anything. He didn’t want to be one the receiving end of anymore of those hits.

Michael glared down at him, grip tightening on the sword, “Don’t even think-

“Yah, you’re powerless against _me_ ,” Suhø stated, drawing Michael’s attention back to him, “Your little group of angels outside are powerless to even think of challenging me. If I want Zitao to end you right now, what could you possibly hope to do to stop him? Hmm?”

Growling softly, Michael hated to even think of admitting that Suhø was correct in that statement. He couldn’t even budge against the hold that the Devil had placed him in. Was Suhø this strong all along? He had hopes of defeating Suhø in the war that was to come in future events, but if this was just the tip of the iceberg of Suhø’s power, he would’ve needed to find other means to take down the red head.

Zitao’s small footsteps edging closer to Michael had a grin widening across Suhø’s lips, sharp teeth glinting in the light of the room. The servant following through with the order from the Devil. The motivation for Zitao’s actions was that Kris would be free, if he just plunged that sword into Michael’s chest, Kris would be free from the bindings of the spell, he would no longer have to suffer by Michael’s hand.

They had looked high and low for a solution that didn’t involve Michael’s death, and found nothing. Zitao doubted that they would’ve been able to get close enough to Michael to even try to physically harm him, but now that Suhø was here, he had hope.

“That’s it, good boy, Zitao,” Suhø encouraged when Zitao grabbed hold to the handle of the sword and pulled it from Michael’s grasp.

Kris was allowed a moment to exhale the held breath, the point of the sword was no longer aimed at his throat. He wanted to object to Zitao being the one to kill Michael, but the look in Zitao’s eyes was nothing but determination. The will to end the archangel that had caused so much havoc here, had caused so much despair between himself and the red haired creation that sat across from him.

Michael’s eyes widened when he saw Zitao point the blade at him, his being starting to shake, adding to Suhø’s amusement, “D-Don’t…” the plea died on his lips, instead, he snarled again, going for anger instead of fear, “If you don’t stop, Zitao, I’ll make sure to crush every bone in your being when I get out of this bind-”

“And how are you going to do that?” Suhø chimed up, eyebrow raising, squeezing his hold on Michael just as a reminder, “Your reign of terror is over, Michael.”

Zitao tried to avoid the scowling eyes of the archangel, looking back at Suhø for an almost encouragement, before he gripped the handle of the blade. The sword that was crafted by the first man, to kill his Creator with, the sword that had been used as a threat against their Creator, Zitao swiftly drove it into Michael’s chest. The choked cry was expected and almost had Zitao curling back in fear, but he heard the faint sound of a snap and the blonde haired archangel that towered over him was reduced to dust.

The soft sigh that left Kris’s lips as he felt the power and strength fill his being again had Suhø looking over at him, a smirk tugging at his lips, “And you thought he wouldn’t be able to do it, huh?” He nodded at Zitao, “He’s a fighter too.”

Zitao bowed his head, looking at the sword in his grasp, “You… you helped though.” His gaze rose up to meet Suhø’s, those blue eyes giving him a wink, a pink shade tinted his cheeks. He faintly wondered if the sword alone would’ve been enough to kill Michael. He heard that snap, and he knew that Suhø had something do with the pile of dust that was the archangel now.

“How does it feel to finally be free, Kris?” Suhø inquired, eyebrow raising at God, but there was a soft smile etching across his lips. “You wouldn’t have had to suffer from this at all, if you had just told me."

Kris’s gaze dropped back to the game board in front of them, “I told you the reason why I didn’t… my greatest fear was losing you out of all this.”

Suhø reached over for his hand, squeezing it softly, “It would’ve been a difficult battle before, when I was still an angel, but I would’ve beaten Michael and all his group.” He glanced back at the chattering that was beyond the sealed doors of the throne room, “All of them combined wouldn’t have killed me. _You_ crafted that strength into me, and I excelled in that strength.”

Zitao moved away from the two, returning to his spot where he held the seal into place. He wanted to allow as much privacy for the two as he could without being a burden. Kris and Suhø were actually getting somewhere before Michael interrupted, and the only thing that Zitao cared about in that moment was making sure the two resolved everything.

For so long, he’d witnessed Kris’s loneliness and heartbreak over the red haired fallen angel, and he wanted his Creator to finally be allowed this moment. The cries that he heard before when he entered Kris’s chambers after God locked himself away filled his head, and he never wanted to hear those lonesome and sorrowful cries again.

Kris squeezed Suhø’s hand back, gaze on their intertwined fingers now, “I know, but I… the moment you fell and I locked myself inside my chambers, the nightmares I had… they haunted me for the longest time. Just seeing you… with Michael standing over your body…”

“After healing from the fall and establishing a place in the Underworld with the others… I was driven by hurt, but over time, that hurt turned into anger. That’s why I was so rough with you when you invited me for the game and told me that whatever I wanted when I won, you’d give me.”

“I gladly took everything you gave me,” Kris looked up at him. It was his way of asking to be destroyed because of the hurt he caused the red head. Something that he knew that he deserved.

“I know you did,” Suhø murmured. “But each time…” his voice trailed off, wetness gathering at the corners of his eyes, “I just fell more and more back in love with you. After everything, after believing that you betrayed me, after thinking that everything you told me before my fall was just lies… after believing that our love was just a lie. I still couldn’t stop my heart from beating only for you.”

Yifan walked between Yixing and Jongdae through the west gates of Heaven, he would’ve been completely in awe at the sight of the castle ahead of them, but that was the last thing on his mind. He needed to find Junmyeon. Anything else be damned compared to finding his angel.

He didn’t miss the way some of the other angels looked at him though, eyes wide, mouths agape, and he supposed it must’ve been an odd sight to see a demon in Heaven. But he was cuffed, he posed no threat… for now.

“Can you sense Michael?” Jongdae asked quietly, glancing over at Yixing.

Yixing was quiet for a moment, earning Yifan’s gaze falling on him, he hummed, “I can’t. Unless he’s inside God’s chambers… but… hmm… I can feel God, at full strength.”

“I can too, but I can’t sense Michael,” Jongdae replied. “And it’s more than evident that he’s here.” He nodded towards the flock of angels that were under Michael’s command as they entered the castle. “He wasn’t down on Earth, neither was Raphael, and I can’t sense him either.”

Yifan couldn’t careless if those two archangels were around, Michael still gave him pause, due to that spell, but he was more concerned with finding Junmyeon. Those two would’ve been of interest before he met Junmyeon, but now? He had no desire to fight either of them, unless they were the ones that holding Junmyeon.

But his money was on Suhø. Suhø was the one that entered his apartment, and must’ve ran into Junmyeon there. He just wondered when and how he stole the angel away without Yifan even noticing he was there. Unless the Devil had masked himself well enough to not cause a disturbance.

The thought of Suhø bringing the angel back to Heaven seemed odd to him, because if it was simple jealousy, why would Suhø even bother with this route? As much as it pained him to imagine it, he believed Suhø would’ve just destroyed Junmyeon when he found him. The fact that the two were practically twins, aside from the hair and eyes being different, might’ve been one of the reasons for Suhø bringing him back to Heaven.

As a means of questioning God about the similarities between the ruler of Hell and a newborn angel.

“I want Zitao to take my place,” Kris stated as he waved away the dust that was Michael. His gaze lingered on the angelic servant in front of the doors to the throne room, seeing the way that Zitao perked up at the mention of his name. He turned back to Suhø, holding out his wrists to the Devil. “I’m yours, Suhø. You said before that you wanted me in chains, I’ll gladly take your chains, as long as it means that I’m with you.”

The red head was a bit surprised that statement. He’d said it before because everything was boiling down to a war between Heaven and Hell, and he was determined to take his prize, Kris, after killing Michael. But after the pile of dust that was the archangel, and the Creator willingly handing himself over to him, that story had already been thrown out.

Especially after learning the truth behind his fall and the horrid actions of Michael’s.

“You’d give up your power to be a slave to me?”

“ _To be with you_ ,” Kris corrected. He’d thought about his decision earlier and wanted to talk it over with Suhø before the showdown that happened with Michael. He could easily transfer his power and strength to Zitao, allowing a new God to come into reign. One that he knew and trusted to be far better than he was.

His original idea was to consult Suhø about his decision of giving over his power to Zitao, and then allowing the new God to destroy Michael, in order to free himself.

A new God would’ve created a new slate. One that hadn’t been cursed by the spell that Michael had cast. It was the only thing that Kris could think of that would’ve worked.

Suhø nodded at Kris’s extended wrists, a smirk crossing his lips, “Those wrists looked better in the silk ties than any of my cuffs would’ve ever looked.” But on that note, he still had some questions for the being that sat across from him. He wasn’t against the idea of there being a new sheriff in town, so to speak. He wasn’t against taking Kris back with him to the Underworld. Maybe he would even locked his chambers up and the two of them would never have to leave?

He liked that idea. But above all else, like Kris said, as long as he was with him, he couldn’t care less about the world around them. Heaven, Hell, it all faded away when he looked into those dark eyes and saw only himself.

Which brought him back to one of the questions he had for Kris.

“Before I allow you to pass over your power to little Zitao and take you back with me, explain _this_ to me.”

Suhø snapped his fingers and a glass box appeared in the throne room, startling Kris when he saw the unconscious angel locked inside it. What shocked him more was the fact that the angel was only clothed in a large black shirt, it was stretched enough to cover his knees that were pulled up to his chest. There were small purple spots decorating Junmyeon’s neck, all adding further to Kris’s confusion.

“Wha-what happened to him?” Kris was already thinking the worse. Some demon had obviously abused him, and considering the lack of clothing, the marks on his neck, he feared the details of what happened to Junmyeon.

“My intentions of this visit, _before_ I saw what Michael was doing to you, was to ask you about this little newborn,” Suhø stared at the unconscious angel behind the glass, he heard the pounding on the glass fade off earlier, figuring the little one had tired himself out. “This little angel has my face and that has sparked my curiosity.”

Kris looked back at him, already figuring out what Suhø was hinting at. Even with all the times that Zitao had told him before about the newborn angel, and even tried to encourage an engagement with Junmyeon, he couldn’t stop himself from seeing Suhø in Junmyeon’s place. The truth behind Junmyeon’s creation was simply to be able to see that soft smile again. He had hoped that Junmyeon would take a position in the choir or in the Hall of Records so he could see it more, but the newborn angel wanted to go to Earth.

But Suhø’s mention of the angel that shared his face also had him recalling what Michael told him before. About the _demon_ that had _his_ face. Michael informed him that the spell that the first man created had also worked on that demon too. Something that Kris was still finding hard to believe. The spell was only designed for himself, unless that demon had part of himself in him?

Kris cleared his throat, gaze running over Junmyeon’s face, seeing the faint track of tears down his cheeks, “He… I didn’t make him for the reason that you’re thinking.” Turning his eyes back to Suhø’s, he saw the lifting of that dark eyebrow, “He has your smile, Suhø. And I missed seeing it since after you were gone.” He chuckled softly, “I made him so I could see your smile _here_ , after you left me again, to return to the Underworld.”

That response amused Suhø, and as simple and innocent as it was, he found himself believing Kris. After the confessions earlier, after hearing the way that Kris poured his heart out to him about the truth of everything, and after hearing Kris utter those three words to him again, he believed Kris. The fact that the only individual that touched the angel was Yifan, it added to the truth of Kris’s reason.

“That’s so… _innocent_ , Kris,” Suhø mused, especially when Suhø’s reason for creating Yifan was a means of getting over Kris and the fact that every time the two were in a room, it never failed to result in the two intertwining.

Kris smiled to himself, “Of course, Suhø, I admit that I did think of something _more_ with him, but every time I saw him, and he smiled at me, all I saw was you in his place.” When he looked back up at the red head across from him, he saw the way that Suhø was gazing at him, his hand under his chin, the smile looked mischievous. “What?”

“Like I said, Kris, so innocent.”

“Seeing your reaction to my creation of him, I’m assuming that you had different ideas when you made the demon that has my face then?” The smile on Suhø’s face turned wicked, teasingly sinister, and had many thoughts filling Kris’s head.

Suhø laughed out, unable to stop himself, “So you know about him?”

“Michael informed me, also said that the spell worked on him too,” Kris replied. “That would only be possible if he were a part of myself, so what did you do, Suhø?”

What Kris told him gave Suhø a time frame of when Michael told Kris about Yifan. It had been recent, after the run-in between the archangel and demon. Kris must’ve not given it much thought or was merely going to bring it up the next game they had. Which brought Suhø’s attention back to the game board, seeing the way that he was already in a landslide win.

He nodded at the white queen piece on Kris’s side of the table, the one that was barely defended by the two remaining pieces on the board aside from it, “Remember the game that I let you win?” He could see his question confused Kris at first, but then he saw the realization that filled those eyes, and he grinned, “I just added your essence to crafting the demon. He’s a spitting image of you, no details missing at all, unlike little Junmyeon here since he doesn’t have my hair or eyes. Yifan’s basically a twin, if you’d like, or-”

“ _A child,_ ” Kris murmured. “You crafted a child of mine into a demon.”

Suhø rolled his eyes, “If you want to use human biology like that, but my reasons were simply to make a replica of you. To replace you.” He saw the question dying on Kris’s lips when he stated that and decided to answer it, “It was to replace you, to move on from you, you had invited me back here, and we were almost back to our old selves inside the walls of your chamber… it had old feelings coming back, and I wanted to stop that from happening.

“I was still angry with you, and I wanted to stay angry with you, because I thought you lied to me, so I made Yifan, to get over you. I thought that it was your eyes, or lips, or body, that I loved, and Yifan had all that, but one thing that Yifan lacked was your soul.” Suhø shook his head, chuckling humorlessly, “Yifan loved and devoted his whole being to me, tried to do anything in his power to please me, and the only one I could think of was you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters remain~


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

“Did you feel that moments ago? Michael’s gone, did he return to Earth?” A dark haired angel questioned, looking over at a blonde haired angel.

She shook her head, “Surely, he would’ve told us if he had?”

Another voice chimed up, “There’s also a demon presence near. Could it have to do with Michael?”

The three angels chattered amongst themselves about the archangel’s disappearance, gaining more angels to join in. Each one of them had been gathered outside of the throne room by Michael, in a means of defending Heaven from the Devil that was inside the throne room. They were just waiting for the signal when they should strike, if Michael needed them.

When Yixing and Jongdae entered the hallway, the scent of the demon between the two reeked throughout the hall, drawing everyone’s attention to the tall, black haired demon. What had all of them faltering was the sight of the demon’s face. It was _God’s_ face.

Despite the silver shackles that adorned the demon’s wrists in front of him, the group of angels all clutched to their blades, wary of the fact that there was a demon tainting the halls of Heaven. Michael had warned of the possibility of this. Even if the demon had, apparently, been captured by the two guardian archangels of the west gate, it wasn’t a normal sight to see.

Yixing cleared his throat as they stepped closer to the doors of the throne room, “We’re here to present the demon that’s been masquerading as God on Earth to Our Heavenly Father.”

“Please, _step aside_ ,” Jongdae glared at the few angels that still didn’t move out of the way of the throne room doors.

All but two angels stepped ahead, the blonde eyed the demon, “Michael never told us about him. How is his existence possible?”

Jongdae scoffed, “Michael doesn’t know everything.” He waved the angel out of the way, “Why do you think we’re presenting him to Our Father? To get those answers.”

Yifan stayed quiet as the two archangels lead him up to the doors, a bright glow emitted from around the cracks of the doors. They were sealed shut. He could feel Suhø’s presence through the doors, despite the seal, but he supposed that was to be expected. Of course he would feel his creator, it was how he managed to track down Suhø anywhere he needed on Earth or the Underworld.

But there was another presence that was lingering around Suhø’s, almost as if it were smothering the Devil’s aura. He knew that had to be God’s presence. For a moment, he almost got cold feet when Yixing raised his fist to knock on the door. This would be the first time he’d ever seen God… the only other being that could smite him down within a second’s notice.

The three waited for a response from the other side of the door, for the seal to disappear, and be allowed entrance. The chattering of the angels still filled the air around them, some still talking about the archangel, Michael, and others questioning Jongdae and Yixing on his existence.

What Yixing said when they entered the hall did have Yifan curious. He just figured for the time being, it was a plausible way of getting him into the throne room where Suhø was. But now that he was going back over that statement, it left him confused. He was a demon masquerading around as God? How would that have been possible? He was the least godlike demon that he knew of… sure, he lent a helping hand to _two_ angels, but that was it.

The knocking on the throne room doors drew both Kris and Suhø’s attention away from one another. A knowing smile crossed Suhø’s lips when he felt who was on the other side, while Kris a bit surprised by the demon presence he felt. Zitao even felt it as he hesitated at releasing the seal from around the door. He glanced back over at Kris for a confirmation before allowing the three inside.

“That’s him, isn’t it?” Kris eyed Suhø’s smile, seeing the way it quirked upwards into a smirk at the question.

“It is,” Suhø nodded at the unconscious angel trapped away, “He’s coming for him, I’m assuming. Since you never made a move on your little angelic replica of me, my Yifan _did_.” He waved at the black shirt that was clinging to the angel’s bare body, “ _That’s_ what happened to him, when you asked me earlier.”

Kris’s eyes widened, stumbling over his words because he didn’t want to think of a demon touching Junmyeon in that sense. He didn’t want to entertain the idea that a demon had _abused_ his little angel. “Wh-what--he did-”

“Not what you’re thinking, no,” Suhø shook his head, he glanced back at Zitao and nodded at him to let the the three on the other side in. “Much like how Luhan loves your little Minseok, Yifan loves your little Junmyeon.”

Zitao lifted up the seal from around the doors and turned the knob, opening up the door to Yixing and Jongdae coming in. Between the two was the tall demon with Kris’s face. Zitao’s head usually would’ve dropped at the sight of the two archangels, bowing in respects, but upon seeing the demon that looked just like Kris, it had him frozen with his mouth agape.

The demon’s hair was slightly longer than Kris’s, his skin a darker shade, his eyes a bit more sharper, but it was almost as if looking at a twin of God. A much darker version of himself.

As soon as Yifan stepped foot into the throne room, his eyes landed on the glass container that he saw Junmyeon in. It took little effort to break away from Yixing and Jongdae’s side to run directly for the angel, the shackles that were encasing his wrists may have been able to bind his demonic power, but it didn’t bind his physical strength, unlike the spell that Michael had used. He easily snapped them apart, hands coming up to press against the glass where Junmyeon was leaned against.

He wasn’t sure what exactly Suhø was planning on doing with the angel, but he knew what that glass confinement was meant for. Any human soul that Suhø wanted to torture while burning in the lake of fire was always encased inside that glass box. The box would heat up, burning the soul inside it, and then cool down, then heat up again, and repeat the process. Yifan knew that it was extremely painful to whoever was inside when they were thrown into the lake of fire. He’d witnessed countless crying souls pleading for mercy but were spared none.

The sight of Junmyeon was all that Yifan registered when they entered the throne room, so when he looked around to call for Suhø, he was a bit startled by the sight of the red haired Devil sitting nearby, a strange look of amusement and fondness in his eyes as he watched Yifan. The being sitting across from Suhø, however, gave Yifan pause.

From the aura radiating off this being, he knew _who_ it was, but he didn’t know why the individual looked exactly like himself. This being was God, and suddenly, everything seemed to click into place for him. All the times that they were intertwined in Suhø’s bedroom, after receiving that letter, Yifan knew that someone else was on Suhø’s mind then. And he believed he knew _who_ now.

So what did that mean for Yifan? And why did he share God’s face? _Unless_ …

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Suhø threw a glance at Kris, nodding towards Yifan. “Like I was yours, he’s my best creation yet. The real killer behind Uriel and Gabriel. _Yifan._ ” With a wave of Suhø’s hand towards Yifan, the demon’s black wings sprouted from his back, displaying the width and length. A show for the power that radiated through Yifan’s being from the consumption of the two archangels’ souls.

Kris’s eyes widened at the sight of the two gigantic black wings before they receded back into the demon’s back, a bit surprised by that knowledge that Suhø just shared. But something that he could see in Yifan’s eyes was the small sliver that was _him_. Kris was the purest soul in existence, for now, until he gave over his power to Zitao, but Yifan had a sliver of that inside him, it was mixed heavily with the demon’s energy that was forged when created, but it was there.

The way that the demon ran to Junmyeon’s side had Kris recalling Zitao informing him of the demon that helped the little angel and Chanyeol when they descended. He believed he knew what demon that was now. Even though, by design and creation, Yifan would be labeled a demon, he also had that part of Kris in him, odds are, it was the sliver that made Yifan the way he was. _Caring_.

The fact that Yifan had found Junmyeon… Kris laughed quietly at the irony in that. Looking back over at Suhø, his eyes softened as he stared at the red haired Devil. To him, that was proof that even in different bodies and creations, they would find their way to one another.

“Su-Suhø?” Yifan’s voice drew the Devil’s attention back to him, it was a bit deeper than Kris’s voice, a harder tone, even though the demon sounded fearful right now. “I don’t know what’s going on, but Junmyeon… please, release him?” He moved to where he was kneeling in his spot, head dropping, “I’ll take whatever punishment you give me for… loving someone else, but Junmyeon did nothing wrong. Please, don’t hurt him.”

Suhø chuckled softly, drawing Yifan’s gaze back up to him, “My sweet Yifan, I wasn’t going to hurt him, or you, for loving one another.” A fond smile crossed his lips, and Yifan noticed that there wasn’t the slightest hint of cruelty in that smile. It looked _genuine_. “Considering that angel was made a model of myself, the fact that you two found one another was bound to happen. ”

The Devil raised his clenched fist towards the glass box and slowly uncurled his fist, allowing the glass walls to fade away. Yifan was there to catch Junmyeon before he slumped to the floor, he held the angel close as he shed off his jacket to cover up the angel’s body where his shirt failed to cover.

Kris stared at the two, eyes soft as he took in the scene. He believed that Junmyeon was in the best hands with the demon that held him, but in the long run, their relationship was still something that couldn’t exist. There couldn’t be an intertwining of an angel and a demon. It wasn’t meant to exist for the order of the universe.

“Zitao?” He called, beckoning the angelic servant back over to his side, leaving Yixing and Jongdae to guard the doors. “After I give over my reign to you, I’d like you to take care of these two first. I’m sure you’ll find a suitable arrangement for them.”

The servant bowed, glancing back at the demon and angel, Yifan still looked cautious as he held Junmyeon close. Almost as if he were daring anyone to harm them.

Suhø looked between the two, gaze falling back on his favorite demon, he supposed after this little interaction, he wouldn’t see Yifan anymore. Whatever arrangement that Zitao chose for the two, he knew that it would be out of the spotlight of Heaven and Hell. It would have to be, especially if they hoped to remain together.

That also brought an idea to Suhø. He wouldn’t mind an eternity of himself and Kris out of the spotlight too. He could let someone else take reign on his throne, and make up for all the wasted years of being without Kris. He had an idea of who he would make take over.

“I expect you to come up with the best arrangement for my little devoted Yifan,” Suhø chimed in, drawing the others’ attention back to him. His gaze connected with his demon’s, “After the loyalty he’s shown me over the course of his lifetime, nothing would suit him better than the best.

“And I’ll leave you, Zitao, _future_ God, with a new enemy. I have no interest in partaking in future wars between Heaven and Hell, if I’ve already taken my prize with me,” he nodded towards Kris. “There would be no reason for me to fight you.”

Zitao slowly nodded, “I understand, and I’ll take care of Yifan and Junmyeon.”

Chanyeol wiped at his busted lip, a small pout forming when the back of his hand came away with a few spots of blood. Sehun was already taking out his small vial of liquid manna to hand over. The bottle was almost empty now, he’d have to refill it when he returned to Heaven.

The demon that they were fighting against proved to be of a higher rank than the typical demons that Chanyeol had came across so far. While Sehun still wasn’t much of a fighter, he did step in to provide a small distraction for Chanyeol to get the upper hand in the fight. It still didn’t stop the angel from coming away from the fight with a few bumps and bruises, and one busted lip.

“Thank you,” he smiled over at the demon, taking the last sip. “That was the last task of mine, I’ll have to return to Heaven now and get another mission scroll.”

“I’ll wait for your return at Yifan’s apartment,” Sehun replied. “Do you think Junmyeon is almost finished with his own? I still can’t feel Yifan.”

Chanyeol hummed, “He should be almost finished, he only had about two more left. And maybe Yifan had to go back to the Underworld?”

Sehun nodded, “It would be the reason for his disappearance.” He shrugged, nodding towards the clouds overhead, “Well, go on up and get your new mission scroll. I’ll be at Yifan’s apartment, waiting for you.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol moved up to Sehun’s side first, stealing a small kiss from the demon servant before disappearing into a bright light.

“So I guess we’ll have a new God,” Jongdae murmured, watching as Kris transferred his power and energy into Zitao’s form. He nodded towards the pile of dust that was beside the table that Suhø sat at, “And that’s Michael now.”

“Would seem like it,” Yixing replied. “All four of the oldest archangels have been disposed of now, the group outside is not going to be pleased about that.”

Jongdae shrugged, “They’re all low ranked angels, _we_ could take care of them.”

Glancing over at his partner, Yixing looked back at the sealed doors, he clutched at the staff in his hand, “Shall we?”

“Suppose we should before they turn into what Michael and his little lackeys did,” Jongdae summoned his angel blade, catching the blue gaze of the Devil’s.

The two of them stepped back out into the hallway, quickly shutting the doors before any of the angels outside could see what was going on. To anyone else, they knew it wouldn’t sit well to see the angelic _servant_ sitting upon God’s throne. But they would take care of that problem.

Suhø watched as Kris stood over Zitao’s seated form, the glowing white orb forming in front of Kris’s chest was slowly being absorbed into the servant’s. Zitao’s dark eyes were now shining, almost as if they had sunlight flowing from them. The red head could already feel the power that starting to mend into Zitao’s aura and spirit.

“I imagine you have many questions floating around your head, huh, Yifan?” Suhø questioned, eyes returning to Yifan as the demon watched the exchanging of power between the two.

Yifan’s gaze met his, he shrugged, “I kind of already put two and two together. _He’s_ the one that you left me for? All the times when you got that letter.”

Suhø nodded, “He was.” He stood up and moved over to bend down to Yifan’s height, he reached out and cupped Yifan’s cheek, “While my intentions were completely selfish when creating you, I hope you don’t hate me for _how_ I designed you.”

Reaching up to cover Suhø’s hand, Yifan chuckled softly, “I have the face of _God_ … I think I should be thanking you instead of hating you for it.” At Suhø’s amused grin, he continued with a wink, “Luhan can totally suck on that.”

“On the contrary, I suppose he’s the reason why you were absent lately from finding your way to my chambers, yes?” He looked down at the sleeping face of the angel’s. It was almost as if he were looking into a mirror. He supposed that must’ve been one of the main reasons that drew Yifan to the little angel.

“I didn’t mean to fall in love with him,” Yifan blurted out, looking almost as if he were a dog that had been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. “But I… he reminded me of you at first, but it was only the face. He’s a little spitfire, but still just an innocent newborn.”

Suhø laughed, “I don’t think fate would’ve had it any other way, Yifan. You two were bound to find one another.” His thumb caressed Yifan’s cheek, “You two were _parts_ of the ultimate love story,” he nodded towards Kris, “ _our_ love story. Now you’ll get your own with him.” His hand dropped from Yifan’s cheek to ruffle the newborn angel’s hair. 

Yifan wasn’t sure what exactly that entailed, he heard what Suhø was talking about earlier with Zitao. About giving him the best arrangement. What did that mean? He knew that now with his and Junmyeon’s relationship being exposed like this, they couldn’t possibly go back to the way things were before. There were laws in place for a reason, and he and Junmyeon had broken those the moment they admitted any feelings towards one another.

“But you’re going to get the best arrangement out of this, I promise,” Suhø vowed. “As a token of my gratitude to you, my sweet and devoted Yifan. I couldn’t have asked for a better servant than you.”

“I loved you, you know,” Yifan stated, seeing the way that Suhø’s eyes softened as he said those words.

He was sure that Suhø already knew that though. His entire life had been built on wanting to please Suhø, on wanting to exact vengeance on the ones that hurt Suhø, and to be whatever he could for Suhø. That had came to a halt when his heart started beating for someone else, for the angel that he held close to himself.

“I know you did.” Suhø wanted to murmur those same words back to him, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do so. Instead he settled with placing a kiss to Yifan’s forehead, “I know you did.” He’d like to think that at one point in time, he did love Yifan, but it was merely fondness. He had made Yifan to fall in love with, but it never happened, despite how much he had wished it did.

“Yi-Yifan?” The soft voice calling the demon’s name had both Yifan and Suhø’s attention drawn back to the angel that was slowly waking up. Suhø pulled back his hand and moved back to not crowd the two.

“Hey, cutie, you okay?” Yifan asked, softly, brushing some of the strands of hair out of Junmyeon’s face.

Junmyeon blinked for a moment, eyes coming into focus at their surroundings and the oddity of seeing Yifan amongst the familiarity that was the inside of the throne room before his eyes widened, “We’re in Heaven? But how… you’re not supposed to be-” the angel trailed off, almost as if realization had hit him hard. Eyes watering, Junmyeon clutched at Yifan’s shirt in fear, “Di-Did they find out? Are we being punished?”

All that Junmyeon could remember before the darkness of nothingness, was seeing the glowing blue gaze that belonged to the Devil. He knew how him being inside a demon’s apartment and coming out in the demon’s shirt must’ve looked to Suhø, so maybe that’s why the Devil captured him? To turn him and Yifan in? Was that something that the ruler of the Underworld does? Junmyeon didn’t know.

The only thing going through Junmyeon’s mind at that moment was panic, he didn’t want anything to happen to Yifan or himself. Yifan had already told him the dangers of their relationship being exposed.

“We’re okay, Junmyeon,” Yifan murmured, he brushed the strands of hair out of the angel’s face. “I’m not sure what exactly is going to happen to us, but we should be okay.”

“You will be, both of you,” Suhø spoke up, drawing Junmyeon’s attention to the red haired being with wide eyes. The Devil winked at him, “Hello again, little angel.”

Junmyeon shivered in Yifan’s hold, hands clutching tighter to the demon’s shirt in fear at the sight of the red head. That night in Yifan’s apartment was still fresh in his mind and he didn’t want to be locked back in that glass box again. But then that blue gaze moved away from his, over to another area of the throne room where Junmyeon felt the odd burst of power.

Yifan and Junmyeon’s attention was drawn to the area where they saw Kris crumpled to the floor and a blinding light pouring from Zitao’s eyes. There were no pupils, only light as bright as the sun. The floor under them shook for a moment before everything settled.

Suhø stepped up to Kris’s side, helping God back to his feet as they moved back from the angelic servant on the throne. Zitao’s eyes finally closed as the servant took a deep and long inhale. Upon the exhale, his eyes fluttered open, having returned back to their dark brown shade, but there was power in those eyes now.

The few angels outside that were fighting against Yixing and Jongdae froze upon the rattling they felt under their feet. There was something happening behind the doors of the throne room and they feared what it could be. Michael was still nowhere to be felt, neither was Raphael. Even Yixing and Jongdae paused in their strikes to turn back to the closed doors, both knew what was going on beyond the doors, but it didn’t stop the oddity of the power exchange that they felt.

After all, it was the very first time in their existence that something like this ever happened. But at least, with Zitao, the power exchange wouldn’t end in chaos or war in Heaven, unlike how they believed it would’ve if Michael had demanded God hand over his power.

Using the small distraction, they finished wiping out the small group of Michael’s angels.

Jongdae pulled his blade back from the angel’s chest, letting the body fall to the floor. After he wiped at his face, he saw at the entrance of the hallway, a ginger-haired angel standing there in complete shock at the sight. He knew it had to be shocking to see the two guardians of the west gate, covered in angel blood, slaying their fellow brethren.

“Chanyeol?” Yixing called, waving a hand over himself and Jongdae to rid the crimson color from their clothes. He started making his way to the newborn angel, eyes cautious.

The ginger-haired angel’s gaze shifted between the two, form visibly trembling, “Yi-Yixing, what’s going on?”

“Just doing some pest control, Chanyeol, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Jongdae spoke up, sheathing his angel blade, and picking up his staff.

Yixing held out his hand to the younger angel when he reached him, “Come along, I’ll take you to Junmyeon and Yifan.”

Chanyeol’s mouth fell open at that, “Th-They’re here?” He knew that meant only one thing. They had been found out… did that mean he and Sehun had been found out too? Did Yixing tell God about them? He eyed Yixing’s hand warily.

“They are, whatever deal that those two scored, you should be able to score the same for yourself and Sehun,” Yixing stated. “I’ll vouch for you two, now come along.”

The heat that ran through his veins had the angel whimpering, the taste of Luhan’s blood on his tongue burned, it felt almost as if his insides were on fire. And he supposed they may as well been. Luhan warned him that it would _hurt_ , it was going to feel like his soul was being ripped from his body and set ablaze. But there would be a numbing peace afterwards. A hollow ache clinging to his bones.

His fingers gripped the sheets tightly, eyes squeezed shut, and despite Luhan’s comforting voice in his ears, coaxing him through it, it did little to ease the flames. His being shook, trembled, the grace that he once held was evaporating quickly in the embers of the fire.

Everything felt like it was on a fiery spiral downwards, he was falling, steadily falling. Down, down, _down_.

When he came to, it took an effort to open his eyes, and a moment for his vision to clear from complete blackness. But when his vision cleared, he could see black feathers surrounding him, he felt a burning sensation in the center of his shoulder blades where his wings sprouted, but that burning quickly dulled. Then he saw Luhan right there beside him, eyes worried as he took in Minseok’s form.

He finally realized that the black wings were coming from himself, the angle was too awkward for them to have sprouted from Luhan’s back. His beautiful white wings were now black, black as charcoal. The teeth in his mouth, they were sharp, pointy, and they felt like they would pierce his bottom lip if he grit them. In the reflection of Luhan’s eyes, he could see the red glow coming from his own eyes.

It had finally happened. He was a demon now. He had became a fallen angel.

“You okay?” Luhan squeezed the hand he was holding, Minseok couldn’t remember when the demon had grabbed hold to his hand.

He squeezed it back softly, and started to reply, only to realize that his throat felt scratchy. Sore. He cleared his throat, but the scratchiness was still there. “I-I’m okay… I… I’m a demon now."

“You are,” Luhan nodded, then smiled, “And still just as beautiful as ever.”


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Chanyeol wasn’t exactly sure what to think when he stepped foot inside the throne room, because there was Yifan and Junmyeon on the floor, near a red haired individual that looked just like Junmyeon, while on God’s throne was now the angelic servant, Zitao. He remembered the angelic servant from the day that they were given their wings and sent out for their first mission. But what had him more confused was the power that was radiating from the angel, and the power that wasn’t coming from God.

The other individual that shared the same face as the demon that had been helping and looking out for himself and Junmyeon. He noticed the aura that was around God wasn’t as bright as it had been, he didn’t have the brilliant glow that reminded Chanyeol of sunlight.

“What’s going on?” He asked quietly, glancing over at Yixing for an explanation.

Everything from the moment he stepped foot into the hallway leading to the throne room was strange to him. Seeing Yixing and Jongdae covered in angels’ blood, seeing the dead bodies of the other angels around them, and then witnessing someone else sitting on God’s throne…

“There’s a new God now, Chanyeol,” Jongdae answered for Yixing, nodding ahead at Zitao. “You’ve been out of the loop so far with everything, I think it’s best if you don’t rack your brain too much on this.”

But how could he not? And what exactly had he been out of the loop about? Not only that, if Junmyeon and Yifan were right there, holding one another, in front of old God and new God, that meant their relationship must’ve have been exposed. Were they going to be punished? Was he going to be punished along with them for loving Sehun?

“Are they going to be punished?” Chanyeol nodded towards Yifan and Junmyeon.

Yixing shook his head while Jongdae scoffed a laugh, “No, Chanyeol. Just like you and Sehun won’t be punished. We’re not exactly sure what Zitao has in store for you four, but it won’t be punishment.”

Chanyeol felt he had little choice but to trust Yixing’s words about that. He just hoped the archangel was right. That whatever Zitao decided, it wouldn’t be punishment.

Kris leaned onto Suhø’s side, feeling drained to his core after the transferring of his power over to Zitao. He wasn’t exactly mortal now, but he wasn’t far from it. He wouldn’t age, but he could be hurt and injured. Much like he was when Michael was in his presence after casting that spell. Only he couldn’t be killed. Kris was still immortal.

With that immortality, he would be able to stay by Suhø’s side as long as the Devil wanted him.

Zitao stood up hesitantly, his little body wasn’t accustomed to having so much power flowing through it. He knew it would take some getting used to, but it felt like a giant ball of light was residing in his chest. He could hear everything going on outside the doors of the throne room, hear everything in Heaven, on Earth, throughout the universe, it was quiet murmurs but he could hear everything.

He glanced over at Kris, wondering how the being even managed functioning with so many voices in his ears. Holding out his hand towards Kris, he sent a healing wave over the former God’s body, healing it from the weakness from the transfer.

“Thank you,” Kris bowed, standing up fully. “I think… I think you might be set for your reign, Zitao.” He nodded towards Yixing and Jongdae. “Those two will probably be your most loyal servants.”

“ _Probably?_ ” Suhø repeated with a laugh, shaking his head, “Those two will _definitely_ be your most loyal servants. They were suspicious of Michael and his lackeys this whole time.”

Zitao glanced over at the two archangels. He knew what lied outside the doors of the throne room now. During the transfer, when all the murmuring voices started filling his ears, he heard the commotion and the cries from the angels that the two archangels killed. Digging through the two’s memories, he could already see where their alliances lied.

“I’ll make sure they’re rewarded for their loyalties,” Zitao stated, smiling softly. Then he looked back between Suhø and Kris, gaze lingering on Kris, “Will you two be okay now?”

“More than okay,” Suhø spoke up, nodding towards Yifan and Junmyeon, the demon was now holding up Junmyeon, “As long as you take care of those two.”

Zitao already had an idea of what to do about those two, and when he glanced back over at the ginger-haired newborn, he was already formulating a plan for that angel too. He could see the thoughts running through all three of the individuals’ heads, the worries, the caution. He also knew about the demonic servant that was back on Earth, waiting for the ginger-haired angel’s return.

“I will,” Zitao murmured. “I know you said you’d leave me with a new enemy… but will we see each other again?” His gaze lingered back on Kris. Even if he was the new God, he was still Kris’s servant, the angel born out of Kris’s sadness. He was connected to Kris, and the thought of not being able to see him anymore, it saddened Zitao.

He wasn’t in love with the being, but he did love Kris, dearly. That’s why, throughout the years, he wanted nothing more than to stop Kris’s sadness that he felt for the loss of Suhø.

“I’m not going to keep you from one another,” Suhø chimed in, seeing the way that Zitao stared at Kris. What Kris told him before about Zitao still rang through Suhø’s mind, so he knew that the servant felt a connection to Kris, and he wouldn’t deny that connection. “You know where my chambers are.”

Zitao slowly nodded, his gaze finding Suhø’s, “Luhan won’t be a problem?”

Suhø laughed, “I may make him ruler of Hell, but he’ll still have to answer to me, Zitao. Whatever I say, still goes.”

“Okay.”

“If that’s all, may I ask for a little lift back to the Underworld for the two of us?” Suhø inquired, eyebrow raising.

Zitao figured if he had anymore questions, he could also just go to Kris and ask him, he was still being fed an infinite amount of knowledge as the power inside his chest started to settle. Maybe things would just fall into place over time? He supposed he could always ask for advice or guidance from the two archangels that would be the ones in charge of the other angels.

“Of course,” Zitao nodded. Despite him never stepping foot into the Underworld, the image of the gates to Hell filled his mind, and with the wave of his hand, the red haired Devil and the former God slowly faded from their spot, returning back to Hell.

Junmyeon clung tightly to the black jacket around him, still feeling exposed despite the added layer of clothing. Yifan’s arm around him was comforting, but he still wished he wasn’t standing there, in the throne room of Heaven, in the demon’s shirt and jacket, basically under the scrutiny of the new God. He knew that he must’ve reeked of Yifan’s scent too.

Zitao’s gaze ran over the two of them and then over Chanyeol as the ginger-haired angel hesitantly stepped up to Yifan’s side. He had already put the pieces together before, about the demon that stood before him, but after prying through his mind, his curiosity was confirmed. This was the demon that had saved the two newborn angels that stood by his side, on their first descent to Earth.

He knew why now. He could see what Kris saw earlier, in Yifan. The small sliver that was God. The small part of Yifan that was _good_. He believed that part must’ve been what fed into Yifan to make the demon _want_ to help the two angels around him, but he already knew that it wasn’t the case for Junmyeon. The fact that the angel held small bits and pieces of Suhø, the Devil that Yifan had loved, played a very big role in the demon helping that newborn angel out.

But what he was staring at now, it had evolved completely on its own. The love that Yifan had for Junmyeon wasn’t merely because of the similarities.

“There’s one missing among you,” Zitao stated, seeing as Chanyeol was lacking the individual that he had fallen for. Snapping his fingers, he materialized a short black haired demon beside Chanyeol. _Sehun_. The demonic servant looked lost and scared at his sudden whereabouts, but Chanyeol was already pulling him to his side, a look of caution on his face. “Typically these kind of relationships are broken up and each individual is punished. Michael was the one that carried out that execution.”

Zitao only stated that after going through some of the memories of Kris’s that had flooded his mind. The memories of seeing that blonde haired archangel punishing angels and demons for their intertwining. Some even going as far as to produce offspring with one another. Those creatures were destroyed as well.

But two of these four, he’d already promised Suhø that he wouldn’t punish, and the remaining two, he knew that Yifan would fight against him if he raised a hand to punish them. Even if the demon would be fighting a losing battle, Zitao couldn’t bring himself to harm the individual, nor the individuals that the demon would be protecting.

He stepped down from the steps of the throne, coming within feet of Yifan, the demon towering over him. “But I’m going to grant the four of you an entirely different outcome. A life where there’s no good verses evil fighting, a peaceful life, with no demonic or angelic interference. I promised Suhø the best for you, Yifan, and that would go for the ones that you care for too.” He nodded towards Chanyeol and Sehun.

Yifan wasn’t sure what to say to that. He’d heard the little talk between Suhø and the new God about him, but he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. What kind of life could he be given that didn’t involve angelic or demonic intervention? He _is_ a demon, how could he have a life that isn’t what he is? The same would go for Junmyeon too.

“I didn’t think I’d get the chance before to say this, but thank you for looking out for those two,” Zitao glanced at Chanyeol and then at Junmyeon. “We had heard rumors that there was a demon that saved them when they first descended, and as odd as that was, I’m still grateful that those two survived whereas the others perished.”

After hearing those words, Yifan cleared his throat, sparing a glance at the cautious and frightened eyes of Sehun as the demon stared at Zitao, “You should probably be thanking him. He was the one that decided against eating Chanyeol’s soul.”

That statement had Zitao’s gaze connecting to Sehun’s, and sending a shiver of fear through Sehun’s core at the sudden attention. The demon servant trembled against Chanyeol’s side, his hand finding Chanyeol’s and squeezing for reassurance, unsure of what to say, or even if he had the ability to form any words that made any sense. He was under the gaze of _God_. That was scary in itself.

“Ah,” Zitao hummed, then smiled softly at Sehun, bowing his head, “Then thank you, Sehun. Because of your actions, it evolved into these two newborns being saved.”

Sehun still didn’t say anything, a bit surprised to see God bowing towards him, but one glance at Yifan earned him a wink from the demon.

“So if we aren’t going to be punished for the inevitable happening… what are you going to do with us?” Yifan questioned.

The smile didn’t fade from Zitao’s face at the question. With all the new knowledge and understandings and the thoughts that were surrounding him right now, he was already piecing together something for the four of them. It was more than obvious that they would have to remain together. And he could work something out to where they would stay together.

He raised his hand to Yifan’s head, his index and middle finger touching the center of the demon’s forehead. Yifan was about to pull away but Zitao’s eyes started glowing, fading from dark brown back into what they resembled earlier, sunlight. “ _This_ is what I’ll give you.”

The spot where Zitao touched on Yifan’s forehead started to tingle, his body started to feel like it was electrified, nothing hurt, but everything started to go numb. Sparing one glance down at Junmyeon’s worried face, Yifan clutched tightly to the angel’s hand before everything around him faded to black.

“I should’ve known I’d find you like this,” Suhø stated, rolling his eyes at the wide eyes of the former angel and the pissed off glare from the blonde haired demon. The two were intertwined again, and Luhan was completely understanding now how it must’ve felt for Yifan and Suhø all the times that he barged in on them in bed.

Luhan buried his face into Minseok’s shoulder, groaning, “What is it now? Yifan already burst in on us, what are you-” he paused when he lifted his head up, gaze coming to linger on the taller individual that stood behind Suhø. “That’s… not… Yifan?”

The clothes were wrong, for one, Yifan would never be caught in anything that white on his body. Two, the aura radiating from this individual was weak, weaker than most of the _newborn_ demons that he’d come across. Possibly even weaker than Sehun. And three, despite the face looking like Yifan’s, those eyes weren’t as hard as Yifan’s. They also didn’t stare at Luhan in the complete and utter hatred that Yifan held for him.

So that meant… this individual was…

“Oh my God,” the soft murmur fell from Luhan’s lips at the realization, eyes widening.

Suhø scoffed, “No, _I’m_ your God.” He nodded at Minseok and Luhan’s nakedness, “Get dressed and get to my throne room _now_. We have matters to discuss.”

After Suhø said that, he left out of the room, Kris following after him with a small glance back at the two demons before shutting door.

“That… that was _Kris_ ,” Minseok murmured softly, looking up at Luhan with wide and confused eyes. There was still the lingering red glow that was slowly fading off into his normal brown eyes. “ _God_. But… why?”

Luhan pushed up off of him, grabbing the sheets and throwing him off, willing clothes back onto his body. “Well, there obviously wasn’t a war that was declared between Heaven and Hell.”

“When that other demon came down here, looking for Junmyeon… do you think Suhø used him as a bargaining chip for Kris?” Minseok asked, grabbing his shirt off the floor. “Or maybe Kris asked for Junmyeon’s life to be spared… in return for whatever reason he’s down here now?”

Those ideas had Luhan pausing in getting up, he hummed, glancing back at Minseok, “You stay here then. While I know my room isn’t protective against Suhø of all beings, it’d give me peace of mind until I find out what he wants.”

Luhan left out of the room and started down the hallways through the castle to the throne room, he inhaled a deep breath before pushing open the doors. He wasn’t sure what was going on and why God was in the Underworld, nor why God was so weak, but he knew that he’d find out soon enough. As he stepped in, he saw Suhø and Kris sharing a small kiss. Suhø was seated on his throne as Kris lingered by his side.

The white silk robes against the red suit and then the completely black and red surroundings of Suhø’s throne room, God looked like a beacon. A _dim_ beacon.

Closing the doors behind himself, Luhan walked up to the throne, cocking an eyebrow upwards as he stared at Kris when the two parted lips. “So… what’s God doing down here?”

“God’s still in Heaven, this is _just_ Kris now,” Suhø stated, “There’s a new God in Heaven, and you’re going to be the one that’s fighting against him now. I’m giving over my throne to you.” Luhan froze at that. “You can finally reclaim your place as the third horseman, while I… I’m going to make up for so much lost time.” Suhø’s gaze trailed back up to Kris, finding those dark eyes, and smiling softly.

“B-But… But I gave up-”

“ ** _ **And now you’re taking that title back, dumbass,**_** ” Suhø threw a glare at Luhan, silencing any kind of protest. “I’ll still be around to keep you in line, if I see you need it, but other than that, you’re going to be in charge of everything that goes on down here now, along with Baekhyun and Jongin.”

Luhan stayed quiet, those blue eyes were still harsh as they stared at him. He didn’t want to anger Suhø further, it wouldn’t make sense for Suhø to obliterate him if he did protest but then, this was Suhø, he had more than one card up his sleeve if anything didn’t go as planned.

Instead of bringing up anything about the sudden gift of his former position, he brought up something else, something he was a bit more curious about, seeing as the individual that shared the demon’s face was here and the demon wasn’t.

“So where’s Yifan then? I don’t want that lapdog following me around if I’m taking your throne.”

Suhø grinned, amused, “As if Yifan would follow you _willingly_.” He shook his head, “You don’t have to worry about Yifan anymore, in fact, forget all about him. Because if I hear anything about you going after him at all, you’ll _wish_ that I only roasted you.”

Luhan gulped hard, gaze shifting between Kris and Suhø, “Un-Understood.”

“Now that that’s settled, you can bring little Minseok out to parade around, if you’d like. I’ll be in my chambers, _undisturbed._ ” Suhø stood up and held out his hand for Kris, pulling the taller being after him.

Luhan bowed his head as they passed by him but before Suhø left out, he had to ask, the curiosity was too much for him, even though he feared whatever wrath that it might bring from the red head. “D-Did he give himself up for that little angel of Yifan’s?”

Suhø stopped, chuckling softly, “No.” He turned back to meet Luhan’s eyes, raising their intertwined hands up, “ _This_ was my reward for killing Michael.”

That statement gave Luhan some sense of peace. Michael was dead. He could surface back to the Earth realm again, without fear of persecution. And with Michael being dead, Raphael wouldn’t stand a chance against Luhan, if the two crossed paths.

Plus after he took back his title of the third horseman, there would be the added power that would come with it. Something that Luhan didn’t care about before, he just wanted to ignore all responsibilities that came with the title and do whatever he wanted. But now, it was obvious, that he wasn’t given any choice but to reclaim the title.

The closing of the throne room doors snapped Luhan out of his thoughts. He stared at the two large red doors, then turned back to the throne ahead. Before when Suhø left to go to Heaven for the childish games he played with God, Luhan liked to sit on that throne, just as a mockery of being ruler of Hell. It was a comfortable chair, soft and plush. The fabric was silky smooth. And so _fucking_ red.

He walked up the steps leading up to the throne and sat down, sinking back in the chair. This definitely wasn’t something he saw in his near future. Looking up at the ceiling of the throne room, he closed his eyes and allowed the seal that he’d placed on himself to open. It was the seal that he used when he gave up his title. As he felt the power start to flow back into his being, when he opened his eyes, glowing bright red, he saw his newborn demon coming through the doors of the throne room.

Minseok looked a bit hesitant, but as Luhan held out his hand to him, the demon came right up to him.

Kris looked around Suhø’s chambers as soon as they stepped foot into the room, it was a lot darker than his chambers. There were the glass doors that led out to a balcony, a full moon hung overhead, casting a dim light into the room. The bed was huge, all black and that matching red of Suhø’s, red satin sheets.

“It’s a bit darker than what you’re used to,” Suhø started, looking back at Kris in amusement as the taller individual looked around the room. “But-”

“It’s you,” Kris stated, a smile tugging to his lips, eyes lingering on the desk and side tables by the bed. “No chess tables?”

Suhø laughed softly, “I’ve played enough chess that I don’t want to see that game ever again.” He shed off his blazer and vest, tossing it towards the corner of the room and sat down on the bed, patting a spot beside himself. “Come, sit.”

Kris sat down beside him, fingers finding the red sheet on the bed, enjoying the feel of the material, “So is this where we’ll be for our remaining days?”

Moving up on the bed, Suhø pulled Kris along with him, settling back against the pillows, Kris’s head came to rest on Suhø’s shoulder as they cuddled up to one another. “It’s what I had in mind, but it wasn’t _all_ I had in mind.” Suhø placed a kiss to Kris’s forehead, looking down at those black eyes as they stared up at him.

He could see the love rekindling in those eyes, the love that he’d missed seeing in Kris’s eyes for the longest time. It was there in the moments they shared in God’s chambers in Heaven, but it was mingled with pain or hurt. There was also a sadness there that Suhø realized he hadn’t noticed at first, or had chose to not notice. Mostly because he felt that it was merely Kris regretting his decision to let him fall.

After learning the truth of the matter, Suhø did want to apologize for the cruel things he said. To ask for forgiveness for his harsh behavior.

Throughout the years, all of this could’ve been avoided, _if_ Kris had just told him about what Michael did and how Michael had threatened him. But he supposed if Kris had just admitted to everything, he would’ve never fell from Heaven, Yifan would’ve never been created, neither would the angel that had his face, Junmyeon. Everything around wouldn’t have existed, if Kris had just told him.

“While I understand the reasons behind your silence now, I still wished you had told me about what Michael had done to you with that spell,” Suhø murmured, hand coming up to brush the strands of hair out of Kris’s face. “It would’ve saved us all these years of hurt.”

Kris sighed softly, “It would’ve… but the fear of losing you was too great for me to. Him and those other three would’ve ganged up on you if I had come to your rescue that day, and I would’ve been powerless to help you against them.

“I had so many nightmares of that day after you fell, when I locked myself away in my chambers, all resulting in your death one way or another. It terrified me.” Closing his eyes, Kris tightened his arm around Suhø’s waist, turning his face into Suhø’s shoulder, “It _might_ have played out differently, but that was too great of a risk for me to take.”

Running his fingers up Kris’s arm, Suhø caressed the skin softly, trying to soothe him, “It would’ve been a feat for me to fight all four of them, that’s true, but I was still ranks stronger than Michael. I would’ve fought back against him that day, if I hadn’t been so shocked that my own brother was attacking me like that.”

Kris looked back up at him, “When Zitao stabbed him earlier, you were the one that actually killed him, weren’t you? The snap…”

Suhø shrugged with his other shoulder that Kris’s head wasn’t resting on, “I don’t know, I just wasn’t risking it.” He hummed, recalling earlier, “I could’ve easily killed Michael without Zitao, but I figured the little servant would’ve wanted payback for the way that Michael acted towards him.”

“Since he’s the new God now, he’ll have blood on his hands regardless of whatever decisions he makes now, but I still wish you had went about that another way,” Kris replied. “He wasn’t made to be a fighter.”

“But he is now, at least, he’ll know that he can be, if he needs to be,” Suhø stated. It was the main reason as to why he wanted Zitao to be the one that ended Michael. To let the servant know that if he could go up against Michael, he could go up against others, like Michael. He didn’t believe the new God would have anything to worry about with Yixing or Jongdae becoming like Michael, but if they did, at least, he had the possibility of taking care of the situation.

The two fell silent as Suhø still caressed Kris’s arm that was around his waist, while the former God had nuzzled his face into Suhø’s shoulder, almost as if he were intending to fall off to sleep. Suhø believed after the events that happened earlier, the transferring of his power to Zitao, and the trip down to the Underworld must’ve tired Kris out. And quite frankly, Suhø didn’t intend on moving from his spot on the bed any time soon, he told Luhan that he was to remain undisturbed.

And as he gazed down at the closed eyes of Kris’s, the opened mouth where soft snores had began to fall from his lips, he could remain like this for ages. In his arms, once again, was the love of his life.

Everything that happened earlier, that happened throughout the years, the hurt, the pain, the sorrow of the secrets and misunderstandings… it all faded away as he held Kris close. He didn’t have this in mind when he thought of the future for the two of them. He’d always imagined himself killing Michael, storming the halls of Heaven, and taking Kris away in chains back to the Underworld.

Of course, he had no intentions on _hurting_ Kris, just claiming what was rightfully his, something that Kris knew by heart. The universe and everything in it may have belonged to God, but God belonged to _him_. That was Suhø’s main goal when the tales of Michael’s infamous war was to come about, taking his prize. He didn’t care about any of the rest.

All that faded away in comparison to what he learned was the truth of the matter.

“I love you, Kris,” Suhø pressed another gentle kiss to Kris’s forehead, before closing his own eyes, and enjoying the fact that Kris was back in his arms. Never to leave him again, never to be separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is next~


	30. Epilogue

The blaring of the alarm had Yifan groaning and reaching over to slam the clock off the bedside table, silencing the noise. He turned back over in the bed, arm naturally sliding back around the warm body curled up to him. His nose buried back in the black hair, breathing in the soft scents of Junmyeon’s shampoo, it tickled slightly but the soft snores in his ear slowly started lulling him back to sleep. It was cool outside of the blankets that were bundled up around him and he wondered if they forgot to turn the heater on last night.

There was a soft hum that had him stirring back awake, Junmyeon’s nose nuzzled into his chest. A yawn fell from the younger man’s lips, “We have to get up… Yifan… work…” Despite the sleepy slurring, the man curled further into Yifan, not ready to get up either.

“I don’t want to get up, Chanyeol and Sehun’s party last night kept me awake for most the night,” Yifan grumbled, arms tightening around Junmyeon, “We can call in, yeah?” He yawned. “No… no big cases for me… any surgeries for you?”

Junmyeon hummed a negative, he didn’t have any major surgeries scheduled for that week, “I’ve got sick time to call in.”

Yifan opened his eyes, squinting at the morning sunlight trying to pour in through the dark curtains, “Then let’s call in and have a lazy day.”

“Okay,” Junmyeon agreed to that, but neither one of them still moved to make any attempt at finding their phones to call into their offices and say they weren’t going to be able to make it.

The bed felt far too warm to want to leave it, the blankets were soft and smelled heavenly, and Yifan was finding it hard to remove himself from his cute little boyfriend that was practically molded into his side. Even though Junmyeon had told him before that he was a giant space heater for himself, Yifan believed it had to be vice versa for him. Junmyeon was too warm in the cold mornings to want to leave his side.

“I had the oddest dream last night,” Junmyeon murmured against Yifan’s chest, lips brushing against his skin as he talked. “We were in Heaven… or at least, I think we were. It was so white…” he pulled back, looking up at Yifan. “You were… a demon? You had these big black wings… they were huge! And I… I was _naked_.” His eyes widened when he recalled the odd dream. He was naked in the dream, but was wearing a large black shirt… but still, he felt so scandalous in the dream for being so naked underneath that shirt.

Yifan hummed, “Isn’t that normal in weird dreams? Being naked?”

Junmyeon gave a small shrug, “Well, yeah, but… I was naked in Heaven of all places?”

“Well, a body like yours… maybe God was admiring it for himself?” Yifan chuckled to himself, seeing the reddish tint blossom across Junmyeon’s cheeks. He reached down and pressed a kiss to the younger’s forehead. That action had him pausing.

An odd memory resurfacing in his mind. Someone else had placed a kiss to _his_ forehead. A red haired individual in a red suit… everything about the being was red. But in the memory, despite it seeming hazy, he could see the image of Junmyeon’s face as the red haired individual. But those eyes were a piercing blue color.

Junmyeon wanted slap Yifan for the remark, but he hesitated. Because that statement had him recalling another individual. One that looked like Yifan, but held a lighter glow to himself. He could see the person in an all white attire, something that was a bit of a rarity for Yifan, in all the years he’d known him and when they started dating. But the smile was almost the same, on the individual’s face, but the look in their eyes.

He felt it in his core, that gaze, it wasn’t him that this individual was looking at. It was someone else in his place. The memory felt like a dream. Fuzzy around the edges, and he couldn’t see anything else around the individual as clearly.

The moving of Yifan’s hand had Junmyeon snapping out of whatever thoughts were going through his head. Yifan had reached up to rub at his temples, almost as if he were getting a headache. He realized then that the more he tried to focus on that memory or thought or whatever it was, the more his head started to ache.

“You okay?” Junmyeon asked, reaching up to caress Yifan’s arm.

Yifan pulled his hand away from his temples, a look of confusion on his face, “Y-Yeah, just a really weird headache… I got it after I was thinking about this red haired person.”

“Huh… weird dream for you too?” Junmyeon suggested, because he wasn’t sure what else he could make of it. Yifan had never told him about anybody he knew with red hair. But he also couldn’t be sure of what to make of the individual that filled his thoughts either. The one that looked like Yifan.

Yifan shook his head, “It didn’t seem like a weird dream.” He breathed a small laugh at the scrunched up eyebrows of Junmyeon’s, ruffling his hair softly, “Maybe it _is_ a good thing to call in today.”

Any other time, Junmyeon would’ve been annoyed by his boyfriend messing up his hair, but he knew it was already sticking out in all directions. “Let’s go ahead and call in, I’ll get us some breakfast delivered, and we can talk more about the weird dreams?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Yifan pressed a kiss to Junmyeon’s lips before the two finally pulled themselves up and out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINISHED
> 
> OMG. After a little over half a year, it's finished. I didn't want to make a story this long. XD But the build-up for Yifan and Junmyeon needed it. Most of this story wrote itself, honestly. 
> 
> Thank you for all the story comments, subscribers, kudos, continued support and love from all of you. Thank you! There will be a mini-sequel that I'll probably start on later this week, and post around the New Year of the adventures between Junmyeon and Yifan. It'll be around three to five chapters, so very small. But I hope you look forward to it and many more Krisho works! Thank you!


End file.
